You nerver see it comming The Love
by Amarelyne Potter
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki et Kuchiki Rukia se détestent mais ils vont se retrouver dans une situation qu'ils n'auraient jamais penser , pas une fois dans leur vie, pouvait se réaliser. Venez suivre le périple de l'amour des deux shinigamis.
1. Warning

Ceci est une fic d'une fille extrêmement talentueuse que j'apprécie beaucoup. Sa fiction est une vraie merveille, donc en exclusivité voici :

_You nerver see it coming : The love … _

De Zezetegyal

[]

Warning

Cette histoire est une alternative de l'histoire de Bleach.

Le fil de l'histoire originale est toujours là, c'est-à-dire shinigami, hollows, Soul Society et tout le tralala.

Cependant beaucoup de chose ont été modifié, je vous prie de ne pas tenir compte de la véritable histoire.

Je dois prévenir aussi que la majorité de l'histoire va se passer à la Soul Society, alors imaginez vous dans la période Edo quand vous la lisez.

Les vizards n'existeront pas et donc le hougyokou non plus. Aizen, Tousen et Gin sont capitaines mais ils ne seront pas méchants, peut être qu'ils seront même absents de l'histoire je ne sais pas encore.

Masaki, Kaien et Miyako sont vivants.

Les capitaines et les vice-capitaines ont été modifiés aussi.

En gros, c'est tout un chamboulement de l'histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aller comprendre.

Je vous remercie de vous être intéressé à mon histoire et j'espère vous faire plaisir.

**Zezetegyal**

Liste des capitaines et des vice-capitaines

- Division 1 : Yamamoto Shigekuni Genruysei / Chōjirō Sasakibe

- _**Division 2**__** : Yoruichi Shihouin**___/___**Soi Fon**_

- Division 3 : Gin Ichimaru / Izuru Kira

- Division 4 : Retsu Unohana / Isane Kotetsu

- Division 5 : Sosuke Aizen / Momo Hinamori

- Division 6 : Byakuya Kuchiki / _**Nemu Kurotsuchi**_

- Division 7 : Sajin Komamura / Tetsuzaemon Iba

- Division 8 : Shunsui Kyouraku / Nanao Ise

- Division 9 : Kaname Tousen / Shuhei Hisagi

- Division 10 : Toushiro Hitsugaya / Rangiku Matsumoto

- _**Division 11**__** : Isshin Kurosaki**___/___**Zaraki Kempachi**_

- _**Division 12**__** : Urahara Kisuke**___/___**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**_

- Division 13 : Juushiro Ukitake / _**Shiba Kaien**_

_**Gras et italique :**_ Modifié


	2. Chapter 1

[]

Chapitre 1 Une rencontre étrange pour un contexte étrange

C'était un jour ensoleillé, rien de vraiment anormale à la Soul Society mais une certaine petite shinigami voyait ce jour différemment. Elle allait enfin entrer dans le Gotei-13, l'armée de shinigamis qui jura de protéger les âmes de la Soul Society et assurer la balance entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

Rukia, maintenant Kuchiki, venait du Rukongai, un quartier qui représentait le trois quart de la Soul Society divisé en quatre vingt petits sous-quartiers encerclant le Sereitei, cœur de la Soul Society où résidaient le Gotei-13 et les nobles familles. C'était une petite jeune fille, si petite qu'on la méprenait pour une simple adolescente de quinze ans alors qu'elle avait dépassé le centenaire, ses cheveux de couleur noire et luisants arrivaient à ses épaules avec une mèche rebelle qui glissait entre ses yeux indigos-bleus nuits qui enchanteraient n'importe qui, son teint était pale et porcelaine, tel un flocon de neige.

Elle a vécu toute son enfance dans les quartiers les plus pauvres du Rukongai avec d'autres enfants de son âge, la vie n'a pas été facile à ce temps et seulement certains d'entre eux ont survécu, et ce furent elle-même et Abarai Renji, son meilleur ami maintenant membre de la sixième division. Après la mort de leurs amis, Renji et Rukia décidèrent d'entrer le Gotei-13 afin d'avoir une vie meilleure. Pour cela six longues d'années d'étude les attendaient à l'Académie des Shinigamis.

Après beaucoup d'efforts, de travail, de courage et d'entrainement, ils atteignirent leur objectif, ils devinrent de fières et qualifiés Shinigamis. Cependant leurs chemins se séparèrent. La raison fut : Kuchiki Byakuya, le vingt-huitième chef de la noble famille des Kuchiki, l'un des quatre grands clans nobles du Sereitei. Avant la fin de sa sixième année, Rukia fut adoptée par les Kuchiki, avec gré ou contre elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté leur offre, peut être était-ce dû à la réaction de Renji lorsqu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Ce dernier l'avait presque jeté aux bras de ces loups de nobles. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille et aujourd'hui était son premier jour en tant que véritable shinigami de la treizième division du Gotei-13, un jour tant attendu.

Rukia sortit de ses rêveries et regarda une dernière fois le manoir des Kuchiki, en fermant les yeux, elle inhala puis expira un bon coup. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, dépourvus d'inquiétudes et d'incertitudes, seulement emplis de détermination. Elle se retourna et entreprit le chemin la menant aux quartiers de la treizième division. Dans tout son entrain, elle ne vit pas arriver une crinière orange à toute allure à sa droite.

Ichigo se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ? Byakuya a adopté une clocharde ? Dit-il, choqué.

- C'est oncle Byakuya pour toi, Ichigo. Fit une jolie dame aux cheveux roux.

- Alors là, je commencerais à l'appeler comme ça le jour où les hollows arrêteront de manger des âmes humaines. Répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant en arrangeant l'obi de son hakama noir.

- En plus, il n'a que cinquante ans de plus que moi. Continua t-il en se dirigeant vers un mur de la pièce où y était accroché un katana à la garde noir bien glissé dans son fourreau de la même couleur.

- Quoiqu'il en soit ! C'est vrai que c'est inattendu de la part de Byakuya-kun de faire ce geste mais en voyant la fille, on peut comprendre pourquoi. Dit à nouveau la dame en s'asseyant sur le grand lit au centre la pièce.

- Du Rukongai en plus…Quoi tu l'as vu ? Elle -

Quoi que voulut rajouter Ichigo fut coupé par l'énorme « BANG » que fit la porte de sa chambre quand elle fut coulissée avec force et une ombre passant à travers se dirigeant vers le shinigami à cheveux oranges. Ce dernier se baissa tranquillement, la masse noire continua sa lancée et s'écrasa dans le jardin à l'extérieur après avoir traversé la porte l'y menant.

- I-I-Ichigoooo…Tu es en retard ! Cria la masse noire qui se retrouva être un homme adulte à la crinière noir à présent rempli de feuillage et saignant du nez.

- Bon, j'y vais maman ! Dis Ichigo en embrassant sa mère sur la joue et déboulant de la chambre.

- Fais attention, mon chérie et n'oublies pas le diner chez Byakuya-kun ce soir ! Cria-t-elle à son fils qui fut déjà loin dans le couloir.

La dame prêta son attention à l'homme toujours affalé dans le jardin et se dirigea vers lui.

- Isshin, chéri, tu vas être en retard aussi. Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Comme par magie, l'homme au nom d'Isshin se leva de suite plus en forme que jamais, il état vêtu du fameux uniforme des shinigamis le shihakushō par-dessus lequel reposait l'haori blanc uniquement porté par les capitaines du Gotei-13.

- Masaki, ma chérie, toujours là pour me réconforter ! Cria t-il en se jetant aux bras de sa femme et la couvrit de baisers.

- Isshin ! Isshin ! ISSHIN ! Tu as une division qui t'attends ! Tu auras tout le temps de faire tous ce que tu voudras après le travail. Dit Masaki entre plusieurs baisers.

- C'est promis ? Demanda Isshin d'une voix d'enfant, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Promis…Mais après le diner chez Byakuya-kun.

- D'accord.

Isshin embrassa une dernière fois sa femme et disparut, littéralement, de la salle. C'est une technique bien connu chez les shinigamis appelée « Shunpo », un déplacement ultra-rapide.

Masaki resta agenouillée sur le porche et regarda le jardin d'un air absent puis elle soupira bruyamment.

- Il y aura du changement dans ta vie, mon petit Ichi…Dit-elle doucement à personne en particulier.

Ichigo, après avoir dit au-revoir à ses deux petites sœurs Yuzu et Karin, quitta le manoir de ses parents sans un dernier regard et s'en alla à toute vitesse vers sa division.

Kurosaki Ichigo, aîné d'une famille de trois, est le troisième siège de la treizième division du Gotei-13. Il était grand, musclé et de peau matte, il possédait une paire d'yeux ambre se mariant avec une crinière échevelé orange plutôt bizarre mais son charmante. Il avait tout d'un beau gosse, et il ne restait pas inaperçu aux yeux des demoiselles au sein du Sereitei. Car il avait aussi le statut, il était le légitime héritier des Kurosaki, un des quatre grandes clans nobles du Sereitei. Son père, Kurosaki Isshin marié à Kurosaki Masaki, est le légendaire capitaine de la onzième division et le chef des Kurosaki. Ce dernier, pouvait on dire, avait une double personnalité. Fort, courageux, respectueux capitaine en tant que Shinigami mais un fou, rigolo et attachant papa de retour à la maison. Sa mère, Masaki, était tout un ange, une bonne mère et une bonne femme, c'était l'incarnation de la bonté et de la beauté en elles-mêmes, c'était une déesse. Et enfin ses deux petites sœurs jumelles, Karin et Yuzu, bien différentes l'une de l'autre, l'une aux cheveux noirs et plutôt brute tandis que l'autre aux cheveux châtains et douce. Bien qu'Ichigo était connu pour son caractère impulsif, franc, brute et grincheux, ses sœurs restaient un côté sensible dans son cœur. Il était aussi un respectable shinigami, possédant un zanpakutou extraordinaire un fois libéré et une énergie spirituelle plus que puissante. Depuis quelques années, il était en pleine préparation à achever le bankai, l'ultime libération d'un zanpakutou, et il avait presqu'atteint son but. Seuls les capitaines pouvaient achever le bankai, et encore. Cependant seulement son père y était au courant. On dit tel père tel fils, et cela s'appliquait aussi à Ichigo et à Isshin, bien qu'ils fussent le plus souvent en train de se bagarrer, Ichigo respectait beaucoup son père et en apprenait beaucoup de lui.

Ichigo sourit inconsciemment et continua sa course vers la treizième division. Cependant il ne vit pas la petite shinigami sortant de l'allée à sa gauche.

Il était trop tard pour chacun d'eux d'éviter la catastrophe, les deux entrèrent en collision, plutôt violemment. Rukia se retrouva au sol sur les fesses et laissa échapper un cri tandis qu'Ichigo retomba direct sur son dos, les quatre fers en l'air.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe…Fit Rukia en se massant les fesses.

Ichigo, qui était toujours dans un état second, se releva à la hâte, se dépoussiéra et quand il fut fini, fusilla du regard la petite shinigami encore au sol devant lui. Il lui pointa un doigt au nez.

- Toi ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Cria-t-il.

Rukia se releva à son tour, se dépoussiéra ensuite et s'apprêta à s'excuser lorsqu'Ichigo continua :

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure…Tu es une naine ! Cria t-il fière comme si avoir trouvé la blague du jour.

- Vas jouer ailleurs, gamine. Continua t-il en posant sa main, plutôt brutalement, sur la tête de Rukia.

Le visage de Rukia devint rouge de rage, elle agrippa la main de son « agresseur » et la retira brutalement de sa tête puis lui donna un coup de pied au tibia. Ichigo cria de douleur et sautilla sur place en tenant son tibia maintenant blessé, elle était forte pour une naine !

- Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi ? Poil de carotte ! Cria Rukia à son tour en serrant les poings.

- Poil de carotte ? Toi ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Cria Ichigo encore plus fort en pointant son pouce vers lui.

- Je suis – Commença Ichigo mais il fut coupé.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Cria Rukia avant de disparaître.

Ichigo resta sur place, hébété, la bouche grande ouverte. Après avoir surmonté le choc d'avoir été ignoré et compris que la gamine avait utilisé shunpo, il jura puis disparut à son tour à sa poursuite. Tout en se déplaçant de toit en toit, Ichigo pensait.

- Elle portait un shihakushō…Se disait-il.

- Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Ichigo ne put méditer plus longtemps sur cette question car il la vit devant lui à moins de dix mètres.

- Je te tiens ! Cria t-il afin d'attirer son attention.

Rukia sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit courir à même vitesse qu'elle à ses côtés, il lui fit un petit sourire narquois et la shinigami se renfrogna avant d'accélérer le pas.

- Elle est rapide ! S'écria Ichigo avant de lui-même accélérer.

Cette petite course – poursuite continua pendant encore dix minutes et Ichigo réalisa qu'il avait déjà dépassé le quartier de sa division, il jura et regarda les alentours mais il n'aperçu pas l'autre shinigami. Il expira un bon coup puis il refit le chemin inverse vers la treizième division. Pendant ce temps, Rukia se retrouvait cachée entre deux maisons appuyée contre un mur haletant. Le shunpo lui était encore nouveau mais elle se débrouilla assez bien, ce qui lui disait ses professeurs, cependant elle utilisa beaucoup d'énergie afin de semer le poil de carotte.

- Stupide ! Murmura-t-elle avant de se relever.

Elle inhala et expira bruyamment puis disparut en direction de la treizième division.

Lorsque Rukia arriva à la treizième division, elle fut accueillit par un des membres qui la mena dans le bureau du capitaine par la suite.

- Veuillez attendre le capitaine ici, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Fit son escorte en inclinant la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Rukia répondit par un hochement de la tête et prêta son attention au bureau dans lequel elle se tenait. Peu de temps après, elle entendit des murmures et des voix étouffées venant de la pièce à coté. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que ces voix lançaient des offenses à son égard du fait de la facilité qu'elle eut pour entrer à la division. Rukia soupira en exaspération et commença à regretter son acceptation d'être adoptée. Peut-être qu'elle était attirer par l'argent en fin de compte se disait-elle. Mais tout son train de pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'une voix lourde et masculine résonna de l'autre pièce. Les murmures se stoppèrent, Rukia entendit des fins pas rapides signalant le départ des intrus et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme qui fit tendre son corps à première vue puis relaxer lorsqu'elle aperçu une crinière noire et non orange. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des shinigamis, il était grand mais beaucoup plus grand que Poil de carotte et possédait une expression plutôt joyeuse et jeune mais qui montrait une longue expérience de la vie. Ses yeux étaient bleus – verts, et ses cheveux étaient aussi échevelés que Poil de carotte et plus long. Il portait le fameux tatouage de la famille Shiba, l'un des quatre plus grands clans nobles du Sereitei, c'était lui le chef des Shiba. Il salua Rukia de ses deux doigts, son regard fixé sur elle sévère et confiant.

- Shiba Kaien, lieutenant de la treizième division à votre service ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Cria-t-il.

Rukia resta comme en transe, ses yeux si déterminés plus tôt ce matin étaient voilés par l'incertitude. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réception, sa réponse fut encore un hochement de la tête et un doux « merci ». Kaien sembla attendre une autre réaction de la part de la nouvelle recrue puisqu'il se renfrogna et s'emballa. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Rukia et agrippa sa tête en la secourant légèrement. La shinigami ne pouvait rien faire d'autre et subir son tourment.

- « Merci » ? C'est quoi cette espèce de réponse lamentable, hein ? On ne dit pas « merci » mais « enchanté de faire votre connaissance » et on donne son nom ! Cria-t-il à son nez, tout en postillonnant sur son visage.

- K-Kuchiki Rukia…Répondit Rukia d'une voix tremblante.

- Et ?

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

- OK ! Bienvenue à la treizième division, Rukia ! Tu peux m'appeler « Kaien-dono » ou « Capitaine Kaien », c'est toi qui choisis. Dit-il en lui faisais un clin d'œil.

- D'accord…Kaien-dono…

- C'est parfait !

Kaien commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau tout en marmonnant à propos de leur capitaine malade qui n'a pas pu être présent, et résuma un peu le fonctionnement de la division. Mais tout cela, Rukia n'y prêtait pas attention, tout en aplatissant des mèches rebelles à sa chevelure, elle fixait du regard le lieutenant faire les va-et-vient dans la salle. Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, elle appréciait déjà beaucoup Kaien. Mais ses rêveries furent stoppées lorsque « Byakuya » sortit de la bouche de cet exact lieutenant.

- Hein ? Fut la grossière réponse de Rukia.

- J'ai dit ! Alors c'est toi la fille que Byakuya a adopté. Dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- Ah…Oui…Répondit-elle alors en baissant la tête.

Elle releva vivement la tête lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement sur épaule, et se tenait à moins de cinq centimètre de son visage celui de Shiba Kaien. Rukia étouffa un jappement et recula son visage de celui du lieutenant.

- Pas d'offense, Rukia. Je ne juge pas les gens avant de les connaître. Pour prouver ma parole, je ne te considérais qu'en tant que Rukia, et Rukia seulement.

- M-Merci…Kaien-dono

- Aaah…Assez des formalités, aller je vais te faire visiter la division. Pour bien commencer, il faut au moins que tu saches où tu vas.

- Ah…Oui.

Kaien plaça son bras autour des épaules de Rukia et la guida hors de la pièce, une fois dans le couloir il lui montra toute les pièces étant dans leur champ de vision puis ils recommencèrent à marcher afin de continuer la visite guidée. En s'aventurant un peu plus dans les couloirs, Rukia découvrit comment la division semblait grande et elle savait d'avance qu'elle se perdrait un jour où l'autre. Cependant son cœur s'emballait avec l'anticipation d'enfin pouvoir travailler en tant que shinigami, et de faire partie d'une division qu'elle pourrait considérer comme une « famille » lorsque bien sûr les messes basses stopperaient. Mais son cœur se refroidit instantanément lorsqu'elle aperçu une tignasse orange bien familière se diriger vers eux. C'est un cauchemar ! Se disait-elle. Kaien s'arrêta, causant son arrêt à contre-gré, et leva sa main en salut à l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Yo, Ichigo ! T'es en retard aujourd'hui ! Dit Kaien plutôt en tant que constatation que réprimande.

- Ouais, j'ai eu…un imprévu…Répondit Ichigo en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

- Un imprévu ? Comme ?

- Comme…ELLE ! Cria-t-il en posant enfin ses yeux sur la compagne de Kaien qu'il n'avait pas reconnu au loin.

- Elle ? Tu connais la nouvelle recrue ? Moi qui voulais te faire la surprise. Pleurnicha faussement Kaien.

- Nouvelle recrue ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle fera partie de notre division ! Sinon t'as surprise elle est très, très, très mauvaise, tu peux te la garder ! Cria-t-il encore plus fort, menaçant de crever les tympans de deux shinigamis.

- Pas la peine de crier si fort, on n'est même pas à deux mètres de toi. Dit calmement Kaien en passant son auriculaire dans son oreille.

- Kaien-dono, pouvons-nous nous en allez ? Cette pièce est beaucoup trop ensoleillée, j'ai bien peur d'attraper un coup de soleil. Dit Rukia calmement en regardant son lieutenant dans les yeux.

- Oh, bien dit.

A cet instant, la vingtième veine du front d'Ichigo s'éclata à son tour. Le visage de ce dernier était rouge de rage, et de la fumée menaçait de sortir par ses oreilles. Rukia et Kaien continuèrent leur ballade mais Ichigo ne put le supporter, il fit un tour complet sur lui-même et planta un coup pied dans les fesses de Rukia. Cette dernière atterrit au sol à plat ventre et le bras de Kaien resta en l'air sans support. Ichigo posa ses mains sur ses hanches et un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Revanche ! Cria-t-il très fier de lui.

Rukia se releva doucement, tremblante de rage, son visage rouge d'embrassement. Elle a été humiliée devant Kaien-dono, elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner. Elle resta de dos aux deux hommes mais cela ne représentait rien de bon, elle se retourna vivement, les yeux remplis de flamme, et lança un cri de guerre avant de se jeter sur Ichigo. Ce dernier s'échappa et se mit à courir dans le couloir, Rukia à sa queue.

Les deux plus jeunes shinigamis recommencèrent une course – poursuite mais cette fois autour de Kaien Shiba. Ce dernier les regardait faire, les bras croisés. Il était plutôt habitué aux gamineries d'Ichigo mais ça l'amusait toujours, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui Ichigo montrait enfin un intérêt au sexe opposé.

Cependant, il eut assez et il attrapa les oreilles respectives des deux autres shinigamis sans trop de difficulté. Il colla leurs deux visages et les réprimanda, à sa façon.

- On dit faîtes l'amour pas la guerre. Je pense que vous connaissez bien cette phrase. Dit-il à chacun d'eux.

En entendant la première partie de la phrase, les deux rougirent et poussèrent simultanément le visage de l'autre.

- Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille avec une gamine…Dit Ichigo en essuyant sa joue.

- Je dirais de même pour toi, rayon de soleil. Répliqua Rukia en s'essuyant également la joue.

- Ne parle pas comme si t'étais connaisseur, Ichigo. T'es encore puceau. Dit tranquillement Kaien, ce qui causa Ichigo de rougir et Rukia d'hausser ses sourcils.

- On t'avait rien demandé. Répliqua Ichigo entre ses dents.

- Ouais, ouais. Bon, on a des choses à faire, Rukia et moi. On se voit ce soir, Ichigo ! S'écria Kaien en s'accaparant à nouveau de Rukia et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Quoi, t'es invité aussi ? Demanda Ichigo, étonné.

- Ben, ouais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et tâches de te comporter convenablement ce soir.

- Me comporter convenablement ? Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ichigo n'eut pas de réponse, ils avaient déjà disparu. Il se gratta la tête, se décoiffant encore plus, puis haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. Une journée qui commença mal et qui se finira mal. Les diners chez les Kuchiki n'avaient jamais été son fort.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3 Un engagement ?

Ichigo poussa les deux grandes portes menant à la salle d'entraînement de la treizième division et y entra. Là, il y découvrit un paysage qu'il ne se lassait pas de voir chaque jour. En ce moment, plusieurs membres de la division étaient en pleine activité, certains combattaient à mains nues et d'autres avec des bokkens, le traditionnel bâton en bois japonais. Le shinigami aux cheveux orange adorait la baston, les paperasses n'étaient pas son truc, il les laissait pour le lieutenant et le quatrième siège. Avec son énorme énergie spirituelle, il était assigné à superviser l'entraînement des moins gradés membres de la division et il était souvent envoyer en mission dans le monde réel afin d'inspecter sur des hollows fauteur de troubles ou bien exorciser des âmes errantes.

En conséquence, il devint très habitué au mode de vie des humains et il ne se gênait pas d'y aller hors mission par simple plaisir. Il s'était même fait quelques amis vivants qui avaient la possibilité de le voir, à son grand étonnement, et dont il était beaucoup plus proche que ceux de la Soul Society. Ces amis se trouvaient être Sado Yasutora « Chado », Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima et Uryuu Ishida qui était le dernier descendant des Quincy, une race d'humains ayant acquis certains pouvoirs spirituels qu'ils matérialisaient par un arc. Ces derniers ont été dans le passé les ennemis des shinigamis, car, à l'inverse des Dieux de la mort, ils éliminaient les hollows au lieu de les purifier. Ils furent tous éradiquer de la surface de la Terre à cause de leur manière de combattre. Ainsi Uryuu Ishida et son père étaient les derniers descendants de cette race humaine. Si Uryuu et Ichigo étaient amis, c'était parce que mutuellement ils se comprenaient. Ichigo n'en voulait pas aux tactiques des Quincy tandis qu'Uryuu admirait la doctrine morale du shinigami. C'étaient de bons amis mais cela ne les empêchait pas de rivaliser.

Ichigo entra davantage dans la salle et les autres shinigamis qui l'aperçurent arriver le saluèrent avant de reprendre leur entraînement. Il balaya la salle du regard puis il commença se balader autour des autres membres leur donnant des conseils de combat par ci par là. Satisfait de la progression de ses collègues, Ichigo leur laissa le champ libre et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle les bras crois croisés tout en les observant. Ce petit moment d'inoccupation lui causa de songer à la petite shinigami aux cheveux noirs, elle l'intriguait vraiment, c'était une emmerdeuse certes, mais elle l'intriguait tout autant. Il n'était jamais aussi préoccupé pour quelqu'un, il n'était pas le « gars qui s'en fout de tout » pour rien. Et voilà elle arriva et envoya tous en l'air, c'était aussi la première nana à ne pas avoir bavé devant lui après avoir plongé son regard dans le sien. Voilà une des raisons qu'elle attira son attention. En ce moment même, quelques filles shinigamis lui faisaient des yeux doux. Ichigo soupira. Elle avait aussi un pied de fer, il frotta inconsciemment son tibia en repensant au coup qu'elle lui avait administré. Il sentait déjà le bleu se former. Soudain, quelque chose fit « tic » dans son cerveau.

- Je ne connais toujours pas son nom ! Dit-il tout haut.

- Oh. Kurosaki Ichigo pense à une fille, c'est nouveau. Fit une voix féminine devant lui.

Ichigo leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une paire énorme de seins, il jappa et recula brusquement, causant sa collision brutale avec le mur derrière lui. Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même en s'agrippant la tête.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée, tu veux que j'utilise Shun Shun Rikka ? Cria la voix, inquiète, appartenant à une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

- N-N-Non, ça va aller, Inoue. Dit Ichigo d'une voix tremblante

Inoue expira en soulagement puis s'assit aux côtés d'Ichigo qui s'était remis de son choc. Inoue Orihime était le quatrième siège de la quatrième division, la division médicale, elle vivait avec son frère Sora qui était lui même le troisième siège de la quatrième division. Inoue était une femme dont tout homme aurait aimé avoir, cependant son cœur n'appartenait qu'à un seul. Elle était belle, avec des cheveux long roux cascadant au centre de son dos stylé par ses fameuses broches bleues la source des ses pouvoirs et un corps de rêve avec un bonnet E. Elle était gentille, calme et sage cependant elle était très maladroite, et c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Ses pouvoirs étaient assez particuliers, car son zanpakutou était toujours libéré sous la forme de broches. Du fait de sa nature très douce, Inoue ne possédait que des pouvoirs de défenses et de guérison. Ses attaques offensives restaient faibles, cependant elle faisait des efforts pour les améliorer. Elle était aussi souvent présente à la quatrième division qu'à la treizième car sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki Arisawa, y était le sixième siège. Mais aussi à cause d'un certain shinigami aux cheveux orange qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir chaque jour. Ichigo fit la connaissance d'Inoue par l'intermédiaire de Tatsuki, sa seule amie fille et il ne la considérait que comme une simple connaissance. Il était complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle malgré ses énormes efforts d'attirer son attention. De toute façon, Ichigo est pommé quand il s'agissait des relations amoureuses, le seul amour qu'il connaissait c'était celui de sa mère. Cependant il trouvait Inoue gentille et assez attirante mais pas plus.

- Alors, c'est qui la fille ? Demanda Inoue en fixant Ichigo de ses gros yeux gris.

- Oh, la nouvelle recrue, c'est une naine. Répondit Ichigo avec un bref regard vers Inoue.

- La petitesse a parfois son charme. Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Pff, c'est ça…Mais j'y pense comment tu savais que je pensais à une fille ?

- Tu avais ce regard. Répondit-elle simplement.

- « Ce » regard ? Répéta Ichigo confus.

- Oui. J'ai parfois le même.

- Quand tu penses à une fille ? Demanda t-il sceptique.

- Non ! Non ! Quand je pense à un…garçon. Dit-elle en agitant ses mains devant un elle.

- Oh…Alors, c'est quoi son nom ?

- Au garçon ? Demanda Inoue en criant presque.

- Non. La naine ?

- Oh…Fit Inoue déçue et blessée.

- Tu connais ?

- Hum, je ne suis pas sûre mais j'ai entendu dire par Tatsuki-chan que c'était une Ku-

- Oi ! Orihime ! Cria une voix rude venant de l'entrée de la salle.

- Tatsuki-chan ! Cria à son tour Inoue en sautant sur place.

- Je tourne mon dos deux minutes et te voilà disparue. Fit alors une jeune fille, plutôt garçon manqué aux cheveux noirs en pic sur sa tête, s'approchant d'eux.

- Oh, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, Tatsuki-chan. J'étais entre de bonnes mains. Dit Inoue, trop joyeusement, en posant ses yeux sur Ichigo.

- N'empêche, il y trop de testostérone dans cette salle, allons-nous en. Fit Tatsuki Arisawa en balayant la salle du regard.

- Hey ! Cria Ichigo en se levant à son tour.

- Oi, Ichigo ! Quoi de neuf ? J'ai appris de ton petit…incident ce matin, jolie ! Cria Tatsuki en montrant son pouce à Ichigo.

- Kaien… ! Fit Ichigo en serrant les dents.

- Ce n'était pas Kaien qui me la dit. De toute façon, toute la division est déjà au courant. Bye, Ichigo.

Tatsuki lui fit un signe de la main avant de refaire le chemin inverse, Inoue lui fit un grand coucou avant de suivre sa meilleure amie. Ichigo les regarda partir puis soupira bruyamment. Il alla chercher un bokken puis interpela un shinigami pour entamer un combat afin de se vider l'esprit.

Rukia n'aurait pas pu espérer un aussi chaleureux accueil de la part du capitaine de la treizième division, et d'un homme gravement malade en plus. Il était assis en tailleur devant elle, bien tranquille, un sourire béa collé aux lèvres. Il émanait que de la bonté, de l'amitié et du respect. Malgré son teint pale et ses long cheveux blancs, il abordait une expression jeune et il avait l'air d'un puissant shinigami. Habillé du shihakushō, recouvert par le haori blanc avec le chiffre 13 marqué au dos, il incarnait la prestance.

- Ah, Kuchiki ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir parmi nous, dans cette division. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience. Dit Ukitake Juushiro calmement son sourire s'élargissant.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Capitaine. J'espère de faire de mon mieux pour répondre à vos attentes. Dit respectueusement Rukia en inclinant sa tête.

- Ne dis pas d'idioties ! Je vois parfaitement que tu es une excellente shinigami. Ça se sent sur son énergie spirituelle. Et ces yeux ! Ils ne me montrent que de la force et de la détermination.

- Aaah, Capitaine, c'est trop…Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Et en te voyant, on peut très bien comprendre pourquoi ce cher Byakuya t'adopté.

- Huh ? Une seconde fois cette journée, Rukia s'auto-réprimanda pour ce vocabulaire grossier.

- J'ai hâte de voir ton shikai ! C'est un zanpakutou de glace, c'est ça ? Coupa Kaien.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- OK ! Il faudra qu'on fasse des petits matchs ! J'ai bien envie de voir ton zanpakutou. L'eau contre la glace, ce serait un magnifique spectacle !

- Vraiment, Kaien-dono ? Questionna Rukia, radieuse.

- Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça !

Ce fut à ce moment que décida d'entrer une femme, plutôt élégante et aux traits fins, dans la chambre du Capitaine.

- Ah, Miyako ! S'exclama Kaien en levant de suite et se dirigeant vers la nouvelle venue.

Le lieutenant passa son bras autour de la taille de Miyako, un large sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Rukia compris tout de suite et son cœur se serra légèrement. Kaien était passé du sérieux et rigolo lieutenant au doux et attentionné petit ami. Il guida la jolie dame vers eux, et la fit s'asseoir entre lui et son capitaine.

- Rukia, voici ma femme, Miyako, c'est aussi le quatrième siège de la division. Et Miyako, voici Rukia, notre nouvelle recrue et aussi la sœur de Byakuya. S'exclama Kaien introduisant les deux femmes.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Rukia-san. Dit gentiment Miyako en s'inclinant formellement.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Miyako-dono. Répéta Rukia en imitant le même geste.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent simultanément et s'observèrent mutuellement. Miyako Shiba était une vénérable shinigami et une gracieuse femme. Son expression était sage et calme, ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval personnalisée, ses yeux étaient bleus nuits et l'ample tenue des shinigamis ne cachaient pas ses formes avantageuses et ses manières étaient dignes d'une noble. Rukia n'était pas jalouse ni envieuse, elle avait de l'admiration pour Miyako. Elle se jura de devenir comme elle un jour, oui c'était ça, Miyako-dono devint son idole ce jour. Bien qu'elle ait été une fille et vécu avec des garçons, Rukia n'était jamais tombée amoureuse et elle était nulle de ce côté. Alors, elle décida que, même si Kaien-dono était déjà marié, elle aimerait toujours au fond de son cœur.

Ichigo se traînait, littéralement, les pieds vers sa maison, il était épuisé moralement et physiquement. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la petite shinigami ! Et de ce fait, il avait blessé accidentellement plusieurs de ses collèges par frustration. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas associer un nom à sa tête, il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas connaître le nom de son ennemi en tant que shinigami. Oui, parce qu'il la considérait comme son ennemi. Le portail s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer et deux domestiques s'inclinèrent en salutation. Il hocha simplement la tête et continua l'allée qui le mena à la porte d'entrée du manoir qui s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'il s'y approcha. Yuzu l'attendait déjà dans le hall.

- Okaeri, Ichi-nii ! Cria sa sœur en attrapant le katana que lui tendit son frère.

- Ah, merci, Yuzu… Dit Ichigo en continuant son périple.

- Oi, Ichi-nii ! T'as une tête affreuse ! Cria Karin, sa deuxième sœur, en sortant de la salle à manger.

- Ouais…Dure journée…Répondit Ichigo.

- Oh, Ichi, mon chérie. Je viens de finir de préparer ton bain, tu peux y aller. Dit alors Masaki, sa mère, qui l'avait rencontré dans le couloir.

- OK, merci, m'man…

Ichigo continua son périple vers la salle de bain familiale. Il se débarrassa de tout son attire, le lâchant dans un coin de la pièce sachant qu'une domestique viendrait le récupérer, et immergea complètement dans l'eau. Après plus d'une minute sous l'eau, il sortit sa tête et expira bruyamment. Son corps se relaxa et il se permit de fermer les yeux quelques minutes, mais le sommeil s'empara de lui.

- Okaeri nasai, Rukia-sama. Saluèrent les domestiques en voyant Rukia entrer au manoir.

- Tadaima. Répondit Rukia en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle continua son chemin dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de son frère, il lui avait ordonné avant son départ qu'une fois rentrée le soir elle devait venir lui faire son rapport de la journée. Son visage était dépourvu d'expression, en tant que Kuchiki on lui avait appris à ne divulguer aucune sorte de sentiments, bien que cela était dur elle faisait de son mieux. Elle ne pouvait affronter la colère des Kuchiki. Cependant au fond d'elle, c'était la joie. La journée s'était passée impeccablement, elle avait appris un peu plus sur les fonctionnalités de la division mais aussi sur Kaien-dono et le capitaine Ukitake. Certains membres qui n'avaient pas peur d'elle ou qui ne la méprisaient pas pour son statut vinrent lui faire connaissance. En conclusion, c'était parfait si on ignorait le shinigami aux cheveux orange. Une fois arrivé devant la porte la séparant de son frère adoptive, son expression faciale se décomposa. Elle était anxieuse, Byakuya nii-sama était tout sauf amical. Après avoir signé les papiers de son adoption, elle ne le vit que très rarement, c'était à croire qu'il l'évitait. Et quand il lui parlait, il ne la regardait pas directement. C'est futile se disait-elle. Elle inspira puis expira et s'apprêta à toquer lorsque sa voix reposée mais forte se fit entendre.

- Entre, Rukia.

La concernée sursauta légèrement puis reprit ses esprits. Elle fit coulisser la porte, entra dans la pièce puis referma la porte. Elle fit deux pas en avant et s'agenouilla immédiatement en s'inclinant. Un rituel qu'elle avait appris durant ces deux dernières semaines.

- Nii-sama, tadaima. Dit Rukia en essayant de garder sa voix normale.

- Okaeri…

Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, se trouvait devant elle le dos tourné et vêtu de la traditionnelle tenue d'un capitaine du Gotei-13. Il portait le shihakushō, par-dessus lequel se trouvait l'haori blanc marqué par le chiffre « 6 » au dos. Ses longs cheveux noirs de soie étaient ornés du fameux kenseikan montrant qu'il était le chef des Kuchiki. Autour de son cou était entouré le luxueux foulard de la famille qui passait de génération en génération. Sa main droite était ornée d'un gant blanc cassé.

Kuchiki Byakuya, connu comme étant un homme froid, indifférent et aristocrate depuis sa nommé en tant que 28e chef du clan Kuchiki, avait aimé une femme dans sa vie. Elle était nommée Hisana, c'était aussi une clocharde du Rukongai, cependant il n'a pas pu résister à son charme et l'épousa. Ils restèrent ensemble pendant cinq longues années mais malheureusement Hisana mourut, il y avait de cela six années. Pendant leur temps ensemble, elle se tuait à petit feu en recherchant en vain sa petite sœur abandonnée. Et elle fit promettre à Byakuya de la retrouver si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Après sa mort, le chef du clan Kuchiki entama des recherches sur cette mystérieuse sœur mais il était bien trop chagriné pour y admettre la moindre importance. Et ce ne fut que depuis peu, après rassemblement des informations, qu'il découvrit Rukia, une simple étudiante qui était le portrait craché de sa défunte femme. Cette dernière ne connaissait qu'une partie de la véritable histoire de sa femme. Elle ignorait sa vraie identité. Il lui était difficile de la regarder de face, elle lui rappelait trop Hisana.

Byakuya tourna légèrement sa tête et fixa Rukia de ses yeux bleus foncés.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il sous un ton impatient.

- Les formalités d'entrée se sont déroulées parfaitement bien, Nii-sama. J'ai été introduite au lieutenant Kaien Shiba et au Capitaine Ukitake Juushiro. Répondit Rukia la tête baissée.

- Aucun incident majeur ?

Des images d'un certain shinigami aux cheveux orange flashèrent dans son cerveau. Rukia secoua sa tête et l'abaissa.

- Non, Nii-sama. Tout s'est déroulé convenablement. Mentit alors Rukia.

- Bien. Tu peux t'en aller. Prépares-toi pour le diner, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Entendu, Byakuya Nii-sama.

Rukia se releva, s'inclina une dernière fois et quitta la pièce sans un dernier mot. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle détala vers sa chambre, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle ouvrit sa porte, entra dans la pièce, referma vivement la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle au sol. Elle balaya sa nouvelle chambre, une pièce bien trop grande pour une si petite personne comme elle. Plus jeune, elle aurait adoré vivre dans un environnement pareil mais aujourd'hui cela ne lui valait aucune importance. Elle devint soudain nostalgique et se mit à penser à Renji qu'elle avait abandonné, elle se promit de demander à Nii-sama la permission de lui rendre visite avant se lever et se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Byakuya et Rukia se trouvaient dans la salle de réception des invités, une grande salle tapissée de tatami sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Elle possédait deux portes, l'une menant à l'intérieur et l'autre menant au grand jardin du manoir, un jardin orné de plusieurs petits étangs remplis de carpe et de grands et beaux arbres de cerisier en pleine floraison. La nuit était déjà tombée et la lune se reflétait sur la surface des eaux. Les murs de la salle étaient ornés de magnifiques tableaux d'œuvres d'art venant des plus grands artistes du Sereitei, ils étaient également peints d'un blé pale. Les deux parents étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur leurs talons et faisant face au jardin, une mikada sur laquelle était servi le thé devant eux. Rukia avait abandonné sa tenue de shinigami pour se vêtir d'un kimono à manche longue mauve avec des fleurs de cerisier comme motif, il était attaché à la taille par une obi rose avec des bandes violacées et elle avait gardé ses tabi. Ses cheveux avaient été rattachés en un chignon orné de barrettes scintillantes, seul sa mèche rebelle ressortait et quelques autres qui encadraient son visage. Byakuya garda son attire de shinigami. Des voix se firent entendre, Byakuya ouvrit ses yeux tandis que Rukia releva vivement la tête. Il y avait exactement deux, en entendant leur ton, ces personnes n'avaient aucune gêne et faisaient savoir clairement leur présence. La petite shinigami regarda discrètement son frère, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout affecté par cet acte d'insolence ou peut-être, seulement il ne le montrait pas. Une domestique fit son apparition à la porte et s'inclina.

- Shihouin-sama et Kisuke Urahara sont arrivés, Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama. Dit-elle.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer une femme et un homme.

La femme abordait un large sourire, et portait une version féminisé de la tenue de shinigami qui laissait voir une bonne portion de sa poitrine et par-dessus lequel était posé l'haori blanc marqué par le chiffre « 2 » au dos. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et violet attachés en une haute queue de cheval, elle était noire et svelte, ses yeux étaient d'un doré vif. Elle avait tout d'un félin. Cette femme était Shihouin Yoruichi, le capitaine de la seconde division, le commandant des opérations spéciales et secrètes et surtout le vingt-deuxième chef du clan noble des Shihouin. Elle était assez laxiste comme femme mais elle savait quand il faillait prendre son rôle au sérieux, elle aimait surtout embêter Byakuya-Bo comme elle l'appelait.

L'homme, quant à lui, se grattait le derrière de sa tête et souriait bêtement, il semblait perdu et sa tenue était très relâchée. Il avait les cheveux blonds en bataille et une barde de trois jours, ses yeux était gris clair et à moitié caché par ses paupières. Il avait l'attire d'un shinigami du Gotei-13 complété par l'haori blanc à manche longue marqué par le chiffre « 12 ». Urahara Kisuke, c'était le capitaine de la douzième division qui était aussi l'institut de recherche scientifique dont il était fondateur et président, il était un génie et il inventa de nombreuses choses qui furent bien utiles aux shinigamis lorsqu'ils allaient en mission.

- Oi ! Byakuya-Bo ! Cria-t-elle en s'avançant dans la salle, le sourire plus large dévoilant deux canines bien fines.

- Yoruichi. Urahara. Salua Byakuya.

- Bienvenue en notre demeure, Yoruichi-sama, Urahara-san. Fit Rukia en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Oh, c'est elle. Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles, petite. Dit Yoruichi en s'asseyant devant eux.

- C'est Rukia, Yoruichi-sama. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Répondit-elle la tête baissée.

- T'es le portrait craché d'Hisana…

- Ah, on me l'a souvent dit à la maison.

- Oh, tu sais qui était-ce ?

- La défunte femme de Byakuya nii-sama. Voulez-vous du thé ?

Rukia se releva, s'approcha de la mikada et procéda au service du thé. Yoruichi, après avoir reçu sa tasse, lança un regard vif vers Byakuya qui l'ignora volontairement en observant sa sœur.

- Ara ! Merci, Rukia-san ! Tu es ravissante ! Cria Urahara après avoir reçu sa tasse de thé.

- Ah…Merci infiniment, Urahara-san. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ce fut à cet instant que la domestique refit son apparition à la porte.

- Kaien-sama, Miyako-sama, Kuukaku-sama et Ganju-sama sont arrivés, Byakuya-sama et Rukia-sama.

Kaien-dono et Miyako-dono firent leur apparition avec deux autres personnes que Rukia ne connaissait pas, une femme et un homme ressemblant énormément à Kaien-dono. Le lieutenant portait toujours son uniforme mais il avait ôté son brassard et son katana. Miyako portait, à la place son uniforme, un kimono à manche longue bleu avec des lis blanches comme motif attaché par une obi blanc et jaune. Ses cheveux étaient également coiffés en chignon avec quelques mèches qui en ressortaient. L'autre femme, se trouvant être Kuukaku Shiba la sœur de Kaien, était habillée d'un court kimono légèrement ouvert sur le devant laissant une partie de sa poitrine à l'air. Ses cheveux noirs étaient partiellement couverts par un bandeau blanc. Son bras droit était manquant, mais son absence restait inaperçue par la longue manche de son kimono. Et enfin l'autre homme, se nommant Ganju Shiba petit frère de Kaien, était assez robuste et il n'avait en aucun cas pris du charme du côté de son frère remarqua Rukia. Il portait un haori sans manche noir sur un shitagi sans manche blanc et un hakama blanc attaché par une obi rouge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par un bandana vert.

- Yo, Byakuya ! J'espère qu'on n'est pas en retard. Dit Kaien en saluant encore avec ses deux doigts.

Rukia refit le même rituel, souhaita la bienvenue, se présenta et servit le thé. Ensuite, la soirée devint un peu plus animée. Yoruichi, Kuukaku et Miyako se réunirent et commencèrent une conversation entre femmes. Kaien et Urahara essayèrent de converser avec Byakuya mais en vain. Quant à Ganju, il essaya de faire meilleure connaissance avec Rukia.

- Rukia-chan. Maintenant que tu es là, les réunions familiales ne seront plus aussi barbantes. Une présence féminine, c'était ce qui manquait. Dit Ganju en agrippant les petites mains de Rukia dans les siennes plus dures.

- Ah, merci, Ganju-san. Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Oi, Ganju ! On compte pour du beurre. Dit Yoruichi.

- Et lorsque je te marierais, ce crétin de Kurosaki ne pourra plus rivaliser avec moi. Continua-t-il en ignorant la Shihouin.

- M-Mariage ?

- Ha, ha ! C'est 2000 ans trop tôt avant que tu te trouves une femme, Ganju ! Cria Kuukaku en riant.

Le concerné lâcha instantanément les mains de Rukia et vola près de sa sœur.

- Nee-chan, pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi ? Pleura-t-il.

- Je ne fais que constater les faits, ne suis-je pas la meilleure et la plus honnête des sœurs ?

Un éclat de rire collectif se fit entendre, Rukia et Miyako se contentèrent de sourire tandis que Byakuya ferma les yeux.

- Je vois que la fête a déjà commencé. Fit une voix masculine.

Byakuya ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux et posa son regard sur l'entrée.

- Kurosaki-sama et sa famille sont arrivés, Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama. Fit la domestique avant de partir et laisser les invités entrer.

Isshin et Masaki firent leur entrée, l'un portait aussi son habit de capitaine tandis que sa femme portait un kimono orange avec des fleurs colorés sur l'ensemble du tissu attaché par une obi jaune ornée de fleurs. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en un parfait chignon décoré par une barrette fleuris. Masaki était ravissante et Rukia se retrouva en transe comme lorsqu'elle aperçu Miyako pour la première fois. Deux petites filles entrèrent à la suite des adultes, Yuzu et Karin avaient toutes les deux un kimono or avec des fleurs blanches et seul l'obi changeait, la brune en avait une de couleur olive tandis que la châtaigne en avait une de couleur orange. Leurs cheveux, qui n'étaient pas assez longs, étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et orné de barrettes scintillantes. Soudain, la brune stoppa sa marche, elle ressortit et sembla chercher quelque chose.

- Oi, Ichi-nii ! Dépêches-toi ! Ils sont tous là ! Crie-t-elle dans l'air.

Rukia entendit un grognement puis des pas lourds sur le plancher, et une autre personne, un jeune homme en tenue de shinigami, fit son apparition à l'entrée. La petite shinigami sentit le sol s'écrouler à ses pieds.

- Excuses-nous de notre retard, Bya-kun. Mon idiot de fils s'est endormi dans l'eau. Fit alors Isshin à Byakuya, Rukia nota la familiarité qu'il avait avec lui.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire. Fit le fils en question, frustré, son froncement de sourcil plus présent que jamais.

Soudain tout devint silencieux, quelques uns s'attendaient à une certaine Kuchiki de parler mais rien ne fut. Byakuya regarda sa sœur et la trouva rigide fixant Ichigo. Cependant il méprit sa transe pour une toute autre raison.

- Ara. Ne serait-ce pas la petite Rukia ? Dit gentiment Masaki en s'asseyant devant Rukia.

- Rukia-chan ! Si belle ce soir ! Cria Isshin en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa femme.

Rukia sortit de sa transe et porta son attention à ses interlocuteurs, elle s'apprêta à s'incliner lorsqu'un « AH » résonna dans la pièce. Tout le monde vira la tête vers Ichigo. Ce dernier était complètement en furie et son expression était sans prix, si Rukia n'était pas la personne sur laquelle son doigt était pointé elle aurait ri. Kaien essaya de son mieux de retenir son rire et sa femme le tapota la cuisse.

- T-T-TOI ! Cria-t-il.

- Tu la connais ? Moi qui voulais te faire la surprise. Pleurnicha Isshin.

- Une surprise ? Pourquoi tout le monde veut me faire de cette naine une surprise ? Cria-t-il encore plus fort.

Rukia essaya de garder son calme mais son sourcil faisait quelques petits mouvements saccadés. Byakuya et Yuzu fusillèrent le shinigami aux cheveux orange du regard et la dernière se tourna vers la petit shinigami.

- Excuse la grossièreté de mon frère, Rukia-nee. Je suis Yuzu et voici ma sœur jumelle, Karin. Dit Yuzu poliment en s'inclinant, obligeant sa sœur de faire de même.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Yuzu-san, Karin-san. Dit Rukia en s'inclinant.

- Ichi-nii, c'est très malpolie de rester débout, tu devrais au moins t'asseoir. Fit Karin d'un ton supérieur.

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et vint s'asseoir avec le reste du monde mais bien loin de Rukia. Cette dernière servit du thé aux derniers invités, elle fut brève avec Ichigo afin d'éviter une confrontation. Les conversations reprirent, Masaki, Yuzu et Karin essayaient de faire meilleure connaissance avec Rukia tandis qu'Isshin blaguait avec Urahara. Ichigo, quant à lui, ignorait Ganju qui l'harcelait et fixait la petite shinigami.

- Satanée naine. Elle se croit supérieure parce qu'elle est la sœur de Byakuya. Quelle emmerdeuse. Pensait-il.

- Ichigo. Fit Byakuya, attirant son attention.

Ichigo regarda Byakuya, ses yeux froids et sévères le fixaient et lui transmettaient un message. C'était la "fais-attention-à-ce-que-tu-fais" sorte de regard et le plus jeune shinigami comprit qu'il parlait de l'adoptée. Il était sur le point de répliquer lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

- Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, invités. Le diner est servi. Fit une domestique.

- Bien. Dirigeons-nous vers la salle à manger. Dit strictement le chef du clan en se levant.

Les autres firent de même et le suivirent à l'intérieur du manoir. Byakuya et Rukia étaient en tête guidant les invités, Ichigo fermait la marche les mains derrière sa tête tout en fixant Rukia de dos. Elle était plutôt soumise à son point vue, sa tête baissée et les doigts entrelacés devant elle. Le shinigami fit un sourire narquois, elle ne fait plus la fière en présence de son frère, hein pensa t-il. Après un long chemin dans un long couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle que Rukia n'avait jamais vue. Elle était très illuminée, et elle aussi donnait une vue sur le jardin. Une grande et longue mikada était placée au centre de la pièce où reposaient onze couverts devant respectivement onze coussins. Byakuya s'avança ainsi que Rukia, il s'assit à la tête de la table, sa sœur à sa droite. Des domestiques vinrent et placèrent les invités. Ichigo se retrouva à la gauche de Byakuya, ainsi en face de la petite shinigami à son plus grand chagrin. Isshin s'assit à côté de son fils, Masaki aux côtés de Rukia Yoruichi se mit aux côtés de Kurosaki-san, Kisuke en face d'elle à côté de lui se retrouva Miyako, son mari en face d'elle Kuukaku à ses côtés et Ganju en face. Enfin, les deux sœurs Kurosaki se trouvaient à la fin de la table. Isshin décida de porter un toast en l'honneur de Rukia avant de commencer à diner, saké pour les hommes à l'exception de Kuukaku et Yoruichi, thé pour les autres femmes. Le diner se déroula parfaitement bien, ils conversaient entre eux tranquillement. Ichigo resta plutôt calme, ses yeux rivés sur son assiette, il relevait quelque fois le regard lorsque sa mère ou son père l'interpellait. Ce soir, le regard de Byakuya était quelque peu insistent. C'était comme si il le défiait de faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, alors loin de là, Ichigo aimait se mettre au même niveau que son « oncle » sachant bien qu'il n'était qu'un simple troisième siège et lui un capitaine du Gotei-13 mais cette nouvelle dans la famille semblait une partie sensible tout comme lui avec Yuzu et Karin. Le dessert fut servi, Byakuya regarda une dernière fois Ichigo, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, et racla sa gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres.

- Ce diner n'en est pas un de courtoisie, je vous ai invité ici ce soir pour une raison bien particulière. Dit-il d'une voix lente et échangea un regard avec Isshin passant inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

- Cette réunion est un miai. Continua-t-il.

Byakuya eut droit à plusieurs réactions, certains eurent le souffle coupé (Rukia, Ganju), certains s'étouffèrent avec leur propre salive (Ichigo), certains s'émerveillaient (Yuzu), certains ça leur était égal (Karin) et d'autres haussèrent simplement les sourcils ou souriaient.

- Un miai ? De qui ? Demanda Kuukaku plus curieuse qu'étonnée.

- Isshin-san. Dit simplement Byakuya en hochant la tête vers le concerné.

- Tout de suite, Bya-kun ! Cria le chef Kurosaki en plongeant sa main dans la poche intérieur de son shihakushō.

Isshin ressortit de sa poche un collier en or assortit d'un cher pendentif en émeraude, à l'intérieur de la pierre y était sculpté un dragon. Byakuya fouilla également dans son shihakushō et en ressortit le même collier.

- Ginrei ojii-sama et Kurosaki ojii-sama étaient de très bons amis lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie. Ils firent un accord qui voulait que leurs petits-enfants se marient entre eux, ces colliers sont le symbole de leur accord. Malheureusement (ou heureusement) mes parents, Isshin-san et Masaki eurent des garçons. Le mariage fut donc annulé. Expliqua Byakuya en regardant nostalgiquement le pendentif.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'vais pas aimer la fin d'cette histoire. Pensa Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous sommes restés plusieurs années avec la conscience d'une promesse précieuse rompue après la mort de nos parents. Yuzu et Karin étaient beaucoup trop jeunes, et Bya-Kun s'est marié à une autre femme. Continua Isshin.

- Mais nous avons appris l'adoption de Rukia depuis peu et nous avons profité de cette opportunité. Rukia-san, Ichigo, ce soir c'est votre miai. Continua à son tour Masaki.

- Huh ? Firent simultanément Ichigo et Rukia.

- Vous allez vous marier. Dirent en chœur, Masaka, Byakuya et Isshin.

Une deuxième fois cette soirée ce fut le silence complet. Cependant des crépitements se faisaient entendre et deux paires de baguettes se cassèrent brutalement.

- QUOI ? Cria les jeunes fiancés

- NON MAIS, QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ? Cria Ichigo à ses parents.

- Nii-sama ! Je ne comprends pas ! Osa dire Rukia à l'adresse de son frère.

- UN MARIAGE ARRANGEE ? POURQUOI ? JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE INTERESSE AUX MARIAGES, MOI !

- Justement, c'est pour cela qu'on fait celui-ci, on a besoin de progéniture, Ichigo. Répondit nonchalamment Isshin.

- ET POURQUOI VOUS M'Y FORCER ? MAMAN ET TOI VOUS VOUS ETES MARIES PAR AMOUR A CE QUE JE SACHE !

- Surveille tes paroles, jeune homme. Fit sévèrement Masaki.

- Oui, parce que nous nous sommes rencontrés avant que nos parents nous proposent d'autres personnes. Et toi, j'attends toujours que tu nous ramènes une demoiselle à la maison. A croire que tu es – Commença Isshin mais ne put finir car Ichigo se jeta sur lui.

- N'essaye pas même pas de finir cette phrase. Je ne suis ni gai ni impuissant. Lança Ichigo à son père entre ses dents, le tenant par le cou.

- Ça reste à prouver.

- Et pourquoi ELLE ? Cria Ichigo en pointant du doigt Rukia.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé dire ? Répliqua la petite shinigami en tapant ses poings sur la table, elle avait laissé tombé les manières.

- Ça veut dire que je ne me marierais jamais avec une naine ou plutôt un nain dans un corps de femme. Rétorqua Ichigo en rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Et bien laisse moi te dire, Kurosaki Ichigo, que moi non plus je ne me marierais jamais avec un homme grossier qui possède une aussi affreuse coupe de cheveux qui aveuglerait n'importe qui. Rétorqua à son tour Rukia en rapprochant également son visage.

Les deux se retrouvèrent front contre front et se fusillèrent du regard, l'indigo menait une bataille ardente avec l'ambre. Les autres regardaient la scène attentivement, Kuukaku, Kaien et Yoruichi essayaient de leur mieux de retenir leur rire tandis que Masaki et Yuzu semblaient déçues, Ganju était en larme. Byakuya était obligé de subir cet acte d'insolence, les deux se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de lui. Isshin souriait, pas le moindre inquiet de la situation. Miyako et Urahara ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, rire ou rire. Quant à Karin…

- Wow. Ichi-nii se fait dominé par une nana. Ça promet d'être un beau mariage. Dit-elle le menton dans la main.

- Bien dit, ma fille ! Cria Isshin en sautant dans les bras de sa fille.

- Dégage ! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing à la figure

Byakuya soupira silencieusement.

- J'avais voulu qu'Ichigo et Rukia apprennent de ce miai avant. Mais Isshin-san voulait leur faire la surprise. Dit Byakuya exaspéré.

- Je voulais voir leur réaction en live ! Se justifia le chef Kurosaki.

- Et c'est un désastre. Rétorqua Byakuya en fusillant du regard l'aîné.

- Faisons un marché. Continua-t-il.

Ichigo et Rukia arrêtèrent leur bataille silencieuse et portèrent leur attention au chef Kuchiki, sans pour autant se décoller.

- Deux mois. Je vous laisse deux mois, et si vous ne vous entendez pas après ce délai, on annule le mariage. Dit-il de son ton c'est-moi-qui-décide-ici.

- Un an ! Cria Isshin.

- Quatre mois. Répliqua le Kuchiki.

- Huit mois !

- Six mois.

- C'est d'accord, six mois !

Ichigo reporta son attention à la petite shinigami en face de lui.

- Tche. Six mois ne sera pas assez pour que je m'entende avec cette gamine. Je ne crois même pas qu'un jour je la supporterai. Dit-il d'un ton provocateur.

- Je dirais de même pour moi, rayon de soleil. Rétorqua la gamine en question.

Les deux fiancés se décollèrent et se rassirent tranquillement. Ces six mois allaient être la guerre.

**Traduction.**

_**Okaeri**_** :**Bienvenue

_**Tadaima**_** :** Je suis rentré(e)

_**Mikada **___** :**Table basse en bois japonaise

_**Tabi**_** :**chaussettes que possèdent les shinigamis

_**Shitagi**_** :**chemise portée sous la tenue des shinigamis

_**Ojii-sama **_**:**__Grand-père

_**Miai**_** :**Cérémonie japonaise qui consiste à présenter deux inconnus, homme et femme, pour discuter de la possibilité d'un mariage


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Retrouvaille étonnante

Ichigo marchait, il ne savait pas où, l'endroit était infini. Il lui semblait une prairie, le sol était recouvert d'herbes vertes et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Il se sentait bien, extrêmement bien, relaxé. Il ne portait plus sa tenue de shinigami mais un simple yukata marron. Je suis mort se dit-il avant de se gifler mentalement, il était déjà mort. Il stoppa sa marche, un mouvement lui fit tourner sa tête et il vit une personne, une fille peut-être, il ne savait pas trop son visage était assombri par un chapeau de paille. Il regarda plus bas, c'était en effet une fille, très petite, elle portait un joli yukata rose et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir luisant. Ichigo ne sut pas pourquoi mais son cœur se réchauffa en sa présence. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il fut enchanté, il rougit inconsciemment. La fille se mit à marcher, l'obligeant à faire de même. Elle se mit à courir, Ichigo courut après elle. Elle se mit à rire, il se mit à rire aussi. C'était fou comment cette fille le rendait gaga, aucune nana avant n'avait eu cet effet sur lui. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta, Ichigo s'arrêta aussi et attendit, elle lui donnait son dos. La file fit un tour complet sur elle-même, causa la chute de son chapeau et le shinigami sentit le sang se geler dans ses veines. C'était la naine, Kuchiki Rukia ! Elle lui souriait, c'était un sourire machiavélique qu'Ichigo n'aimait pas du tout. Le beau paysage disparut pour laisser place aux ténèbres. La shinigami s'approcha lentement de lui, son sourire s'agrandit encore et ses ongles poussèrent en griffes. Instinctivement Ichigo recula, il porta sa main à sa hanche mais il oublia qu'il ne portait pas son katana sur lui. De la matière blanche commença à se former sur son visage. Hollow ? Se dit Ichigo. Puis, tout d'un coup, tout se mit en pause. Seul le shinigami aux cheveux orange pouvait bouger. La tête de Rukia disparut pour laisser place à celle de son père. Ichigo pâlit.

- GOOOOD, MOOORNING ! ICHIGO ! Cria son père en sautant en venant vers son fils.

Le shinigami se plia en deux de douleur après avoir été administré un coup violent dans les entrailles. Il toussa et haleta en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu as baissé ta garde, mon garçon. Un bon entraînement est mérité. Fit la voix de son père.

Ichigo sortit de sa stupeur et remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, son père au pied de la literie. Un rêve ? Pensa-t-il. Il leva sa main devant son visage et stoppa le poing qui lui était visé. Il fusilla son père du regard et resserra se prise sur son poing.

- Tu as voulu assassiner ton propre fils pendant son sommeil, hein ? Je vais te montrer celui qui a besoin d'entraînement. Dit-il entre des dents.

Il administra un uppercut à son père qui vola au plafond puis atterrit au sol en faisant quelques bons mais Ichigo ne s'arrêta pas là, il sautant les pieds joints sur la figure de son père. Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre, le rouquin sourit satisfait. Il descendit de son petit piédestal et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. A présent seul dans la pièce, il se permit de penser à son rêve. Si son père n'était pas venu le réveiller, il ne saurait pas qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Ichigo enleva son pyjama et entra dans le bain. Après quinze minutes, il en ressortit, serviette à la taille et découvrit que son père était parti. Il souffla en soulagement, il alla vers sa commode et entama son habillement. Complètement vêtu de son shihakushō, il décrocha son zanpakutou du mur puis il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà à table ses parents et ses sœurs. Son père avait deux cotons dans les narines et lisait le Sereitei Magazine.

- Bonjour, mon chéri. Fit Masaki en embrassant son fils sur la joue.

- Bonjour m'man, Yuzu, Karin. Répondit Ichigo en prenant place en face de son père.

- Regarde, Ichigo ! On parle de Rukia-chan dans le journal ! Cria Isshin en jetant le magazine à la figure de son fils.

Ichigo attrapa le magazine et l'ouvrit, en effet, une page entière était dédié à la nouvelle venue dans le clan Kuchiki. Pour une venue du Rukongai ils en avaient à dire, dis donc pensa t-il.

- Ils n'ont même pas parlé du mariage, je suis déçu. Pleurnicha Isshin en boudant tel un enfant.

- Hein ? Fit Ichigo.

- C'est dommage, en effet. Fit à son tour sa mère en buvant gracieusement son thé.

- J'ai hâte que Rukia-nee vienne à la maison, ça se sera le fun. Dis Yuzu en croisant ses mains.

- N'y pense même pas, Yuzu. Ichi-nii et Rukia-nee auront sûrement leur propre maison. Rétorqua Karin en avalant un morceau de pain.

- Moh, Karin-chan, toujours là pour gâcher l'ambiance. Ça ne va pas les empêcher de venir ici de temps en temps. Répliqua Yuzu en boudant.

- Ouais, ouais. Encore un peu de riz.

- AH ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES INSINUATIONS ? JE NE VAIS PAS ME MARIER AVEC KUCHIKI RUKIA ! Cria Ichigo rouge de rage.

- Tu veux un peu riz, Isshin chéri ? Demanda Masaki à son mari.

- Oui, avec plaisir, ma chérie. Répondit Isshin.

- NE M'IGNOREZ PAS !

- Regarde, Karin-chan ! Un nouveau magasin a ouvert tout près de la maison. S'écria Yuzu en feuilletant le journal.

- Intéressant…Répondit Karin sans même un regard au journal.

Ichigo fulminait, il attrapa sauvagement un morceau de pain et fila de la salle à manger. Dans toute sa furie, il n'entendit pas les ricanements de ses parents et ses sœurs derrière lui.

Il était fou de rage, ah ça oui, sa famille se moquait de lui et sa mère était dans le coup en plus ! Il ne pouvait le supporter, il continua sa course hors du manoir mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il arriva à une intersection bien familière. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds et surveilla l'allée de gauche, il ne vit rien ni personne, il souffla en soulagement puis détala instantanément.

Rukia se réveilla très tôt ce jour-là mais elle resta au lit un peu plus longtemps. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange, elle n'en se souvenait pas parfaitement mais elle savait qu'il concernait Kaien-dono et Kurosaki Ichigo. Ce denier était la dernière personne qu'elle voudrait voir dans ses rêves, un aussi grossier personnage n'était pas à la hauteur de Kaien-dono ni aussi beau ni aussi mature. La petite shinigami soupira en repensant à son lieutenant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle repensa à comment il regardait sa femme avec cet éclat dans les yeux. Il était vraiment amoureux, Miyako-dono aussi. Isshin-sama et Masaki-sama étaient pareils, leurs mariages ont été des contrats d'amour. Et elle devait épouser un abruti comme cette carotte. En acceptant de faire partie d'une famille noble, Rukia savait qu'elle aurait de nombreuses obligations en tant que noble et se marier avec un autre faisait partie des ces obligations. Elle soupira encore. Les Kurosaki semblaient des personnes biens et gentilles, pas trop strictes, ils savaient certainement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ne voulant pas s'attarder la dessus, la petite shinigami sortie de sous sa couette et lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds au sol une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Rukia-sama, nous sommes venues pour votre bain. Fit la voix féminine et douce.

- A-Ah, oui, entrez. Dit-elle maladroitement.

La porte fut coulissée et deux domestiques entrèrent, c'étaient ses domestiques personnelles. Amane et Amaya comme elles se nommaient, elles étaient sœurs, on les méprenait pour des jumelles mais Amaya était plus âgée. Elles lui apprirent qu'elles étaient les domestiques d'Hisana-sama avant sa mort. Ces deux filles étaient très amicales, bien que la shinigami ne les considéraient pas encore comme des amies, elle savait qu'un jour elles seront ses fidèles et seules confidentes. Amane, la plus jeune, se dirigea vers la salle de bain personnelle de Rukia. Cette dernière se leva et s'apprêta à faire son lit lorsqu'Amaya lui bloqua l'accès.

- Rukia-sama. Je pense qu'il serait temps de vous habituer à ne plus faire votre lit. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- A-Ah, oui, Amaya-san. Je suis juste un peu préoccupée ce matin. Dit Rukia en se frottant le bras embarrassée.

- Oh. Le mariage, hein. Constata nonchalamment Amaya en faisant le gigantesque lit.

- Ce mariage est attendue depuis plus de deux cents, Rukia-sama. Continua-t-elle en voyant le regard incrédule de sa maîtresse.

- Deux cents…ans ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Un mariage qui montrerait la fraternité qui règne entre les quatre grands clans nobles. Mais on perdit espoir après la mort des parents de Byakuya-sama.

- Et –

- Rukia-sama, votre bain est prêt. Dit Amane en sortant de la salle d'eau, coupant ainsi sa maîtresse.

- Vous devriez y aller, Rukia-sama, sinon vous serez en retard. Je vais préparer votre shihakushō. Dit Amaya en s'inclinant.

Rukia hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après vingt minutes de bain, elle ressortit pour retrouver sa chambre nettoyée et son uniforme parfaitement disposée sur son lit, Amaya et Amane avaient déjà quitté la pièce. Elle s'habilla puis s'assit devant sa commode, elle passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux tout regardant sa réflexion dans le miroir. La Rukia qui la regardait en ce moment n'était plus la Rukia d'il y a deux semaines. Elle avait changé en si peu de temps, elle devenait une vraie Kuchiki, son frère serait fière d'elle. Elle déposa sa broche et fixa sa réflexion, elle ferma ses yeux en soupirant et se leva. Elle décrocha délicatement son zanpakutou du mur, un katana à la garde rouge glissée dans un pommeau noir. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où Byakuya l'attendait déjà, elle le sentait par son énergie spirituelle qui était quelque peu imposante. Elle entra dans la salle et trouva son frère faisant face à la porte, vêtu promptement de son uniforme de capitaine, assis devant son petit déjeuner encore intact. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses mains fermes sur ses genoux mais Rukia savait qu'il avait ressentit sa présence.

- Bonjour, Nii-sama. Dit Rukia en s'inclinant.

Elle posa son katana contre le mur et se dirigea vers son siège, toujours à la droite de son frère depuis son arrivée, où son repas avait déjà été servi. C'est à cet instant que le chef du clan ouvrit ses yeux, il regarda brièvement sa sœur et hocha la tête puis il entama son petit déjeuner, Rukia l'imita. Le repas se passait toujours silencieusement, seuls les cliquetis des bols et des baguettes se faisaient entendre, les mouches n'osaient même pas passer par cette pièce. Cela avait surpris Rukia au début, ce silence profond, elle jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs à son frère afin de vérifier s'il était toujours en vie puis elle essaya de converser avec lui mais ses réponses n'étaient que des hochements de la tête ou des "hum". Elle abandonna tout de suite de familiariser avec lui, c'était comme-ci il s'était bâtit un mur autour de lui et que sa présence n'était qu'un acte et au fond il se sentait obligé. Elle fronça les sourcils inconsciemment, une famille d'apathiques, un mariage arrangé, dans quoi s'était-elle jetée pensa Rukia. Puis elle souvint de sa demande.

- Nii-sama. Dit-elle.

- Oui ? Répondit-il froidement, agacée d'être dérangé durant son repas.

- Hum…J –J'ai un ami, Abarai Renji, que je n'ai plus vu depuis mon entrée au Gotei-13…Hum…C'était un très bon ami à moi et je…Je quémande votre permission afin d'aller lui rendre visite ! Dit-elle en inclinant sa tête, intimidée par ces yeux scrutant.

- Abarai Renji ? Serait-ce le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants avec lequel tu traînassais à l'académie ? Demanda-t-il, son regard se faisant de plus en plus sévère.

- Oui. Vous l'avez accepté dans votre division après ses finales. Répondit-elle.

- Abarai Renji. Tu veux vraiment le voir ?

- Oui. Dit-elle, résolue, en rencontrant le regard de son frère.

- Très bien. Je le convoquerais à mon bureau et vous vous rencontrerez là-bas. Après ton travail, tu te dirigeras immédiatement vers ma division. Accepta-t-il en regardant son plat.

Le visage de Rukia s'illumina instantanément lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles, tout d'un coup son frère remonta dans son estime. Elle s'attendait à un refus direct. Byakuya fut déconcerté en voyant un large sourire s'afficher sur le visage de sa sœur, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait aussi sincèrement et ses yeux, ils scintillaient. Il détourna son regard.

- Ne…sois pas en retard ce soir. Dit-il en espérant fortement que sa voix fut aussi sévère qu'il aurait voulu.

- Oui, Nii-sama ! S'écria Rukia en reprenant son repas.

Byakuya fit de même tout en lança des petits coups d'œil à sa sœur. Elle avait radicalement changé en l'espace d'une seconde. Ce garçon était-il si important pour elle ? Se demanda-t-il.

- Rukia. Interpella-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu…devrais te dépêcher, il est bientôt l'heure. Dit-il à la place.

- Oui, Nii-sama.

Rukia finit plus rapidement son repas, salua son frère et quitta la pièce. Byakuya regarda sa sœur se retirer et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une émotion que personne n'était autorisé à voir, le chagrin.

La petite shinigami quitta le manoir le cœur chanta, elle était complètement insouciante et ne songea même pas à un incident catastrophique qui pouvait se reproduire. Heureusement pour elle, le shinigami aux cheveux orange était passé de bonne heure. Elle continua sa route en fredonnant presque.

Ichigo tourna la tête lorsque les portes de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrirent et il se renfrogna lorsque Kaien et Rukia entrèrent, plus pour la dernière que le premier. Il trouvait ces deux là assez proches, Kaien n'aurait jamais fait autant pour une nouvelle recrue et il n'était pas du genre à côtoyer quelqu'un pour son statut. Alors pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-il. Mais son train de pensées se stoppa lorsque son regard croisa celui de la Kuchiki. Cette dernière le fixa avant de le toiser sèchement et suivre son supérieur. Ichigo grinça des dents avant de s'occuper de son subordonné délaissé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se retourne à nouveau vers la petite shinigami, en ce moment elle était en train de se battre à l'aide d'un bokken contre un autre membre de la division. Il sourit intérieurement.

- Continue ce mouvement. Indiqua-t-il à son subordonnée avant de se rapprocher de Rukia.

Kaien était plus loin dans la salle et Ichigo allait profiter de cette opportunité. Il observa le combat en croisant les bras, les combattants ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué, elle se battait bien mais il manque quelque chose dans ses mouvements. Soudainement, Rukia donna un coup beaucoup trop fort dans la côte de son adversaire qui perdit son équilibre et tomba sur le côté. La déclaré vainqueur sursauta et s'agenouilla immédiatement.

- Je suis désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en donnant sa main.

- Wow, Kuchiki-san tu es forte. Répondit-il en prenant la main lui étant offerte.

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Ses mouvements sont dignes d'un shinigami inexpérimenté. S'écria Ichigo.

Les deux shinigamis, à présent debout, virèrent leurs têtes vers le plus haut gradé. Rukia le fusilla du regard et se retourna lui faisant face.

- Oh, vraiment ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire un plus, monsieur je-connais-tous ? Dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Hum, Kuchiki-san, c'est…Commença son coéquipier, nerveux.

- Je te rappelle que je suis- Commença à son tour, Ichigo.

- Je n'en rien à faire. Allons-y, Hiro. Dit-elle, brutalement, en se tournant vers le dénommé Hiro.

- Tu devrais surveiller ton langage. Tu parles à un supérieur en ce moment, ça demande du respect. Rétorqua Ichigo

- A quoi ça sert lorsque le supérieur en question ne le montre pas ? Répliqua-t-elle en se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

- C'est ce genre de comportement qui t'empêcheras de te trouver un mari, Kuchiki. Contre-attaqua le supérieur.

- Ah vraiment ? Cette coupe de cheveux ferait fuir n'importe quelle femme, Kurosaki. Contrecarra-t-elle.

- Tu crois ? Bien, je dois te laisser savoir que les femmes au Sereitei se battent pour m'avoir. Dit-il, fière, en croisant les bras.

- C'est la blague du dimanche, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rukia incrédule.

Des messes-basses la firent regarder derrière Ichigo, quelques filles s'étaient regroupées et lui lançaient des regards noirs.

- Comment ose-t-elle parler ainsi à Ichigo-sama ? Dit une d'entre elles outrée.

- Quelle insolente ! Elle fait partie de notre division en plus. Dit une autre.

- Et tu t'ais faite des ennemies. Dit à son tour Ichigo.

- Oh…Assez impensable pour un puceau. Répliqua Rukia.

- Tu peux bien laisser ce dossier clos ! Et donc comme je disais, aucun homme ne se battra pour toi.

- Je trouve Kuchiki-san charmante. Fit Hiro qui avait été oublié sans prévenir.

Il jappa lorsque son supérieur l'agrippa par le col.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! C'est le coup qu'elle t'a donné qui t'as fait perdre la tête ou quoi ? Elle est aussi plate qu'une planche de bois, elle est grossière et elle est naine ! Cria Ichigo en pointant Rukia d'une main et agrippant son subordonné de l'autre.

- Hum…

Soudainement Ichigo lâcha son subordonné et bloqua le bokken qui allait lui être administré avec son bras cependant il ne vit pas venir le pire.

-Art de destruction numéro 33: Soukatsui! Cria Rukia.

Des flammes bleues jaillirent du doigt de Rukia pointé vers Ichigo et le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne put éviter l'attaque et se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres plus loin laissant une traînée de fumée derrière lui. Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé mais la fumée n'avait pas encore dissipée lorsque quelque chose de flou en sortit et se dirigea directement vers Rukia. Instinctivement elle plaça son bokken devant elle et bloqua le coup d'Ichigo. Il était fort pensa-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il utilisait à peine le quart de sa force et ses genoux tremblaient déjà.

- Un hado numéro 33 sans incantation ? Cria-t-il en pressant plus avec son bokken et en grinçant des dents.

- Etonnant, hein ? Répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Elle poussa, avec quelque peu de difficulté, Ichigo loin d'elle et pointa son bokken à lui.

- Je suis peut-être faible Zanjutsu mais je suis une experte en kidou. J'étais la première dans toutes mes classes à l'Académie. Dit-elle fière.

- Tche. Un shinigami qui ne sait pas manier un katana n'est plus un shinigami. Ce ne sont que les faibles qui se focalisent sur le kidou. Répliqua Ichigo en essuyant sa bouche.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne sais pas manier mon katana !

- Allons Ichigo, tu dis ça parce que t'es lamentable au kidou. Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête et ne trouvèrent personne d'autre que Shiba Kaien qui les scrutait de ses yeux taquins, accompagné d'un homme barbu et d'une femme qui pouffaient de rire. Ichigo devint rouge.

- Kaien, pourquoi t'es toujours là pour raconter ma vie ? Et Kiyone, Sentarou, arrêtez de rire ! Cria-t-il à Kaien et aux dénommés Kiyone et Sentarou, les cinquièmes sièges de la division.

- Ichigo, tu te fais dominer par une femme, AH ! Crièrent les deux cinquièmes sièges en même temps.

- Je l'ai dit en premier(e) ! Crièrent-ils à nouveau ensemble.

Ils se jetèrent à la gorge de l'autre mais personne n'y prêta attention, à l'exception de Rukia.

- J'ai été convoqué par le capitaine donc je dois vous laisser, les gars. Dit le lieutenant en point de son pouce les combattants dans son dos.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon débarras. Répliqua Ichigo en tournant le dos.

- Ne sois pas timide, Ichigo. Je sais que je vais te manquer.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Désolé, Rukia. Je suis obligé de te laisser dans les mains d'Ichigo mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un expert en Zanjutsu, il pourra t'aider. Dit-il à l'adresse de la Kuchiki en joignant ses mains en guide de pardon.

- Entendu, Kaien-dono. Acquiesça-t-elle tristement.

Ichigo la regarda sèchement, voyant ça elle lui lança un regard méprisant avant de le toiser, elle se dirigea vers Hiro le nez en l'air. Kaien regarda la scène silencieusement puis soupira avant de sourire.

- Quel beau couple que vous faîtes. J'ai hâte d'être au mariage. Dit-il, un peu trop haut au gout des deux « fiancés ».

Rukia et Ichigo laissèrent tomber leurs bokkens simultanément et Kaien compta jusqu'à trois.

- KAIEN ! / Kaien-dono ! Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Le lieutenant les salua de sa main et tourna le dos en direction de la sortie, il dut traîner deux paralysés cinquièmes sièges par le col avec lui. Après son départ un silence les accueillit, les deux « fiancés » n'osaient même pas relever leurs regards et de la sueur perlait de leurs fronts. Soudain un rire éclata puis un autre et ce fut le chahut.

- Ha, ha ! Toujours aussi blagueur, Lieutenant Kaien ! Fit un des membres.

- Ouais, c'est digne du Lieutenant, ça ! Fit un autre.

Petit à petit, le groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux se dissipa et chacun reprirent leurs activités. Rukia et Ichigo soufflèrent en soulagement, ils se regardèrent et détournèrent leurs regards aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Ils avaient de la chance que les autres fussent aussi idiots et n'avaient fait aucune insinuation. Cependant une certaine rousse bien en chair se trouvant à la porte, d'habitude demeurée, comprit les sous-entendus de la phrase de Kaien. Elle tourna les talons et oublia son but principal en venant ici.

- 'Fait chier…Quelle journée de merde…Fit Ichigo, après le travail, assis sur les marches menant à la division.

- Que d'injures pour un noble comme toi, Kurosaki. Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

- Oh…Mais ne serait-ce la plus polie des Kuchiki qui me parle ? Dit-il sarcastiquement sans se retourner.

- Et fière de l'être. Dit Rukia d'un air digne passant à ses côtés et se dirigea vers les quartiers de la sixième division.

- Huh ? Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il.

- Curieux ? Demanda-t-elle en stoppant sa marche et tournant la tête vers lui.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il en détournant ses yeux.

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? Rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

- C'est juste que…je pensais que les Kuchiki avaient un couvre-feu ou un truc du genre. Ils sont assez coincés comme mec. Avoua-t-il finalement.

Rukia s'arrêta une nouvelle fois mais ne se retourna pas, Ichigo la regarda bizarrement puis elle se retourna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais juste voir un vieil ami. Dit-elle avant de disparaître sans un mot de plus.

Ichigo continua de fixer l'endroit où se trouvait la petite shinigami même après son départ. Ce sourire l'avait déconcerté, il lui rappelait vaguement son rêve mais il dégageait cette fois une sincérité, une chaleur. Il la trouva tout d'un coup fascinante mais il frissonna en y pensant. Rukia et fascinant étaient deux mots qu'Ichigo ne pouvait associer.

- Kurosaki-kun. Fit une autre voix féminine mais plus aiguë derrière lui.

Ichigo se retourna et trouva Inoue debout à l'entrée de la division lui souriant gentiment.

- Ah, Inoue. Salua-t-il.

Cette dernière s'avança et s'assit à côté du shinigami.

- Kuchiki-san est une personne bien fascinante. Fit-elle sans prévenir causant Ichigo de grogner.

- Nah. Y'a de meilleurs nana que ça. Rétorqua-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ne le montres tu pas ? Voulu-t-elle dire mais qui resta au fond de son cœur.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée, Inoue ? Demanda Ichigo à son tour sans prévenir.

- Oh ! Aujourd'hui a été particulièrement chargé, il y a eu une troupe qui est revenue d'une mission et la majorité des membres étaient gravement blessés. On a du faire beaucoup d'aller et retour, les emmener à la division, les soigner, tout le tralala…Et voilà. Répondit Inoue, la dernière phrase fut à peine audible.

- Ah…Fut la simple réponse du shinigami.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux dernières paroles de la shinigami et continua à fixer d'un air distrait la place où se trouvait la noble il y a quelques minutes. Inoue fixait quant à elle le troisième siège, il semblait rêveur tout d'un coup, elle détourna vivement le regard et ferma ses yeux.

- Comment s'est passé la tienne, Kurosaki-kun ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hum ? Oh. Elle a été assez…mouvementée aussi. Dit-il lui causant de fixer à nouveau l'endroit.

Inoue soupira, c'est inutile se dit-elle. Elle se leva et se dépoussiéra, Ichigo fit de même.

- Je vais rentrer, Kurosaki-kun. J'ai…hum…le diner à préparer pour Sora…donc voilà. Dit-elle maladroitement.

- Oh…Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine. Mais c'est gentil de ta part. A demain, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo ne put rajouter un mot de plus qu'elle avait déjà disparu, elle n'était pas une experte en shunpo mais lorsque la situation l'obligeait elle faisait des efforts. Le troisième siège regarda une dernière fois les alentours avant de lui-même disparaître pour rentrer chez lui.

Rukia arriva devant l'office du capitaine de la sixième division, a.k.a Byakuya Kuchiki. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait et le chemin fut périlleux du fait des multiples regards que lui jetaient les shinigamis passant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, elle était nouvelle ici et certains étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée d'enfin voir la nouvelle Kuchiki. La petite shinigami souffla puis toqua à la porte.

- Kuchiki Rukia de la 13e division. Dit-elle tout haut professionnellement.

- Entre. Dit une voix monotone de l'autre côté de la porte

Rukia glissa le shôji et entra dans la pièce, comme elle se l'était imaginé, elle miroitait parfaitement ces deux occupants. C'était une assez grande pièce, les murs étaient décorés d'un simple papier-peint de couleur blé, un pendule en bois était accroché à un des quatre murs vierges et elle possédait deux fenêtres. Il y avait un coin salon, un simple canapé olive et une table basse en bois. Il y avait aussi deux bureaux, un en face d'elle appartenant au Capitaine et un à sa droite appartenant au Lieutenant, deux étagères où étaient impeccablement rangés des dossiers. Et pour finir, la pièce entière était impeccable, rien d'étonnant pour un noble et un « robot ». Le lieutenant de la sixième division était un modsoul, une âme artificielle possédant un corps humain, et se nommait Nemu Kurotsuchi. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, lieutenant de la douzième division, en fut le créateur et était légitimement son père. Nemu portait une version féminisé du shihakushō, le bas de ce dernier était une jupe et non un hakama. Ses cheveux étaient violets et attachés en une queue de cheval avec deux mèches encadrant son visage. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que l'émeraude. Elle avait d'énormes seins également, au grand chagrin de Rukia, elle se demandait parfois si cela perturbait son frère mais elle effaça toute suite cette pensée. C'était une shinigami très réservée, ses manières étaient surtout robotiques et apathiques et elle suivait les ordres à la lettre, c'était le lieutenant idéal pour un capitaine comme Byakuya.

La lieutenant hocha la tête en guise de salut puis reprit son travail tandis que son frère la regardait impatiemment.

- Nii-sama, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Rukia. Assieds-toi. Fit son frère de sa voix grave et monotone.

La petite Kuchiki s'exécuta et prit place sur le canapé, le supérieur regarda sa subordonné qui leva immédiatement un doigt. Un papillon noir à point rouge, un papillon de l'enfer, rentra par la fenêtre et se posa sur l'élancé doigt.

- Abarai Renji. Vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du Capitaine immédiatement. Dit Nemu d'une voix robotique et monotone.

Le papillon ferma et ouvrit ses ailes avant de s'en voler à nouveau par la fenêtre. Puis tout devint silencieux, seuls les bruits des papiers feuilletés se faisaient entendre. Rukia était aussi rigide qu'un bâton de bois, elle était stressée, non, elle était carrément nerveuse. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et depuis leur entrée à l'Académie ils se voyaient très rarement. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de le voir, elle avait plutôt peur de ce qu'il allait penser d'elle, elle faisait quand même maintenant partie d'une famille d'un noble. C'était une trahison envers Renji pour elle, malgré qu'il fût le premier à l'obliger d'accepter l'adoption.

- Abarai Renji ici présent. Fit une voix grave et nasillante de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Entrez. Répondit son frère sans un regard à la porte.

La porte fut glissée une deuxième fois pendant les dix dernières minutes et un homme, un grand, aux cheveux rouges flamboyants attachés en une haute queue de cheval échevelée fit son entrée. Il était robuste et carré, son expression était ferme et son front était marqué par des tatous noirs tribaux cachés par un bandeau blanc. Quelques autres tatous étaient visibles sur sa nuque mais aussi sur son col qui était légèrement visible par l'ouverture du haut de son shihakushō. Byakuya dévisagea ces tatous. Ses points qui se relâchaient et qui se contractaient à plusieurs reprises montraient qu'il n'était aussi calme que son visage voulait le montrer.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Capitaine ? Dit-il se voulant le plus poli possible.

- Ma sœur, ici présente, voulait vous voir. Répondit Byakuya en pointant vers Rukia.

Instantanément, Renji tourna la tête vers la petite shinigami assise dans un coin qu'il n'avait pas remarquée en entrant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Byakuya regarda cet échange avec dédain puis il se leva en emportant un dossier à la main.

- Je vais rendre visite au Commandant Yamamoto. Nemu. Dit-il.

- Oui, Capitaine Kuchiki. Fit le lieutenant en se levant instantanément et quitta la pièce.

La capitaine suivit son subordonné en passant à côté de Renji qui s'inclina en salut.

- Je ne serai pas long. Rajouta-t-il avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte.

C'était une simple attestation pour tous mais aux oreilles de Rukia elle pouvait se traduire par un « ne prenez pas trop de temps ». Renji se releva et fixa à nouveau son amie, la bouche entrouverte, la petite shinigami qui s'était levée aussi pour saluer son frère lui indiqua le canapé derrière elle.

- Renji…Tu devrais t'asseoir…Dit-elle d'une très douce voix.

- Hum…Put répondre le shinigami aux cheveux rouges avant d'exécuter.

Rukia se rassit et croisa les doigts sur ses genoux. Ce fut le silence complet, aucun d'eux n'osaient parler ou même respirer, cependant la petite Kuchiki prit son courage à deux mains.

- J-Je voulais te voir depuis quelques temps et j'ai demandé la permission à Nii-sama. Il a voulu que notre rencontre se fasse ici, mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça bien que je l'aurais voulu dans d'autres circonstances. Dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Peu importe les circonstances ou l'endroit, Rukia. Depuis que je te vois. Répondit-il.

La petite Kuchiki jeta un coup d'œil à son ami d'enfance et ce dernier la regardait fixement de ses yeux marron. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et plaça ses mains devant en inclinant la tête, Renji recula légèrement déconcerté par cette action.

- Je m'excuse profondément, Renji. Dit-elle d'une voix se voulant implorée.

- T'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai abandonné –

- Abandonné ? Mais pourquoi –

- En entrant chez les Kuchiki ! En entrant chez les Kuchiki, je me suis trouvée une famille et toi tu es resté seul, je t'ai laissé seul…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rukia ? C'est moi le premier qui ait voulu que t'acceptes cette adoption, t'as oublié. Et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait, Renji…

- Justement, je n'ai rien fait.

Renji détourna le regard tout en grinça des dents, les poings serrés, il semblait en profond conflit intérieur. Rukia le regardait faire tout en se redressant.

- Je t'ai carrément jeté dans la gueule du loup. Au début je pensais qu'entrant dans une famille que t'aurais eu une vie meilleure que celle que tu avais eu à l'Académie ou au Rukongai. Une famille c'était ce qu'on recherchait, et tu l'avais trouvé, je ne pouvais pas te stopper. Je ne pensais qu'à ton bien-être. Mais j'ai fait une erreur en te laissant partir. Tu n'es pas heureuse dans cette famille, n'est-ce pas ? Ça se voit sur ton visage, Rukia. Dit-il enfin en la fixant de nouveau.

- Oh, Renji…Il faut juste que je m'adapte…Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Rukia, je…

- Stop. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais très bien pu refuser. Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Ils restèrent à se fixer plusieurs minutes, Renji se rapprocha de Rukia et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Rukia, si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, alléger la pression qu'ils te mettent…Commença-t-il.

- Restes mon ami, Renji. Déclara-t-elle d'un coup sec.

- Hein ? Qu- ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Rukia ? Je l'ai toujours été…Répondit-il ahuri.

- Alors redevenons de bons amis comme avant.

- Promis.

Rukia sourit, un sourire qui manqua tant à Renji qui ne put répondre que par un. La petite shinigami se rapprocha de son vieil et meilleur ami et ils entamèrent une petite discussion sur les derniers évènements. Ils parlèrent de tout, Renji de sa division et Rukia de sa division et de sa nouvelle vie de noble. Mais elle ne mentionna pas une seule fois le mariage, sachant bien que Renji avait déjà une dent contre sa famille et qu'elle-même n'acceptait toujours pas l'idée de se marier avec Ichigo.

Lorsque l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya se fit ressentir, les deux se dirent au-revoir et se promirent de se voir plus souvent. Lorsque le Capitaine entra dans son bureau, il retrouva une souriante et distraite Rukia, rien à avoir avec une abattue Rukia venu il y avait une heure. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais il nota que ce garçon aux cheveux rouges avait un effet sur sa sœur et il n'appréciait pas du tout, ce garçon était un potentiel concurrent pour Ichigo. Il allait veiller à cela.

Rukia était joyeuse en rentrant à la maison le soir et elle dormit parfaitement bien en rêvant de Kaien-dono et de Renji.

Quant à Ichigo, il rêva à nouveau de Rukia d'une manière qu'il fut obligé de faire des pompes en plein milieu de la nuit afin d'effacer des images inaccoutumées de son esprit sain.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 De Petites Surprises

Un mois et demi passa. Et la situation entre Rukia et Ichigo ne s'était pas améliorée mais au contraire elle s'était terriblement empirée, au grand chagrin de Masaki, Isshin et Byakuya.

La vie de shinigami d'Ichigo avait complètement changée depuis la rencontre de la petite Kuchiki…selon son point de vue. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses entraînements ou ses missions sans même une pensée de la shinigami. Et à son plus grand désarroi, il était souvent questionné sur sa relation avec elle, comme s'il en avait une. Les anciens Kuchiki et Kurosaki, à la demande de Byakuya, avaient gardé la promesse de mariage secrète à son plus grand soulagement. Sa famille continuait de faire des insinuations mais ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'Ichigo les ignorait. Le pire dans tout son mal être était un certain babouin rouge, a.k.a Renji Abarai, qui fréquentait sa division depuis un mois afin de rendre visite à une certaine petite shinigami aux cheveux noirs. Ichigo ne pouvait pas le supporter, il prenait sous prétexte qu'il n'acceptait pas d'autres membres d'une autre division venir trainer dans la sienne mais en vérité c'était ce membre de la sixième division qu'il ne pouvait voir dans sa division. Il l'avait attaqué, verbalement, à plusieurs reprises. Les deux premiers fois, Renji ne riposta pas, sachant que c'était un supérieur mais la troisième fois, il n'hésita pas à contre-attaquer. Depuis ce jour, ils ne pouvaient se tenir l'un hors la gorge de l'autre à moins de dix mètres. Cela frustrait Rukia qui alla demander explication à la « fraise ».

- Je peux savoir ce que Renji t'a fait ? Avait-elle demandé, les mains sur les hanches.

- Renji, tu dis ? Ce mec traîne plus ici qu'à sa division, ce n'est pas quelque chose à accepter. Avait-il répondu.

- Ce sont des sottises ! Tu n'as aucun égard envers les autres membres des autres divisions à part lui ! Tu l'aimes pas parce qu'il vient de la division de mon frère, hein ?

- Ouais…Ouais, c'est ça et alors ?

- Tu es pathétique, Kurosaki.

- Et pourquoi tu le défends comme ça ?

- C'est mon ami pour l'amour du ciel !

- Ou plutôt ton amant. Qu'est-ce que dirait Byakuya en apprenant votre relation ?

- Tu n'oseras pas tomber si bas, Kurosaki. Et Nii-sama sait déjà que je fréquente Renji.

- Pff. Byakuya s'est adouci depuis ton arrivée…

Rukia le fusilla du regard et lui tourna le dos sèchement. Depuis ce jour, elle ne lui adressa plus la parole et ignorait toute ses provocations quel qu'elles soient. Elle avait également changé de tuteur pour ses cours de zanjutsu. Ichigo arrêta ensuite d'harceler Renji mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui lancer des regards dédains lorsqu'il le voyait. Kaien n'arrêtait pas de les taquiner mais les réactions qu'il attendait à chaque fois ne se réalisaient jamais. Rukia répondait par un « Kaien-dono … » et Ichigo par un simple « La ferme ».

Rukia, omni sa relation très tendue avec Ichigo, était de mieux en mieux habituée à sa vie de shinigami mais aussi de noble. Depuis sa réconciliation avec Renji, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout faire, sachant qu'elle avait une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Elle s'améliorait au zanjutsu et elle était devenue le messager personnel du Capitaine à son plus grand bonheur. Surtout elle ne se lassait pas de voir Kaien-dono chaque jour. Le seul inconvénient peut-être, était les "groupies" de Kurosaki qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'harceler mais elle ne les laissait pas la perturber. Ce serait donner trop de grade à la carotte.

Ichigo rentrait chez lui après une journée plus ou moins normale, et il entendait par "normale" depuis quelques semaines, une journée à emmerder Rukia, entraîner ses subordonnés, ignorer les taquineries de Kaien et surtout mépriser un certain babouin rouge s'il était venu à la division ce jour. D'un côté, ça l'emmerdait plus que tout, sa vie était complètement bouleversée depuis leur venue (Rukia et Renji) mais d'un autre ça le divertissait, c'était beaucoup trop calme à la Soul Society ces temps-ci, quelques hollows par ci par là et on n'avait pas vu un seul menos depuis des décennies. Ichigo soupira. Après avoir déposé son katana dans sa chambre, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain familiale lorsqu'il rencontra sa mère dans le couloir.

- Oh, Ichi, mon chéri te voilà. Dit Masaki.

- Bonsoir, m'man. Répondit Ichigo.

- J'ai oublié de te prévenir, nous avons des invités pour diner ce soir.

- Ah ouais ? Qui sont les heureux (ou malheureux) élus ? Demanda-t-il en résumant sa marche.

- Byakuya-kun et Rukia-chan. Répondit-elle simplement.

Ichigo se stoppa net et se tourna sur lui-même, il regarda sa mère d'un air ahuri qui lui disait clairement "Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?". Elle pressa sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, son fils était si prévisible.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon garçon. Byakuya est déjà venu diner ici à plusieurs occasions.

- N'essaye pas d'utiliser ça contre moi ! C'est encore un de vos vieux plans pour me rapprocher de Rukia, hein ?

- Oh, chéri, tu l'as appelé "Rukia", je vois que ça progresse.

- Ne change pas de sujet, m'man !

- On n'annulera pas ce diner, jeune homme, fin de la discussion. Vas te préparer.

Masaki lança un sévère regard à Ichigo et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le jeune shinigami resta figé dans le couloir, si les regards pouvaient tuer il aurait été mort sur le coup. Il secoua sa tête légèrement et continua son chemin vers la salle de bain pour y prendre un bon bain bien chaud et long.

Les Kurosaki attendaient patiemment leurs invités dans leur salon. Un salon très moderne par rapport à ceux des autres maisons de la Soul Society, il possédait un canapé et deux fauteuils de couleur acajou, une table basse en verre, un sublime secrétaire et un bahut en bois de chêne. Il était très spacieux et illuminé, les murs étaient d'un jolie couleur abricot décorés de nombreux tableaux et notamment de photographies de la famille, le mariage de Masaki et d'Isshin, Ichigo et ses sœurs bébés ainsi que plus âgés, aussi des photos lors de l'admission d'Ichigo au Gotei-13.

En ce moment chacun avait une activité quelconque pour faire passer le temps, Isshin roupillait, Masaki et Yuzu bavardaient, Karin jouait avec un mini ballon de foot que lui avait rapporté son frère après un voyage dans le monde réel. Et Ichigo, il était simplement assis sur un des fauteuils, une jambe posée sur un des bras et le menton dans sa main. Il était totalement contrarié et il ne le cachait pas, quoique sa famille ignorait le nuage noir qui planait sur sa tête. Comme pour le diner chez Byakuya, les femmes avaient opté pour un jolie kimono, Masaki en portait un de couleur bordeaux cette fois-ci tandis que les filles en portaient un de couleur lavande les hommes gardèrent leur attire de shinigami.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et une domestique y entra, Byakuya et Rukia à sa trousse. La petite shinigami avait opté, ce soir, pour un kimono de couleur saphir.

- Byakuya-sama et Rukia-sama sont arrivés. Dit la domestique en s'inclinant avant de répartir.

Tous les Kurosaki, excepté Ichigo, se levèrent pour accueillir leurs invités. Après les salutations, ils furent installés puis servis du thé, le jeune shinigami ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard et un hochement de la tête. Mais les deux Kuchiki ne semblèrent pas perturbés par son manque de politesse. Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu et Rukia étaient les seuls à faire la conversation, Byakuya parlait uniquement lorsqu'il était sollicité, Ichigo et Karin écoutaient simplement en buvant tranquillement leurs thé.

Soudain, le chef des Kuchiki regarda son « neveux », un regard sévère et qui lui disait clairement qu'il avait tout foiré, d'une manière quand même plus polie venant de Byakuya. Ce dernier n'était pas un homme de paroles et quasiment, tous se faisait par le regard avec lui. Ichigo comprenait facilement chacun d'eux, après tant d'années à avoir côtoyé un homme aussi stoïque que Byakuya, il le fallait. Il, lui-même, plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard qui disait à son tour "Je n'ai rien foutu !". Leur petite dispute silencieuse fut interrompue par la voix d'une domestique annonçant le diner servi. Masaki fut la première à se mettre débout, très enthousiaste.

- Ah, enfin ! Je pense que tout le monde a très faim maintenant. Byakuya-kun, on a fait ton repas préféré ce soir. Dit-elle radieuse en faisant un clin d'œil au chef Kuchiki.

- C'est trop, Masaki-san. Mais merci infiniment. Répondit-il, ses joues légèrement roses.

Rukia fut ébahie de voir son frère rougir, c'était une première, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'action de rougir lui avait été appris. Mais en y regardant bien, Masaki pouvait faire tourner n'importe quel démon en ange. La petite shinigami sourit à cette pensée.

Ils sortirent du salon pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, où y reposait au centre une grande et longue table en bois de châtaignier orné de chaises royales aux coussins de couleur vert impériale. Sept couverts avaient déjà été placés sur la table n'attendant plus que le repas fût servi. Tout le monde se plaça, Rukia et Ichigo se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face, au grand désespoir des deux jeunes shinigamis.

La diner se passa paisiblement, encore une fois ce fut Rukia, Masaki, Isshin et Yuzu qui faisaient la conversation, Karin y ajoutait quelques mots, Byakuya était bien trop envoûté par le repas pour parler. Quant à Ichigo, il mangeait silencieusement et jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil à la shinigami en face de lui qui l'ignorait complètement.

- Rukia-chan, tu aimes la fraise ? Demanda Masaki lors du passage au dessert.

- Oh, oui. C'est mon fruit préféré, Masaki-sama. Répondit Rukia.

Ichigo avala de travers l'eau qu'il buvait et se mit à tousser violemment et bruyamment. Tout le monde vira la tête vers lui pour le voir se faire tabassé le dos par Karin. Après que sa sœur ait fini son massacre, il s'essuya délicatement la bouche avec un mouchoir sans rencontrer les regards inquiets de certains et les regards dégoutés d'autres, les joues rosies.

- Ça va aller…hum…Dit-il en abaissant plus sa tête, ses mèches cachant pratiquement tout son visage.

Après s'être rassuré que tout allait pour le mieux, ils l'ignorèrent tous.

- Ara, Rukia-chan, ça tombe bien ! On a un superbe gâteau à la fraise comme dessert. S'écria Masaki en joignant ses mains.

Instantanément qu'elle dit cette phrase, une domestique fit son entrée en poussant devant elle un chariot sur lequel y était posé un énorme gâteau tout blanc, crémeux et décoré de multiples fraises bien rouges. Rukia écarquilla les yeux en voyant la pâtisserie, sa bouche se saliva, cela aurait été la première fois qu'elle aurait mangé un gâteau à la fraise. De retour à la maison, on lui donnait quelques pâtisseries mais jamais une avec son fruit préféré et elle n'osait pas demander cette faveur. Elle fut servie un gros morceau à la demande de Masaki, elle n'en fut que plus enchantée. Ichigo regarda la petite shinigami manger avivement mais gracieusement la part de gâteau, il regarda son plat puis grimaça de dégoût. Il ne mangea pas les fraises de sa part.

Après le dessert passé, ils se réunirent à nouveau dans le salon. Isshin et Byakuya entreprirent une conversation entre capitaine tandis que Masaki, Yuzu et Rukia discutaient entre elles. Karin et Ichigo décidèrent de se faire des passes avec le mini ballon de foot. Le jeune Kurosaki observa la familiarité qu'avaient sa sœur et sa mère avec la Kuchiki, elles lui parlaient comme si elle faisait partie de la famille bien qu'elles faisaient pareil avec Byakuya ou les autres. Cependant, il était quand même destiné à se marier avec elle ! Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit ce sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait derrière tout ça. Peu de temps après, le chef des Kuchiki se leva de son siège et racla sa gorge.

- Bien. Ce diner a été parfait et j'en remercie Masaki-san et Isshin pour m'avoir invité. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps. Dit-il poliment de sa voix monotone.

- Sacré égoïste, ce Byakuya, il parle à son nom. Pensa Ichigo.

- Ah, toujours aussi formel le p'tit Byakki ! S'écria Isshin en tapant le jeune capitaine sur l'épaule.

Byakuya fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer, en raison du petit surnom que lui donna son ainé mais aussi de la tape un peu forte qu'il lui donna. Rukia se leva à son tour et s'inclina.

- Je vous remer–. Commença la petite Kuchiki.

- Ah voyons Rukia-chan. Tu ne t'en vas pas encore. Dit Masaki un sourire écarlate dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Hum…Que voulez-vous dire, Masaki-sama ? Demanda-t-elle plus que confuse.

- Tu restes à la maison pour le week-end ! Cria Isshin en agrippant ses mains.

Ce fut le silence. On commençait déjà à s'habituer à ces petits silences, surtout à cause de deux certains attardés. Rukia regarda le souriant Kurosaki en face d'elle, son visage vide d'expression. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour assimiler l'information.

- QUOI ? Crièrent en chœur Rukia et Ichigo.

- Ara, Ichi ? Je ne t'avais pas dit ? Quelle tête en l'air que je suis. S'écria Masaki en se tapant dramatiquement le front.

- Arrête tout de suite cette comédie, m'man ! Tu ne m'as rien dit parce que tu savais que j'allais dire non ! Cria Ichigo.

Masaki fut (faussement) horrifiée par l'insolence de son fils, sa lèvre inférieur trembla légèrement et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, elle enfouit dramatiquement son visage dans ses deux mains et (faussement) sanglota.

- Snif…Qu'ai-je fais de mal…snif…pour mériter un fils…snif…aussi mal élevé ? Pleurnichait-elle après s'être rassie (dramatiquement) sur le canapé.

Yuzu vint enlacer sa mère et lança à son grand frère un regard désapprobateur, en fait tout sa famille l'en lui lançait un. Rukia regardait Masaki d'un air compatissant tandis que Byakuya fixait un point quelconque sur le mur.

- Ichi-nii, gros idiot ! Cria Karin en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein dans les entrailles.

Ichigo se plia légèrement en deux, ses poings n'étaient rien comparer aux siens mais elle avait quand même de la poigne. Il tint son estomac, en peine, et fusilla sa sœur du regard.

- Kurosaki-sama…Commença encore Rukia.

- Non, non, Rukia-chan ! Tu ne peux pas refuser, ton frère a déjà accepté. S'écria Isshin en coupant la petite shinigami.

Cette dernière regarda vivement son frère, qui détourna son regard du mur pour brièvement jeter un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur. Byakuya soupira silencieusement, oui il avait accepté la demande d'Isshin et de Masaki, il ne pouvait pas leur dire non, ils étaient pratiquement ses parents. Mais il avait aussi accepté pour éloigner sa sœur d'un certain singe rouge qui était actuellement membre de sa division, Rukia et lui se voyaient fréquemment, un peu trop à son goût. Il ne s'y opposait pas, sa petite sœur avait déjà du mal à s'adapter au sein du clan. Et il avait aussi accepté de ne rien dire à la petite shinigami à propos du découchage, à la demande du chef Kurosaki. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embarquer dans toutes sortes de magouilles, et ça depuis qu'il le connaissait, on se demandait qui était l'aîné entre les deux.

- C'est vrai. Dit-il au final.

- Nii-sama…

- Masaki-san et Isshin-san étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée que tu viennes coucher chez eux…Ils ont été très persuasifs, je n'ai donc pu qu'accepter. Expliqua-t-il en détourna son regard à nouveau vers le mur.

Rukia regarda intensément son frère avant de porter attention à Isshin qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

- J'aurais été ravie de coucher chez vous, Kurosaki-sama mais je n'ai rien préparé et –. Commença-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Rukia-chan ! On a déjà tout prévu ! Tiens, mon idiot de fils va te guider dans ta chambre ! S'écria Isshin.

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Yuzu ou Karin ou même Asahi ? Rétorqua Ichigo plus qu'emmerdé.

Masaki, qui avait repris ses esprits (donc arrêté son acte), sanglota violemment. Ichigo se gratta la tête frénétiquement et soupira.

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'y vais. Je ne sais pas même pas ce sera laquelle sa chambre…Dit-il.

- A côté de la tienne. Répondirent en chœur les quatre autres Kurosaki.

Ichigo et Rukia pâlirent. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, Isshin prit la main de la petite shinigami puis prit celle de son fils et les traîna tout les deux hors de la pièce.

- Aller, oust ! C'est l'heure de franchir l'âge adulte, les jeunes ! Cria le chef Kurosaki, un soupçon pervers dans ses yeux.

Isshin reçu un coup de livre sur la tête, plutôt violemment puisqu'il s'écroula révélant une radieuse Masaki.

- Je passerai te voir tout à l'heure, Rukia-chan. Je vais laisser Ichigo préparer ta chambre. Dit-elle, son fameux sourire écarlate bien présent.

- Oui, Masaki-sama. Répondit Rukia avec un léger hochement de tête.

Elle regarda brièvement son frère qui la fixait puis lui fit un hochement de tête, la petite shinigami s'inclina avant de se retourner vers le jeune shinigami sans pour autant le regarder.

- Nous y allons, Kurosaki-kun ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien trop aiguë et bien trop fausse au goût d'Ichigo.

- Ouais…

Ichigo tourna les talons et commença à marcher les mains dans les poches, il regarda brièvement derrière lui pour vérifier si Rukia le suivait, cette dernière marchait tranquillement le regard fixé au sol et les mains jointes devant elle. Le salon et les chambres se trouvaient dans différentes ailes du manoir, le chemin se faisait d'habitude en trois minutes. Mais Ichigo sentait qu'il l'avait fait en cent ans, le trajet vers les chambres fut long et pesant. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il emmenait sa fiancée/ennemie dans une chambre pour coucher le week-end chez lui. Arrivés devant une porte, qui n'était pas différente des autres autour d'eux, Ichigo la glissa ouverte et une odeur de roses vint les envoûter. Il était évident que la pièce avait été préparée pour l'arriver de la Kuchiki, les draps du lit avaient été remplacés et la pièce avait été dépoussiérée. Un sac se trouvait au pied du placard. Le jeune shinigami entra suivi par le petite shinigami.

- Euh…Voici ta chambre, ton lit, ton placard, tes affaires, la porte qui mène au jardin. Dit Ichigo, comme un agent touristique, en pointant différentes choses dans la pièce.

- La salle de bain et les toilettes se trouvent à ta droite en sortant de la chambre, dernière porte au fond du couloir. Bonne nuit. Continua-t-il avant se diriger vers la porte.

Ichigo avait déjà franchi le couloir lorsqu'il entendit Rukia marmonner quelque chose tout bas. Il tourna la tête et la fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? Lança-t-il.

- Quel farouche et malpoli personnage que tu es, Kurosaki-kun. Répondit-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui, les mains sur hanches.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, à ignorer les gens à longueur de journée. Rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle aussi.

- Hum. Qui peut fréquenter un garçon qui a des cheveux orange et un nom de fille. Répliqua-t-elle en levant la main, indignée.

- Ah ! Je savais que t'allais me sortir ça ! Mon nom est mixte !

- Il veut dire "fraise".

- Il veut dire premier protecteur ! Ça ne s'écrit pas pareil !

- N'empêche que ça se prononce de la même fa-…CHAPPY !

- Chappy ?

Ichigo se mit brutalement en position de défense lorsqu'il vit Rukia se précipiter vers lui les bras grands ouverts. Mais elle passa à ses côtés et s'accroupit, le jeune shinigami se relaxa et regarda à ses pieds. La petite shinigami avait une boule de poils orange et blanche dans ses mains, une boule de poils qui se retrouvait être un lapin.

- Chappy ? Chappy comme cette imbécile de lapin rose aux grandes oreilles ? Dit-il son sourire se faisant de plus en plus sournois à ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas un imbécile de lapin. Répliqua Rukia en se levant, le lapin dans ses bras.

Ichigo rit, très fort, si fort qu'il te dut s'appuyer sur le rebord de la porte et tenir le ventre. Rukia devint rouge, d'embarras et de rage.

- Tu es rude, Kurosaki. Lança la petite shinigami.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu aimes ce truc ? Un truc qui n'intéresserait que des petites filles comme Yuzu, et non des femmes. Je pensais que t'étais naine mais je crois que t'es vraiment qu'une gamine. Dit-il entre des rires.

- Hey ! Ça n'intéresse pas que des gamines, tu m'insultes, Kurosaki.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Y'a ces femmes de l'Association des femmes shinigamis qui l'ont fait leur mascotte.

- Tu vois !

- Mais elles sont dérangées ! C'est une gamine qui en est la présidente, pas étonnant que ça recrute que des cinglées.

- Ichi-nii ! Est-ce que Rukia-nee est bien installée ? Fit la voix de Yuzu plus loin dans le couloir.

La petite Kurosaki fit son entrée toute souriante mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le lapin dans les bras de Rukia.

- Ah, Rukia-nee, tu as déjà rencontré Bostov ! S'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses mains.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelle Kon ! Cria la petite boule de poils.

- Hein ?

Rukia regarda le lapin qui releva la tête en plissant son gros nez.

- Salut, nee-san. Dit-il, une sorte de sourire sur son museau.

La petite shinigami cria et lança le lapin, sans y réfléchir deux fois, qui atterrit sur le visage d'Ichigo. Le jeune shinigami décolla la boule de poils de son visage et le tendit à Yuzu.

- Il parle ? M-M-Mais comment ? Demanda Rukia en pointant de son doigt tremblant le lapin dans les bras de Yuzu.

- Nee-san, c'était rude ! Cria la boule de poils.

- Quelle question. Je ne sais pas, c'était un lapin normale avant qu'il fasse un tour chez Urahara. Personne ne revient complètement net après avoir visité son labo. Dit Ichigo nonchalamment.

- Ah oui ?

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, Rukia-nee. Il est inoffensif, juste un peu turbulent. Dit Yuzu en caressant l'animal.

- Et vicieux. Continua Ichigo.

- Hey, Poil de carotte ! C'est parce que tu es complexé par le sexe opposé que tout le monde doit être mis dans le même sac ! Cria le lapin, clairement offensé.

- Ah, je ne suis pas la seule à penser te donner ce surnom. Dit Rukia en souriant fièrement.

- La ferme. Va dormir, c'est bon pour ta croissance. Rétorque Ichigo en allant vers sa chambre.

Rukia fulmina mais n'osa faire quoique ce soit devant Yuzu. La petite Kurosaki souriait en observant la jeune Kuchiki devant elle.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Rukia-nee. Dit-elle.

- Ah, merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Yuzu-chan. Répondit la shinigami en s'inclinant.

Yuzu referma la porte derrière elle et laissa seule Rukia à elle-même. Elle soupira et décida d'explorer un peu les lieus, histoire de se familiariser avec.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se tournait et retournait sur son lit, sur le ventre, le dos, les côtés. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il combattait, il était très fatigué mais le royaume de Morphée semblait de ne pas vouloir l'accueillir. Il soupira et déclara forfait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte menant au jardin. Arrivé sur le porche, il respira un bon coup l'air frais nocturne qui vint lui chatouiller les narines. C'était calme et cela apaisait l'esprit troublé d'Ichigo, les cris des criquets, le ruissellement des étangs et la lune toujours présente qui veillait sur la Soul Society. Il s'étira les bras et les jambes, il bailla soudainement, le sommeil avait enfin décidé de l'attraper. En se tournant vers sa chambre, il remarqua quelque chose au coin de son œil. Une silhouette se trouvait assise sur un des bancs faisant face à l'étang, il fallut peu à Ichigo pour reconnaître une Rukia en profonde réflexion. Si il ne connaissait pas mieux, il l'aurait confondu pour un ange, avec la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur elle, donnant naissance à une auréole autour d'elle, ses cheveux noirs qui brillaient et son yukata de soie blanc qui flottait légèrement avec le brise de la nuit. Ichigo descendit les marches menant au jardin et s'avança très doucement vers la petite shinigami, il comprima son énergie spirituelle afin de masquer sa présence, il avait un plan malicieux plan dans la tête et il tenait à l'accomplir brillamment. Il leva ses mains lentement tout en continuant de s'avancer, ses mains étaient à quelques centimètres de ses épaules lorsque sa voix perçante et autoritaire se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurosaki ? Questionna-t-elle sans même se retourner ni bouger.

- Huh ? Tu m'as senti ? Demanda Ichigo, ébahi, en replaçant ses mains à ses côtés.

Rukia fit un "humph" d'indignation et se retourna vers l'autre shinigami, ses yeux indigo sévères et plissés rencontrèrent férocement ceux d'Ichigo. C'était une "T'es-idiot-ou-quoi-?" sorte de regard.

- Bien évidement. On pourrait te sentir à des kilomètres même si tu supprimais ton énergie spirituelle. Et puis cette crinière est réfléchissante, tu sais. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu me fasses la gueule plutôt que de t'entendre m'insulter. Fit Ichigo, une veine de son front menaçant d'éclater.

- Si tu le dis, Kurosaki. Les deux me sont égales, d'autant que ça t'agaces. Répondit-elle en se retournant.

Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'Ichigo s'affala brutalement sur le banc à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'étais là avant, dégage ! Cria-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Je suis chez moi ici, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire les lois quand même. Lança-t-il.

Rukia ne dit rien et glissa vers l'autre extrémité du banc, qui n'était pas très loin d'Ichigo d'ailleurs. Ce dernier passa ses bras sur le dossier du banc et étendit ses jambes devant lui, la petite Kuchiki regarda la posture avec dédain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plein milieu de la nuit ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le ciel.

- Je pourrais te reposer la même question. Lança-t-elle.

- J'ai demandé avant. Rétorqua Ichigo.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Oh ? Je crois que c'est notre seul point commun…Ah non, y'a aussi notre déclin au mariage.

Ichigo hurla lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied au tibia, il massa son os douloureux et fusilla du regard la souriante shinigami.

- Non mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Brailla-t-il.

- Tu cris trop fort, tu ne voudrais quand même pas réveiller tes parents. Répondit-elle en feignant de l'inquiétude.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Rétorqua Ichigo en grinçant des dents.

- C'était ta punition pour avoir parler du mariage devant moi. Répondit Rukia en croisant les bras.

- Pour ça ? Et pourquoi toujours le tibia ?

Ichigo hurla encore lorsqu'il reçut un autre coup mais cette fois-là dans les côtes, il se massait à présent le tibia et le côté gauche.

- Voilà, tu as été gratifié. Je t'ai frappé autre part que ton tibia. Dit-elle, amusée de voir comment elle métrisait le jeune Kurosaki.

- Chiante naine. Murmura Ichigo tout bas.

Rukia entendit bien cette remarque mais décida de l'ignorer en regardant l'étang devant eux. Un silence plutôt confortable tomba sur eux. Quelques minutes passèrent et la douleur disparut, Ichigo se redressa en reprenant sa posture précédente, ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule de Rukia sans qu'il s'en rendit compte. Aucun d'eux ne pensaient, ils fixaient juste dans le vide.

- Euh…Commença Ichigo.

- Tais-toi. Lança vivement Rukia.

Le shinigami aux cheveux oranges ne pipa mot et fixa à nouveau l'étang, elle avait du culot, la naine pensa-t-il. Un autre silence retomba. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'elle frissonnait légèrement.

- T'as froid ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Qui est-ce veux tu tromper ? Tu trembles.

- Je ne tremble pas.

- Arrête de faire la fière. Tu – AÏE ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un sal enquiquineur, Kurosaki !

- Hein ?

- Je vais me coucher !

Rukia se leva promptement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit sa porte et la referma brusquement, disparaissant derrière l'ouverture en bois et papier. Ichigo l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voyait plus. Il soupira puis se leva pour aller à son tour se coucher, il prit sommeil dès qu'il posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

Ichigo avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il avait pris sommeil lorsqu'il se réveilla par un chatouillement dans son nez. Il poussa, sans ouvrir ses yeux, la chose perturbatrice hors de son visage et entreprit de reprendre sommeil en se tournant sur le côté. Mais la chose décida de s'attaquer à son oreille, il tapa violemment son oreille.

- Fous le camp, Kon. Dit-il endormi.

- Tu es si vulgaire, même envers les animaux. Fit une voix, plutôt féminine à ses oreilles.

Le jeune Kurosaki ouvrit ses yeux sèchement et se retourna pour apercevoir une Rukia fraîchement habillée d'un kimono vert. Dans sa main se trouvait une brindille. Ichigo jappa et se précipita à l'extrémité de son lit, sa couverture au menton.

- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce tu fous dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il, choqué et ahuri, en pointant du doigt la shinigami et serrant son drap.

- Puceau et pudique. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ces filles me menacent. Dit-elle en plissant ses yeux méchamment.

- Hein ? Menace ? Questionna-t-il confus.

C'n'est pas grave. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Répondit-elle.

- On t'a envoyé me chercher ? Demanda-t-il en descendit de son lit.

- Oui, Masaki-sama me l'a demandé. Et ne crois pas que j'ai accepté de plein gré ! Je voulais juste éviter les conseils un peu…déplacés d'Isshin-sama. Dit-elle en se baladant un peu dans la chambre.

- Ouais…Et tu dois m'attendre aussi ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en enlevant sa chemise de nuit.

- Ouais…Malheureusement…Répondit-elle, répugnante, en se retournant vers lui.

Rukia eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face d'un dos large et musclé, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau en regardant chacun des magnifiques plis que faisaient ses muscles en bougeant. Ichigo s'apprêtait à enlever son pantalon et la petite Kuchiki devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle réagit par instinct, elle frappa le pauvre Kurosaki sur la tête qui tomba face contre terre mais il n'eut le temps de réaliser sa situation que la petite shinigami avait détalé de la chambre en fermant la porte avec un gros "BANG". Il fixa la porte un instant confus puis il laissa tomber sa quête d'une raison plausible expliquant la réaction de la Kuchiki et entra dans sa salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, habillé de son yukata gris, il trouva Rukia appuyée sur le mur adjacent de sa porte les mains derrière le dos fixant ses pieds chaussettés. Elle lui accorda un bref regard et entreprit le chemin menant à la salle à manger. Ichigo ne comprit pas cette réaction mais il ne voulut pas s'attarder là-dessus, c'était une fille et il ne comprendrait jamais leurs fonctionnements.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa plus ou moins normalement, et normalement un petit-déjeuner chez les Kurosaki c'était des insultes (nourriture aussi) lancées à tour de rôle par Ichigo et Isshin, d'une Karin indifférente mangeant sans une parole, une Yuzu qui essayait désespérément de faire taire son père et son frère et d'une Masaki buvant son thé tranquillement en lisant la partie shopping du Sereitei Magazine. Rukia fut déconcertée, c'était vraiment différent des petits-déjeuners qu'elle avait avec Byakuya. Ce qui se dévoilait devant elle était une vraie famille, bien que les deux hommes de la famille se disputaient, c'était leur rituel père/fils. Elle était envieuse de tout ça, elle voulait de l'amour, elle voulait une vraie famille elle-aussi.

- Rukia-chan, n'oublie pas de forcer mon fils a utilisé des protections, les garçons de nos j– Commença Isshin sans prévenir mais se faisant coupé par le poing d'Ichigo.

- Comment oses-tu dire ce genre de choses devant Yuzu et Karin ? Cria Ichigo en postillonnant des grains de riz à la figure de son père.

- Ben quoi, ce sera bientôt leur tour, y'a pas de souci. En plus, Karin-chan est super bien amie avec Toushi–

Isshin fut à la fois frappé par un magazine bien roulé (Masaki) et un bol de soupe (Karin), cependant les expressions des deux agresseurs restaient impassibles. Karin tendit son bol de riz à la servante.

- Un autre bol de riz, s'il vous plaît. Commanda-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Rukia fut figée sur place, elle aurait remercié comme il se doit Ichigo pour avoir coupé Isshin dans son flot de paroles s'il elle n'était pas en désaccord avec lui. Sans le vouloir, le chef Kurosaki avait ravivé des images que la petite Kuchiki s'était forcée d'effacer de son esprit. Elle revoyait en boucle Ichigo se déshabiller devant elle. Elle secoua violemment sa tête et continua avivement son repas. Tout le monde la regarda faire, surpris.

- Ha, ha ! C'est bien, Rukia-chan, mange convenablement. Il te faut beaucoup d'énergie pour pouvoir porter un Kurosaki. Lança Isshin, un large sourire afficher sur ses lèvres.

Mais ce sourire ne resta pas longtemps en place, Ichigo lui lança un autre coup poing en plein milieu de la figure. Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre et un ruisseau de sang sortit du nez d'Isshin. Rukia toussa silencieusement, essayant de faire descendre le riz resté à travers de son œsophage.

- Je ne sais plus qu'est-ce que je pourrais de faire de toi maintenant. Plus je te frappe plus tu me sors des conneries. Dit Ichigo.

Isshin ricana légèrement en tenant son nez dans main. Le petit-déjeuner reprit son cours sans d'autres incidents ou commentaires majeurs au grand soulagement de Rukia.

Yuzu décida d'emmener Rukia déjeuner à la rivière, de ce fait Karin et Ichigo furent solliciter contre leurs grés. La rivière se trouvait en dehors du Sereitei, ce qui signifiait qu'une longue marche sous le soleil chaud les attendait, Yuzu ne voulant emprunter de transports malgré les protestations de Karin et d'Ichigo.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le sentier menant la source d'eau. Karin et Yuzu se trouvaient chacune sous une ombrelle, la dernière portait un panier à la main. Rukia se trouvait doter du privilège d'avoir une escorte, Ichigo, bien à son contre-gré, portait son ombrelle et se faisait griller à sa place. Il suait comme une bête tandis qu'elle était aussi sèche que lorsqu'elle quitta le manoir. Il grinça des dents quand elle rencontra son regard en souriant.

- Si quelqu'un me voyait avec cette chose, c'en est fini de ma réputation. Marmonna-t-il tout bas.

- Toujours en train de te plaindre, Kurosaki. Fit Rukia.

- J'arrêterai de me plaindre lorsque quelqu'un décidera de porter sa propre ombrelle. Rétorqua-t-il.

- Humph. C'était une demande de ta mère, t'allais quand même lui désobéir. Rétorqua-t-elle à son tour.

- Ouais mais t'aurais pu refuser. T'es pas handicapé à ce que je sache.

- Non mais ça m'amuse de te voir me servir. Hey !

Ichigo leva brusquement l'ombrelle et les rayons de soleil vinrent taper violemment la peau de Rukia. Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers le jeune Kurosaki.

- Remets cette ombrelle tout de suite, Kurosaki ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Non. Répondit-il en tendant son bras en l'air.

Ichigo avait déjà une tête et demi en plus que Rukia, et il tendait tout long son bras alors l'ombrelle était donc complètement inaccessible pour elle. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner, elle visa son tibia avec son pied mais il esquiva en faisant un bon en arrière.

- He, he. Ça ne marchera plus avec m– Ouch !

Elle lui administra un violent coup de poing dans ses entrailles mais elle fut déçue de voir qu'il ne lâcha pas son ombrelle, il s'était légèrement courbé et l'objet lui était toujours inaccessible. Elle se mit à sauter en s'accrochant à son bras afin de le baisser à son niveau, sans succès, Ichigo était trop fort. Cependant quelqu'un vint à son secours en l'agrippant par le col et le fit descendre tout le long à sa hauteur, et cette personne n'était autre Karin. Une main occupée à tenir son ombrelle et l'autre serrant durement le vêtement de son frère.

- Ichi-nii, arrête de gaspiller ton énergie pour des idioties, on est presque arriver. Souffla-t-elle dangereusement, ses yeux noirs perçant ceux ambre de son frère.

- O-Oui, Karin. Répondit-il étouffé.

Sa sœur le lâcha et elle recommença sa marche tandis qu'Ichigo repris sa place auprès de Rukia, il essaya de son mieux d'ignorer le regard et le sourire triomphant qu'elle lui lança. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche et de retenir une Rukia qui courrait derrière chaque lapin qu'elle voyait, ils arrivèrent devant une forêt, le bruit d'une rivière se fit entendre, ce qui annonçait la fin de leur parcours. Ils traversèrent les bois et découvrirent un magnifique et long ruisseau qui coulait tranquillement. De l'autre côté de la rive se trouvait une cabane et une table en bois, une grille faisait aussi sa présence, mais aucun passage ou pont faisait sa présence.

- Oh…Le pont a été emporté par l'eau. Ichi-nii ? Fit Yuzu en regardant les environs.

En rencontrant le regarda de sa sœur, Ichigo comprit ce qu'elle voulait, il soupira et ferma l'ombrelle puis le tendit à Rukia qui l'accepta sans problème. Elle le regarda se baisser devant elle puis cria quand elle fut soulevée et jeter sur une dure épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Dépose-moi tout de suite ! Braillait-elle en s'agitant.

- Arrête de bouger, tu veux. Je dois vous faire traverser la rivière. Dit-il nonchalamment en se dirigeant vers Karin.

- Ah…euh…Tu aurais pu me prévenir. En ce n'était pas la peine de me traiter comme un sac à patates ! Dit-elle se laissant transporter et en rougissant légèrement.

- Je vais y aller seule, Ichi-nii. Dit Karin en voyant son frère tendre sa main vers elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends. Rétorqua la petite Kurosaki.

Karin retroussa son yukata au milieu de ses cuisses et prit le panier que tenait Yuzu avant de sauter dans l'eau, l'hauteur arrivait un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle traversa parfaitement bien le ruisseau sans glisser ni trébucher une seule fois. Arrivée de l'autre côté de la rive, elle leur fit de grand balancement de ses bras. Ichigo s'avança et prit sa deuxième sœur sous son autre bras inoccupé, avant de partir du manoir il avait changé son yukata pour un short et un shitagi, il n'eut aucun soucis à retrousser ses vêtements. Etant plus grand, l'eau lui arrivait à ses mollets et il traversa la rivière sans problème, Rukia n'était pas beaucoup plus lourde que ses sœurs.

En arrivant sur l'autre rive, il les déposa et la petite Kuchiki le remercia tout bas avant de se précipiter vers la table que Karin commençait déjà à préparer. Ichigo remarqua que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle réagissait comme ça envers lui en ce jour, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas attrapé froid en restant trop longtemps dehors la veille. Mais il écarta ses questions de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le service du repas.

Il dut faire griller des poissons qu'il dut pêcher à la demande de Yuzu, avoir des petites sœurs ou même des petits frères demandaient beaucoup de responsabilités et Ichigo le vivait avec ses deux sœurs jumelles. Cependant c'était un bon frère qui ferait n'importe quoi pour elles. Il se demanda si Byakuya ferait la même chose avec Rukia, à cette pensée il regarda la petite Kuchiki en face de lui qui papotait avec Yuzu et Karin tout en mangeant. Elle vit son regard et plissa ses yeux suspicieusement, il se renfrogna et allait parler lorsque le ciel s'assombrit légèrement. Le paysage se déchira à leur côté puis s'ouvrit sous la forme d'une bouche, c'était un garganta. Un cri perçant retentit faisant fuir les oiseaux, trembler les arbres et l'eau. Ichigo se releva brusquement et posa automatiquement sa main sur le manche de son katana qu'il avait emporté avec lui, il eut bien raison d'ailleurs. Un hollow allait faire son apparition et un très fort, en ressentant son énergie spirituelle. Le monstre sortit de son antre et la première chose qu'il vit, c'était beaucoup de pattes, beaucoup trop de pattes au goût d'Ichigo.

- Rentrez vite dans la cabane ! Cria Ichigo aux filles.

Les deux jumelles se précipitèrent dans la petite maison en bois mais Rukia resta sur place, elle se leva et se reprocha du jeune Kurosaki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ? J'ai dit de rentrer dans la cabane ! Cria-t-il sur la petite Kuchiki.

- T'as aucun ordre à me donner. Et puis je suis aussi un shinigami, je ne peux pas fuir devant mon devoir. Répondit-elle froidement.

- T'as pas ton zanpakutou ! Continua-t-il de protester.

- Et bien tu vas voir que le Kidou est très utile dans ces situations. Dit-elle en souriant narquoisement à Ichigo.

Ichigo grinça des dents et décida de s'occuper du problème en main, le hollow sortit complètement du garganta qui se referma violemment derrière lui. C'était un crabe, un géant crabe, le masque marque de fabrique des hollows présent. Le shinigami aux cheveux oranges dégaina son sabre et le plaça devant lui, Rukia frissonna rien qu'en regardant la lame, le zanpakutou était encore sous forme katana mais elle pouvait sentir la puissance de l'arme, il plaidait pour être libéré, elle pouvait même l'entendre prier Ichigo. Mais sa transe fut brisée lorsque le hollow s'avança et agita ses multiples pattes dans l'air. Elle se mit en position d'attaque mais elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Ichigo avait disparu en un clin d'œil puis deux pattes du monstre furent coupées en giclant du sang, il réapparut à ses côtés la seconde suivante. Le hollow hurla et devint dingue, il agita ses pattes un partout, Ichigo sauta et visa pour le masque mais il ne vit la patte venant vers lui. Il fut frappé de plein fouet et il tomba dans l'eau, il se releva à la hâte et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit que le monstre se dirigeait vers la petite cabane. Il ne put l'empêcher de détruire le toit de la petite maison mais lorsqu'il entendit les cris de ses sœurs il s'enragea. Il utilisa shunpo et barra à temps la patte qui visa à nouveau la maison, il planta son katana dans la carapace et le hollow hurla. Il secoua la patte blessée, balançant Ichigo dans tout les sens. Le crabe hollow utilisa sa grosse pince pour décrocher le shinigami, il l'attrapa par la taille et serra la pince. Le jeune Kurosaki hurla de douleur, il se tortilla en poussant sur les deux gros doigts afin de se libérer, s'il ne faisait rien il serait coupé en deux.

- Art de destruction numéro 31 : Shakkaho ! Cria une voix en dessous de lui.

Le crabe lâcha Ichigo et hurla de nouveau, le shinigami retomba dans l'eau avec un "splash", il se releva et se mit à genoux pour voir Rukia disparaître et réapparaître devant le hollow ses mains étendues devant elle.

- Art de paralysie numéro 4 : Hainawa ! Cria-t-elle.

Une corde d'énergie jaune se déroula de ses mains et entoura les pattes du crabe hollow, le monstre fut emprisonné et essaya de se libérer en se tortillant, ce qui causa sa chute dans l'eau envoyant une vague d'eau vers Rukia. Cette dernière, trempée, se retourna vivement vers Ichigo qui se tenait à peine sur ses jambes, ses côtés ensanglantés.

- Ichigo ! Vite, le masque ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Le shinigami n'hésita pas une seconde, réunissant les forces qu'il lui restait il disparut puis réapparu au-dessus du hollow et rabattit son katana violemment sur son masque qui se brisa sous l'impact. Le monstre se désintégra en particules spirituelles avec un dernier hurlement. Ichigo rengaina son sabre et tint son côté en grinça des dents, l'adrénaline disparut il ressentait à nouveau la douleur et plus fort. Une main douce et chaude vint se poser sur son bras, surpris il regarda en bas pour retrouver Rukia en train de fixer ses blessures.

- Elles ne sont pas légères, il faudrait les soigner immédiatement si on ne veut pas qu'elles s'infectent. Dit-elle d'un ton professionnel.

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, pas la peine de s'affoler, ARGH ! Fit Ichigo, criant lorsque la shinigami appuya sur une des blessures.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Viens-là. Dit-elle en le traînant par le bras.

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le banc et ouvrit son shitagi, tout deux grimacèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'ampleur des plaies. Deux profondes entailles décoraient chacun des côtés d'Ichigo, s'élargissant presqu'au centre de son estomac et de son dos. Les deux jumelles sortirent de la cabane, à présent saccagée, et se précipitèrent vers les deux shinigamis.

- Ichi-nii, est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Yuzu, très inquiète.

- Ouais, ouais. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, ce ne sont que des petites blessures habituelles. Répondit-il en agitant une main dans l'air nonchalamment.

- Ce sont quand même de profondes blessures, Ichi-nii. En plus, tu perds assez de sang. Commenta Karin en fixant les deux entailles.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je vais régler ça. Intercepta Rukia.

- Ah, ouais ? Et comment, je ne vois aucu–.

Ichigo arrêta sa tirade lorsqu'il vit la petite Kuchiki placer ses mains au-dessus d'une des entailles, et une lueur verte vint entourer la zone blessée. Une chaleur confortable s'empara de son corps et il se sentit flotter, la douleur commença à s'estomper et l'entaille commençait à se refermer. Rukia semblait en pleine concentration, si l'on remarquait ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche pincée.

- Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Si vous vous occupiez de ranger un peu pendant que je m'occupe de votre frère, Yuzu-san, Karin-san. Dit Rukia en regardant les deux sœurs Kurosaki.

- D'accord. Dirent-elles en chœur.

Rukia fixa à nouveau la blessure et y mit un peu plus d'énergie tandis que les deux sœurs jumelles s'occupèrent de nettoyer un peu la zone. Ichigo regarda la shinigami faire, stupéfait. Sa bouche entre-ouverte, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle.

- Non seulement elle utilise des kidou superpuissants sans incantation, elle peut aussi soigner ! C'est qui cette fille ? Pensait-il.

Chaque blessure prit dix minutes pour être soignée, les deux profondes entailles disparurent pour laisser place à deux fines lignes en tant que cicatrices. Rukia se leva mais elle vacilla lorsque elle arriva sur ses pieds, elle serait tombée si ce n'était pas Ichigo qui la retint par ses poignets. La guérison lui avait demandé assez d'énergie. Elle resta un instant immobile afin de retrouver son focus, elle regarda Ichigo et observa que ce dernier la scrutait. Elle tira sur ses poignets mais il ne la libéra pas.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils orange.

- Oui, idiot. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Répliqua-t-elle sous un ton exaspéré, elle tira à nouveau sur ses poignets mais sans succès.

- Je t'ai vu vaciller à l'instant. Déclara-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

- Je n'ai pas vacillé ! S'écria-t-elle en détourna le regard.

- T'as l'habitude de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Hum…Non, c'est la première fois. Répondit-elle en rougissant d'embarras.

- Je me disais bien…Mais je crois que je dois te remercier…Rukia. Dit-il finalement.

La petite Kuchiki releva vivement ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom sortir de sa bouche, c'était quand même la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi au lieu de "la naine" ou "Kuchiki" ou même "gamine".

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? Je ne me rappelle pas d'être amie avec toi. Dit-elle se voulant être furieuse.

- Tu m'as appelé par le mien tout à l'heure. Répondit simplement Ichigo.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Protesta-t-elle en rougissant du fait qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- C'est la vérité ! Tu as dit "Ichigo ! Vite, le masque !", pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Je sais pas, t'as un esprit tordu.

- Pff, quoi qu'il en soit.

Ichigo la libéra et elle croisa tout de suite ses bras en regardant ailleurs, boudeuse. Il la trouva presque, mais vraiment presque, mignonne avec ses joues rosies et sa bouche pincée. Mais "mignonne" et "Rukia" étaient encore deux mots qu'il ne pouvait associer. Les deux shinigamis vinrent à l'aide des petites filles dans le rangement, après tout mis en place ils refirent le chemin inverse en laissant un aménagement ravagé. En arrivant à la maison, Masaki cria en voyant ses enfants et Rukia tout sals, remplis de boues et de sang, trempés. Les trois filles prirent leur bain ensemble tandis qu'Ichigo le prit seul dans sa salle de bain avec ses côtes le picotant légèrement. A nouveau le soir, Ichigo et Rukia ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil et ces deux là se rencontrèrent encore dans le jardin. Leur deuxième soirée se passa plutôt silencieusement, grâce aux coups de pied et de poing de Rukia lorsque le jeune Kurosaki essayait de briser le magnifique silence.

Le dimanche se passa paisible et sans incident majeur, les Kurosaki décidèrent de déjeuner dans le jardin, le temps était magnifique et le soleil pas trop chaud.

Ils furent tous, à l'exception d'Ichigo, triste de la voir quitter le manoir le soir et lui firent promettre de venir plus souvent. Cependant, pour les deux shinigamis, le week-end se passa plutôt bien par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Un hollow n'était rien devant une dispute entre Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Premier Baiser

Comme elle l'avait promis, depuis le dernier week-end passé chez les Kurosaki, Rukia vint plus souvent chez eux pour dormir ou pour juste venir voir Masaki et les filles. Et c'était vice-versa, cependant il était clair que Rukia appréciait seulement la famille d'Ichigo mais pas Ichigo. Depuis son aide lors de l'élimination du hollow, il l'appelait que par son prénom ou "la naine", l'obligeant aussi à l'appeler par son prénom ou "poils de carotte". Masaki, Byakuya et Isshin furent soulagés des progrès que faisaient leurs petits, bien qu'ils fussent assez minimes.

Les deux jeunes shinigamis se disputaient et s'insultaient toujours, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se faire des remarques ou se frapper, dans le cas de Rukia, Ichigo n'osait pas frapper les filles mais il n'hésitait pas à la balancer par la ceinture de son shihakushō jusqu'à ce qu'elle devint rouge de rage. De là elle ne pouvait ni toucher son tibia ni son entrejambe, la dernière fois qu'elle le trouva, il ne put marcher sans boiter durant une semaine.

Rukia fut ensuite assaillie par plusieurs femmes shinigamis qui furent offensées qu'elle osa "toucher les bijoux de familles d'Ichigo-sama" ou encore "souiller la place la plus sacrée d'Ichigo-sama" et "l'avoir rendu stérile". Elle les envoya toute paître, car la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on lui parlait aurait été les parties intimes d'une certaine carotte. En revanche, si on lui parlait de celles d'un certain lieutenant, elle se contenterait de rougir d'embarras. Il lui arrivait de faire des rêves érotiques à propos de lui et elle se réprimandait pour faires des rêves aussi impropres, surtout qu'il était déjà marié. Mais Amaya la rassura que c'était normale pour une fille de son âge.

Quant à nos deux "fiancés", lorsqu'on leur demandait pourquoi ils se détestaient, ils étaient incapables de donner une réponse cohérente. C'était à la base "C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher lui faire une reproche" ou "C'est juste un être immonde/une chieuse". En fin de compte, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils se détestaient, leur haine envers l'autre existait et ils ne voulaient pas imaginer comment aurait été leur relation si leur première rencontre fut différente. Il leur arrivait d'avoir des moments de quiétude où ils seraient à proximité mais aucun d'eux ne parleraient, depuis le premier week-end passée chez lui, ça leur arrivait assez souvent.

Rukia arriva dans le grand jardin sa division à l'heure de sa pose, il n'y avait personne et c'était ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle se trouva un arbre sur lequel elle s'adossa l'abritant ainsi du soleil tapant. Il y eut une légèrement brise qui la berça, elle appuya sa tête sur le bois et ferma les yeux. Un bruit de froissement se fit entendre puis celle d'une voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la voix, plutôt masculine.

Rukia ouvrit automatiquement ses yeux et rencontra ceux ambre d'Ichigo, sa tête à l'envers avec ses bras ballants à côtés, il était suspendu par une branche au-dessus d'elle. Elle poussa avec force son visage qui le fit perdre son équilibre et il tomba à ses pieds. Il se releva tout de suite en se tenant sa joue égratignée.

- Pourquoi tu me frappes toujours ? Brailla-t-il.

- Si t'en as marre, t'as qu'à rester loin de moi. Répondit-elle indifféremment.

- Tche. C'est toi qui es venue, j'étais là avant toi. Rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu. Rétorqua-t-elle à son tour.

- Tu ne m'as pas senti non plus ? C'était qui disait qu'on pouvait sentir ma présence même si je masquais mon énergie spirituelle, hein ? Taquina Ichigo en souriant narquoisement.

Rukia lui donna une calotte derrière la tête et il grogna avant de se taire. Ils restèrent assis sans parler, et en regardant dans le vide. Ichigo couché appuyé sur l'arbre avec ses mains derrière sa tête et ses jambes étendues devant lui, la brunette était assise beaucoup plus noblement, ses genoux repliés vers sa poitrine. Le silence n'était ni pesant ni quoi que ce soit, mais confortable.

- Alors, il devient quoi ton ami babouin ? Demanda Ichigo en brisant le silence.

- Babouin ? Répéta Rukia sans faire l'allusion.

- Ouais, celui aux cheveux rouge…Répondit-il en pointant sa propre crinière orange.

- Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. Il a un nom, tu sais. Rétorqua Rukia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dis lui d'arrêter de m'appeler Poils de carotte. Répliqua Ichigo en se couchant sur un coude et faisant face à Rukia.

- Il a commencé à t'appeler comme ça parce que tu l'as appelé "babouin" !

- Quoi qu'il en soit. Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu, il est où ?

- En quoi ça peut te concerner, je pense que tu devrais te réjouir, vu comment tu le déteste tant.

- Je suis réjoui, très même. Mais j'ai horreur de voir cette expression sur ta face.

- Quelle expression ? Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, Ichigo.

- Une expression de chien battu, abandonné. Il est quoi à toi au juste ce Renji ?

- Encore cette question ! En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Tu ne serais aussi attristée pour un simple ami.

- C'est parce que c'est mon seul ami ! Je ne suis pas aussi populaire que toi, Ichigo, tu ne vas jamais comprendre.

Ichigo fixa Rukia qui regardait délibérément ailleurs, sa bouche était pincée et ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux luisants. Elle avait envi de pleurer, Ichigo avait presque fait pleurer la Kuchiki Rukia ! C'était un rêve devenu réalité ! Mais cela ne le réjouit pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Il s'assit et Rukia tourna encore plus sa tête, ses mèches cachant son visage.

- Rukia…E-Excuse-moi…Dit-il la gorge serré.

La petite noble tourna vivement la tête, ses yeux brillant écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux honteux Ichigo. Les gouttes d'eau à la bordure des deux globes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, Ichigo regarda leur trajet jusqu'à la base de son menton. Elle les essuya vivement et poussa Ichigo qui retomba sur le dos.

- Gros idiot ! Cria-t-elle ensuite.

- Quoi ? Cria-t-il à son tour dérouté par sa réaction.

- Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! Hurla-t-elle en le rouant de coups de poing sur la poitrine.

- Je m'excuse pour la première fois de ma vie et voilà ce que j'ai comme récompense ! Se plaignit-il en essayant de son mieux de protéger son pauvre sternum.

Il attrapa ses poignets et l'immobilisa, ils se fusillèrent du regard. Rukia était à califourchon sur Ichigo et leurs visages étaient très rapprochés. Quelqu'un de loin, qui n'aurait pas connu la vraie situation, aurait pu confondre leur position pour tout autre chose. Ils tournèrent simultanément leurs têtes lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre, Rukia sursauta lorsqu'il vit la tête de leur lieutenant se rapprocher rapidement vers eux. Elle se libéra de la prise de l'autre shinigami et se leva immédiatement en essuyant ses yeux et se dépoussiéra. Ichigo la regarda faire avec stupeur puis se leva à son tour, en enlevant quelques feuilles de son vêtement.

- Ah ben, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tout les deux? Serait-ce un rendez-vous entre amoureux ? J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu. Sinon je vais de ce pas–. Commença Kaien.

- La ferme, Shiba. Lâcha froidement Ichigo en fusillant son lieutenant.

- Oula, Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Serait-ce Rukia ? Je t'ai déjà dit de traiter les femmes avec tendresse. Regarde-moi avec Miyako, tout baigne. Dit Kaien en levant les bras.

- Ouais, parce que c'est elle qui porte le pantalon à la maison. Répliqua Ichigo en croisant ses bras.

- Euh…C'est un secret de famille ça, Ichigo ! Il ne faut pas le divulguer comme ça ! S'écria Kaien, faussement offensé.

- Comme je suis puceau, c'est un secret de famille. Rétorqua le jeune Kurosaki en tapant du pied.

- Ah ça, pff. Ce n'est même plus un secret, c'est une honte. A ton âge, j'irai me cacher.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Donc j'ai vraiment interrompu quelque chose ?

- Répond à la question !

- Ok, ok. Je suis venu te chercher, le capitaine te demande.

- Ah, ouais ?

- Ouais, donc dépêche-toi, c'est urgent.

Ichigo n'hésita pas une seconde et disparut en direction du bureau de son capitaine tandis que Kaien resta seul avec Rukia. Il la regarda puis lui fit un clin en lui montrant son pouce.

- Continue comme ça, Rukia. Il faut lui montrer c'est qui commande ici ! S'écria-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Kaien-dono, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ah ouais ? Alors à quoi penses-tu que je crois ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant à son niveau.

- Hum…

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. T'es géniale, Rukia. Déclara-t-il en caressa légèrement sa tête.

La petite Kuchiki rougit encore plus et baissa la tête, Kaien ricana en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, Rukia. Je sens que tu vas adorer. Dit-il en l'emmenant vers le bâtiment.

- Vraiment, Kaien-dono ? Demanda-t-elle, en essayant de son mieux de cacher son euphorie.

- Bien sûr ! J'espère t'es en forme.

- Toujours !

- Ah ça c'est un vrai shinigami !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et ils entrèrent dans les quartiers généraux de la treizième division.

Ichigo toqua à la porte puis entra dans l'office de son capitaine. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière son bureau en buvant son thé tranquillement, son teint était moins pâle que d'habitude, ce qui indiquait qu'il était plus en forme aujourd'hui. Dès que Ukitake sentait la moindre amélioration, il se précipitait dans son bureau pour finir les quelques papiers pas encore traiter. Et aucun de ses subordonnés pouvaient le faire renoncer quand il s'y mettait. Il était un gentil capitaine mais têtu quand il le voulait. Il était quand même chanceux d'avoir des subalternes si dévoués, sur lesquels il pouvait compter lorsqu'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ichigo le respectait, beaucoup, il était comme son deuxième père.

- Ah, Ichigo. Kaien a été vite, pas étonnant de lui. Dit-il en déposant sa tasse sur son bureau.

- Oui, Capitaine Ukitake. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai reçu le message. Répondit Ichigo très poliment avec une légère inclinaison de sa tête.

- Asseye-toi. Ordonna le Capitaine en montrant le siège placé devant son bureau.

Ichigo obéit et accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendit son supérieur, ils commencèrent une discussion sur tout et rien. C'était toujours pareil avec le Capitaine, il ne venait jamais au point tout de suite, il était très amical. Il demanda pour sa famille et la progression de son entraînement, Ichigo était un troisième siège mais toujours en apprentissage. Son capitaine n'était pas au courant de son apprentissage du bankai mais il savait qu'Ukitake soupçonnait quelque chose. On ne peut pas tromper un capitaine de plus de deux milles ans d'expérience.

- Capitaine, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose de précis ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Oui, c'est à propos des nouvelles recrues. Je suis passé dans la salle d'entraînement et j'ai vu comment ils se débrouillaient. Ils sont encore maladroits dans leurs manières de combattre mais ça vient petit à petit. Et je pense que c'est grâce à toi Ichigo. Je sais que tes méthodes sont un peu…inconvenantes mais elles portent leurs fruits. Déclara Ukitake en fixant son troisième siège dans les yeux.

- Merci, Capitaine…Répondit Ichigo, cachant son euphorie, son égo avait fait un bond.

- J'ai une question à te poser, Ichigo.

- Laquelle, Capitaine ?

- Y'en a-t-il parmi eux certains qui sont prêts pour des situations dangereuses ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Des images de Rukia combattant avec lui le hollow crabe flashèrent dans son esprit, il regarda son capitaine dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Je pense que oui. Répondit-il, confiant.

- Bien, c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai une mission pour eux, voudrais-tu être volontaire pour être leur moniteur ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Bien. Je vais te donner les instructions alors. Tu devras choisir 20 nouvelles recrues et partir avec elles dans le 14e quartier du Rukongai. Là-bas, il y a quelques hollows qui font terreur aux habitations, il faut que vous y aller les exterminer.

La Capitaine Ukitake continua les instructions en les écrivant sur un bout de papier pour Ichigo. Après les dernières mises en gardes, le jeune shinigami salua son capitaine avant de quitter la pièce et se diriger vers le hall où l'attendaient déjà toutes les nouvelles recrues.

Ichigo, avec Kaien, Sentarou et Kiyone à ses côtés, se trouvait devant une centaine de shinigamis regroupés dont leurs têtes lui étaient familières pour certains ou complètement inconnues pour d'autres. Ils tournaient leurs têtes frénétiquement et chuchotaient avec leur voisin, troublés par la convocation de leur lieutenant. Le jeune Kurosaki les dévisagea avec arrogance, il aimait montrer sa supériorité aux autres, surtout aux nouvelles recrues et aucunes n'osaient s'opposer à lui, à l'exception d'une brunette bien évidemment. Il racla la gorge, bruyamment, et se fut le silence complet, les nouveaux shinigamis le fixèrent droit comme des piquets.

- Vous avez été convoqué ici car…aujourd'hui aura lieu votre première mission en tant que shinigami. Informa clairement le troisième siège.

Des exclamations se succédèrent et le chahut commença, Ichigo fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents.

- Silence. Ordonna-t-il, ce fut le silence instantanément.

- Bien. Cependant, seulement certains d'entre vous auront cette chance d'aller expérimenter cette mission. 20 d'entre vous que je vais choisir. Mais avant tout, je vais vous expliquer l'objectif de la mission. Continua-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

Ichigo donna donc les instructions de la mission puis il se réunit avec Kaien, Kiyone et Sentarou pour discuter des candidats à choisir, le jeune Kurosaki avait un don pour ne pas retenir les noms de ses camarades, il avait donc besoin d'aide. Pendant ce temps les jeunes shinigamis furent laissés à eux même en train de stresser.

Après vingt minutes, ils réussirent à trouver dix-neuf noms sans trop de dégâts, avec Kiyone et Sentarou ce n'était pas toujours facile. Ils débattaient à présent sur le dernier candidat.

- Moi je dirais Toshi Yamagushi, il maîtrise son shunpo et son maniement du katana est assez correct. Proposa Kiyone en pointant le shinigami en question.

- Celui-là, tu dis ? Moi je dirais plutôt celle-ci, Aruma Okanishi, elle excelle aussi bien au kidou qu'au zanjutsu. Proposa à son tour Sentarou.

- Heh ? Pourquoi une fille avec une si grosse poitrine ? Tu n'es qu'un gros pervers, Sentarou ! S'écria Kiyone en le tapant derrière la tête.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je choisisse une fille. Serais-tu jalouse de sa poitrine ? Répliqua-t-il.

- La ferme. Cria le deuxième cinquième siège en frappant à nouveau son coéquipier.

Ichigo ignora délibérément les deux haut gradés shinigamis qui se disputaient et balaya la salle du regard, il ne savait pas vraiment qui choisir, d'après ce qu'il en savait ils étaient tous aussi bons. Il regarda Kaien qui le fixait étrangement.

- Alors, tu choisis qui ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ton tour de choisir, Ichigo. On a pratiquement fait tout ton boulot. Répondit le lieutenant en haussant les épaules.

- Tu exagères.

- J'ai bien dit "pratiquement".

- Ouais, la ferme.

Le rouquin scanna à nouveau les nouvelles recrues et ses yeux rencontrèrent une paire saphir luisant, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Rukia le fixait, enfin elle fixait plutôt Kaien mais lorsqu'elle sentit son regard insistant, elle le rencontra. Elle fronça ses sourcils et sa bouche se pinça. La jeune Kurosaki fit de même. Quant au lieutenant, il regarda la scène silencieusement mais avec amusement.

- Kuchiki Rukia. Dit-il soudainement sans détacher son regard de la petite noble.

- Yes ! Cria Kaien en poussant son point en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Ichigo en regard le noble bizarrement.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Ichigo ! C'est du suicide ! Cria Kiyone en agrippant son bras brusquement.

- Pour avoir choisi Rukia ?

- Ne l'appelle Rukia ! Si son frère t'entendait…non ! Si son frère apprenait ce que tu as décidé de lui faire, je dois déjà te dire mes adieux, Ichigo. Cria à son tour Sentarou en agrippant son autre bras.

- Vous êtes devenus fous ou quoi ? C'est une mission, bordel ! Cria à son tour Ichigo agacé d'avoir la circulation du sang coupée tout d'un coup.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite les gars, c'est une attitude de mauvais perdants ça ! Vous allez remplir le marché comme c'était prévu ! Du saké gratuit pour moi ce soir, hi, hi ! Cria Kaien en affichant un large sourire.

- Espèce de… ! Tu savais déjà d'avance ! Ça servait à quoi de parier ? Cria Kiyone en libérant Ichigo pour s'attaquer au lieutenant.

- Vous avez parié sur…Vous avez parié sur ça ! Cria Ichigo en regardant les autres.

Les trois shinigamis regardèrent Ichigo avec des yeux innocents comme si leur pari était la chose la plus normale au monde. Le rouquin soupira en secouant sa tête, il se dit qu'il était entouré que d'une bande de dingos. Il ramassa la fiche où dix-neuf noms avaient déjà été inscrits puis il inscrivit celui de Rukia.

- Oi, Ichigo. Y'a une faute dans "Kuchiki". Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne sais toujours pas l'écrire correctement. Dit Kaien en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son subordonné.

- La ferme. Lança le rouquin en rectifiant tout de suite le nom.

- Mais par contre, t'as écrit "Rukia" correctement. Remarqua le lieutenant en souriant.

- Mais la ferme ! Son nom est facile à écrire, c'est en katakana !

- Comment tu savais que c'était en katakana ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu traîner dans les dossiers.

- C'est une coïncidence !

- Oui, Ichigo, c'est cela. Ah lala, quand est-ce te rendras-tu compte ?

Kaien tapota l'épaule d'Ichigo avec un sourire amicale, le jeune rouquin fusilla son supérieur du regard avant d'enlever sa main de son épaule et se diriger vers les nouvelles recrues. Il racla sa gorge pour attirer leur attention, qui se fit immédiatement, et leur annonça la liste des candidats choisis. Il put voir leurs corps se contracter, de là où il était il pouvait discerner ceux qui étaient apeurés de la mission de ceux qui étaient excités. Ichigo inspira un bon coup puis expira. Il regarda le papier puis commença à réciter les noms, un par un les jeunes shinigamis vinrent se placer derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier nom, il pausa puis il balaya la salle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tomba sur Rukia.

- Et pour finir…Kuchiki Rukia. Dit-il tout en la fixant.

Il crut voir un mouvement de ses lèvres et une émotion dans ses yeux mais son expression fut très vite remplacée par un masque vide propre aux Kuchiki. Elle s'inclina par coutume et s'avança la tête haute pour venir se placer avec tous les autres. Les autres la regardèrent avec dédain ou sympathie. Ichigo se débarrassa de son calepin et fixa ses subordonnés.

- Bien. Je vous remercie de votre contribution. Vous n'avez pas eu cette chance mais peut-être la prochaine fois. Alors entrainez-vous ! Pour prouver que vous êtes dignes de votre titre. Disposé. Déclara Ichigo d'un ton plus que supérieur.

Les autres nouvelles recrues sortirent du hall tout en chahutant, certains déçus, d'autres plutôt soulagés. Ichigo se retourna vers les vingt nouveaux shinigamis et croisa les bras.

- Allez chercher vos katanas puis rendez-vous à l'entrée du Sereitei. Vous avez 2 minutes. Commanda-t-il.

Des plaintes sur le petit délai se firent entendre mais le regard sévère d'Ichigo les fit déguerpir à la quatrième vitesse. Les quatre hauts gradés se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Sereitei et à une minute cinquante-neuf, tous les vingt candidats étaient présents, haletant comme des bêtes.

- Pile à l'heure c'est très bien. Le 14e quartier du Rukongai n'est pas la porte à côté, alors si vous ne pouvez pas suivre vous serez perdus. Annonça Ichigo avant disparaître.

Kiyone, Sentarou et Kaien disparurent à leurs tours et laissèrent les jeunes shinigamis sur place penauds. Ils se regardèrent avant de disparaître également.

Ichigo allait très vite, sautant de toit en toit, d'arbre en arbre, il ne regarda jamais derrière lui avant d'arriver sur les lieux du crime. Ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva fut le ravage, plusieurs maisons avaient été détruites, des arbres cassés et tombés, le feu avait pris un peu partout et une dizaine d'hollow hurlaient et marchaient tout en bousillant tous ce qu'il y avait sur leurs passages. Kaien et les cinquièmes sièges arrivèrent quelques secondes après lui, le lieutenant siffla lorsqu'il vit le paysage. Ils attendirent au moins cinq minutes avant que toutes les nouvelles recrues fussent présentes, certaines un peu essoufflées.

- Première remarque. Entrainement intensif au shunpo de retour de la mission. Dit Ichigo en surveillant du regard ses subordonnés.

Il leur tourna le dos et pointa le paysage.

- Il y a au moins quinze hollows ici présents et notre mission est de tous les éliminer. Tous sans exception.

Il se retourna à nouveau et croisa les bras.

- Ce sera un travail d'équipe donc soyez intelligents et ne foncez pas dans le tas. Déclara-t-il.

- Je vous donne un conseil. Eviter les coups inutiles, le hollow ne disparaîtra jamais tant que son masque n'est pas brisé et c'est la partie de son corps la plus solide, ne gaspiller donc pas votre énergie. Et surtout, ne tournez jamais le dos à l'ennemi quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne n'interviendrais qu'en cas de nécessité. Continua-t-il.

Ichigo donna le signal et les jeunes shinigamis filèrent vers la scène de combat, il alla se poser sur une branche suivi par ses acolytes. D'ici ils pouvaient voir la scène entière.

Certains se montrèrent intelligents et allèrent mettre à l'abri les habitants tandis que d'autres s'attaquèrent directement aux hollows. Ichigo nota que la majorité visait directement le masque sans essayer de trouver une feinte, ce qui résultait d'un échec à chaque fois. Il y avait encore du progrès à faire. Un mouvement dans le champ périphérique de ses yeux l'attira, il tourna légèrement la tête et observa le combat de Rukia avec Hiro. Ils semblaient pas mal se débrouiller, la petite noble utilisait son kidou pour embrouiller le monstre tandis que le jeune garçon le frappait par derrière. Le hollow lançait ses bras un peu partout en hurlant, les deux shinigamis changèrent de place et recommencèrent leur manœuvre. Ils continuèrent à tourner autour du monstre jusqu'à ce qu'Hiro frappa décemment le centre du masque qui se brisa sur le coup. Le hollow hurla une dernière fois avant de se désintégrer. Ce fut le premier détruit. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, ils avaient réussi à le vaincre en cinq minutes. Il n'en revenait pas et ils ne semblaient pas trop essoufflés, les deux jeunes shinigamis n'attendirent pas que les particules spirituelles aient complètement disparu pour filer vers un autre hollow.

En une heure, les quinzaines d'hollow avaient diminué pour au moins cinq à six. Les jeunes shinigamis avaient été rapides pour des nouveaux, cependant leur rythme commençait à diminuer, ce qui prouvait qu'ils manquaient encore d'endurance mais il ne pouvait les blâmer, c'était leur première mission et cela sans l'aide de leurs supérieurs. De là où il était, il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient que légèrement blessés et il espéra qu'ils n'auraient fait aucune bêtise qui aurait pue leur coûter un membre ou la vie.

Mais si peu pour espérer…

Un cri retentit dans l'air et les quatre supérieurs virèrent leurs têtes vers la source de la voix. Devant leurs yeux, Hiro gravement blessé chutait avec Rukia qui essayait de le rattraper mais elle fut intercepter par le hollow qu'elle avait laissé qui l'attrapa par la cheville. Il la remonta au dessus de sa tête et la fit tournoyer, violemment et rapidement, autour de sa tête tout en hurlant. La brune essaya d'atteindre le manche de son katana, mais en vain puis elle plaça un doigt en direction du poignet du monstre devant elle et essaya pour l'art destruction numéro quatre, byakurai. Un éclair bleuté sortit de son doigt et percuta le membre du monstre qui hurla plus fort mais il ne la lâcha pas, il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et la lança à plus de cinq cents mètres plus loin. Rukia atterrit sur le sol mais elle continua sa glissade tout en roulant sur elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter ni autre chose. Soudainement deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et sa glissade fut stoppée nette. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, lesquels elle ne se souvint pas d'avoir fermé, et releva la tête pour se retrouver plaquée dans la poitrine du cinquième siège, Kiyone.

- N'avais-je pas dis, ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi. Fit une voix auprès d'elle.

Rukia tourna sa tête et se trouva nez à nez avec le dos du troisième siège, Kurosaki Ichigo. Il dégaina son zanpakutou et disparut, il réapparut au-dessus du hollow et abattit violemment son katana. Le monstre plaça son bras au-dessus de sa tête lequel fut facilement tranché par l'arme d'Ichigo, du sang gicla et le jeune Kurosaki disparut lorsque l'autre bras lui allait être administré et réapparut à la jambe du monstre qu'il coupa facilement. Le monstre hurla de toutes ses forces et tomba sur le côté, il commença à gigoter afin de se relever. Ichigo apparut devant sa tête et le regard de haut avec fureur puis planta sans merci son katana dans le masque qui se brisa instantanément. Le hollow se désintégra avec un dernier hurlement.

Le rouquin rengaina son arme et se retourna vers Kiyone maintenant une étourdie Rukia dans ses bras, Sentarou qui portait un inconscient Hiro sur son épaule et Kaien les avaient rejointes. Il s'avança lentement vers eux son regard fixé sur la brune qui retournait son regard nerveusement, sa gorge devint plus sèche qu'elle ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, la dominant de toute sa taille. Il la dominait déjà lorsqu'elle était debout, que pouvait-on imaginer lorsqu'elle était assise. Elle ne l'avait jamais craint, bien qu'elle ne le craignait pas en ce moment, c'était juste qu'elle oubliait (ou l'ignorait délibérément) parfois qu'Ichigo était un troisième siège et le fils du capitaine de la onzième division, l'un des plus puissants capitaines du Gotei-13. Ce fils en question avait hérité de la puissance de son père, il était énormément, et vraiment énormément, plus puissant qu'elle et s'il le voulait, il pouvait l'éliminer d'un claquement de doigt. Ce fut tous ce qu'elle pouvait penser en regardant le shinigami la dévisager de haut.

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on n'écoute pas son supérieur. Dit-il avec dédain.

- C'était un accident…Répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

- Un accident ? Conneries. Aller sauver quelqu'un est complètement volontaire et cette idiotie t'a coûté cher. Répliqua-t-il en surveillant ses multiples blessures.

- Comment veux-tu que je laisse tomber un camarade au combat ? S'écria-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- C'est ce qu'on vous apprend en tant que shinigami ! Mieux vaut perdre une vie que plusieurs milliers. C'est très noble de sauver un ami, mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices lorsque la vie d'une population est en danger. Aujourd'hui n'aurait pas été aussi important mais dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait pu être grave, très grave. S'écria-t-il à son tour, son regard se radoucissant à chaque phrase.

Rukia le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de le toiser en boudant. Il avait raison mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre devant lui. Elle se releva avec l'aide de Kiyone mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur ses pieds, sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et elle trébucha vers l'avant. La chute qu'elle attendit ne vint jamais, deux bras forts et musclés l'attrapèrent dans sa descente. Elle eut le temps de sentir une odeur de caramel avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

- On devrait les emmener tout les deux à la quatrième division. Suggéra Kaien en regardant tour à tour les deux blessés.

Ichigo ne pipa mot et ajusta Rukia dans ses bras, il la porta tel une mariée avant de disparaître.

Ichigo arriva devant les bâtiments de la quatrième division en moins de cinq minutes, haletant un peu après la course folle qu'il fit. Il monta les marches deux à deux et entra dans le bâtiment au même moment qu'un certain shinigami aux cheveux rouge en ressortait. Renji allait les passer lorsqu'il ressentit une énergie spirituelle familière.

- Rukia…Souffla-t-il stoppant Ichigo dans sa course.

Ichigo se retourna complètement et Renji écarquilla ses yeux en voyant le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait son amie, plusieurs coupures sur sa peau porcelaine et son shihakushō complètement déchiré et froissé. Il s'approcha et lorsque le rouquin vit sa main venant toucher le visage de Rukia, il recula de deux pas. Le grand shinigami fusilla du regard le plus petit shinigami et se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton exigeant une réponse.

Ichigo le fixa avant de répondre.

- Une mission qui s'est mal déroulée…Répondit-il.

- Mal déroulée ? Et tu n'as pas pu empêcher ça ? Rétorqua Renji

- Elle n'était pas la seule que je devais surveiller. Répondit Ichigo en essayant de garder son calme.

- Ce n'est pas le devoir d'un supérieur de surveiller à ce que tout ce passe bien ? Quelle espèce de troisième siège es-tu ?

- Ne m'insulte pas, gamin.

- T'insulter ? Gamin ? Toujours là pour rabaisser les gens, Kurosaki. Je suis sûre que t'es super content maintenant, vu comment tu l'emmerdes chaque jour.

- Ne me juges pas, tu ne me connais pas. Et puis pourquoi je serais là avec elle si j'étais si insouciant.

- Je sais pas…Mauvaise conscience peut être, t'es qu'un riche bâtard.

- Répète un peu pour voir.

- Sal riche bâtard.

Renji et Ichigo se trouvaient à trente centimètre l'un de l'autre tout en se fusillant du regard et en grinçant des dents, la différence de taille était hilarante mais le rouquin n'était point intimidé et se serait déjà jeté au cou du babouin si ses mains n'étaient pas occupées.

- Kurosaki-san. Fit une voix douce et suave.

Les deux "punks" virèrent simultanément leurs têtes vers la source de la voix et tombèrent sur la gentille figure d'Unohana Retsu, capitaine de la quatrième division. Une femme très calme, polie et intelligente cependant qui ne fallait pas provoquer. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui descendait sur le devant de son corps. Elle portait le fameux haori à manches longues avec le numéro quatre inscrit au dos par-dessus son shihakushō, lequel était attaché par une obi noir avec des stries violacés et blanches. Elle souriait, comme toujours, et surveillait les deux jeunes shinigamis de ses yeux bleus en amendes.

- Je vois que vous avez un blessé. Je suggère qu'on s'en occupe avant que vous régliez vos problèmes personnels. Dit-elle doucement mais strictement.

- Oui, Capitaine Unohana. Répondit Ichigo, de la sueur perlant de son front.

- Bien. Hanatorou.

Un garçon, un peu frivole et très mince avec des cheveux bleus foncés arrivant à sa nuque et des yeux globuleux, arriva avec un plateau en main contenant divers comprimés.

- Oui, Capitaine ? Demanda-t-il.

- Veuillez contacter Inoue-san et informez-lui que nous avons des blessés ainsi que de se rendre à la salle 303. Dit-elle en regardant son subordonné.

- Entendu, Capitaine. Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Il tourna les talons en trébuchant légèrement et détala en direction du bureau d'Orihime Inoue. Unohana regarda le jeune officier disparaître avant de reporter son attention sur Ichigo, son regard descendit sur la jeune fille inconsciente puis elle regarda à nouveau le jeune Kurosaki, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Combien de blessés y'a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh…Il en reste un…Répondit-il, sa bouche sèche.

- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Ichigo obéit, Renji les suivit, il le regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne dis rien.

La chambre 303 se trouvait au troisième étage, ce qui concluait à trois paires d'escalier à monter. En arrivant dans la chambre, Inoue était déjà présente et elle se leva vivement en voyant la pauvre Rukia, elle ordonna Ichigo de la déposer sur le lit et se mit tout de suite au travail. Les deux garçons se mirent de chaque côté du lit et observèrent tandis que Unohana quitta la pièce, Inoue plaça ses mains au-dessus du corps de Rukia et ses broches scintillèrent.

- Ayame, Shun'o. Soten Kisshun. Je rejette. Récita-t-elle.

Les deux tiers d'une de ses broches disparurent et un globe jaune lumineux enveloppa Rukia. Petit à petit, ses blessures se refermèrent et son uniforme redevenait normal. Ichigo avait déjà vu les pouvoirs d'Inoue mais cela l'impressionnait toujours de voir à quelle vitesse les blessures pouvaient guérir. Quant à Renji, il était bouche bé. Quand toutes les blessures de la brune furent guéries, la rousse enleva son globe et sa broche redevint entière. Elle souffla un bon coup et afficha son expression gaie habituelle.

- Voilà, tout va bien ! Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Cria-t-elle presque.

A ces mots, les doigts de Rukia bougèrent, les deux garçons se penchèrent simultanément vers le lit. La brune ouvrit les yeux qu'elle referma aussitôt, éblouie par trop de couleur, elle cacha ses yeux avec sa main.

- Fermez les rideaux…Marmonna-t-elle.

- Hein ? Ce sont des effets secondaires de la guérison ? Demanda Renji à Inoue.

- Heh ? Non, aucun de mes patients ont subi d'effets secondaires auparavant. Peut-être que Kuchiki-san était plus gravement blessée que je le pensais. Répondit Inoue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Renji ? Fit Rukia en enlevant sa main et fixant son ami d'enfance.

- Et personne d'autres. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Renji en souriant.

- Hum…Ça va…Oui, ça va bizarrement. Mais où suis-je ?

- A la quatrième division. Répondit Ichigo.

- Ichigo ? Fit Rukia en fixant son supérieur.

Puis tout lui revient, la mission, son échec au combat, sa réprimande par Ichigo et sa perte de conscience. Elle s'assit avec beaucoup de difficultés, son corps était aussi raide qu'un bâton de bois puis elle examina sa peau. Elle n'avait plus rien, elle se tripota pour chercher la moindre exception mais rien, et même son vêtement était aussi neuf que le jour qu'on le lui confit.

- Je suis déjà guérie ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- C'est le travail d'Inoue. Répondit Ichigo en croisant ses bras.

- Oh…Merci, Inoue-san…Mais le vêtement ?

- Oh, c'est la particularité de mon pouvoir…He, he.

- Rukia…Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Hum…Oui, je ne sens plus rien. Répondit la brune.

- Bien, on-.

- On va signer tes papiers, Rukia. Après je te ramène chez toi. Coupa Renji en donnant sa main à Rukia.

Rukia regarda la main de son ami d'enfance puis Ichigo qui regardait par la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches et elle regarda à nouveau la main de Renji. Elle accepta et descendit du lit, elle remercia une dernière fois Inoue avant de quitter la pièce avec son ami.

- Est-ce que ça va, Kurosaki-kun ? Demanda Inoue en surveillant l'autre shinigami.

- Oui…Juste un peu fatigué. Merci pour tout Inoue, je pense que Sentarou ne va pas tarder avec l'autre blessé. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ok…

Ichigo fit un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule et sortit de la salle doucement, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et continua sa marche hors du bâtiment. Quelque chose le dérangeait mais il ne savait pas trop quoi, enfin si il savait mais il ne voulait y croire, si c'était vraiment à quoi il pensait, alors il était pire qu'un enfant. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête baissée en pensant.

Rukia avait rempli ses papiers et se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment aux côtés de Renji en direction du manoir des Kuchiki mais quelque chose la gênait, elle ne savait pas mais son cœur était lourd, elle essayait de se rappeler si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Et puis l'attitude d'Ichigo avant qu'elle ne partit l'intriguait. Soudainement, elle se rappela de quelque chose.

- Renji, qui est-ce qui m'a amené ici ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- Kurosaki…Pourquoi ? Répondit-il.

- Ichigo ? Je reviens tout de suite, Renji !

Rukia fit demi-tour et se mit à courir vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Connaissez-vous la règle de ne pas courir dans les couloirs au primaire ? Bien, même si Rukia avait plus de cent cinquante ans, elle aurait bien fait de suivre cette règle pour éviter la double catastrophe qu'elle allait provoquer.

La noble ouvrit la porte et dans son élan, entra de plein fouet dans Ichigo qui sortait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? Les deux tombent évidemment. Mais comment ? Contrairement à la dernière fois, Rukia tomba en avant sur Ichigo et non sur son derrière. On ne peut jamais prévoir comment on tombe. Et les deux nobles n'auraient jamais prévu tomber comme cela. En atterrissant au sol, le visage de Rukia fut projeté sur celui d'Ichigo, front contre front, nez contre nez et…bouche contre bouche. Les deux se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, menaçant de sortir de leurs trous. Indirectement, involontairement et malheureusement, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Leurs premiers baisers furent donnés à la personne qu'ils croyaient détester. Dire qu'ils étaient choqués serait qu'une affirmation.

Ichigo voulait pousser Rukia et Rukia voulait se lever mais ils étaient complètement paralysés. Cependant quelqu'un vint à leur rescousse, la petite shinigami fut mise de côté gentiment tandis que le rouquin fut relevé par le col et projeté violemment sur un mur. Le regard ambre, encore voilé de choc, rencontra un marron furieux. Renji fusillait Ichigo du regard et grinçait des dents méchamment, grognant presque.

- Espèce de bâtard ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Lâcha-t-il en mettant plus de pression sur son col.

- Quoi ? Jaloux ? Taquina Ichigo en souriant narquoisement.

Sa tête roula violemment sur le côté après le coup qu'il reçu et il tomba au sol après que Renji l'ait lâché, il se releva et massa son mâchoire légèrement déplacée. Il la remit en place d'un coup sec et regarda furieusement son rival. Il posa sa main sur la manche de son katana et Renji l'imita. Tout en se fixant, ils dégainaient lentement leurs armes mais un corps vint bloquer leurs visions. Rukia se plaça entre eux, ses bras tendus et son dos faisant face à Ichigo. Elle ne rencontrait ni le regard du rouquin ni celui de son ami d'enfance, sa tête étant baissée.

- Ça suffit ! C'est inutile de se battre pour un truc aussi futile ! Cria-t-elle.

Ichigo et Renji ne bougèrent plus mais leurs katanas étaient toujours à moitié sortis.

- J'ai dit ça suffit ! Rangez vos armes ! Cria-t-elle à nouveau et plus fort.

Les deux hommes obéirent et rengainèrent leurs armes, Rukia baissa ses bras mais resta entre eux. Tout le désordre qu'ils firent alarma les autres shinigamis de la quatrième division qui sortirent pour regarder. La tête baissée, la jeune noble se dirigea vers la porte.

- Allons-y, Renji…Dit-elle sans s'arrêter.

- Rukia…Fit une voix froide et monotone.

Rukia se stoppa nette et releva la tête en ayant reconnu la voix. A l'entrée de la quatrième division ne se retrouvait personne d'autre que son frère, Kuchiki Byakuya. Comme d'habitude, son visage d'abordait aucune expression mais ses yeux, ils brulaient de colère, d'affront, elle ne savait pas quelle émotion choisir. S'il avait assisté à toute la scène, elle pouvait comprendre.

- Rentrons. Ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons, son haori virevoltant derrière lui.

- Oui. Répondit Rukia.

Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle et suivit son frère vers le manoir. Les deux hommes se fixèrent une dernière fois avant partir chacun de leurs côtés.

Le chemin vers le manoir se fit silencieusement, Rukia ne fut pas étonnée, avec son frère on ne pouvait espérer mieux mais on pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de son corps et de son énergie spirituelle. Il était furieux. Ils passèrent le portail, Byakuya ignora les domestiques et continua son chemin vers le hall dans lequel il s'arrêta. Rukia s'arrêta aussi et regarda nerveusement son dos qu'il lui donnait.

- Nii-sama…Souffla la petite noble.

- Vas prendre ton bain, je vais veiller à ce que le diner soit prêt après que tu ais fini. Dit Byakuya en s'apprêtant de partir pour les cuisines.

- Nii-sama ! Nii-sama…Je m'excuse profondément de la disgrâce que j'ai causé à la famille. Si vous êtes en colère, je suis prête à recevoir ma juste punition. S'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant très bas.

Byakuya lui accorda un bref regard avant de continuer son chemin vers les cuisines, Rukia se releva lorsqu'il disparut du hall et se dirigea avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait vers sa chambre.

Dans son bain, elle serrait sa poitrine avec ses bras et fixait l'eau furieusement. Elle tremblait malgré la chaleur qui l'entourait. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres vierges qui avaient touché celles de Kurosaki Ichigo. Elle ferma brusquement ses yeux et lança de l'eau sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu son premier baiser dans d'autres circonstances et avec une autre personne. Peut-être elle aurait accepté si cela c'était passé autre part, loin des yeux de son frère et de son meilleur ami…Rukia revint immédiatement sur ce qu'elle vint de penser, elle grimaça hideusement.

- Avec Ichigo ? Je dois perdre la tête…Se dit-elle en sortant de son bain.

Elle se sécha puis entra dans sa chambre pour se vêtir de son yukata mauve préféré et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Le soir, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à dormir et sortit de sa chambre pour prendre l'air. Sur le porche, il s'assit en tailleur et fixa la grosse lune qui brillait. Il n'y avait pas un seul soir où ce merveilleux satellite ne faisait sa présence dans le ciel noir. Le jeune Kurosaki soupira et baissa la tête. Sa journée s'était mal terminée, une mission qui tourna mal et…il embrassa Kuchiki Rukia.

- Mais ce n'était pas un baiser, hein ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Il soupira à nouveau, ses lèvres touchèrent bien les siennes. Il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de premier baiser ou de première fois mais lorsque celui-ci s'était produit, il aurait voulu qu'il se produisît dans d'autres circonstances. Parce que, bien qu'il se giflait mentalement pour ça et qu'il se réprimandait…Il avait aimé, il avait aimé embrasser Rukia. Il n'eut qu'un amuse-bouche de ses lèvres mais il savait déjà qu'elles étaient douces, pulpeuses et sucrées. Ichigo grogna lorsque "petit-Ichigo" se fit remarquer. Il se leva et décida d'aller dormir tout en essayant de chasser "naine", "lèvres" et "sucre" de son esprit.

Une semaine passa depuis l'incident au quatorzième quartier et à la quatrième division, depuis Ichigo et Rukia ne se parlaient plus, ils s'évitaient complètement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas entre Renji et le jeune Kurosaki, les deux ne pouvaient plus retenir leurs insultes et leurs poings. Cette fois-ci, c'était toujours le shinigami de la sixième division qui déclenchait la bagarre mais Ichigo y mettait toujours le feu en le provoquant. Leurs combats étaient toujours stoppés par Rukia ou d'autres shinigamis et ils n'en ressortaient jamais intacts.

Byakuya était en train de remplir quelques papiers lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et quelqu'un y entra. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir sa bouche pour chasser cette personne qui n'osa pas frapper avant d'entrer lorsqu'il reconnut l'énergie spirituelle.

- Isshin-san ? Dit le capitaine de la sixième division en relevant la tête.

- Yo, Bya-kun ! S'écria le capitaine de la onzième division en lui faisant un salut.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Demanda le plus jeune noble en déposant son pinceau.

- Ne puis-je pas venir voir le beau-frère de mon fils ? Répondit Isshin par une question en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Byakuya regarda sa position avec rancœur mais ne dis rien, il ne pouvait rien dire de toute façon. Il soupira silencieusement et desserra son écharpe.

- Vous ne venez jamais dans mon bureau, à moins de vouloir me parler de quelque chose d'important (ou d'inutile parfois)…Dit-il de sa voix monotone et froide.

- En plein dans le mille, Byakki ! S'exclama le chef Kurosaki en imitant un fusil avec son doigt.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Eh bien…J'ai appris que tu as retiré Rukia de la liste des candidats potentiels d'être des officiers…

Byakuya pausa avant de répondre.

- Oui, en effet…Après l'accident de la semaine dernière, je ne veux pas prendre de risque qu'elle soit envoyée pour d'autres missions encore plus dangereuses et plus dures. Répondit-il

Isshin le regarda sérieusement, ce qui fit frémir Byakuya.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger, Byakuya. Mais l'oppresser ainsi ne fera qu'accentuer son mal être. C'était juste sa première mission, il faut lui donner du temps. Et puis, d'après Ichigo, elle avait éliminé de nombreux hollows. Ce fut un accident que tout débutant devait connaître. Dit l'aîné calmement mais sérieusement.

Byakuya regarda ailleurs en boudant, bon, ce n'était visible mais Isshin le savait, il l'avait vu grandir quand même.

- Et puis cela gène tous mes plans…Pleurnicha Isshin.

- Plans ? Répéta Byakuya en regardant à nouveau son aîné.

- Oui. Je voulais envoyer mon fils et Rukia-chan dans le monde du vivant pour une mission. Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Et vous voulez que je retire mon opposition aux promotions de Rukia ? Dit Byakuya, qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- T'as tout compris.

Byakuya se permit de secouer sa tête en exaspération.

Ichigo marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de sa division lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer vint tournoyer autour de tête, il leva un doigt mais l'insecte décida de s'installer dans sa crinière orange.

- Bâtard… ! Dit-il entre ses dents.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est convoqué dans le bureau du capitaine Ukitake. Je répète : Kurosaki Ichigo est convoqué dans le bureau du capitaine Ukitake. Récita la bestiole de sa voix mécanique.

L'insecte battit des ailes avant de s'envoler à nouveau, Ichigo soupira et fit demi-tour vers le bureau de son capitaine. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il toqua puis la coulissa avant d'entrer. A sa grande surprise, son capitaine n'était pas seul dans son bureau, Rukia se trouvait également présente et était assise sur une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau du capitaine.

- Ah, Ichigo, on t'attendait ! S'écria Ukitake souriant en le voyant arriver.

Il resta un moment à la porte et il put voir le corps de Rukia se contracter lorsque le capitaine prononça son nom. Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés, elle regardait délibérément ses mains.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, on peut passer au point. Dit le capitaine en donnant un regard sinistre à ses subordonnés.

Les deux jeunes shinigamis regardèrent nerveusement et sérieusement leur supérieur.

- Depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière, je me suis dit que Rukia avait besoin d'un entraînement intensif. Et j'ai décidé qu'il serait intéressant qu'elle aille dans le monde des vivants. Déclara le capitaine.

- Seule ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Bien sûr que non. Et voici là où tu interviens, Ichigo. Vu que tu es très habitué au monde des vivants, tu seras son guide et son entraineur. Répondit Ukitake.

Ce fut le silence. Ukitake avait été prévenu de ces silences et se montra patient devant les deux jeunes.

- C-C-Combien de temps ? Demanda Ichigo, la gorge sèche.

- Trois semaines. Répondit simplement Ukitake.

- Et Hiro ? Demanda à son tour Rukia.

- Il ne s'est pas encore remis du choc de l'accident, je pense qu'on devra attendre avant de l'envoyer en mission sur Terre.

Les deux jeunes pâlirent. Les mots commençaient à s'incruster dans leurs cerveaux. Kurosaki Ichigo avec Kuchiki Rukia dans le monde réel pour trois semaines. Ichigo avec Rukia seuls pour trois semaines. Ichigo avec Rukia : DESASTRE.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Bienvenue à Karakura Town !

_**! Warning ! Attention aux âmes sensibles, il y a une scène qui risque de choquer certaines personnes !**_

Ichigo et Rukia marchaient côte à côte en direction du portail menant vers le monde réel. Ils étaient bizarrement silencieux mais ils savaient que s'ils ouvraient leurs bouches, ils ne pourraient pas empêcher des jurements d'en sortir. Ils avaient accepté leur mission mais avec quelque peu de rébellion.

_***_Flash back***

- _Le départ est prévu pour quand, Capitaine ? Demanda Ichigo._

- _Demain. Répondit-il simplement._

- _Demain ? Répétèrent en criant les deux jeunes shinigamis._

- _Capitaine….Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre avec elle ? Quelqu'un avec qui elle est bien familiarisée ? Suggéra Ichigo._

- _Hein, mais pourquoi ? Tu es la personne parfaite ! Tu es familiarisé avec le monde réel et avec Rukia ! Vous êtes toujours ensembles dès que je vous vois et vos conversions sont toujours dynamiques ! Appuya le Capitaine._

- _C'est parce-que vous confondez nos disputes pour des conversations, Capitaine. Marmonna le jeune Kurosaki tout bas._

- _Euh…Capitaine…Où allons-nous rester durant le séjour ? Demanda Rukia._

- _Ah ! J'allais y venir. Vous séjournerez à la résidence des Kurosaki, à Karakura. Répondit Ukitake en souriant._

- _Chez moi ? Cria Ichigo en se levant brusquement et faisant tomber sa chaise._

- _Doucement, Ichigo…C'est la résidence de ton père aussi. Dit le capitaine en regardant son subornée soucieusement._

- _Oui, justement ! Il est d'accord ? Demanda Ichigo en se rasseyant, au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse._

- _Bien sûr. En vérité…C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée de vous envoyer dans le monde réel. Déclara Ukitake en passant sa main derrière sa nuque._

- _Isshin-sama/Le vieux ? S'écrièrent les deux jeunes nobles._

- _Ce gros crétin ! Ça ne ressemble qu'à lui ça… ! Marmonna Ichigo entre ses dents en serrant son poing._

- _Une fille et un garçon ne peuvent pas vivre sous le même toit, Capitaine. Protesta le jeune Kurosaki._

- _Et pourquoi ça, Ichigo-kun ? Demanda Ukitake._

- _Ben…Parce que…ils ont des modes de vie différents…Essaya d'argumenter Ichigo._

- _Vous êtes des shinigamis, vous pourrez surmonter ces petits détails. Ha, ha._

- _Il serait peut-être mieux d'aller à plusieurs, Capitaine. Ne serait-ce pas mieux si c'était une mission de groupe ? Essaya à son tour d'argumenter Rukia._

- _Hum…C'est vrai que ce serait intéressant…_

_Les deux jeunes shinigamis regardèrent leur Capitaine avec espoir._

- _Mais les missions en groupe dans le monde réel ne sont que pour les extrêmes urgences. Ce serait inutile pour cette situation._

_Ichigo et Rukia soupirèrent, c'était inutile, ils abandonnèrent tout argument. Après que le Capitaine eut fini de leur donner toutes les informations, ils quittèrent son bureau avec un arrière goût dans la bouche. Ils se trouvaient encore devant la porte, côte à côte, sans parler. Soudainement, Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo, les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils._

- _T'auras intérêt à te comporter correctement. Dit-elle._

- _Quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sur Terre. Répondit-il en lui faisant face._

- _Je pourrais m'habituer. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est de garder tes mains perverses pour toi._

- _Mains perverses… ? Moi… ! T-T-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu me traites de pervers ? Si tu parles de la dernière fois, c'est de ta faute ! Tu t'es jetée sur moi !_

- _Jetée sur toi ? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Kurosaki. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu allais !_

- _Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas courir !_

_Les deux jeunes shinigamis se trouvèrent front contre front tout en se fusillant du regard. Soudainement, ils prirent conscience de leur proximité et simultanément leurs yeux descendirent vers les lèvres de l'autre. Rukia s'écarta brusquement d'Ichigo, tandis qu'il resta figé sur place tout en fixant les lèvres de le la petite shinigami. Elle rougit lorsque le jeune Kurosaki lécha sa lèvre inférieure inconsciemment. Elle tourna sur elle-même et s'en alla en courant en criant "pervers". Ichigo fut sorti de sa transe lorsque la bouche de Rukia disparut de son champ de vision. Il secouant violemment sa tête et jura qu'en rentrant chez lui ce soir, qu'il y aurait eu un massacre._

*** Fin Flash back***

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain, la rencontre fut très tendue et godiche, aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Ils marchaient sur la longue allée menant au grand portail du monde réel, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec un grincement et deux papillons de l'enfer sortirent de l'autre côté pour venir tournoyer autour des deux shinigamis. Rukia fut éblouie par la lumière blanche venant de l'ouverture et s'arrêta mais un grognement venant d'Ichigo la fit continuer sa marche. Les deux pénétrèrent dans la voûte lumineuse et disparurent derrière les portes qui se refermèrent avec bruit.

Dans une maison à Karakura au Japon, un garçon d'environ quinze ans aux cheveux rouges et courts était couché à terre en train de regarder la télé lorsqu'un papillon noir passa par la fenêtre lui faisant face. Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva à la hâte puis sortit dans un couloir en courant.

- Ururu ! Cria-t-il dans le vide.

Il arriva devant une porte et l'ouvrit, des étagères bien rangées et une caisse enregistreur placée sur un comptoir révélèrent un magasin. Il continua sa course et glissa brutalement la porte lui faisant face, au même instant qu'il arriva sur le porche, un shôji fit son apparition dans le terrain vague. Les portes coulissèrent pour révéler un autre shôji mais circulaire cette fois-ci, celui s'ouvrit à son tour et le garçon couvrit ses yeux lorsqu'une lumière blanche éclata. Deux papillons noirs sortirent de l'ouverture, Rukia et Ichigo firent leur apparition devant le jeune garçon. Il fut rejoint quelques instant après par une jeune fille du même âge au visage pâle et les joues rosies avec des yeux bleus globuleux, ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux hautes couettes avec deux mèches descendant sur son nez. Elle avait l'air très mélancolique.

- Yo, Jinta, Ururu ! S'écria Ichigo en levant sa main.

- I-I-Ichigo…! Espèce de con ! S'écria le dénommé Jinta.

Le jeune garçon sauta du porche et se mit à courir en direction du shinigami aux cheveux orange, il sauta à nouveau et lança son pied vers sa tête. Ichigo para le coup mais il ne put empêcher sa glissade vers l'arrière, emmenant une traînée de poussière avec eux. Jinta redescendit sur ses pieds et sourit narquoisement, il haussa son poing, lequel Ichigo frappa avec le sien.

- Je vois que t'es amélioré. Dit-il.

- Tche. Comme si un petit insecte comme toi pouvait rivaliser. Répondit Ichigo en souriant également.

- Jinta-kun ! Ce n'est pas une manière d'accueillir des invités ! S'écria la jeune Ururu, sa tirade se voulut être désapprobatrice mais ce fut perdu d'avance avec sa voix douce et monotone.

Rukia regardait autour d'elle en admiration, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle venait dans le monde réel et c'était le rêve de tous shinigami. Il faisait déjà nuit, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, à part la maison ou peut-être le magasin devant elle et le terrain. Mais elle pouvait déjà sentir que c'était différent, l'air était différent. Elle remarqua un insigne au-dessus de la petite maison.

- Urahara shōten… ? Urahara ? Dit-elle en lisant.

- Ouais…C'est la base d'Urahara ici. Un shinigami qui vient en mission à Karakura, viendra automatique ici prendre (acheter) tout ce dont il aura besoin. Dit Ichigo se rapprochant d'elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Oh…Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

- Alors c'est elle la nénette dont m'a parlé Kisuke…Hum…Pas mal. Dit Jinta en examinant la petite noble, une main caressant son menton.

- Jinta ! C'est grossier ! Excuse-le de sa vulgarité, Kuchiki-san. Dit Ururu en s'inclinant.

- Oh, non, ça va aller. Dit Rukia en balançant une main dans l'air.

- Je propose qu'on entre, il caille dehors. S'exclama le garçon en rentrant dans le magasin.

Ichigo remarqua pour la première fois l'attire des deux jeunes adolescents, ils portaient leurs gros blousons et manteaux.

-C'est l'hiver ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le ciel, il n'y avait pas une seule étoile.

-Quelle question…Répondit le jeune adolescent.

-Bon, vous venez ou quoi ? Cria-t-il.

Les deux shinigamis entrèrent à la suite des deux jeunes humains jusqu'à l'arrière boutique qui se trouvait être un charmant appartement. Ils furent installés dans le salon et servis du thé.

- Alors le business ? Demanda Ichigo

- Ah, la routine…Toujours ce vieux Afro-man qui vient nous faire chier chaque jour, les hollows, la boutique, y'a pas beaucoup de shinigamis qui passent, malgré la forte énergie spirituelle qui règne ici…Enfin, maintenant que vous êtes là, je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus d'actions… Répondit Jinta sa tête dans ses mains, tout en observant Rukia avec des yeux charmeurs.

- Oi, Jinta…S'écria Ichigo.

- Hum ? Répondit le jeune garçon sans détacher ses yeux de Rukia qui ne semblait pas remarquer ses regards.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Cria le jeune noble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'écria à son tour Jinta en regardant le shinigami furieusement.

Une veine du front d'Ichigo menaça de s'éclater, il serra son poing sur son genou pour se calmer. Il avait du culot, le mec ! Pensait Ichigo.

- Tout est prêt ? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oh…Ouais, ouais. Ururu. Fit-il finalement en descendant de son petit nuage.

La jeune fille se leva immédiatement et sortit du salon pour revenir quelques minutes après en trainant deux sortes de cercueils en forme de tube. Elle les déposa au centre de la pièce et appuya sur un bouton sur chacun des engins. Les capots supérieurs glissèrent et l'on put voir des corps inanimés de Rukia et d'Ichigo en habits occidentaux.

- Voici vos gigais. Dit-elle avant de ressortir de la salle.

- Gigai ? Répéta Rukia en observant les deux corps.

- Ce sont des corps d'emprunts, c'est Urahara qui les a créés. Ils sont assez pratiques pour des missions de longues durées dans le monde réel. Par contre en y étant dedans, les humains peuvent nous voir. Expliqua Ichigo en sortant son faux corps de la boîte.

- Oh…Répondit la petite shinigami en regardant le sien.

Ichigo entra dans le gigai et s'étira pour se débarrasser de la rigidité du faux corps. Rukia le regarda faire puis regarda son sosie soucieusement, elle le sortit et y entra. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle se sentit raide, elle eut un peu de mal à se lever.

- Il faudra t'habituer avec, ils sont un peu difficiles à manier les premières fois. Dit Ichigo en l'observant se gigoter.

- Je…contrôle…Répondit-elle difficilement, elle se sentait comme une grosse baleine.

- Voici vos téléphones et vos gikongan. Dit à nouveau Ururu en leur tendant chacun une boite.

Rukia ouvrit la sienne pour découvrir un téléphone portable blanc et une sorte de tube cylindrique avec la tête du lapin Chappy. Elle cria de joie et tournoya avec l'objet en main, Ichigo la regarda avec écœurement puis ouvrit sa boîte. Il y avait un téléphone noir avec le même tube que la brune mais avec une tête de canard.

- Pourquoi j'ai le canard ? Demanda Ichigo, visiblement contesté.

- Urahara a dit que c'est celui qu'il te faut…Répondit Jinta en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Cet idiot d'Urahara…J'espère qu'il n'a rien prévu de tordu, celui-là. Dit le jeune noble en enfouissant son téléphone et son gikongan dans ses poches.

- C'est quoi un gikongan ? Demanda Rukia en examinant le sien.

- Tu connais Chappy et pas un gikongan ? Dit Ichigo ahuri.

- Répond à la question. Lança la petite noble en le regardant sévèrement.

- Ok, ok. Ce sont des "bonbons" que tu avales pour séparer ton âme de ton gigai, quand un hollow attaque par exemple. Et une âme artificielle prendra possession de ton corps. Chaque gikongan a une âme spécifique. Chappy prendra possession du tien et moi…un canard que j'espère n'existe pas. Dit Ichigo.

- Oh, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Dit Jinta tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien. Voici tes clés. Déclara le jeune garçon en lançant l'objet.

- Merci…Répondit Ichigo.

Après s'être rassurés que tout fut en ordre, les deux shinigamis à présent dans leurs gigais saluèrent les deux jeunes adolescents et quittèrent le magasin. Ils étaient déjà arrivés dans la rue lorsque Jinta cria.

- Prends ton pied ce soir, Ichigo ! T'as tout ce qu'il faut ! Cria-t-il à plein poumons.

- FERME-LA ! PERVERS ! Cria Ichigo.

Ichigo enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et résuma sa marche tout en marmonnant, Rukia le suivit de près. Elle frissonna lorsque le vent glacé de l'hiver vint lui caresser ses cuisses et ses jambes, elle regarda son attire et remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un bout de tissu autour de ses hanches (mini jupe) et un autre collé à ses jambes (leggings). Elle entoura ses bras autour de son buste, lesquels étaient couverts par les manches longues de son sweater.

- Ichigo, la maison est loin ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit-il vachement en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il remarqua lui aussi son attire, elle était pratiquement nue pour un temps d'hiver, lui-même n'était pas meilleur avec un simple jean et un polo à manche longue.

- Euh…Elle est à quelques pattés de maisons…Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche. Dit-il.

Rukia acquiesça et ils accélèrent le pas, après environ quinze minutes ils arrivèrent devant une jolie et moderne maison, sur le chemin il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais la petite Kuchiki ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner sur tous ce qu'elle voyait et ne connaissait pas. Ichigo ouvrit la barrière et laissa entrer la brunette devant lui, puis ils montèrent les quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée. Le jeune Kurosaki ouvrit la porte et ils purent entrer dans la maison. La légère odeur de renfermé qu'ils sentirent leur indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis un bon petit moment. Ils laissèrent leurs chaussures dans le genkan et s'aventurèrent dans le couloir. A leur droite se trouvait un grand salon et à leur gauche la cuisine, au fond du couloir se trouvaient l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et une autre salle qu'Ichigo dit qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec la Soul Society ainsi que des toilettes. Ils montèrent à l'étage qui n'était constitué que de deux pièces, une salle de bain et une chambre. Rukia et Ichigo se trouvaient à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Euh, Ichigo ? Y'a un seul lit ? Une seule chambre ? Demanda Rukia en fixant le lit à deux places au centre de la pièce.

- Ouais…Répondit Ichigo en fixant également le lit.

Les deux jeunes shinigamis se regardèrent mutuellement puis ils se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur de la pièce mais ils restèrent coincés dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'ils passèrent en même temps.

- Pousse-toi ! Cria Rukia en poussant Ichigo avec son épaule.

- Non, toi, pousse-toi ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

- Montre-toi gentleman et laisse ton invité dormir ici !

- Moi gentleman ? Avec toi ? Jamais de la vie ! Et tu n'es pas mon invité, je ne t'ai jamais invitée chez moi !

Les deux mirent plus de pression, ce qui causa leur chute à l'avant. Ils tombèrent à plat ventre mais ils ne restèrent pas une seconde au sol qu'ils se relevèrent pour se mettre à courir vers le lit. Ichigo, ayant de plus grandes jambes, arriva le premier et sauta sur le lit. Il se retourna sur le dos et lança un sourire triomphant à Rukia qui boudait au pied du lit.

- Je t'assure que le canapé est très confortable. Dit-il en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Kurosaki. Je vais me battre pour ce lit ! Déclara Rukia en montrant son poing à Ichigo.

- Hein ? Dit-il en se relevant légèrement sur ses coudes.

- Pierre, papier, ciseaux. Dit-elle clairement.

Ichigo regarda son poing puis ses yeux enflammés de détermination, il lui fit un sourire coquin avant de se lever.

- T'as perdu d'avance. Dit-il.

Les deux shinigamis s'assirent sur la moquette face à face, Ichigo en tailleur et Rukia sur ses talons.

- On gagne en deux coups. Dit-elle en montrant deux doigts.

- Ouais, ouais. Allons-y. Lança-t-il en remontant ses manches.

- Pierre…Papier…Ciseaux ! Crièrent-ils simultanément.

Première manche : Match nul, pierre contre pierre.

- Pierre…Papier…Ciseaux ! Crièrent-ils une deuxième fois.

Deuxième manche : Match nul, pierre contre pierre.

- Pierre…Papier…Ciseaux !

Troisième manche : Match nul, pierre contre pierre.

- Argh ! Ça suffit ! Plus de pierre, Rukia ! Cria Ichigo en s'agrippant les cheveux.

- Ok, ok. Pas la peine de crier. Dit Rukia en levant ses mains en rédemption.

- Pierre…Papier…Ciseaux !

- YEAH ! Cria Rukia en lançant ses poings en l'air.

- J'avais dit plus de pierre !

- Mauvais perdant, Ichigo !

Quatrième manche : pierre contre ciseaux, Rukia l'emporte.

Au final, à la sixième manche ce fut Rukia qui remporta le jeu et la chambre, sur lequel elle sautait tout en narguant Ichigo qui resta assis en train de se morfondre sur son sort.

Après que les instants de triomphe et de défaite furent passés, le jeune Kurosaki décida d'expliquer à la petite Kuchiki quelques fonctionnalités du monde réel et de la maison.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda Rukia lorsqu'il lui montrait quelques appareils dans la cuisine, tel que lave-vaisselle ou lave-linge.

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un noble que je suis un sal riche. Répondit-il en regardant dans les placards qui étaient complètement vides.

- C'est difficile à croire…

- Et je suppose que toi non.

- Hey ! Comment peux-tu insinuer ça sans même me demander ?

- Donc c'est non.

- …Ils ne me laissent pas faire grand-chose à la maison…Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais l'occasion lorsque j'étais plus petite…

Ichigo regarda Rukia baisser ses yeux nostalgiquement puis il se rappela d'où elle venait, c'était quand même dur à imaginer, rien qu'en trois mois elle a pu se convertir en une vraie noble.

- Y'a rien à bouffer ici, je vais commander une pizza. Dit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

- Pizza ? Répéta la brunette en suivant le rouquin dans le salon.

- Oui, une pizza. Tu verras ce que c'est. Répondit-il en décrochant le combiné.

Rukia le regarda pianoter puis parler à l'appareil, il raccrocha puis s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Elle sursauta lorsque la boite noire et plate s'anima, elle entra en transe et s'avança sans quitter l'appareil des yeux, elle se vautra à côté d'Ichigo qui la regardait suspicieusement mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer ses regards, elle fixait les images de la télé en penchant quelque fois sa tête sans cligner des yeux. Le jeune noble décida de reporter son attention à l'engin, il remarqua qu'elle clignait des yeux qu'à chaque fois qu'il zappait les chaînes. Il sut à cet instant que cela allait être dur de vivre avec elle. Subitement, la sonnerie de la maison retentit mais Rukia ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Ichigo soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en traînant les pieds, il regarda par l'œilleton de la porte et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

- Keigo ! S'écria-t-il.

- Ichigo ? Dit le livreur de pizza.

- T'es livreur de pizza, mec ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la pizza que lui tendit son ami.

- Ouais, avec l'université et tout, tu comprends…Enfin, un richard contre toi, peut-être pas…Répondit le jeune brun en prenant la monnaie que lui tendit Ichigo.

- C'est pas vrai…Quoique le boulot et l'uniforme te vont super bien. Dit le shinigami en montrant son pouce approbateur à l'humain.

- Connard…J'étais étonné de voir ton adresse sur la carte, ça faisait un bail, j'avais même perdu espoir de te revoir un jour…Depuis quand t'es là ?

- J'suis arrivé ce soir.

- Oh, cool ! Et pour combien de temps ?

- Trois semaines…Ouais j'sais c'est peu (ou trop).

- Bien sûr que c'est peu ! Faut qu'on profite !

- Euh…Keigo…Je suis pas -.

- Non, non. Tes devoirs de shinigamis passent après ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres !

- Ok mais je ne suis pas -.

- Je dois te laisser, Ichigo. J'ai d'autres livraisons à faire. A demain.

- Demain ? Pourquoi demain ? Keigo ! KEIGO ! REVIENS-ICI !

Mais ce fut inutile, le jeune humain avait déjà embarqué son scooter et s'en alla promptement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo grinça des dents et rentra chez lui, il alla dans le salon pour trouver une Rukia complètement devant la télé, chaque main accrochant le bord de la boîte noire.

- Tu vas te faire mal aux yeux si tu restes comme ça. Avertit Ichigo en déposant la pizza sur la table basse en verre.

Rukia n'entendit rien, Ichigo leva les yeux en l'air et s'accapara de la télécommande puis éteignit la télévision. La shinigami bondit lorsque l'écran devint noire, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se retourna vers le rouquin.

- La pizza est là. Dit-il avant de s'en aller vers la cuisine.

- C'est ça une…pizza… Dit à ton tour la brunette en regardant la nourriture ronde, garnie et très rouge.

- Oui, c'est comestible et c'est d'origine italienne si tu veux savoir…Est-ce que tu connais même l'Italie ?

- Non…

Ichigo prit une part et la déposa dans une des assiettes qu'il était allé chercher puis la tendit à Rukia qui l'accepta avec les deux mains jointes. Il s'en servit une aussi et la fourra dans sa bouche, la petite noble le regarda mâcher puis sa part de pizza et à nouveau lui. Elle la prit et mordilla légèrement dessus mais lorsque le petit morceau fondit sur sa langue, elle engloutit le reste de la part. Elle la mâcha avivement et en reprit une autre qu'elle dévora en quelques secondes puis elle en reprit une autre, et encore, et encore. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en la voyant ingurgiter les trois quarts de la pizza à elle seule, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle soupira et s'affaissa dans le canapé, elle tapota son ventre en souriant.

- Ah…C'était bon ! Il faudrait qu'ils en fassent à la Soul Society. Dit-elle en fermant ses yeux.

- Euh…Rukia…Commença Ichigo, légèrement choqué.

- Hum ? Répondit-elle en ouvrant un œil.

- Tu as…S'estompa Ichigo en pointant le coin de sa bouche remplie de sauce tomate.

Rukia passa sa langue autour de bouche et nettoya sa bouche, Ichigo resta à fixer le petit muscle rouge faire parfaitement son travail. Il rougit lorsque son regard rencontra le sien, il détourna la tête et se prit une autre part de pizza. La petite Kuchiki bailla et posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Le rouquin finit de manger la pizza et regarda sa "colocataire" qui semblait endormie. Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule mais elle ne bougea pas et à son plus désarroi, elle glissa vers lui. Il se leva à la hâte, paniqué, et elle tomba sur le coussin du canapé sans pour autant se réveiller.

- Chappy…Marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

- Même lorsque tu dors, tu es un fardeau. Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Il débattit sur le fait qu'il la laisse dormir dans le salon, comme ça il aurait le lit à lui tout seul, ou la faire monter. Après quelques minutes à la contempler, il choisit la deuxième option. Il la prit facilement dans ses bras, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, et monta les escaliers. Arrivé dans la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit et la couvrit de sa couette. Elle se tourna sur le côté et marmonna, Ichigo fixa son visage puis sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il redescendit et nettoya leur bordel, il pensa à un planning pour répartir les tâches ménagères de la maison, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il fût à la disposition de la Kuchiki. Il regarda son téléphone qui ne montrait aucun signe puis il décida d'aller se coucher également. Il grogna lorsqu'il pensa qu'il fallait qu'il remontât pour aller récupérer une couette, lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre il vit que Rukia avait changé de position et le drap ne couvrait que partiellement son corps. Il replaça le drap et resta figé lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux en murmurant son nom mais elle reprit sommeil aussitôt. Il ne put empêcher un sourire venir faire surface sur ses lèvres, il prit la couette dans l'armoire et descendit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

C'est ainsi que leur première nuit à Karakura se termina…

-Jour 1-

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelque chose le frappa violemment dans les côtes, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Rukia en train de le regarder de haut, ses bras croisés et une de ses jambes sur ses côtes.

- T'es déjà réveillée… ? Pourquoi tu me donnes des coups si tôt le matin ? Dit-il, criant à la dernière partie en poussant le pied intrus.

- Je t'ai appelé puis appeler plus fort puis bouger puis secouer mais tu ne te réveillais pas, donc j'ai opté pour la meilleure option. Que j'utiliserais à l'avenir. Répondit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement à sa dernière phrase.

Ichigo enleva la couette de lui en se levant et se dirigea vers les toilettes, Rukia à sa trousse. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais il ne la tourna pas et se retourna la petite shinigami qui le scrutait les bras croisés.

- Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'intimité, mademoiselle Kuchiki ? Dit-il en croisant les bras et la défiant du regard.

- Il n'y a rien à manger ici, Ichigo ! Quelle espèce d'hôte es-tu ? Cria la petite noble en tapant du pied.

Elle avait faim ? Elle faisait tous ce scandale pour de la nourriture ? Quelle espèce de noble était-elle ? Ichigo était sidéré.

- C'est comme ça que tu demandes ton repas chez toi ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air.

- Donc c'est qu'à moi…Et je crois que depuis hier soir il n'y avait rien à manger mais tu étais bien trop concentrée sur la télé pour t'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que je mange alors ?

Ichigo regarda Rukia, ahuri. Plus pour la faire taire que pour lui faire plaisir, il décida de l'emmener dans un café du coin. Après s'être lavés, avec beaucoup de volonté, et s'être habillés, ils sortirent de la maison avec la magnifique Mercedes coupé noire qui était garée dans le garage. Ichigo prit soin de les habiller chaudement, Rukia porta une robe bleue nuit à manches longues arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux avec des leggings noirs et de grandes bottes noires, elle avait par-dessus son attire un manteau gris quand à lui, il portait un pullover violet sans manche sur une chemise à manches longues avec un pantalon noir et de grosses bottines noires, il portait également une doudoune noire.

Arrivés au café, Ichigo eut un peu de peine à faire manger son élève/colocataire du moment un petit-déjeuner autre que celui de la Soul Society. Il avait opté pour un occidental, c'est-à-dire : chocolat, tartines à la fraise et au chocolat, quelques viennoiseries et du jus de fruits. Il devait supporter et surtout répondre à toutes ses questions, puisque son Capitaine l'avait demandé (ordonné). Il était agacé et les regards qu'on leur lançait n'arrangeait pas les choses, des regards envieux, curieux, flippants, les humains étaient vraiment de subtiles créatures.

- Dépêche-toi de finir, on doit faire les courses. Dit Ichigo en buvant la dernière gorgé de son chocolat.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Rukia avant de mordiller son croissant

- Pourquoi ? Pour remplir les placards de la maison, comme ça tu ne m'emmerderas plus pour de la nourriture. Répondit-il rudement.

- Tu fais ça, Kurosaki ?

- Bien évidemment. Mais d'habitude j'ai moins de chose à acheter, vu que maintenant y'a deux estomac à remplir, il y a beaucoup plus de course…

- Es-tu en train de qualifier mon estomac de gros ?

Ichigo regarda son assiette puis son visage et lui lança une "Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ?" sorte de regard, Rukia lui renvoya son regard en pinçant ses lèvres. Après avoir payé le repas et échappé aux nouvelles admiratrices d'Ichigo, ils quittèrent le café pour se rendre au supermarché qui était bondé de monde malgré les temps froids. Le shinigami gara la belle ture et s'accapara d'un chariot puis tendit un papier sorti de sa poche à Rukia.

- C'est la liste, ton travail sera de me dire tout ce qu'i prendre, compris. Commanda-t-il.

- Ouais…Qui a fait cette liste ? Demanda-t-elle en scannant le bout de papier du regard.

- Ma mère. Répondit sèchement, visiblement irrité.

- Oh, quelle question. Tu ne peux pas avoir une aussi belle écriture. Dit-elle sous un ton sarcastique.

- La ferme. Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Ils entrèrent dans le gouffre et procédèrent à leurs courses.

Ichigo savait que cela aurait été pénible de faire les courses avec Kuchiki Rukia, elle était comme une enfant (quelque chose qu'il ne doutait pas) dans le rayon des jouets, elle ne restait pas en place mais bizarrement, lorsqu'elle se calmait et restait à ses côtés, ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple faisant leurs courses du mois. Ils recevaient des regards et des sourires des passants, inaperçus par Rukia mais très perçus par Ichigo. Leur torture (la torture d'Ichigo) finit après une heure de souffrance, ils étaient sur le point de poser leurs articles sur le tapis lorsque Rukia détala de la file en criant derrière elle "article oublié". Ichigo n'eut le temps de l'arrêter qu'elle avait déjà disparu, il commença à poser les articles tout seul sur le tapis. Il remarqua les regards charmeurs de la caissière, il soupira mentalement mais il lui rendit un sourire. Elle rougit furieusement et sourit de toutes ses trente-deux dents. Il ne lui accorda plus d'attention et chercha Rukia du regard qui ne revenait pas mais il fut interpellé par la caissière.

- Sans être indiscrète, c'est votre femme, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant fortement que la réponse soit non.

- Non ! Euh, non…c'est juste…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient au juste ? Leur relation ne pouvait pas être définie, il la considéra comme son ennemie à un temps mais il ne pouvait pas donner cette réponse. Ils n'étaient pas non plus amis et encore moins amoureux, Ichigo ne pouvait les considérer comme des fiancés. Le mariage était en stand-by jusqu'à ce que leur relation ait amélioré, chose qu'il pensait et espérait n'arriverait jamais. Il fut coupé dans son train de pensées par la caissière à nouveau.

- En tout cas, ça veut dire que tu es libre…Dit-elle sensuellement.

- Euh…Oui ? Répondit Ichigo, sans trop voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Et si on faisait comme ça…

Mais elle fut coupée par Rukia qui arriva en courant en tenant une petite boîte rectangulaire à l'enveloppe rose dans la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et tourna la tête vivement vers Ichigo qui fixait la petite noble.

- T'en as pris du temps…Réprimanda-t-il.

- Je ne trouvais pas le rayon, j'ai dû demander…Dit la shinigami en reprenant son souffle.

- T'aurais du me demander avant de partir comme ça…J'espère que tu as pris le bon…

La caissière devint toute rouge et perdit la faculté de parler, elle passa la petite boîte devant la machine et fixa Rukia, elle sourit gentiment et mit sa main à côté de sabouche pour lui chuchoter.

- Profites-en bien. C'est un beau morceau que tu as là. Dit-elle tout bas.

Rukia, qui pensait qu'elle parlait du gigot qu'elle fixait en ce moment, hocha la tête en souriant généreusement. Elle s'approcha d'Ichigo et l'aida à mettre en paquets tout en se disputant, la caissière les regarda faire d'un air rêveur. Elle soupira bruyamment et sursauta lorsqu'Ichigo lui demanda le prix. Après avoir payé, ils quittèrent le supermarché.

- Pourquoi tu as tout en noir ? Demanda Rukia sur le chemin du retour.

- Elle est belle cette couleur, non ? Elle va avec tout. Et puis, y'a bien noir dans mon nom. Répondit-il en fixant la route des yeux.

Ichigo se demanda ensuite pourquoi il lui répondit si facilement mais il n'eut le temps de s'attarder là-dessus lorsqu'il aperçut la maison. Il gara son engin dans le garage et ils débarquèrent les sachets puis ils effectuèrent aux rangements des courses, enfin Ichigo s'en occupa et Rukia le regardait déambuler un peu partout dans la maison. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ferait un planning ? Apparemment, il avait oublié. Après avoir rempli les placards et autres recoins de la maison et débarrassé des sachets, il ne restait plus qu'un article sur la table de la cuisine : la petite boîte rectangulaire.

- C'est quoi ça, Ichigo ? Demanda Rukia en pointant l'objet.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qui es allée le chercher…Répondit-il en inspectant l'objet.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas, Kurosaki ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

- Je suis peut être habitué au monde réel mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je connais tout…C'est peut être un truc de filles, ma mère ne m'a jamais listé ce genre de chose c'est quoi le nom ?

- Boîte de préservatif.

- Boîte de préservatif ?

- Boîte de préservatif.

- Préservatif…Ce nom m'a l'air…sous-entendu…

- Ouais…je trouve aussi.

Le rouquin ouvrit la boîte et en ressortit un petit sachet carré, une odeur de fraise vint leur chatouiller les narines et Rukia lui arracha la chose des mains puis la renifla.

- Ce sont peut-être des bonbons. Dit-elle en commença à ouvrir le sachet.

- De cette forme ? Contre-dit-il en enlevant un papier de la boîte.

Papier qui se trouva être une notice, Ichigo la lit et resta figé sur place lorsque les mots "sperme", "éjaculation", "sexe" et "érection" accompagnés de petites images flashèrent devant ses yeux. Le mot "protection" vint tout de suite dans son esprit puis la personne "Isshin".

- Ce sont des ballons ! Cria Rukia à côté de lui.

Il se prépara à la gronder quand il tourna la tête mais il pâlit lorsqu'il la vit en train de gonfler le plastique. Elle l'attacha au bout et commença à le lancer en l'air, Ichigo l'attrapa avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'atterrir dans ses mains à nouveau et l'éclata.

- Hey ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Brailla-t-elle.

- Tu…C… Je ne… Argh ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec ça ! Ce ne sont pas des ballons ! Cria-t-il le sang revenant à fond à son visage.

- Ben c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ce sont…des trucs pour…les garçons…Put-il répondre en bégayant.

- T'avais dit que c'était un truc pour les filles. Protesta-t-elle.

- J'ai dit peut-être ! Cria-t-il.

Rukia ne put rajouter un mot lorsque la sonnerie de la maison retentit, les deux shinigamis se regardèrent et Ichigo désigna la porte de sa tête à la petite noble. Elle lui lança un dernier regard perçant avant de sortir de la cuisine et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Le rouquin profita de cet instant pour se débarrasser des objets suspects.

La brune ouvrit la porte et se mit en position de défense lorsqu'un corps vola vers elle, les bras tendus.

- IIIIIICHIIII…go ? Cria le corps qui se trouvait être Keigo, s'arrêtant dans l'air à la dernière partie.

- Excusez-nous, mademoiselle. On a dû se tromper de maison. Continua-t-il en s'inclinant.

Rukia remarqua les trois autres personnes derrière lui, deux bruns, un grand à lunettes et un petit pianotant un portable et un géant bronzé aux cheveux bouclés. Keigo allait repartir lorsqu'il aperçut Ichigo venir dans leur direction, il regarda le rouquin puis la brune et à nouveau le rouquin qui arriva devant la porte. Le brun cria et pointa un doigt tremblant sur Ichigo.

- I-I-Ichigo ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Brailla-t-il, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Ichigo leva simplement un sourcil tandis que les autres regardaient patiemment (ou impatiemment) la scène. De grosses larmes quittèrent en ruisseau les yeux bruns de Keigo.

- Tu es devenu un homme, mon ami ! Je suis si fier ! Toutes ces années à rester tout seul, mes conseils ont enfin porté leurs fruits ! Mais pourquoi tu m'en n'as pas parlé hier ? S'exclama-t-il en courant les bras grands ouverts vers le rouquin.

Ichigo l'arrêta dans sa course en plantant sa main dans son visage, le jeune humain fut figé sur place et balançait ses bras essayant d'attraper son ami shinigami.

- De quoi es-tu en train de bablotter encore, Keigo ? Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Moi qui pensais que l'université t'aurait fait du bien. Dit Ichigo nonchalamment en maintenant son ami.

Keigo arrêta son agitation et se laissa pendre dans l'air, il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans la main d'Ichigo. Le plus grand des bruns s'approcha en remontant ses lunettes avec son majeur et lança un regard dédain au rouquin en croisant les bras.

- Quel disgracieux accueil pour un noble comme toi, Kurosaki. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois et ses lunettes luisants.

- Ishida… ! Toujours aussi jal-. Commença Ichigo mais fut interrompu lorsque Rukia le poussa.

- Veuillez nous pardonner de notre impolitesse mais votre arrivé nous a quelque peu pris de court. Pour nous racheter, je vous invite dans notre demeure pour prendre le thé. Dit la petite noble, gracieusement et poliment, en s'inclinant.

Les quatre invités furent sidérés mais charmés par la grâce et la noblesse de la petite femme, Ishida rougit et bredouilla à lui-même tandis qu'Ichigo regarda la shinigami avec dégoût. Les quatre jeunes humains entrèrent dans le petit appartement et s'installèrent dans le salon où les présentations se firent. Rukia prépara et servit le thé avec quelques consolations à la grande surprise de l'héritier Kurosaki. Ce dernier apprit des nouvelles vies de ses amis humains, ils avaient atteints l'université depuis l'an dernier et se préparaient pour leurs deuxièmes années. Keigo et Mizuiro, le petit brun, avaient opté pour la même université le premier était dans la branche économique tandis que le dernier en psychologie. Chado (Sado) avait choisi la branche musicale dans une prestigieuse école de musique et Ishida avait choisi la branche médicale dans la prestigieuse université de Tokyo, Todai. Ça n'étonna point Ichigo et le binoclard sourit en remontant ses lunettes comme à son habitude.

- Alors, Rukia-san n'est vraiment pas ta copine ? Chuchota Keigo au rouquin.

- Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Elle n'a aucun prétendant non plus ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau.

- Ça, il faudra lui demander. Répondit-il encore, de plus en plus irrité.

- Nan, une aussi jolie noble ne pourrait déjà avoir quelqu'un. Tu penses que j'ai une chance alors ?

Ichigo regarda avec un visage impassible son ami qui le regardait à son tour avec des yeux globuleux, il pouvait voir beaucoup d'émotions dans ces deux globes : admiration, désir, amour ? Le rouquin soupira, ce n'était pas étonnant, Keigo tombait amoureux facilement et se faisait jeter aussi facilement.

- Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse mais tu lui trouves quelque chose à cette naine ? Dit-il en pointant son pouce vers Rukia.

Ichigo se retourna lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur bras, il retrouva la petite noble en train de le regarder avec un sourire. Sourire qui aurait apparu charmant aux yeux des autres mais il était machiavélique pour le rouquin.

- Ichigo, ton thé n'a pas l'air assez sucré. Je vais te rajouter un peu de sucre. Dit-elle avec une voix suave mais démoniaque aux oreilles d'Ichigo.

Rukia versa des cuillerées et des cuillerées de sucres dans la tasse du rouquin qui la regardait faire avec horreur, finalement elle renversa d'un coup sec tout le bol de sucre dans la tasse. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la porta à la bouche de son "fiancé".

- Tiens, maintenant tu peux le boire. Dit-elle.

Les quatre invités regardèrent avec effroi Rukia forcer Ichigo à avaler son thé "sucré", ils surent immédiatement qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer la noble Kuchiki lorsqu'ils virent leur ami entrer dans un état comateux après avoir absorbé l'entière tasse.

- Alors, Kuchiki-san, comment trouves-tu le monde réel ? Demanda Mizuiro en se rapprochant de la concernée.

- Oh, je n'ai pas encore vu grand-chose mais il m'a l'air fort intéressant. Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux et cette voix que détestait tant Ichigo.

- Que ça tombe bien, Kuchiki-san ! Je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer les alentours de Karakura, et même de Tokyo ! S'écria Mizuiro en se rapprochant un peu plus de la petite brune.

- Oh, vraiment ? J'en serai ravie. Dit-elle en posant sa main devant sa bouche afin de cacher un faux gloussement.

- Oi, tu ne devrais pas accepter aussi facilement. Dit Ichigo tout d'un coup en sortant de son coma.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda la noble en lui lançant un perçant regard.

- Euh…Parce que c'est un coureur de jupon ! S'écria-t-il quelque peu déconcerté par le regard.

- Coureur de jupon ? Répéta Rukia en penchant la tête.

- C'est pas cool, Ichigo ! S'écria Mizuiro.

- En plus, il aime les femmes plus âgées. Continua le rouquin en souriant malicieusement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria à nouveau le petit brun.

- Mizuiro est devenu plus sérieux depuis l'université. Déclara pour la première fois Chado.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Ouais. Un ou deux copines par semaine maintenant. Déclara à son tour Keigo.

- Fort étonnant avec autant de filles dans la tranche d'âge de 18-25 ans qui se trouvent dans son université. Déclara à son tour Ishida en remontant à nouveau ses lunettes.

La mâchoire d'Ichigo tomba au sol, si cela était devenir sérieux, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il était avant Rukia ne prêtait plus attention et cogitait toujours sur "coureur de jupon".

- Si on allait à la patinoire dimanche. Proposa Keigo.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon endroit pour la faire connaître le monde réel. Protesta Ichigo.

- C'est mieux que rien.

- Moi je suis partant pour la patinoire, c'est une fois l'année, il faut en profiter. Dit Mizuiro.

- Moi de même. Déclara à son tour Chado.

Voyant leurs amis d'accord, Ishida et Ichigo ne purent qu'acquiescer. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre la nouvelle recrue, bien qu'au fond de lui Ichigo savait déjà son avis, ils la regardèrent tous ensuite. Elle sortit brusquement de son monde et leur sourit radieusement, tous rougit à l'exception de Chado et d'Ichigo. Après l'avoir avertie et laissée cogiter sur "patinoire", Ichigo chassa, littéralement, ses amis de sa maison. Il referma la porte et retourna dans le salon pour retrouver sa colocataire du moment en transe devant la télévision allumée, il se demanda comment elle procéda à mettre en marche la machine lorsqu'il la vit assise sur la télécommande. Il secoua la tête et commença à débarrasser la table basse puis déposa le tout dans l'évier.

- Oi, Rukia ! Bouge tes fesses et viens faire la vaisselle ! Beugla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas de réponse bien qu'il n'en attendait pas une, il s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit un "bip", un bip qui devint beaucoup plus frénétique. Ichigo fouilla instantanément dans sa poche et en ressortit son portable noir, la lumière rouge du clapet clignotait follement. Il ouvrit le téléphone et une carte apparut avec une autre lumière rouge clignotante. Il ressortit précipitamment son gikongan de son autre poche et détala dans le salon, il arracha la télécommande dessous les fesses de Rukia et éteignit la télé.

- Boulot, Rukia ! S'écria-t-il en lui montrant son téléphone.

Rukia ne protesta pas et se leva immédiatement, son visage sérieux et elle courut à l'étage pour récupérer son portable et son gikongan. Elle retourna un peu dans tous les sens le petit appareil avant de trouver son fonctionnement, elle appuya sur la tête de Chappy en le plaçant devant sa bouche, une petite pastille verte en sortit et elle l'avala. Elle fut instantanément éjectée de son gigai et se retrouva dans son attire de shinigami. Son corps d'emprunt se retourna vers elle avec un salut et un sourire radieux.

- Salut, pyon ! Dit-elle d'une voix nasillant.

- Chappy ? Interpella-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Oui, pyon ! Répondit-elle à nouveau.

- Chappy ! Cria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

La vraie et la fausse Rukia tournoyèrent sur place mais elles se stoppèrent immédiatement lorsque le cri d'Ichigo retentit dans la maison. Elles détalèrent de la chambre et descendirent à la quatrième vitesse dans le salon pour retrouver Ichigo en tenue de shinigami qui agrippait par le col son faux corps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ichigo ? Demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

- Nee-san ! Cria le gigai avec une voix sonnant étrangement comme celle du lapin Kon.

Le gigai se libéra de la forte poigne d'Ichigo et courut dans les bras de Rukia, il enfonça direct sa tête dans sa poitrine et provoqua ainsi leur chute au sol. Les deux shinigamis rougirent lorsqu'ils virent le gigai se frotter entre les seins de la petite noble qui leva sa main pour une bonne claque mais elle n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit que le gigai disparut. En un mouvement, il se retrouva sous Chappy qui retournait son bras dans le mauvais sens, un craquement se fit entendre et Kon cria.

- Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Beugla-t-il en se tortillant sous elle.

- C'est ta punition pour avoir toucher à Rukia-sama, pyon. Répondit Chappy en continuant sa torture.

- Alors depuis ce temps, tu étais un gikongan…Dit Ichigo, encore ahuri.

- Ça t'a pris des années pour le comprendre, Ichigo- ARGH ! Espèce de… !

- On va vous laisser, les mômes. On y va, Rukia ! S'écria Ichigo en sautant par la fenêtre.

- Faîtes attention, pyon !

Rukia suivit Ichigo en direction du signal, ils sautèrent de toit en toit pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans un terre-plein. Un cri strident retentit dans le ciel et un hollow sortit du décor, il était une sorte de dragon avec des pics le long de son dos et de sa grande queue. Ses yeux jaunes cherchaient avivement la trace d'âmes, lorsqu'il tomba sur les deux shinigamis, il cria à nouveau, de la bave dégoulinant de sa gueule. Il s'avança vers eux avec lenteur.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper. Dit Ichigo en reculant.

- D'accord. Répondit Rukia en dégainant son katana.

- N'oublie pas. Ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi. Dit-il à nouveau avant de se poser sur un toit.

- Comme si j'allais faire la même erreur deux fois.

Rukia fonça vers le hollow, lame prête à attaquer. Le monstre plaça sa main devant lui, afin d'attraper le shinigami venant vers lui mais la brune la lui trancha en un rien de temps. Il cria en balançant son bras blessé en l'air, elle profita de cette opportunité pour trancher son autre main. Ichigo qui observait de loin était assez satisfait de son combat, si elle continuait comme ça, elle pouvait facilement trancher son masque. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les deux mains se régénérer. Rukia évita de justesse les deux poings qu'abattit le hollow sur elle.

- Régénération instantanée ? Se dit-elle tout haut.

Le hollow cria en réponse et s'avança dangereusement vers elle, il brandit ses bras mais elle anticipa le coup.

- Art de paralysie numéro 4 : Hainawa ! Cria-t-elle.

Deux cordes d'énergie spirituelle jaunes sortirent de nulle part et emprisonnèrent les deux bras du hollow, il hurla en essayant de se libérer. Rukia, se trouvant en face du monstre, se prépara pour un art de destruction mais le hollow brisa brusquement ses chaînes. Elle eut le temps de sortir de sa stupeur pour éviter le coup de poing qu'il lui lança mais elle ne put éviter le coup de queue qu'elle reçut de plein fouet. Rukia fut projetée à plusieurs mètres plus loin, elle glissa au sol plutôt violemment entrainant une traînée de poussière derrière elle. Ichigo fit un geste pour la rejoindre mais se stoppa quand la poussière se dissipa pour la voir relevée, se tenant le bras gauche ensanglanté. Tout le côté gauche de son uniforme était complètement déchiré. Elle se redressa et tendit son bras droit devant elle tenant son zanpakutou perpendiculairement à son corps. Une légère vague d'énergie spirituelle s'éleva et un vent glacé passa. Quelques scintillements apparurent autour de la petite shinigami.

- Danse…Sode no Shirayuki…Dit-elle lentement et doucement en tournant son poignet.

Le katana se transforma progressivement en un katana blanc, la lame, le pommeau, le manche et un grand ruban qui apparut, tous étaient d'une belle couleur blanche éclatante et brillante. Elle disparut en un flash et réapparut au pied du hollow.

- Première danse…Tsukishiro ! Cria-t-elle en traçant un arc dans l'air avec son zanpakutou.

Un cercle de glace se forma sous les pieds du monstre puis un pilier de lumière s'éleva rapidement, emprisonnant le hollow dans la glace. Il resta piégé et ne put que bouger les yeux vers la shinigami qui rengaina son katana de retour à sa forme normale. Rukia ouvrit ses yeux et, instantanément, le pilier de glace se fissura puis s'effondra, désintégrant ainsi le hollow.

Ichigo resta figé à son poste, dire que la libération du zanpakutou de Rukia l'avait stupéfié n'était pas assez comme description. Il était complètement ébahi, enchanté c'était la plus belle forme de shikai qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Un katana blanc écarlate, il ne pouvait qu'y avoir qu'un seul, c'était l'unique et le plus beau. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la shinigami qui le repéra et commença son chemin vers lui. Ichigo disparut en shunpo et réapparut devant elle, elle s'arrêta et leva ses yeux vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire sur le côté.

- C'était du bon travail. Dit-il sincèrement.

- Humph. Tu ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais, hein. Dit-elle en passant à ses côtés.

La fatigue se fit ressentir et Rukia trébucha vers l'avant. Ichigo la rattrapa par les épaules et la maintint debout, elle ne protesta pas mais ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Le rouquin regarda l'ensemble de son attire et rougit lorsqu'il tomba sur un petit mont de chairs avec une légère teinte rose. Avait-il dit qu'elle était aussi plate qu'une planche ? Il retirait immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. Il la prit dans ses bras, son geste provoquant le glissement du vêtement et il se dirigea précipitamment vers leur maison en essayant de son mieux de regarder droit devant lui.

Ce soir-là, Ichigo Kurosaki découvrit pour la première fois que Kuchiki Rukia était une femme.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 On enchaine les aventures !

-Jour 2 – Patrouille de nuit-

Rukia trancha le hollow en deux et il se désintégra instantanément elle secoua d'un coup sec son zanpakutou pour en retirer le sang. Elle se dirigea lentement vers un poteau téléphonique, l'âme d'un petit garçon avec une chaîne brisée au milieu de sa poitrine sortit de sa cachette et s'avança lentement vers la shinigami.

- Onee-san…Le gros monstre est parti ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, petit, répondit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Maintenant je vais t'envoyer à la Soul Society. Un monde de paix où tu pourras vivre loin de ces gros monstres. Es-tu prêt ? continua-t-elle en retournant son katana.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec hésitation et Rukia lui sourit gentiment, elle posa le bout du manche sur le front de l'âme et un insigne lumineux apparut en kanji "Konso". Un cercle blanc lumineux apparut sous leurs pieds et le petit garçon pénétra dans le sol. Il fit un dernier salut à la petite shinigami avant qu'il ne disparut complètement. Un papillon de l'enfer fit son apparition et s'envola, Rukia le regarda partir en rengainant son katana. Ichigo tomba du ciel à ses cotés.

- T'as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui. Quatre hollows détruits et deux konso, dit-il, très impressionné.

- Ouais, je trouve cet entraînement inutile. Les hollows sont faciles à tuer ici, répondit-elle, agacée.

- Bien que je trouve cet entraînement inutile aussi, les hollows que t'as combattu étaient d'assez bas niveau, rétorqua-t-il.

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis de bas niveau ? Et puis tes trucs sont supers énervants, brailla-t-elle en tirant sur son shihakushō.

- Je t'assure qu'ils sont nécessaires, dit Ichigo en regardant ailleurs.

- Nécessaires ? Ils étouffent, ils serrent, on ne peut pas bouger correctement avec, se plaignit-elle en tirant encore plus sur son uniforme.

- Tu vas t'y habituer. En plus c'est pour ton bien.

- Les filles d'ici portent vraiment ça tous les jours ? J'avoue qu'ils sont jolis…Mais c'est encombrant.

Rukia tira le haut de son shihakushō et regarda à l'intérieur. Ichigo se retourna vivement en rougissant et entreprit le chemin du retour.

***Flash Back***

_Le matin, Ichigo se leva de bonne heure. Après que Rukia et lui-même aient pris leur petit-déjeuner, il la traîna hors de la maison et l'entraîna au centre commercial de la ville. Ils déambulèrent assez longtemps entre les magasins jusqu'à ce que le rouquin arrive devant une boutique de lingerie féminine. Qui dit féminine dit filles, à l'intérieur il n'y avait pas une seule trace de masculinité. Et les couleurs flashèrent douloureusement devant ses yeux : rose, blanc, rouge, blanc, noir, violet, blanc et encore…_

- _Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Ichigo ? demanda Rukia en tapant du pied._

- _T'as besoin de ça, dit-il simplement en s'avançant dans la boutique._

_Rukia le suivit en croisant les bras, tous les regards tombèrent sur Ichigo et il suait comme un bœuf, malgré le froid de canard qu'il faisait. Ils se baladèrent un peu dans les rayons, en moins de dix minutes, le rouquin avait déjà la tête qui tournait après avoir vu de multiples lettres et nombres. Il tint un soutien-gorge par le bout de ses doigts tout en rougissant, il examinait le sous-vêtement qui semblait être la bonne taille mais il n'osait pas se retourner pour comparer. La petite brunette s'extasiait devant un soutien-gorge avec des petits lapins dessus._

- _Oooh…C'est quoi, Ichigo ? C'est pour les yeux ? demanda-t-elle en élevant le vêtement à la hauteur de ses yeux. _

- _Non ! Ce sont des sou…des sou…tiiii…_

- _Besoin d'aide ? fit une voix à côté d'eux._

_Les deux shinigamis dans leurs gigais tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix qui se trouvait être une des vendeuses. Elle leur souriait mais elle zieutait particulièrement Ichigo. Rukia remarqua ces regards et se demandait si certaines filles étaient simplement aveugles ou si leurs yeux ne pouvaient pas regarder autre chose que sa face. Parce que sa crinière orange pouvait faire fuir n'importe qui, elle pouvait admettre que le rouquin avait un joli minois mais elle l'admettait aussi pour Renji ou Kaien, et même pour son frère, donc ça ne voulait rien dire, hein ?_

- _Hum…Oui, j'accepterais bien… dit Ichigo, embarrassé._

_La caissière apparut à ses côtés en un rien de temps et lui arracha le soutien-gorge des mains le remettant en place par la même occasion._

- _Alors, c'est pour la brunette là-bas ? demanda-t-elle à Ichigo._

- _Ah, euh, oui._

_La vendeuse s'approcha de Rukia et passa derrière elle, sans prévenir elle agrippa les seins de la shinigami de ses deux mains. Elle jappa, ce qui ressortit en un "couic". Ichigo rougit et plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux. L'humaine fit un hochement de tête en approbation et retourna vers les soutiens-gorges, elle en prit un peu partout dans les rayons puis elle revint et les donna à Rukia. Elle la tourna par les épaules et la guida vers les cabines d'essayage._

- _Tu les essayes tous et tu me dis lesquels te vont bien, ok ? dit-elle en l'installant dans une des cabines._

_Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et ferma le rideau, laissant Rukia livrée à elle-même. Ichigo s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cabine, il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle ne savait pas comment les mettre, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs. Le seul conseil aurait été qu'elle enlevât son haut mais cela lui aurait coûté un bon coup pied dans le tibia, lequel était déjà assez torturé._

- _Alors c'est ta petite copine ? demanda la vendeuse à côté de lui._

_Ichigo sursauta légèrement, il ne l'avait pas remarquée depuis le début._

- _Euh, non…C'est juste…_

_Il resta à nouveau bloqué sur cette réponse, il ne pouvait vraiment pas définir leur relation._

- _C'est votre partenaire ? suggéra-t-elle._

- _Partenaire ? Ouais, on peut dire que c'est ça…dit-il après avoir médité sur le mot._

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment bête…Les relations sérieuses sont toujours trop compliquées…_

- _Hum… ?_

- _Mais elle a de la chance de t'avoir…Si jamais tu es lassé, tu peux toujours me contacter…_

_Ichigo regarda avec une expression impassible la vendeuse lui glisser un bout de papier dans la poche de son blouson puis elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cabine d'essayage, il l'entendit vaguement réprimander Rukia avant qu'elle ne disparût derrière le rideau._

_Après avoir tout essayé, la petite shinigami ne pouvait toujours pas choisir et Ichigo lui acheta tous ses soutiens-gorges avec les culottes, c'était à dire, une quinzaine de sous-vêtements._

*** Fin de Flash Back***

Ce fut ainsi que Rukia se vit obligée de porter ses soutiens-gorges, plus au plaisir d'Ichigo que pour elle. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses hormones en sa présence ou du moins, elles ne s'étaient jamais manifestées avant l'arrivée d'une certaine petite shinigami.

-Jour 4-

Ichigo se leva le matin, grincheux, en se dirigeant vers les toilettes il marmonnait à lui-même et il avait une forte envie d'étrangler une certaine petite personne. Cette petite personne en question se levait de bonne heure, six heures du matin, et l'obligeait à faire de même. Il se demandait comment elle faisait, ils patrouillaient pratiquement toute la nuit et une bonne portion du matin. Il aurait bien pu la laisser remuer comme elle le voulait mais, mademoiselle avait toujours faim et elle ne savait pas cuisiner ni manger de yaourt ni quoi que ce soit. Ce qui le conduisait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il en avait marre, cela ne faisait que trois jours et il ne la supportait plus, bien qu'il la supportât avant. C'était sa maison et il était comme l'homme de service : repas, nettoyage, rangement. Rukia ne faisait rien, son seul travail était l'élimination des hollows et la purification des âmes. C'était la seule femme autre que sa sœur Karin ou sa mère qui pouvait l'intimider, un seul regard et elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Ichigo se demanda quand avait-il perdu son autorité et sa supériorité masculine.

Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes lorsqu'il entendit un déboulement dans l'escalier et une masse sombre passa derrière lui pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il tourna la tête pour voir Rukia, chaudement habillée, sortir dehors en courant. Il remarqua pour la première fois ce matin, qu'il neigeait.

Après sa pause pipi, il se vêtit de son blouson et de son bonnet pour rejoindre la petite shinigami dehors. Elle se trouvait assise dans le sol en train de fabriquer quelque chose avec la neige. Il se rapprocha et découvrit un chappy fraichement sculpté.

- Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

- Ça se voit pas ? répondit-elle sans détourner son regard.

- Ouais, tu es en train de sculpter cet immonde de lapin. Mais je veux dire, pourquoi à cette heure-là ? A ce moment particulier où il fait un froid de canard…dit-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- C'est pas tous les jours que c'est l'hiver…

- Je te signale qu'il y a cette saison à la Soul Society…

- Oui mais seulement trois mois dans l'année…

- Tu aimes tant que ça l'hiver ?

- C'est ma saison préférée…

Ichigo connaissait maintenant trois choses que Kuchiki Rukia aimait : les fraises, Chappy et l'hiver. Un zanpakutou de glace était donc bien compatible avec elle en plus il était aussi beau que son possesseur. Le rouquin s'étrangla avec sa propre salive : avait-il bien trouvé la petite shinigami belle ? Le froid avait dû faire dysfonctionner son cerveau. Il se leva en s'étirant les jambes…Contrairement à elle, il n'aimait pas l'hiver mais l'été.

- T'es bizarre comme fille. Dépêche-toi de rentrer si tu veux manger ! dit-il en se retournant vers la porte.

Quelque chose de glacé se heurta à sa nuque. Ichigo se figea sur place, il savait ce que c'était et il n'aimait pas du tout. Il se retourna lentement et lorsqu'il fut complètement retourné, une autre boule de neige se heurta à son visage. La mousse blanche glissa doucement de la face du rouquin qui fulminait, il essuya d'un coup sec le reste de la neige et fusilla la shinigami du regard qui préparait une autre boule tout en le regardant avec un sourire narquois. Une veine du front d'Ichigo s'éclata.

- C'est une déclaration de guerre ! cria-t-il en serrant son poing furieusement.

Ichigo plongea immédiatement dans la neige et prépara plusieurs boules en une seule fois. Ainsi une bataille commença entre les deux nobles. Elle dura au moins trente minutes et elle s'était étendue jusque dans la rue. Et résultat, leur petite folie provoqua le réveil des autres voisins, des vêtements complètement trempés et une cour ravagée. Cependant, ils s'étaient extrêmement bien amusés, c'était la première fois qu'ils riaient ensembles. Une fois changé, Ichigo prépara le petit-déjeuner et ils mangèrent sans incident majeur, si on épargnait les coups de pieds de Rukia.

Une journée qui se passa plutôt bien, leur patrouille se passa comme d'habitude et Ichigo oublia même son envie d'étrangler Rukia.

-Jour 6, patrouille de nuit-

Ichigo tenait Rukia par les jambes, laquelle était assise sur ses épaules. Il y eut beaucoup de confrontation avant que ces deux là se mettent d'accord. Une âme s'était enfouie et cachée dans un trou d'un mur en refusant d'en sortir. La petite brune voulait absolument procéder au Konso tandis que le rouquin voulait absolument rentrer. Après de multiples coups, le jeune Kurosaki accepta. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur dans une position très ambigüe, avec Rukia amadouant une âme. Ichigo marmonnait à lui-même, encore heureux que personne ne les voyait. Son envie de l'étrangler, qui avait disparu miraculeusement, refit surface.

- Il ne veut pas sortir…dit Rukia en boudant.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on revienne après ! s'écria Ichigo, sa patience tenant qu'à un fil.

- On risque de le perdre ! Et puis il va attirer des hollows, continua-t-elle à protester.

- Et tu pourras toujours tuer ces hollows, contrecarra encore le rouquin.

- Je veux éviter le plus possible les dégâts.

- Je ne comprends pas ta logique…

Ichigo perdit presque son équilibre lorsque Rukia resserra ses cuisses autour de son cou. Le shinigami eut la respiration coupée, il essaya de parler mais sa voix resta coincée dans gorge. Alors il tapa sur les jambes de la shinigami, mais elle avait une ferme prise sur lui. Soudainement, elle le relâcha, Ichigo exhala bruyamment.

- Il arrive ! cria la petite noble.

Elle sauta de sa perche et recula, et le rouquin se massa le cou en lui lançant des regards meurtriers. L'âme d'un vieil homme sortit du trou et s'approcha des deux shinigamis nerveusement.

- Je ne veux pas aller en enfer…pleura-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas aller en enfer…Au contraire, tu y iras dans un monde complètement merveilleux, le rassura Rukia en dégainant son katana.

Le vieil homme sursauta en voyant la lame bien affutée et tenta de rentrer dans le trou à nouveau mais Ichigo lui bloqua l'accès, il n'avait aucune envie de rester là encore vingt minutes à cause d'une stupide âme. Rukia procéda au Konso si vite que l'âme n'eut le temps de se rendre compte de rien. Il disparut en une seconde, la shinigami rengaina son arme et souffla. Le rouquin commença à marcher sans un mot, la brune à ses trousses.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils découvrirent Chappy et Kon entrelacés, ou plutôt Kon saisi par Chappy. Ichigo eut quelques problèmes d'articulation lorsqu'il entra dans son gigai et il lançait des regards perçants à la petite shinigami qui ricanait de sa situation.

-Jour 7, Dimanche, patinoire-

Ichigo et Rukia avaient rejoint les quatre humains, Chado, Mizuiro, Ishida et Keigo, à la patinoire de la ville. Etant dimanche, il y avait énormément de monde, les enfants étant les plus nombreux, mais elle était assez grande pour accueillir toute la population de Karakura.

Les humains et les shinigamis se trouvaient sur les bancs, se préparant pour patiner. La petite brune se faisait aider par Keigo afin de mettre ses patins à glace blancs.

- Kuchiki-san a de si jolis pieds ! s'exclama le brun.

- Ara, merci, Asano-kun ! s'exclama la petite noble de sa voix aiguë.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Keigo ? Je ne trouvais pas ces pieds jolis lorsqu'on a été obligés de prendre des patins dans la section enfant…

Le rouquin s'agenouilla en tenant son entre-jambe d'une main et la rampe de l'autre, il avait reçu un violent de coup de patins à glace entre les jambes. Rukia savait viser et frapper fort. Les quatre humains tremblaient de peur : c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils voyaient la noble en action. Ichigo avait de la chance d'avoir un jean assez serré, sinon ses amis auraient eu à appeler l'ambulance.

- Tu n'apprendras jamais, Kurosaki. Ça fait un moment tu la connais en plus, c'est comme si tu cherchais toi-même à te torturer, dit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

- L-La ferme…I-Ishida… ! s'écria le rouquin, à bout de souffle.

- On y va, Asano-kun ? demanda Rukia au jeune humain.

- O-Oui, Kuchiki-san ! répondit-il en se levant à la hâte.

Keigo se leva et guida doucement la petite brune sur la piste de patinage. Lorsqu'elle glissa légèrement sur la glace, elle agrippa la rampe et le bras du jeune brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Keigo se pinça la joue intérieure pour ne pas crier ou pleurer…

- Allez, Kuchiki-san, tu vas voir que ce n'est pas dur. Tiens-moi les mains, dit-il.

Il passa devant elle et lui tendit ses deux mains, Rukia lâcha doucement la rambarde puis attrapa les deux mains avec les siennes et se laissa glisser.

- Suis mes pas…Pied gauche…pied droit…Voilà ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

La petite shinigami commençait à glisser à l'aide de Keigo. Mizuiro vint les rejoindre, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Rukia et la poussait doucement. Les deux humains lui firent faire le tour de la piste puis ils décidèrent de la laisser patiner sans support, la petite noble apprit vite. Ils furent étonnés de la voir faire un tour à elle toute seule, lentement mais sans trébucher. Ishida et Chado patinèrent tous les deux tandis qu'Ichigo resta un peu à l'écart et les observait de loin. Rukia semblait s'amuser avec les quatre humains et elle ne semblait pas remarquer son absence, ni ses amis d'ailleurs. Il décida d'accélérer le pas, histoire d'augmenter son taux d'adrénaline. Il patinait au moins à 90 km/h, il évitait les autres patineurs sans problème en tournoyant sur lui-même, il roulait en arrière, en avant. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il faisait du patinage. Rukia sentit un coup de vent violent passer à ses côtés puis une masse floue orangée.

- Wow, toujours aussi fort, Ichigo ! remarqua Keigo en regardant dans la direction de la masse orangée.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. C'était Ichigo qui venait de passer ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle se posa beaucoup de questions comme : quand avait-il appris à patiner ? Pourquoi patinait-il aussi bien ? Ou pourquoi était-il si beau lorsqu'il patinait ? La petite noble secoua violemment la tête et le regarda s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Ichigo s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une énergie spirituelle mais elle disparut aussitôt qu'il la ressentit. Il sortit son portable de sa poche mais il n'y avait aucun signal, il le rangea au même instant où Rukia patinait vers lui à pas de bébé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais patiner ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, répondit-il simplement.

- Pff. Et pourquoi tu restes à l'écart d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas de mon niveau…répondit-il avec un sourire sournois.

- Toujours en train de se vanter.

La brunette essaya de patiner en arrière, Ichigo estima qu'elle fit cinq à six mètres avant qu'elle ne perdit son équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses. Il pouffa de rire tout en avançant vers elle et Rukia rougit d'embarras, elle tira le rouquin par la jambe dans un coup de rage. Il tomba à son tour sur les fesses, le sol froid et dur se heurta douloureusement à ses fesses. Il lui lança un regard noir mais il n'eut le temps de lui faire des remarques lorsqu'un cri perçant retentit soudainement suivi d'une grosse pression d'énergie qui se fit ressentir. Les deux shinigamis se relevèrent à la hâte et sortirent simultanément leurs gikongan, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de sortir de leurs gigais que le toit de la patinoire s'effondra subitement. Aux yeux des humains, ce n'était qu'un effondrement mais pour les shinigamis et les quatre particuliers humains, c'était l'action de la main d'un hollow, d'un énorme hollow. Ichigo et Rukia engloutirent leurs pastilles vertes, et les âmes furent éjectées de leurs corps d'emprunt.

- Aidez les gens à se mettre à l'abri ! ordonna Ichigo avant de sauter par le trou dans le toit.

Rukia le suivit. Kon voulut avancer mais il tomba à plat ventre tandis que Chappy essayait de trouver son équilibre. Ichigo ne vit pas ses amis à cause de toute la poussière mais il ne pouvait s'en occuper à présent. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent le monstre qui se trouvait devant eux. Il faisait plus de vingt mètres de haut, il avait deux têtes et il était énorme. Les deux têtes hurlèrent en même temps, ce qui envoya une onde sonore vers les shinigamis qui protégèrent leurs têtes avec leurs bras.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Rukia. Eloigne-toi ! ordonna le rouquin en dégainant son katana.

- Quoi ? Tu ne pourras pas le vaincre tout seul, t'as besoin d'aide ! protesta Rukia en dégainant à tour son katana.

- Tu es sûre que tu pourras suivre ? demanda-t-il la regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Bien sûr ! C'est mon entraînement quand même !

- Bien ! Ne sois pas une gêne alors ! On y va !

Les deux foncèrent en shunpo vers une tête chacun. Mais alors qu'ils allaient frapper, le hollow disparut complètement ils restèrent dans l'air stupéfaits. Un hollow qui avait la capacité de se rendre invisible et de cacher son énergie spirituelle était un hollow dangereux. Les deux shinigamis cherchaient une trace du monstre mais en vain. Soudainement, quelque chose siffla dans les oreilles d'Ichigo, il porta son katana devant lui et ainsi il para le coup que lui administra le hollow encore invisible. Cependant Rukia n'eut pas la chance de sentir la présence du hollow, elle fut frappée de plein fouet dans le dos et elle chuta brutalement dans les débris de la patinoire.

- RUKIA ! cria le rouquin. Merde ! Et tu disais que tu pourrais suivre, hein ? marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Il repoussa le bras du hollow et il se déplaça en shunpo. Maintenant, Ichigo faisait face à deux paires d'yeux jaunes. Le monstre grogna et le rouquin grimaça lorsque de la bave coula de sa gueule. Soudainement, un deuxième sifflement se fit entendre et quelque chose de lumineux passa à côté du visage d'Ichigo puis se planta en plein milieu d'une des têtes du monstre. C'était une flèche d'énergie spirituelle bleue. Le shinigami balaya le paysage du regard et tomba sur Ishida, qui était débout sur une branche d'un arbre, préparant une deuxième flèche avec son arc bleue.

- Besoin d'aide, Kurosaki ? dit-il en relâchant la flèche.

Cette flèche se planta au-dessus du trou du hollow qui hurla de douleur.

- Tche. C'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire…T'as vu Rukia ? fit Ichigo en préparant son arme.

- T'inquiète pas, Sado l'a rattrapée mais elle est un peu sonnée, répondit le quincy en préparant son arc.

- Ok ! cria le shinigami.

Ichigo fonça sur le monstre et visa la jointure entre les deux têtes, il abattit Zangetsu violemment et transperça la peau du hollow. Du sang gicla et s'éclaboussa sur lui, cependant il ne le coupa pas en deux comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'éloigna et contempla un peu le monstre qui se tortillait et hurlait devant lui, il était très résistant. Plusieurs flèches passèrent à ses côtés et s'implantèrent dans plusieurs parties du corps du hollow mais il ne se désintégra pas. Ichigo jura lorsqu'il s'agita et balançait ses membres un peu partout. Il leva sa grosse jambe et s'apprêta à écraser un bâtiment tout près, le rouquin utilisa shunpo et se plaça sous sa patte, l'empêchant ainsi de faire des ravages. Mais Ichigo regarda avec horreur son poing viser à nouveau la patinoire. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit un scintillement blanc bien familier puis une voix qu'il connaissait tellement bien.

- Deuxième danse…Hakuren !

Une vague de glace explosa en sortant de la patinoire et emprisonna le bras du hollow. La poussière de glace disparut et Ichigo put voir Rukia en position d'attaque avec un shihakushō légèrement déchiré mais elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Il soupira de soulagement et poussa la grosse patte devant lui. La glace se brisa ainsi que le bras qu'elle contenait.

- Bon, je crois que c'est mon tour de montrer de quoi je suis capable, hein ? dit le rouquin en levant son katana vers le ciel.

Le ciel sembla s'assombrir et des nuages apparurent puis tourbillonnèrent au-dessus de lui. Il plaça sa main sur son épaule et une lueur bleue l'entoura, une vague d'énergie spirituelle s'échappa de lui faisant virevolter son shihakushō. Les deux autres combattants tremblèrent sous la pression qui émanait du rouquin.

- Perce le ciel lunaire… ! Zangetsu ! s'écria-t-il.

Le katana s'illumina et se transforma progressivement, il s'élargit, le pommeau disparut pour laisser place à un simple manche avec un long ruban blanc, la lame continua à grossir et à s'allonger. La lumière s'assombrit, le katana d'Ichigo avait disparut pour laisser place à un énorme couteau de boucher avec un côté tranchant blanc et le côté opposé noir. Rukia resta bouche-bée devant la prestation de l'autre shinigami, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son shikai. Et d'après ce qu'on lui a dit, c'était un très puissant zanpakutou.

Le rouquin disparut et réapparu au-dessus de l'épaule du monstre, il trancha son bras sans merci. La bête hurla de toutes ses forces et une de ses têtes s'avança dangereusement vers lui. Ichigo plaça son zanpakutou devant lui, le tranchant vers le hollow. Il ouvrit sa gueule mais ses deux mâchoires furent bloquées par la lame du shinigami, le monstre essayait d'avancer en grognant mais en vain. Le jeune resserra sa prise sur son manche.

- Getsuga…TENSHOU !

Un arc d'énergie spirituelle bleue jaillit de la lame et frappa de plein fouet le hollow, détruisant une des têtes. Ichigo profita de la déstabilisation du monstre pour trancher son corps et cette fois, la chair ne fut pas assez résistante pour Zangetsu, et se coupa sous l'impact. Le hollow hurla une dernière fois avant de se désintégrer. Ichigo resta un instant sans bouger avant de remettre son zanpakutou sous forme de katana. Le ciel redevint plus clair et il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Rukia l'interpeller.

- Est-ce ça va ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

- Tche. Pour qui tu me prends ? répondit-il en croisant les bras.

Rukia se renfrogna mais elle ne répondit pas.

- C'était…sensationnel…dit-elle, encore stupéfaite.

- Ah ouais ? Mais que peut-on attendre d'autre d'un troisième siège, hein ? dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Toujours aussi vantard, Kurosaki, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Particulièrement à cet instant, Ichigo n'apprécia pas lorsqu'elle l'appela par son nom de famille. Et elle l'appelait souvent ainsi en plus, bien que lui il l'appelait toujours par son prénom. Mais il se serait tué au lieu de lui dire qu'il préférait qu'elle l'appelât par son prénom. Il ne put se morfondre plus longtemps là-dessus lorsque la voix d'Ishida les interpella. Ils descendirent dans la patinoire pour voir les dégâts, elle était complètement à reconstruire et Rukia bouda, voulant refaire du patinage. Mais Keigo la rassura en lui disant qu'elle pouvait toujours patiner sur le lac gelé de la ville. Il n'y eut que quelques blessés, graves et légers, mais aucun mort, au grand soulagement des deux shinigamis.

- 'Tain, ils sont de plus en plus fort, ces hollows. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si vous n'étiez pas là ? s'était exclamé Keigo.

Ichigo eut un peu mal à retrouver Kon il dut faire avouer à Chappy où il se trouvait et il blanchit lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'avait enterré sous une pile de neige tout près de la patinoire. Le rouquin alla chercher son gigai et déterra un Kon, pratiquement gelé.

- J'en ai marre, Ichigo ! J'en ai marre ! Quelle espèce de modsoul est cette nana ? Je veux rentrer à la Soul Society, retrouver mes carottes et mes laitues, et même je préfère Yuzu qui m'habille en poupée. Mais je veux rester loin d'ELLE ! s'écria Kon en tremblant de froid.

- C'est une lapine aussi, tu sais, répondit Ichigo en relevant le mode soul.

- Oses-tu insulter ma race, Poil de carotte ? C'est une disgrâce pour tous les lapins ! s'horrifia le modsoul.

- Oui, oui.

Le shinigami entra dans son gigai et la pastille verte s'éjecta de sa bouche, il la rattrapa puis la regarda avant la ranger sa poche. Il se sentit bizarre tout d'un coup mais il ignora la sensation. Les deux shinigamis dirent au revoir à leurs amis puis ils entreprirent le chemin du retour.

Il n'y eut aucune autre apparition d'hollows ou d'âme dans la journée et Ichigo se coucha de bonne heure, à la grande surprise de Rukia.

-Jour 8-

Rukia se leva tôt, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle était dans le monde des vivants. Elle descendit les escaliers et comme tous les matins, elle retrouva Ichigo affalé sur le canapé, dormant profondément. D'habitude, elle le réveillait par un coup de pied ou elle lui criait dans les oreilles mais elle se souvint de la journée précédente. Elle était encore ébahie par sa prestation, dire qu'elle était en admiration n'était pas faux mais elle ne l'admettra jamais, maintenant elle pouvait affirmer qu'Ichigo était un puissant shinigami. Elle le laissa tranquille et entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim ce matin, donc elle pouvait attendre que le rouquin se lève pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. La brunette s'appuya au comptoir et contempla l'extérieur.

Une heure et demi passa et Ichigo n'était toujours pas réveillé, il était déjà huit heures du matin, Rukia fut étonnée. Elle entra à nouveau dans le salon pour le retrouver dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé, elle entendait de doux ronflements et depuis sa cohabitation avec lui elle ne l'avait jamais entendu ronfler.

- Oi, Ichigo ! Debout ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse ni même un geste, elle secoua violemment son épaule et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient trempés. Ichigo grogna mais ne se réveilla pas, ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que d'habitude et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Rukia posa sa main sur son front et la retira aussitôt qu'elle toucha sa peau : il était brûlant. La shinigami paniqua légèrement, elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait tomber malade dans un gigai mais la situation lui prouvait le contraire, le rouquin avait une forte fièvre. Que faire dans une situation pareille ? Et puis comment était-il tombé malade ? Rukia se précipita dans la cuisine et chercha un peu partout dans les placards jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvât une bassine, elle la remplit d'eau froide et s'accapara d'un torchon.

Elle retourna dans le salon et s'accroupit devant le canapé, elle mouilla le tissu puis l'essora et essuya le front d'Ichigo avec. Il siffla au contact du tissu froid et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée. Elle laissa le torchon sur son front et il sembla se calmer, mais soudainement il se mit à trembler violemment, il agrippa sa couette. Rukia comprit qu'elle devait changer son haut mais comment ? Elle débattit sur le oui et sur le non, cependant elle se leva à la hâte lorsqu'il se mit à tousser. Elle monta à l'étage et fouilla dans les placards, elle tomba sur ses des caleçons à son horreur puis elle trouva un pull et un tee-shirt. Elle redescendit en quatrième vitesse et commença son boulot. Elle enleva la couette et mit Ichigo en position assise avec beaucoup de difficultés, il n'était pas très léger. Elle déboutonna le haut de son pyjama, elle avait de la chance qu'il portait une chemise.

Elle essaya de son mieux de ne pas fixer son torse mais en vain. Il était trop bien foutu ! Un plat estomac avec un abdomen de six packs, des pectoraux bien musclés et gonflés, des clavicules sexy et le tout formant un buste élancé et mince. Elle essaya de garder sa salive dans sa bouche mais la sueur coulant sur sa peau mate n'arrangeait pas les choses. Rukia fit glisser les manches du vêtement sur ses bras, en passant par ses épaules carrés puis ses bras musclés et elle la balança plus loin dans la pièce. Elle passa le torchon mouillé sur son torse et sécha la sueur. Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'il entre-ouvrit ses yeux mais il les referma aussitôt. Il tomba en avant et sa tête atterrit sur l'épaule de Rukia, cette dernière faillit tomber en arrière sous le poids. Elle le remit assis et l'habilla, avec beaucoup répugnance.

Elle était sur le point de le mettre couché à nouveau lorsqu'un de ses bras s'entoura autour de sa taille subitement. Rukia tomba sur lui, la tête d'Ichigo enfouie dans sa poitrine. La brunette rougit instantanément et essaya de se libérer, mais le rouquin entoura son autre bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait encore et elle comprit qu'il cherchait de la chaleur, avec hésitation elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ichigo resserra sa prise et Rukia lui caressa le dos, le faisait grogner. Ses frissons cessèrent et il soupira, elle ne sut quoi penser de ce soupir mais elle ne voulut pas savoir la raison non plus. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et les enveloppa avec la couette, la tête d'Ichigo posée sur son sein gauche.

- Tu vas me le payer, Kurosaki. Ah ça, je te le promets, marmonna-t-elle avant de fermer ses yeux.

Rukia se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard quand son ventre grogna. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur d'en face, les aiguilles indiquaient treize heures cinq. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui dormait à côté d'elle, ou plutôt dans ses bras. Ichigo était toujours endormi avec sa bouche entre-ouvert, ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, la petite shinigami posa sa main sur son front. Sa fièvre avait baissé mais il était toujours chaud. Doucement elle se libéra de sa prise puis se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle fouilla un peu dans le frigo pour trouver un peu de restes de la veille. Il y avait très peu, étant donné qu'ils mangeaient beaucoup. Elle prit du riz, de la salade, de la soupe et des panés de crevettes ainsi que quelques sushis puis elle déposa le tout devant le four à micro-onde. Elle lança des regards meurtriers à la machine, un combat ardent l'attendait.

Ca lui prit trente minutes pour comprendre le fonctionnement du four et encore trente pour préparer le tout, elle déposa le tout sur un plateau puis elle se rendit à nouveau dans le salon. Ichigo n'avait pas changé de position, il était sur le côté avec ses deux bras ballants. Rukia déposa le plateau sur la table puis s'assit au sol, elle retourna vers son "patient" et le redressa. Il sembla reprendre conscience, ses sourcils et ses paupières bougèrent.

- Oi, Ichigo…J'ai réchauffé un peu de soupe…lui dit-elle.

Il entre-ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux semblèrent chercher quelque chose mais il les referma aussitôt. La petite brune soupira et prit le bol de soupe, elle souffla dessus légèrement puis elle prit une cuillère. Elle la porta à la bouche du rouquin, il avala le breuvage et Rukia ne put s'empêcher de fixer le mouvement sa pomme d'Adam. Il but les trois quarts du bol, au grand étonnement de la shinigami. Elle déposa le bol et entama son repas qui commençait déjà refroidir.

La nuit était déjà à tombée lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux pour la troisième fois de la journée, cette fois-ci il put rester éveillé mais il avait un énorme mal de tête et son corps semblait être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur. Il voulut se lever mais il fut bloqué, il regarda plus bas pour apercevoir Rukia complètement affalée sur lui. Il se figea, il ne se souvint pas pourquoi elle était là, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était la patinoire, le hollow, ils étaient rentrés à la maison, après le trou noir. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'horloge, qui indiquait vingt deux heures trente. Il écarquilla les yeux, on était toujours le même jour ou il avait dormi toute une journée ? C'était la question qu'il se posait.

- Oi, R-Rukia…dit-il avec sa voix enrouée en la secouant.

Rukia leva la tête et frotta ses yeux puis elle regarda Ichigo, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle sourit bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

- Rukia-sama m'a dit de te tenir chaud, pyon ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pyon ? Chappy ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Ouiiii ! cria le gikongan en balançant ses bras.

- Et elle est où, Rukia ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- A la chasse aux hollows, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

- A la chasse aux hollows ? Toute seule ?

- Le petit portable a sonné "bip" "bip", Ichigo-sama dormait, Rukia-sama est partie chasser le hollow apparu.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Humm…Deux heures.

- Quoi ?

Ichigo se leva à la hâte, jetant Chappy dans son mouvement. Il chercha avec folie son gikongan mais il n'eut le temps de le trouver que Rukia, en forme shinigami, traversa le mur et entra dans le salon. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit dans quel état elle se trouvait, elle avait une profonde entaille sur sa joue droite qui saignait abondamment et son shihakushō était déchiré au niveau du genou gauche, lequel était blessé.

- Rukia ! cria-t-il en courant presque vers elle.

- Ichigo ? Ça va ? fit la brune, surprise.

- Comment ça "ça va ?" ? C'est à moi de te poser la question ! s'écria-t-il en agrippant ses épaules.

- T'as fièvre a disparu…dit-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

- Q-Quoi ? Ichigo était sidéré.

- Oui, tu avais une forte fièvre, Kurosaki…dit Rukia en s'avançant en boitant vers le canapé.

- J'avais une fièvre…Et tu…

- Oui, je ne suis pas sans cœur…Et puis, je ne savais pas qu'un grand shinigami comme toi pouvait se laisser abattre par une simple fièvre.

Ichigo rougit et la fusilla du regard, c'était une des raisons pourquoi il n'aimait pas l'hiver. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, son mal de tête et son corps douloureux s'expliquaient maintenant. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien…Rukia s'assit sur le canapé et tendit son katana à Chappy qui partit on ne sut où avec, elle remonta la jambe de son shihakushō puis elle posa sa main au-dessus de son genou. La main d'Ichigo sortit de nulle part et attrapa son poignet, la brune lui lança un regard étonné.

- Laisse. Je vais le faire, dit-il en fixant le genou égratigné.

- Je peux très bien le faire moi-même ! rétorqua la petite shinigami.

- Oui, je sais mais c'est pour te montrer ma gratitude, répliqua Ichigo.

- Et depuis quand tu sais utiliser le kidou ? continua-t-elle de protester.

- J'ai…appris…

Rukia leva ses sourcils et Ichigo rougit à nouveau, il détourna son visage et décida de s'occuper du genou. Il s'accroupit puis posa ses deux mains au-dessus de son genou et une lueur verte fit son apparition. La brune regarda le rouquin faire avec amusement, ses sourcils étaient extrêmement froncés, il était en plein concentration. C'était évident qu'il n'était pas doué. Elle se permit de fermer ses yeux. Quant au jeune Kurosaki, il essayait de son mieux pour ne pas balader ses yeux sur la parfaite jambe de sa colocataire. Si on ignorait le genou blessé, la peau de Rukia était impeccable, ses jambes fines et longues, à vue d'œil on pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient douces. Il se demandait qu'est-ce que ce serait pour ses cuisses, mais il secoua subitement sa tête à cette pensée.

Rukia rouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de la lueur sur sa joue, ce qu'elle vit lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Le visage d'Ichigo était à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux ambres qu'elle trouvait or de près étaient fixés sur son entaille, elle pouvait également sentir son souffle sur son cou. Son air renfrogné permanent était particulièrement sexy avec ses sourcils orangés à cette distance. Un fin et pointu nez qui lui donnait cet air masculin... Elle n'osa pas aller plus bas. La brune rougit et gigota légèrement. Ce mouvement alerta le rouquin qui la regarda, elle retint son souffle inconsciemment et essayait de garder ses yeux sur les siens et non sur ses lèvres roses et fines. Elle vit ses yeux se balader lentement sur son visage et ils se fixèrent sur ses lèvres. La lueur verte disparut et Ichigo abaissa ses mains, cependant il ne détourna pas son regard. Rukia crut qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle le vit se rapprocher, son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait l'embrasser, encore, mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas aussi répugnant que la dernière fois ? C'était toujours Kurosaki Ichigo, le plus grossier, le plus hideux, le plus attardé, le plus fort, le plus sexy, le plus…Elle perdit sa faculté de penser lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Elle les ferma complètement lorsque ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. La petite Kuchiki sembla flotter, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la dernière fois. C'était juste un baiser chaste mais il donnait des sensations. Rukia trouvait les lèvres d'Ichigo douces, beaucoup trop douces pour un homme, mais elles avaient ce goût piquant, vif qu'elle savait qui l'aurait rendu .

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres et cela faisait trop longtemps pour lui. Il ne sut pas comment il avait pu résister. Il agrippa sa nuque avec sa main et approfondit le baiser. La shinigami retint un gémissement lorsqu'Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle agrippa son haut et le rapprocha d'elle, leurs gestes étaient purement instinctifs, ils n'étaient pas du tout conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Soudainement, Ichigo reçut un violent coup de pied sur la joue et il fut projeté contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce tu es en train de faire à Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama ? cria Chappy en lui pointant Sode no Shirayuki au nez.

- Non mais ça va pas de frapper les gens comme ça ? cria à son tour Ichigo en se tenant la joue.

- Je dois protéger Rukia-sama à n'importe quel prix. Je vous ai vus dans une position très ambiguë alors je demande qu'est-ce tu étais en train de faire à Rukia-sama ?

- Si tu sais même pas ce qu'on faisait, à quoi bon te l'expliquer…

- Je -

- C'est bon, Chappy.

Rukia se leva et entra dans son gigai, elle se retourna vers Ichigo qui se relevait du sol, leurs joues étaient légèrement rosies. Le visage de Rukia devint aussi rouge qu'un piment lorsque son estomac grogna, elle baissa sa tête avec embarras mais elle la releva aussitôt pour lancer des regards noirs à Ichigo qui ricanait. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'écria-t-elle en poussant sa main.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

- J'ai utilisé…le four à rayon…Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Le four à rayon… ? Oh. Vraiment ? Dit-il en s'avançant vers la cuisine.

- Oui ! Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Bien sûr que je te crois.

- Non, tu ne me crois pas !

Ichigo ricana et retira divers aliments du frigo et du placard pour leur préparer un casse-croûte rapide, Rukia se tut et le regarda faire. En quinze minutes, il fit deux sandwichs, Rukia attendit le rouquin pour commencer à manger. Elle trouvait qu'il faisait d'excellents repas, il n'avait pas l'air mais il était un homme assez indépendant, un bon cuisinier, un puissant shinigami. Elle le pensait mais elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à lui ni à personne d'ailleurs. Dernièrement elle trouvait qu'elle lui donnait beaucoup de qualités, elle releva sa tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il la fixait. Il avait le menton posé dans une main et il mangeait son sandwich avec l'autre, nonchalamment. Elle trouvait son regard…rêveur ? Elle ne pouvait pas trop le définir, et se sentant scrutée, elle reporta son attention à son plat.

Ichigo ne cessait d'être amusé par les manières de Rukia, la noblesse, l'élégance et la finesse étaient innées en elle. Il l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises mais ce soir, il était enchanté. Voyant qu'il bavait presque, il reporta son attention à son sandwich. Il avait décidé d'enlever son haut, sous la chaleur, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était différent du bas de son pyjama. Il regarda Rukia puis son haut puis à nouveau Rukia.

- Euh…Tu m'as…changé ? Demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

Rukia releva vivement la tête, ses joues roses, elle ne pensait qu'il aurait remarqué aussitôt la dernière chose qu'elle voulait qu'il lui rappelât c'était cet exact moment.

- Hum…Tu transpirais…Répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Ce qui fut son erreur car elle ne vit pas le sourire narquois d'Ichigo.

- T'as aimé ce que t'as vu, hein…Dit-il fièrement.

Elle lui lança un regard et vit qu'il abordait une expression prétentieuse avec cet arrogant sourire qu'elle détestait tant voir, mais ce fut très vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle le frappa au tibia sous la table. Ichigo la fusilla du regard et reprit son repas.

Lorsqu'ils finirent, ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, au grand étonnement du rouquin. Il envisagea de tomber malade plus souvent, afin d'obliger la brune à faire les corvées.

- Je vais me coucher…Dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

- Ok…Répondit Ichigo en la suivant dans le couloir.

Rukia posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et tourna la tête pour voir Ichigo à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine qui la fixait, elle détourna son regard et continua son ascension. Elle se stoppa à nouveau lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu des marches, elle exhala et refit marche arrière rapidement. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir, toujours debout dans le couloir, en train de la regarder s'avancer vers lui. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle se stoppa et se mit sur la pointe des pieds elle prit son visage dans ses mains et pressa vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ichigo fut surpris par sa vivacité mais très vite, il prit le train en marche. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla à son corps. Doucement, Rukia glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Le rouquin pencha légèrement sa tête et approfondit le baiser, la brune s'écarta subitement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue humide et chaude d'Ichigo caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres et regarda Ichigo avec de gros yeux, il ricana puis posa son front sur le sien.

- T'es toujours une gamine en fin de compte. Dit-il.

Rukia se renfrogna et piétina son pied, elle sourit lorsqu'Ichigo grimaça.

- Tu n'es pas plus expérimenté que moi…Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ichigo ricana à nouveau et plongea son regard dans celui de Rukia, ses yeux qui étaient si beaux de près, un indigo avec une teinte bleutée. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux et la brunette fit de même. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Un baiser pouvait-il changé de la sorte des gens comme Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia ? Ou avait-il juste réveillé quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux jeunes shinigamis surent, qu'à l'instant leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la troisième fois, que leurs vies ne seraient plus pareilles par la suite.

Rukia se libéra, avec très peu d'envie, de la prise et donna un léger baiser au rouquin avant qu'elle ne montât dans sa chambre.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 On enchaine les aventures ! Part II

-Jour 11-

Rukia était penchée sur le dossier du canapé et regardait avec un sourire Ichigo en train de dormir. Elle n'osait pas le réveiller, il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il était endormi, son air menaçant disparaissait totalement de son visage. C'était juste une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne le réveillât pas. Le lendemain de leur petite mésaventure, elle le réveilla comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire le coup de pied dans les côtes, et elle se retrouva sur lui. Il ne la libéra pas avant qu'il ne lui fit un baiser. Rukia soupira et passa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage du rouquin, sur son front, ses sourcils orangés, ses yeux, ses cils, son nez et ses lèvres. Elle s'attarda un peu sur sa bouche rosie, cette exacte bouche qui l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises depuis trois jours. Depuis leur petite escapade buccale, s'embrasser devint une routine pour eux, le matin au réveil, le soir avant de se coucher, quelques fois Ichigo la prenait par surprise dans la journée. Cependant leurs baisers n'étaient toujours que de simples smacks, Rukia s'écartait toujours quand le rouquin essayait d'insérer sa langue.

Elle enleva subitement ses doigts lorsqu'elle sentit le petit muscle humide la lécher. Ichigo ouvrit lentement ses yeux qui tombèrent directement sur la petite brune.

- Hey…dit-il en souriant.

- Hey…répondit Rukia en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer avant qu'Ichigo n'étendît ses bras et n'attrapât les épaules de Rukia, en un mouvement il la fit traverser le dossier du canapé et elle atterrit sur son corps doux et ferme. La brunette jappa à cause l'agitation et se tortilla sur le rouquin pour se libérer, ce qui fut en vain car il avait nettement plus de force qu'elle. Il entoura un bras autour de sa taille et utilisa une de ses mains pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Ichigo ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rukia protesta au début mais elle fut très vite séduite et répondit au baiser d'Ichigo, elle ferma ses yeux et prit son visage entre ses mains. Le rouquin resserra sa prise et approfondit le baiser, la petite shinigami retint un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue lui caresser ses lèvres. Elle voulut s'écarter mais la main derrière sa tête l'en empêcha, Ichigo la pressa encore plus contre lui, ce qui lui fit ouvrir sa bouche, le muscle rouge fit son entrée et farfouilla la bouche de Rukia. Cette dernière gémit légèrement lorsqu'il trouva sa propre langue mais elle reprit très vite ses esprits et elle mordit fort. Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux brusquement en criant, il écarta ses lèvres de celles de la brunette. Il passa ses doigts sur la langue et les regarda pour y voir quelques gouttes de sang, il siffla de douleur et lança un regard noir à la brunette.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça va t'apprendre à traîner cette petite chose là où il ne faut pas ! répondit-elle en se renfrognant.

- Je ne vois pas le mal là-dedans…dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Tu ne vois pas le mal ? En fin de compte, tu es comme tous les garçons, Kurosaki.

- Et tu es comme toutes les filles, Kuchiki.

Les deux shinigamis se fusillèrent du regard, soudainement Ichigo donna un dernier baiser à Rukia avant de se recoucher, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? beugla la brune.

- Je vais me rendormir, il est encore tôt et tu ferais mieux de faire de même, répondit-il avant fermer ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, protesta-t-elle.

- Mais moi si.

- En plus, j'ai faim.

- Et bien tu devras attendre.

Rukia ne pipa un mot de plus et s'installa confortablement sur Ichigo, elle posa sa joue sur sa poitrine et elle se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur.

Plus tard dans la journée, les deux shinigamis se retrouvèrent à la maison à ne rien faire. Il neigeait depuis deux jours et il n'y avait aucun signe de hollow. Ils restaient cloués sur place, bien que Rukia sortait de temps en temps pour jouer dans la neige, Ichigo restait à la maison, de peur de tomber malade à nouveau. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir la petite brune à son petit soin mais il avait une réputation à tenir. Si à la Soul Society ils apprenaient que le Kurosaki Ichigo était K.O par une simple fièvre, il n'en s'en serait pas remis.

Rukia était assise au sol devant la table basse et gribouillait sur un morceau de papier tandis qu'Ichigo regardait la télé en étant couché sur le canapé. Vu le temps libre qu'ils avaient, elle décida de commencer le rapport pour la mission. Rapport qu'elle faisait en dessin. Lorsqu'Ichigo avait vu pour la première fois ses dessins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire et de se moquer d'elle, ce qui lui avait coûté une bosse sur la tête. Il apprit que Kuchiki Rukia ne savait pas dessiner. Il envisagea de faire son propre rapport de son côté, en cas de secours.

- Regarde, Ichigo ! s'écria-t-elle en lui montrant son calepin.

Le rouquin se força à quitter des yeux la télé et regarda le dessin, ou gribouillis. C'était lui en train de combattre le hollow de la patinoire. Enfin il pensait que c'était lui, si on considérait la petite crinière orange sur la tête du lapin (ou petit ours), le shihakushō dans lequel il était et le gros zanpakutou en forme de couteau de boucher. Son sourcil se mit à faire quelques petits mouvements saccadés, il porta son attention à la brune qui souriait fièrement.

- C'est…super, Rukia…mentit-il en faisant un sourire forcé.

- C'est un peu normal, non ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas faire autre chose que dessiner, c'est une mission, je te rappelle, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle en boudant.

Ichigo fit un large sourire, il débarrassa Rukia de son calepin et la rapprocha de lui.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai une petite idée en tête…dit-il doucement en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Rukia resta à le contempler puis elle sauta subitement sur Ichigo qui entoura automatiquement ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Et si tu m'entraînais ? proposa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Huh ?

Ururu se trouvait derrière le comptoir et releva la tête lorsque la sonnerie de la boutique retentit.

- Bienvenue à Urahara Shōten…dit-elle avec sa voix douce.

- Yo ! s'écria la voix d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo-san ? Rukia-san ? se dit la petite humaine en reconnaissant les nouveaux venus.

Les deux shinigamis entrèrent dans le magasin, au même moment que Jinta sortit de l'arrière boutique. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il repéra Rukia mais son air menaçant resta présent.

- Ah, Rukia ! Ça fait un bail, je pensais tu m'avais oublié ! dit-il avec un large sourire et en débarrassant la shinigami de son manteau.

- Oh, non ! C'est juste que ces temps-ci, on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps ! s'écria-t-elle avec sa fausse voix.

Les deux petites personnes commencèrent une conversation tout en se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique, Ichigo regarda le jeune humain avec dédain et enleva son blouson qu'il tendit à Ururu. Il les suivit dans le salon du petit appartement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes ? Le gigai a un disfonctionnement ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Non, il- commença-t-elle.

- Le mien a un disfonctionnement ! cria Ichigo, agacé d'être ignoré.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à brailler comme ça, Poil de carotte ? demanda Jinta en regardant le rouquin avec mépris.

- Espèce de … ! Ce n'est pas mon gigai qui a un problème mais mon gikongan. Vous m'avez donné Kon ! s'écria-t-il.

- Surpris, hein ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi idiot pour ne pas avoir reconnu un gikongan…dit le jeune humain avec un sourire sournois.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mettre des gikongan dans des animaux, moi ! s'écria le jeune Kurosaki.

Jinta et Rukia ricanèrent, le premier de la stupidité et la dernière de la situation, Ichigo fulminait et envoyait des regards menaçants aux deux nains devant lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'est pas venu pour ça…dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

- Ouais, donc pourquoi ? demanda le garçon.

- On veut utiliser la base d'Urahara pour s'entraîner…répondit Ichigo en pointant derrière lui.

- Pour s'entraîner ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda à nouveau le garçon, surpris.

- Il n'y a pas un seul hollow ni une seule âme, on profite du temps libre pour faire ça au lieu de le gaspiller, répondit-il.

- Wow, tu fais même fuir les hollows avec ta coiffure, c'est malheureux, se moqua Jinta en se levant.

- La ferme, crevette ! s'écria le rouquin, en se levant également.

Rukia se leva aussi et les suivit hors du salon, ils allèrent au fond du couloir où il faisait extrêmement sombre. Jinta se baissa et leva quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une trappe. La brunette écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une lumière venant d'en bas vint illuminer les lieux, elle s'approcha pour voir une échelle qui menait vers un vaste terrain qui semblait même infini. Le jeune humain appela Ururu puis sauta par le trou, Ichigo le suivit, la petite shinigami hésita entre prendre l'échelle ou sauter comme les garçons. Quand elle vit la petite humaine sauter et atterrir comme une plume plus bas, elle fit de même. Rukia atterrit accroupie et elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit le paysage qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux. C'était une sorte canyon, avec ces rochers un peu partout et le ciel ou le toit était bleu avec des nuages. C'était comme un monde souterrain.

- C'est Urahara qui a construit ça ici, je présume…dit Rukia en regardant les alentours.

- Ouais…répondit Ichigo en sortant son gikongan de sa poche.

- Cet homme ne cessera de m'impressionner…murmura-t-elle à elle-même en sortant également son gikongan.

Aussitôt qu'Ichigo fut éjecté de son gigai, celui-ci s'attaqua à lui.

- Ichigo, espèce d'ingrat ! Comment oses-tu me laisser enfermer aussi longtemps, hein ? N'as-tu aucune compassion pour un gikongan comme moi ? Et puis, je ne pouvais même pas voir ma nee-san ! cria Kon en agrippant Ichigo par le col de son shihakushō.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, tu sais. En plus, je croyais que t'avais peur de Chappy…dit-il pas le moins du monde perturbé par le gigai.

- C-C-Chappy ? Elle est là ? s'écria-t-il en lâchant subitement le rouquin.

Kon se retourna et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une ombre sauter vers lui. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, les quatre autres occupants regardèrent la scène avec une goutte derrière la tête. C'était assez hilarant, Kon était dans le corps d'emprunt d'Ichigo, donc ils voyaient Ichigo se faire poursuivre par Chappy. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient voir tous les jours, mieux valut qu'ils en profitaient même si c'était un faux.

- Alors, par quoi tu veux commencer, Rukia ? demanda Ichigo à la petite brune.

- Hum…Hakuda ! répondit-elle.

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, Rukia ! s'écria Jinta.

Le jeune humain montra de ses mains Ururu qui était en train d'enfiler des gants de boxe sortis de nulle part.

- Tu veux…que je la combatte ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Oui ! répondit-il fièrement.

- Je ne peux pas ! Avec une hum-

Rukia pencha sa tête sur le côté et évita de justesse le coup de poing rapide d'Ururu. La shinigami regarda l'humain avec choc, quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombèrent et une fine entaille se dessina sur sa joue.

- Il faut te méfier, Ururu est une experte en combat à mains nues ! déclara Jinta en croisant les bras.

- C'est dur à croire…souffla Rukia en fixant la petite humaine.

- Préparez-vous, Rukia-san. Je ne serai pas indulgente, dit-elle avec sa voix douce et monotone.

Rukia tendit son zanpakutou à Ichigo et se mit en position de combat. Ururu ne perdit pas de temps et fonçant vers elle. Rukia plaça ses mains en croix devant elle et bloqua le coup mais la puissance libérée la fit reculer. La jeune humaine continua son assaut de coups de poing et la shinigami les bloquait tous.

- Ne recule pas, Rukia ! cria Ichigo de son poste.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle baissa subitement et fit un croche-pied à Ururu qui chuta vers l'avant mais elle anticipa le coup en posant ses mains au sol et elle fit un salto avant, elle allait abattre son pied sur Rukia mais cette dernière roula sur le côté. Le pied heurta violemment la place où se trouvait la shinigami auparavant et créa un énorme cratère. L'humaine se baissa et le poing de la brune passa dans l'air. Les deux filles continuèrent ainsi à se battre sans qu'aucune des deux n'ait pris l'avantage. Les quatre spectateurs regardaient la scène avec stupeur. Les deux filles étaient très rapides, Jinta était plus qu'étonné de voir Rukia éviter si facilement les coups.

- Rukia est si sexy quand elle combat…dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Ouais…Nee-san, on aurait dit qu'elle danse…fit à tour Kon.

Ichigo regarda les deux hommes puis à nouveau le combat, il était d'accord avec les deux autres. Rukia, même au combat, avait cette grâce et cette noblesse dans ses gestes. Elle était destinée à être noble, depuis sa vie antérieure et celle à la Soul Society. On disait qu'un zanpakutou reflétait l'âme de son maître, il pouvait comprendre maintenant pourquoi le sien était aussi beau. Il se sentit soudainement jaloux d'Ururu, il se leva et prit le zanpakutou de Rukia avec lui.

- Ça suffit, Ururu ! dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

L'humaine se stoppa nette dans son action, elle se redressa et regarda le shinigami venir près d'elle.

- Je vais prendre la relève, dit-il.

La jeune fille s'inclina et rejoint les trois autres spectateurs, Ichigo lança le katana à la brune qui l'attrapa d'une main. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Zanjutsu, dit-il simplement. Je vais y aller mollo, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Rukia s'agrandir.

- Ne te retiens pas pour moi, dit-elle en se mettant en position d'attaque.

- Tche.

Ichigo se mit en position d'attaque et Rukia fonça sur lui mais elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il disparut en un flash. Elle se retourna subitement et para le coup du rouquin avec son katana.

- Plein d'ouvertures, dit-il en souriant.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle disparut en un flash, il se retourna l'ayant sentie derrière lui mais le coup ne vint pas de face mais d'en bas. Rukia entailla le haut du shihakushō d'Ichigo, elle disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître à ses côtés puis elle frappa mais la lame du rouquin l'empêcha d'entailler sa peau. Ensuite, elle ne sut comment mais il se retrouva en un instant derrière elle et une des manches de son uniforme glissa de son bras. Elle ne vit pas le coup, elle se retourna lentement vers lui et se mit en position de combat.

- On devient sérieux, hein ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Exactement, répondit-il en souriant également.

Les deux shinigamis foncèrent l'un vers l'autre. Les quatre autres étaient stupéfaits devant le combat, et un combat entre deux shinigamis, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Jinta et Ururu pouvaient en voir. Et là, ils assistaient à un, entre un puissant et célèbre shinigami du Gotei-13 et un autre qui avait plus ou moins de potentiel. C'était grandiose.

C'était bien la première fois que Rukia et Ichigo combattaient l'un contre l'autre, de cette façon, et ça ne leur a pas déplu le moins du monde, c'était même excitant. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent avec quelques égratignures, plus pour la brune que le rouquin, elle réussit une seule fois à entailler sa peau et ce fut sur le cou. Le jeune Kurosaki était satisfait des progrès de la petite shinigami et l'idée qu'elle devint très vite un officier siégé dans les prochaines années n'était pas si impossible que ça.

-Jour 12, patrouille de nuit-

Un des sourcils d'Ichigo fit quelques mouvements saccadés, lui et Rukia se trouvaient dans une ruelle devant une âme. Âme qu'il ne savait définir comme étant femme ou homme. L'âme avait la peau matte, uniquement un pantalon blanc juste-corps à stries, une longue chaîne en or avec de grosses mailles, des cheveux noirs nuits cascadant en boucle, des lèvres pulpeuses, de gros yeux entourés de grands cils, et par-dessus tout, l'âme était maquillé. Et il ne fallait pas oublier la chaîne brisée placée à la place de son cœur.

C'était à première vue un homme, il n'avait pas de seins mais sa voix et ses gestes portaient à confusion. C'était la plus laide et la plus bizarre âme qu'Ichigo ait jamais vue de toute sa carrière de shinigami. Une veine fit son apparition sur le front du rouquin lorsqu'elle commença se tortiller en se plaignant de la cruauté du monde, apparemment c'était un artiste qui s'était suicidé à cause de l'oppression du showbuisness.

- Finissons-en, Rukia…dit-il entre ses dents.

Elle dégaina son katana et s'avança vers l'âme qui remarqua son geste du coin de son œil puis fit un bon en arrière en plaçant sa paume face à la shinigami.

- STOP ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? Ne pouvez pas laisser une pauvre âme comme moi vivre en paix ? Même dans cette nouvelle vie, il y a encore des ge-

Il ne put finir sa phrase lorsque Rukia posa son manche sur son front, le cercle lumineux apparut sous leurs pieds et l'âme s'enfonça dans le sol. La shinigami rengaina son katana et se tourna vers Ichigo qui commençait déjà le chemin du retour tout en marmonnant à lui-même.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi grincheux ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

- Pour rien…murmura-t-il.

- Ichigo ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Keigo avec un sachet dans une de ses mains, son visage s'illumina et il courut vers eux.

- Mes amis ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'exclama-t-il.

- La ferme ! Tu veux qu'on t'entende ou quoi ? Ils vont te prendre pour un fou, un de ces jours ! s'écria Ichigo en le retenant par son visage.

- Ils me traitent déjà comme un fou de toutes les façons…marmonna l'humain dans la main du rouquin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? demanda-t-il en le libérant.

- J'étais allé chercher des snacks pour Mizuho, elle a de ces envies parfois, je me demande si elle n'est pas enc-... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous deux ? fit-il en montrant son sachet.

- Quelle question…Chasse aux hollows bien sûr. On était sur le point de rentrer, répondit le rouquin.

- Oh, je vois…Hey ! Ça vous d'aller en boîte ? s'écria Keigo soudainement.

- En boîte ? répéta Ichigo.

- Oui, en discothèque ! Y'a une superbe soirée gratuite demain soir ! s'écria l'humain à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas…Ce n'est pas vraiment notre truc…dit le shinigami en grattant sa tête.

- "Notre" ? Tu ne sais même pas l'avis de Rukia-san ! Neh, Rukia-san, ça te dit d'aller danser demain soir ? fit-il en agrippant les mains de la shinigami.

- Oh, je ne sais pas danser…répondit-il avec sa voix d'actrice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je te promets, ce sera le fun !

- Et bien, j'accepte.

- Yata ! Bon à demain, les gars. Et tâchez d'être habillés classe.

Keigo vola presque et s'en alla dans la direction opposée. Ichigo grogna et fusilla la petite noble du regard.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en sentant son regard.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est une discothèque ? demanda-t-il furieusement.

- Non mais…il a dit que ce sera le fun…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "fun" ?

Ichigo secoua sa tête et continua le chemin en direction de la maison.

-Jour 13-

Ichigo et Rukia se trouvaient dans la chambre en train de chercher des vêtements pour la soirée. Le rouquin avait déjà balancé un tas de linge et il n'en trouvait pas un seul pouvant être qualifié de classe. Et il ne voyait pas ce que Keigo voulait dire par "classe", ils étaient en mission et ils n'étaient pas vraiment venus s'amuser.

- Ce crétin de Keigo…il ne comprend jamais…marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

- Je me le suis toujours demandé…Mais qui est-ce qui a acheté tous ces vêtements ? demanda Rukia en sortant un linge de la pile.

- On a quelques contacts du monde réel qui s'en occupe…Vu que tes linges étaient déjà là lorsqu'on est arrivés, ça prouve qu'ils avaient déjà été prévenus. Ce coup avait déjà été monté depuis un bon moment…répondit-il en scrutant une chemise.

- Oh…

Ichigo balança la chemise dans la pile et farfouilla encore plus, il y avait une tonne de linge dans l'armoire, il se demandait comment autant pouvaient rester là et pourquoi son père avait autant rempli l'armoire. Deux housses à vêtements suspendues par un cintre attirèrent son attention, elles étaient complètement noires et il ne les avait pas remarquées à cause de tous les autres vêtements qu'il avait déjà balancés. Il en décrocha une et il glissa la fermeture éclaire, lorsqu'il vit le bout de tissu il eut le souffle coupé. C'était une robe courte et noire en soie et en coton, sans brettelles, il y avait deux lacets qui semblaient s'attacher au cou, une ceinture faisait son apparition autour de la taille avec une grosse boucle sur le devant sous la forme d'un croissant de lune. Ichigo retira complètement la robe de la housse et la retourna, elle était dos nus avec des ficelles qui se croisaient, l'ouverture s'arrêtait très bas, à la base du bassin. Le bas était légèrement volant avec quelques courbes. Le rouquin tint la robe comme si c'était la chose la plus sacrée au monde et se retourna vers Rukia, elle le regarda soucieusement avant de porter son attention au vêtement.

- Quoi ? C'est ce que je vais porter ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard sceptique.

Ichigo hocha la tête avivement et lui tendit le vêtement, il se retourna et décrocha l'autre housse. A l'intérieur se trouvait un costume complet pour lui, une veste à un bouton, le pantalon, le gilet et la chemise et le tout en noir excepté la chemise qui était blanche. C'était réglé, ils avaient leurs vêtements. Il ne savait pas si son père avait eu un pressentiment pour cette soirée mais il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait plus attendre de voir Rukia dans sa tenue.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée et Ichigo se trouvait assis dans le salon, parfaitement vêtu et fin prêt. Keigo devait venir les chercher afin de les conduire à la boîte de nuit. Le rouquin attendait patiemment, ou impatiemment si on se référait à ses doigts qui tambourinaient furieusement le bras du canapé. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Rukia avait commencé à se préparer, il pensait qu'elle était différente des autres filles mais apparemment non. Soudainement la tête de la brune apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, elle semblait nerveuse.

- T'en a pris du temps, Rukia ! Et pourquoi restes-tu plantée là ? s'écria Ichigo, montrant clairement son agacement.

- Euh…Le vêtement n'a pas l'air bon…dit-elle doucement avec un rougissement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sors de là.

Rukia fit un pas hésitant dans le salon mais elle resta auprès de la porte en passant d'un pied à l'autre, elle n'osa pas rencontrer le regard d'Ichigo. Quant à ce dernier, il posa sa main sur son cœur, espérant que son geste aurait apaisé le pauvre organe qui battait follement. Un seul coup d'œil de la petite shinigami le rendit presque fou, la robe prenait ses formes là où il le fallait, arrivant à quelques centimètres des genoux, elle dévoilait une belle portion de ses cuisses ainsi que ses longues et fines jambes. Il pouvait également avoir une bonne vue sur son décolleté, ses deux belles clavicules ainsi que ses épaules légèrement carrées. Sa peau porcelaine semblait luire sous la lumière du salon, c'était la première fois qu'Ichigo voyait sa peau de couleur crème. En un mot, Rukia était splendide. Le rouquin fit un pas en avant, bizarrement il ne se rappelait pas de s'être mis debout, et il arriva devant la brune en un dixième de seconde. Elle releva son regard et rencontra celui ambre du rouquin qui la scrutait avec ce soupçon d'admiration.

- Tu es…ravissante…souffla-t-il.

- Sale pervers ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je suis pratiquement nue ! s'écria-t-elle en se couvrant de ses bras.

- Je suis sincère, Rukia…Tu es sublime…dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle rabaissa ses bras et regarda un peu l'attire du rouquin en face d'elle, elle le trouva particulièrement élégant avec son costume et elle ne voulait pas dire le mot mais il était trop sexy ! Il avait raison, le noir allait avec tout et surtout avec lui. Elle pouvait voir la trace de ses muscles qui étaient plus qu'alléchants, elle avoua qu'il avait de l'allure comme ça.

- Tu…n'es pas mal non plus…souffla-t-elle en rencontrant son regard.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque sa main chaude et dure mais confortable se posa sur le milieu de son dos partiellement nu. Elle fondit presque sous le toucher, doucement il la ramena contre son corps et il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la base de son menton. Rukia frissonna légèrement, elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au manque de tissu ou à la caresse. Lentement Ichigo baissa sa tête vers elle, ses paupières se baissèrent puis se fermèrent totalement lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Il commença à faire de petits cercles sur le magnifique dos de la brune et son autre main s'emmêla avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle se laissa à la merci du rouquin et le laissait faire des merveilles à son dos, ses genoux tremblaient sous la pression du baiser, elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour éviter une chute embarrassante. Se faire embrasser était une chose mais se faire embrasser et toucher en même temps tout une autre, Rukia en faisait l'expérience.

La peau de Rukia était si douce et chaude, Ichigo se croyait jouer avec de la soie, il pencha sa tête pour approfondir le baiser et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure demandant son entrée. Chose que la brune permit pour une fois, le rouquin n'hésita pas et fit pénétrer le petit muscle rose dans sa bouche, il farfouilla un peu le gouffre avant qu'il ne trouvât sa propre langue. Il l'embêta un peu avant que Rukia décida se répondre, une bataille entre eux deux commença ardemment. Ichigo resserra sa prise sur la petite shinigami qui resserra également la sienne sur son cou, les deux ne purent retenir leur gémissement et grognement de plaisir. Soudainement, la sonnerie de la maison retentit. La brunette s'écarta brusquement, et en un mouvement se libéra du rouquin avant de détaler à l'étage. Il resta planté dans le salon dans une bizarre position, encore à bout de souffle à cause du baiser. C'était le plus excitant de toutes leurs fois. Une deuxième sonnerie le sortit de sa stupeur, il tira sur son vêtement pour retirer les plis suspects avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit pour ne trouver personne d'autre que Keigo, lui-même fraîchement habillé d'une chemise bleue par-dessus laquelle se trouvait un gilet noir avec un pantalon noir, le tout sous sa doudoune marron.

- Yo, Ichigo…mais quelle classe ! Je savais qu'un shinigami comme toi avait du style, s'écria-t-il en voyant son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois…dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Elle n'est pas encore prête, Rukia-san ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans le genkan.

- Elle est encore à l'étage mais elle ne va pas tarder…répondit le rouquin.

- Je suis prête, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Rukia debout dans le hall avec un large sourire, Keigo siffla en la voyant. Ichigo sut, au moment qu'il vit son visage, qu'elle avait été effacé toute trace de leur petite session. Ses cheveux avaient été recoiffés, ses lèvres un peu moins rosies mais ses joues l'étaient un peu toujours.

- Rukia-san ! Tu es…tu es…Aaah ! Si fantastique ! s'écria le brun, des cœurs dans les yeux.

La brune ricana avant de s'asseoir sur la marche du hall pour enfiler ses bottines à talons pointus. Elle se leva puis attrapa son manteau avant de sortir de la maison, Keigo resta à fixer ses fesses avant qu'Ichigo ne lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- 'Tain, Ichigo. Comment tu fais pour lui résister ? fit-il avec incrédulité.

- J'y arrive, c'est tout, répondit sèchement le rouquin avant d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Il avait menti, parce qu'il n'y avait pas un jour où il pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser la petite Kuchiki. Ils sortirent de la propriété et embarquèrent dans la voiture en direction de la boîte de nuit.

La discothèque se trouvait en plein centre-ville dans un quartier assez chic, Ichigo n'eut pas peur de laisser sa voiture à quelques mètres de la boîte. Keigo descendit et ouvrit la porte de la Rukia.

- Puis-je vous escorter, Mademoiselle Kuchiki ? fit-il le plus gentleman possible en lui donnant sa main.

- Oh, bien sûr, Asano-san, répondit Rukia en posant sa main dans la sienne.

La petite shinigami sortit de la voiture avec grâce et le jeune humain prit son bras sous le sien puis ils s'en allèrent comme deux majestés, bras dessus bras dessous. Le rouquin regarda la scène avec écœurement, il ferma la voiture avec un bip et les suivit vers l'entrée de la boîte. La musique se faisait entendre depuis l'extérieur et Keigo commençait à s'exciter, faisant rire Rukia. Il ouvrit la porte et entra mais ils ne purent faire un pas de plus, à cause du grand et costaud vigil qui leur barra le chemin.

- Les mineurs sont interdits ici, grogna-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de mineurs ici. De qui vous parlez ? demanda Keigo en tournant la tête frénétiquement, feignant de chercher quelqu'un.

- Je parle de la gamine ici là, répondit-il en désignant Rukia de la tête.

- Gamine ? Comment oses-tu, espèce de gros tas ? J'ai au moins dix fois ton âge ! beugla la shinigami en s'approchant du vigil.

La différence de taille était assez impressionnante, Rukia avait l'air d'un petit poucet devant le grand galet devant elle mais elle ne se laissa pas intimidée et le défiait du regard. Le vigil sourit et se pencha à son hauteur en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- En plus elle est comique. Désolé mais je ne laisse passer personne tant que je n'ai pas une preuve que tu as l'âge légal pour entrer ici, grogna-t-il.

Rukia grinça des dents et ouvrit sa bouche pour une vieille remarque mais elle fut interceptée par Ichigo qui passa devant elle, il tendit au vigil un plastique rectangulaire.

- Voici sa carte d'identité, dit-il sèchement.

Le vigil surveilla de haut en bas du regard le rouquin avant de porter son attention au bout de plastique qui se trouvait être la carte d'identité de Rukia avec sa photo, son nom et une fausse année de naissance. Lorsque des shinigamis restaient pour une longue période dans le monde des humains, il leur était fourni tous ce dont un humain aurait besoin, et l'essentiel : une fausse carte d'identité. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire chopper inutilement. Il la prit dans ses mains et regarda tour à tour Rukia et la carte d'identité. Soudainement, il fit un sourire coquin et regarda la petite shinigami.

- Ah, en fait c'est juste une naine, hein…se moqua-t-il.

Ichigo sourit à cette remarque, pensant exactement la même chose mais ce sourire disparut aussitôt que le vigil se retrouva face contre terre en s'agrippant l'entre-jambe.

- Allons-y les garçons…fit Rukia avec un air hautain en passant fièrement aux côtés de l'humain "blessé".

Les deux autres garçons suivirent la shinigami en lançant un dernier regard de compassion au vigil, ils savaient à quel point cette partie était sensible et seul Ichigo savait à quel point les coups de pied de Rukia étaient extrêmement puissants.

Les trois s'aventurèrent dans la boîte sombre où la musique jouait à fond, des globes multicolores suspendus au plafond et implantés dans plusieurs endroits illuminaient la grande salle. Elle était bondée, homme comme femme faisaient leurs présences, sur la piste de dance, dans le coin salon et devant le bar. Rukia fut légèrement terrifiée par tout le vacarme, elle se rapprocha inconsciemment d'Ichigo qui en profita pour passer sa main sur sa hanche et la rapprocha un peu plus vers lui. Dans la noirceur, Keigo ne vit pas le mouvement mais il repéra Mizuiro et Chado dans le coin salon qui était assez éclairé. Ils se faufilèrent entre les gens et se dirigèrent vers leurs deux humains.

- Yo ! s'écria-t-il.

- Rukia-san ! Mais tu es splendide ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, s'écria le petit brun.

La jeune shinigami s'exécuta et s'assit aux côtés de Mizuiro qui se colla à elle, Ichigo voulut s'asseoir à ses côtés mais Keigo alla plus vite que lui. Le rouquin essaya de retenir son grognement de frustration avant qu'il ne s'assit aux côtés du mexicain.

- Ishida ne vient pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, il a des exams à passer, répondit Chado en buvant la bière qu'il avait dans la main.

- En plus, tu sais bien que les boîtes ne sont pas ses trucs, dit Keigo.

- Ce sacré Ishida…je me demande bien comment on a pu devenir ami…se dit tout d'un coup Mizuiro.

- Chado l'avait sauvé d'une bagarre contre des voyous au collège…et tu connais Chado, il n'a pas voulu le laisser seul et la prit sous son aile. Depuis, il traînait souvent avec nous, donc la suite tu connais…dit Keigo avec un air nostalgique.

- Ah, c'était une vraie chochotte…il l'est toujours d'ailleurs…fit à son tour Mizuiro en se rappelant de souvenir.

Les paroles des deux humains ramenèrent Rukia dans son passé, lors de sa rencontre avec Renji et les garçons. La tienne n'était pas si différente de celle entre Ishida et Chado, sauf que ce fut elle qui sauva les garçons qui la recrutèrent. Les amis étaient si précieux et elle l'expérimentait avec Renji, une amitié peut se former dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Rukia regarda Ichigo qui la fixait, elle commençait à s'habituer à ses regards fixes. Pouvait-elle le considérer comme un ami ? Oui, ils commençaient à s'endurer. Mais pouvait-elle le considérer comme un amoureux ? Bien qu'ils se comportaient comme deux maintenant, elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin elle ne l'aimait par amour, elle avouait qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne le détestait. Le mariage aurait-il lieu maintenant que leur relation avait amélioré ? Rukia ne sut pas quoi répondre, l'idée de se marier lui était encore taboue, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ce genre de chose, que ce soit avec Ichigo ou n'importe quel homme. Cependant, en tant que noble elle y était obligée.

- Vous voulez de la bière, les mecs ? demanda Keigo.

- Ouais, envois la tournée, Keigo, répondit Ichigo en déboutonnant sa veste.

Le jeune brun interpella un serveur qui passait et lui donna sa commande, quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait de grands verres et plusieurs petites bouteilles de bières. Il fit le servir et repartit, Rukia goutta à son breuvage et fit un hideuse grimace lorsque le liquide amer traversa sa gorge.

- Non, Rukia-san. C'est comme ça que tu dois le boire, s'écria Keigo en prenant son verre.

Il le porta à sa bouche et but le contenu entier du verre en une seule traite, il posa brusquement le verre sur la tale et soupira bruyamment. Rukia le regarda avec de gros yeux puis elle porta son attention aux autres hommes sur la table pour les voir faire la même chose avec leurs bières. Elle regarda la sienne et avec hésitation elle la porta à sa bouche, elle la but d'une traite et ne put empêcher le gros soupir de sortir lorsqu'elle vida le contenu du verre. Keigo et Mizuiro applaudirent tandis que Chado et Ichigo se contentèrent de sourire. Ils commencèrent à bablotter, plutôt les garçons, Rukia se contentait de boire un peu. Elle n'avait déjà bu que du saké, boire d'autre alcool était une toute nouvelle expérience pour elle. Soudainement Keigo ne put résister à une chanson et entraîna la shinigami sur la piste de dance.

- Aller, Rukia-san ! C'est l'heure de ton cours de danse ! s'écria-t-il en la tirant par le bras.

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et le suivit, Mizuiro resta à fixer son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût avec le jeune humain dans la foule.

- Rukia-san est si belle, hein, Chado ? se dit-il.

- Elle est charmante, répondit simplement le mexicain.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour lui résister, Ichigo, demanda le petit brun au rouquin.

- J'y arrive ! Pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça ? s'écria-t-il avec agacement.

- Parce que tu es un homme, adulte, célibataire depuis des décennies et tu vis avec un super canon chez toi. On ne peut pas contrôler nos hormones, tu sais, dit-il nonchalamment en sirotant sa bière.

- Je suis un shinigami, je suis plus résistant que ça. En plus qui voudrait d'une naine comme elle ? rétorqua le rouquin.

- C'est toujours ce qu'ils disent…j'espère que tu ne nous caches rien…

- Bien sûr que non !

Mizuiro ricana et lui demanda sur l'avancée de leur mission. Ils bablottèrent à trois jusqu'à ce que le petit brun décidât d'aller danser à son tour, disant qu'une de ses copines était arrivée. Ichigo et Chado restèrent assis en train de regarder les gens passer, danser, s'embrasser…

Le rouquin se mit à un meilleur angle pour observer son ami et Rukia danser, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre de vue, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir loin de lui. La petite shinigami avait l'air d'une fée en dansant comme ça, la danse lui était innée, il le savait. Bien que la danse fût beaucoup plus moderne et…un peu plus déplacée que celles de la Soul Society, il trouvait qu'elle le faisait parfaitement bien. Soudainement quelque chose vint lui barrer son champ de vision, il pencha la tête mais l'obstacle se mit à nouveau devant lui. Il releva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec un décolleté, il rougit et essaya de lever un peu plus haut ses yeux qui rencontrèrent un regard marron. Une fille se penchait sensuellement vers lui, elle était à moitié nue avec une mini jupe, un bustier et des collants à trou, le tout en rouge elle était aussi très maquillée.

- Salut, beau gosse…tu es seul ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Hum…non, répondit-il avec hésitation.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je suis seule, ça te dis d'aller danser ? fit-elle en prenant sa main.

- Hey ! J'ai dit qu-, commença-t-il.

Ichigo fit tiré et emmené sur la piste de danse par l'humaine sans pouvoir y mettre son mot à dire, Chado regarda la scène avec amusement.

Rukia fixait la scène tout en se faisant tournoyer par Keigo, elle n'apprécia pas du tout le comportement de la fille et d'Ichigo aussi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça la dérangeait qu'il se fît abordé par l'humaine.

- Wow, toujours aussi charmeur, Ichigo. Il a de la chance le mec…s'écria Keigo.

- Ne se sent-elle pas mal à l'aise dans cette tenue ? C'est très court, elle doit avoir froid là-dedans…je ne comprendrais jamais le mode de vie des filles d'ici, s'écria à son tour la shinigami en regardant les deux autres se faufiler dans la foule.

- Serais-tu jalouse, Rukia-san ? demanda l'humain en ricanant.

- Moi ? Pas du tout, répondit aussitôt Rukia sans pour autant détacher son regard des deux autres.

- Ah, tu mens, Rukia-san. Je suis peut-être un homme, mais je dois avouer que c'est un séduisant homme.

Rukia s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de jeter Keigo. Elle perdit de vue Ichigo et l'humaine, elle porta son attention au jeune humain devant elle avec un regard furieux, il recula légèrement sous la force du regard.

- Asano-san. Je veux boire quelque chose, commanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- A-Ah, oui, Rukia-san, on va aller au bar, bredouilla Keigo.

Rukia tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar, Keigo à ses trousses.

La jeune humaine avait traîné Ichigo dans un coin particulièrement sombre, il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à l'entraîner jusque là, danser était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas et ne savait pas danser, en plus il avait perdu Rukia et Keigo de vue, quelque chose qui l'inquiétait plus que tout. Soudainement, la fille se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle commença à se déhancher sur lui. Ichigo jappa et recula mais la fille avait une forte prise sur son cou.

- Hey…Où vas-tu comme ça ? lui susurra-t-elle dans ses oreilles.

- Hum…je-, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

- Hey ! cria une voix derrière lui.

Une main se posa brutalement sur l'épaule du rouquin qui se retourna pour rencontrer le regard furieux d'un jeune homme. Ce dernier tira violemment sur l'épaule d'Ichigo mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la force d'un humain était incomparable à celle d'un shinigami. Ce jeune homme s'était certainement foulé le poignet mais il ne le montra pas.

- Ecarte-toi de ma copine, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Ta copine ? répéta Ichigo.

- Laisse-le tranquille, Daisuke ! cria la fille en se mettant entre les deux garçons.

- Tomo ! C-C-Comment es-tu habillée ? s'écria le jeune homme en rougissant.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis plus ta copine ! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

- Oh, Tomo…qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait… ? fit le jeune homme en s'approchant.

- Non ! cria-t-elle encore plus fort en reculant.

Doucement et lentement, Ichigo s'éloigna des deux "ex-amoureux". Cette scène lui confirma bien que les humains étaient des créatures bien compliquées, il avait hâte de rentrer à la Soul Society. Mais maintenant il devait retrouver Rukia, il se faufila entre les danseurs et arriva à temps devant le bar pour la voir être traînée par un homme inconnu. La rage s'empara de lui et chercha Keigo du regard, il trouva ce dernier affalé sur le comptoir du bar avec un verre vide dans la main. En deux pas, il était à ses côtés.

- Oi, Keigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-il en relevant son ami par le col.

- Oh, Ichigo, c'est toi…tu sais, mec, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime et je suis jaloux de toi…tu as dix fois mon âge…tu es aussi vieux qu'un pépère mais tu as plus de cote que moi. E-E-Et je suis jaloux…mais tu es un bon mec…Rukia a de la chance de t'avoir…,e fais pas de connerie, mec ! Ne la perds pas, c-c-c'est une perle rare ! S'écria l'humain, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit.

- T'es saoul, mec ?

Le rouquin lâcha Keigo qui demanda aussitôt un autre verre de tequila. Ichigo secoua sa tête en exaspération et reporta son attention sur la petite shinigami, il abandonna son ami à l'alcool et entra dans la foule. Tout en refusant des propositions de danse ou en essayant de ne pas déranger qui que ce soit, il arriva au centre de la piste après un long périple pour retrouver Rukia collée-serrée à l'homme inconnu. Il était derrière elle et balançait son bassin, la brune ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par cette danse déplacée puisqu'elle-même remuait sur lui et elle affichait un sourire béa, cependant Ichigo remarqua la teinte rouge sur ses joues. Il s'enragea lorsqu'il le vit caresser les hanches de la petite brune. En quelques pas, il arriva à leur hauteur et agrippa fortement le poignet de l'homme qui grimaça de douleur, l'obligeant de s'arrêter de danser.

- Ecarte-toi, grogna-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, mec ? Attends ton tour ! s'écria l'inconnu en grinçant des dents.

- J'ai dis : écarte-toi, grogna-t-il à nouveau en se rapprochant, l'inconnu recula de peur.

- Ichi ! s'écria la brune en agrippant son autre bras.

- Rukia ? tu es… ?

Il lâcha le poignet de l'inconnu qui détala, il se pencha vers Rukia et sentit la forte odeur d'alcool qui dégageait d'elle. Elle ricana lorsque les mèches d'Ichigo lui chatouillèrent le front, il se redressa et l'observa. Elle souriait bêtement et bougeait d'un pied à l'autre, elle était apparemment saoule.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as bu, Rukia ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Je ne sais pas plus…Voka ? répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- T'en as pris combien ?

Rukia fronça les sourcils et ouvrit sa main devant elle puis elle compta, lorsqu'Ichigo vit qu'elle baissa le quatrième doigt, il la stoppa. Elle avait bu plus d'un verre de vodka, c'était évident qu'elle était cuite et c'était un miracle qu'elle fût toujours debout, enfin, c'était une shinigami après tout. Il prit sa main et la conduisit vers les fauteuils mais elle se stoppa tout d'un coup, l'obligeant à faire de même, il se retourna vers elle et la vit en train de le regarder intensément.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Je veux danser avec toi, Ichi…répondit-elle en se rapprochant.

Ichigo rougit instantanément et il remarqua pour la première fois que la musique bruyante avait été changée pour une beaucoup plus douce et lente, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle se colla à lui en posant ses mains sur son torse.

- Hum…euh…j-j-je ne sais pas danser…bredouilla-t-il en reculant légèrement.

- Moi non plus…dit-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

Le rouquin resta figé sur place, Rukia enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine d'Ichigo et se balança lentement de gauche à droite. Il regarda leurs alentours pour voir plusieurs couples s'enlacer sur la piste de danse. Avec précaution il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, il inhala et une fine odeur de fleur de cerisier vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tant la chochotte pour une danse, il faisait des choses beaucoup plus…sérieuses avec elle. Peut-être qu'il pensait que leur relation serait arrivée à un autre stade s'il dansait avec elle ou juste parce-que Rukia était saoule et il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle. Ils dansèrent au moins quinze minutes avant que la petite brune ne commençât à se prendre au cou du rouquin, les effets de l'alcool étaient assez vilains parfois. Il la prit par les hanches et l'emmena vers les fauteuils, lorsqu'il arriva il ne trouva pas Chado il était probablement sur la piste de danse, Ichigo imagina le mexicain danser sur un slow et opta sur la deuxième option, il était déjà parti. Il jeta presque la petite brune sur les fauteuils et s'assit à ses côtés, elle se mit à rire puis à bablotter sur tout et n'importe quoi. L'avantage c'était qu'avec la musique, il n'avait pas à écouter tous ce qu'elle racontait.

Une fille, sortie de nulle part, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés Ichigo leva les yeux en l'air en exaspération. Elle plaça sa main sur sa cuisse et se cola à lui.

- Salut, beau gosse…Pourquoi tu boudes là comme ça ? Viens t'amuser avec moi…lui susurra-t-elle.

- Non, merci…je suis un peu fatigué…répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Ah oui ? J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te raviver…susurra-t-elle à nouveau en remontant sa main.

- Bas les pattes ! S'écria Rukia en agrippant son poignet.

- Hein ? T'es qui toi ? grogna la fille.

- Aucune…importance. Ne touche pas à mon Ichi…rétorqua Rukia.

Ichigo grimaça en entendant le surnom, dans cette situation il aurait même préféré qu'elle l'ait appelé "Kurosaki", bien que le "mon" ne le déplût pas du tout.

- Mon ? Quoi c'est ta copine ? fit l'humaine à l'attention d'Ichigo.

- Euh…hum…Ichigo balbutia sur la réponse.

- Hey ! Ne m'ignore pas ! s'écria la shinigami en se levant, avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- Eh ? Un petit moustique comme toi veut jouer au plus fort…rétorqua l'humain en se levant à son tour.

Elle était grande, extrêmement grande, elle avait l'air plus grande que le rouquin une fille qui pourrait convenir à Chado. Pensa-t-il. Cependant connaissant Rukia, elle ne devait pas être intimidée par cette grande galette, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la vit pointer un doigt entre les deux seins de l'humaine.

- Art de destruction numéro 4 : Bya-.

Ichigo se leva à la hâte et attrapa son bras puis posa sa main sur sa bouche, il ricana nerveusement et lança un regard désolé à l'humaine qui recula avec de gros yeux.

- Vous êtes cinglés, les mecs ! cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Le rouquin soupira bruyamment et prit Rukia sous son bras, son manteau sous l'autre puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier sur ses amis mais il savait qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien, c'était eux les habitués des boîtes. Il sortit de la discothèque et s'empressa d'aller dans sa voiture, il coucha Rukia sur les sièges arrière, elle s'était endormie sur le chemin apparemment puis il prit place et démarra la voiture. Il n'eut pas de mal à retrouver le chemin du retour et il se pressa de garer l'engin, il sortit la petite brune et la prit dans ses bras puis il entra dans la maison. Il prit soin d'enlever leurs chaussures avant de monter à l'étage pour la déposer dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait à la couvrir avec la couette lorsque sa main agrippa la manche de sa veste, ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts et le fixaient.

- Dors avec moi…souffla-t-elle.

Ichigo la contempla pour vérifier si c'était juste une rêve qu'elle faisait ou elle l'avait vraiment dit, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle continuait de le fixer et que sa prise sur sa manche se resserra, il comprit.

- Hum…ok…dit-il après un moment.

Rukia sourit et le lâcha puis se poussa sur le côté, Ichigo se débarrassa de sa veste et la déposa sur la commode puis il se glissa à ses côtés. Immédiatement, elle vint dans ses bras et fourra son nez dans son torse. Il hésita avant de l'envelopper avec ses bras, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans un lit avec fille, bien que saoule, mais cela lui semblait si naturel, comme si c'était ici qu'elle devait se trouver, dans ses bras et lui dans les siens. Il prit sommeil sur cette dernière pensée.

-Jour 14-

Rukia se réveilla très tard dans la matinée mais elle n'arriva pas à ouvrir ses yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête vibrait comme pas possible, son corps était dans le même état. Elle se tourna sur le côté en grognant, sa tête résonna avec le mouvement et elle heurta quelque de chose de doux et ferme. Cette chose était chaude et confortable, Rukia l'enveloppa de ses bras et s'y colla. Elle soupira de contentement, tous ses maux disparurent. Soudainement, elle entendit un ricanement et se figea. Elle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et tomba dans un regard ambre, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et découvrit Kurosaki Ichigo en train de la regarder avec un large sourire. Elle écarta légèrement sa tête et contempla leur position, ils étaient entrelacés, dans son lit, dans sa chambre et elle ne se rappelait pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi. Elle cria et le poussa fort, il tomba du lit avec un gros bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit, espèce de pervers ? cria-t-elle en se couvrant de la couette.

- Non mais ça va pas ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé de rester ! cria à son tour Ichigo en se relevant.

- Moi ? T'es fou ou quoi ! cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Quoi ? Je dois me souvenir de quoi ? cria-t-elle.

Ichigo ricana en se recouchant sur le lit tandis que Rukia lui envoyait des regards noirs.

- Oses-tu te moquer de moi, Ichigo ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Ha, ha. De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles depuis hier soir, Rukia ? demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

- Hum…On a…on a…Asano-kun est venu nous chercher…Après on est allé à la boîte…Ce gros tas a osé se moquer de ma taille… ! On a vu Kojima-kun et Sado-kun…Je suis allée danser avec Asano-kun…Après…Après…Hum…Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Tu étais saoule, Rukia…

- J'étais…

Soudainement une vague de nausée se saisit de son corps, Rukia posa une main à sa bouche et courut à l'extérieur de la chambre dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes et renvoya tous ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle avait déjà vomi auparavant mais jamais de cette teneur, c'était comme si son ventre était en train de se déchirer de l'intérieur et sa tête explosait. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça avant et maintenant elle pouvait comprendre ce que voulaient dire les autres membres de la division lorsqu'ils parlaient de "gueule de bois". Après qu'elle ait vidé son ventre, Rukia resta devant la cuvette en attendant que ses nausées aient disparu.

- Are, are. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que Kuchiki Rukia pouvait avoir la gueule de bois. Que dirais Byakuya s'il apprenait ça ? fit Ichigo à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Mais je ne lui dirai pas ! rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son regard désespéré et larmoyant.

Rukia se leva et alla se laver la bouche, elle se brossa au moins quatre fois les dents pour enlever le goût du vomi et le goût pâteux qu'elle ressentait dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'affala à plat ventre sur le lit. Quelques minutes après, Ichigo revint avec un verre rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre et une petite bouteille d'eau.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant sur le dos.

- C'est pour les maux de têtes. Et je te conseille de boire beaucoup d'eau après, répondit-il en lui montrant la bouteille.

- Ok.

Rukia prit le verre et commença à en boire le contenu, il était amer mais elle se força à le boire. Ichigo monta sur le lit à ses côtés, elle fronça les sourcils mais elle ne dit rien. Elle remarqua également qu'ils avaient toujours leurs tenues de soirée, sauf que le rouquin n'avait plus sa veste.

- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les remèdes pour les gueules de bois ? demanda-t-elle après avaler tout le breuvage.

- Avec un père comme le mien, c'est la routine…répondit-il en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Isshin-sama est souvent…saoul ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ouais, il traîne souvent avec Capitaine Kyouraku et tout le monde sait que c'est un amateur de saké.

Le silence retomba sur eux pendant que Rukia buvait un verre d'eau, le médicament commençait à faire ses effets. Mais c'était ironique que ce soit l'homme qui s'occupât de la femme après une gueule de bois, bien que la petite shinigami ne les considérait toujours pas comme un couple. Elle se demanda ce qu'Ichigo pensait de leur situation, mais elle n'osait pas lui demander, de peur de se retrouver dans un embarras.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

- A quoi ?

- A boire.

- T'étais avec Keigo, je te signale. Lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état que toi. Et je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris d'ailleurs.

Rukia se tut et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi était-elle allée boire avec Asano-kun ? Soudainement quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, elle se tourna vers Ichigo avec un regard noir, ce dernier leva simplement les sourcils en voyant son changement d'humeur.

- T'étais bien trop occupé avec cette catin pour nous remarquer en fait, dit-elle sous un ton accusateur.

- Catin ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rukia ? s'écria-t-il en se levant sur ses coudes.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas vu t'en aller avec elle. Je te croyais plus sérieux que ça, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de froncer les sourcils ou encore plus, de quoi pouvait-elle bien parlé ? Puis il se souvint de l'humaine qui vint lui demander à danser.

- Tu parles de cette fille là ? On n'a rien fait ensemble, Rukia, dit-il en la regardant fixement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'avez rien fait ?

Rukia n'aima pas le sourire narquois qui s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

- Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda-t-il en posant sa tête dans sa main.

- Alors là, pas du tout. Pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça ?

- Parce que tu demandes des explications.

- C'est vrai, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux.

Rukia s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'Ichigo la fit retomber en la tirant par le bras, immédiatement il l'enveloppa de ses bras et la colla contre lui. Elle était complètement piégée dans son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ichigo ? brailla-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par le vêtement du rouquin.

- Je n'ai pas envi de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux alors que j'ai toi, répondit-il nonchalamment en caressant ses cheveux.

La petite brune ne répondit rien et Ichigo le prit comme un signal, il l'écarta de son torse et captura sa bouche avec ses lèvres. Rukia comprit ce qu'il voulut dire précédemment mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être confuse par sa phrase. Tout de même elle répondit à son baiser, baiser qui devint langoureux en quelques instants. Ichigo laissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son nez, son front, ses joues, il descendit plus bas mais lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner il ne pressa pas ses lèvres sur son cou. Il soupira silencieux et rapprocha sa tête de son torse, il la sentit entourer ses bras autour de lui et fourrer son nez dans sa poitrine. Ichigo avait beaucoup de questions, questions qu'il ne se posait pas dans toute la semaine. Mais maintenant qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une dans le monde réel, des doutes remplissaient son esprit. Et la question fréquemment posée était : qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en fin de compte ?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Retour en Fanfare à la Soul Society

-Jour 19-

Ichigo se tourna sur le côté mais il ne retrouva pas le sommeil, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et l'espace d'une seconde il crut voir un ange. Ange qui n'était autre que Rukia se trouvant parfaitement assise par terre, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et son dos contre la table basse, en train de le regarder fixement. Elle rampa doucement vers lui, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Encore endormi, le rouquin n'eut le temps de réagir à son baiser qu'elle s'était déjà levée.

Le début de la troisième semaine fut un peu chambardé, ils étaient entre excités et déçus de rentrer à la Soul Society. Ils allaient enfin retrouver leurs chez eux mais en même temps ils devraient faire face à l'inévitable : leur situation sentimentale. Ils n'en parlaient pas entre eux mais c'était quelque chose qui dérangeait grandement leurs esprits, ils savaient tôt ou tard qu'ils allaient devoir entamer cette conversation. Il ne restait plus que deux jours.

Ichigo s'assit et se frotta les yeux en bâillant, avoir Rukia au réveil était quelque chose dont il ne se serait lassé, même pour l'éternité. Mais cela était impossible.

Parce-que un, ils allaient bientôt rentrés à la Soul Society. Et de deux, cette implication insinuait qu'ils fussent mariés et Ichigo ne voulait pas se marier avec Rukia. Parce qu'elle était…la naine avec qui il était entré en collision ce jour-là…Il soupira, dernièrement il trouvait tout ce qu'elle faisait parfait, si on ignorait ses coups pieds et ses dessins, de même pour ses essais à la cuisine. Et de trois, il ne l'aimait pas, non il ne l'aimait pas, leur relation était purement platonique. Oui, c'était ça, il y avait juste de l'attirance charnelle entre eux. L'accélération de son cœur lorsque ses gros yeux indigo rencontraient les siens plus petits et ambre, son envie d'être toujours à ses côtés ou dans ses bras, son bien être quand ils s'embrassaient et son côté protecteur envers elle, n'avaient rien à voir avec de l'amour, non ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'était pas amoureux de Kuchiki Rukia.

Sauf, qu'il l'était mais il était juste trop idiot et trop orgueilleux pour le savoir et l'admettre.

Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers les toilettes, quelques minutes plus tard il entra dans la cuisine pour trouver la petite brune assise à table, son menton dans ses mains. Apparemment elle l'attendait, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part mais il décida de ne pas s'éterniser là-dessus, il était déjà assez confus. Il pressa ses lèvres sur sa tempe avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur afin de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence ce matin-là. D'habitude ils échangeaient que très peu de mots et leur petit déjeuner ou même autre repas ensemble était toujours confortable. Mais celui-ci était plutôt triste. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à la shinigami en face de lui et remarqua que ses gestes étaient extrêmement apathiques.

- Rukia…interpella-t-il en déposant ses baguettes.

- Hum ? dit-elle en relevant le regard.

- Euh….Vu qu'il nous reste que deux jours ici, ce serait bien que tu me dises ce que tu as appris de la mission…bredouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Rukia regarda Ichigo fixement avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, elle croisa les bras et contempla un peu les choses.

- Les filles d'ici portent des soutiens-gorges…dit-elle après un moment avec une expression sérieuse.

Les nouilles d'Ichigo ratèrent leur chemin vers sa bouche et tombèrent avec un « plaf » sur la table. Le rouquin leva les sourcils, la bouche resta entre-ouverte et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle dit. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait appris de la mission et elle lui répondit que les filles portaient des soutiens-gorges, quel genre de réponse était-cela ? Il était complètement ahuri.

L'expression du rouquin était trop comique aux yeux de Rukia, elle décida de jouer un peu avec lui alors elle énuméra toutes les choses inutiles qu'il y avait sur Terre et pas à la Soul Society : voiture, télévision, four à micro onde, patinoire, des ballons au goût de fraise (il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant ça) et pleins d'autres. Le visage d'Ichigo se décomposait petit à petit à chaque phrase que prononçait Rukia, ses sourcils et ses yeux tiquaient frénétiquement. La brune ne pouvait plus se retenir et éclata de rire.

- Tu te moques de moi, hein…grogna Ichigo.

- Si tu voyais ta tête ! s'esclaffa Rukia en pointant le pauvre rouquin d'un doigt et tenant son ventre avec l'autre main.

- Je suis ravi d'être ton clown de service…dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ichigo soupira et sourit, au moins elle était plus joyeuse, même si elle se moquait clairement de lui. Il la préférait ainsi que toute sombre. Cependant, les choses sérieuses ne pouvaient être ignorées.

- Mais plus sérieusement, Rukia. T'as quand même appris quelque chose en tant que shinigami ? fit-il en reprenant un air raisonnable.

Rukia arrêta de rire instantanément, doucement elle se redressa et prit un air grave, elle lança un regard navré au rouquin avant de répondre.

- Pas vraiment…Les hollows se faisaient rares ou ils étaient pour la majorité faibles, je n'ai pas pu appendre grand-chose sur eux. A part qu'ils peuvent attaquer des humains avec de l'énergie spirituelle. Et les âmes n'étaient pas très intéressantes…Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un entraînement cette mission…fit-elle doucement en se grattant la tempe.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, l'activité des hollows était complètement médiocre. A croire qu'il devait donner raison à Jinta quand il disait qu'il faisait fuir les hollows. Mais il était certain que c'était un coup monté et il ne pouvait qu'accuser son père. Ils ne s'étaient plus amusés que rien, bien que cela leur ait permis de se rapprocher. Cependant il ne s'avait pas s'il devait en être ravi ou pas.

Rukia regarda Ichigo en plein conflit intérieur, la mission lui avait quand même appris quelque chose. La camaraderie. La haine pouvait bien rendre aveugle tout comme l'amour. Elle découvrit une autre façade d'Ichigo Kurosaki, il était vrai que ce n'était pas la plus sociale personne au monde, quoi qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire mieux d'elle, mais il était aimable quand il le voulait. Même s'il bronchait, il satisfaisait toujours ses petits caprices, bon ce n'était pas un bon exemple. Mais elle pouvait voir ses regards inquiets à chaque fois qu'elle revenait avec quelques égratignures après une bataille contre un hollow. Il se souciait d'elle et elle de lui. C'était peut-être ça l'objectif de la mission, au final. Cependant ils étaient allés plus loin que de la camaraderie en s'embrassant, cela aurait-il impliqué qu'ils se marient ? Le marché était qu'après six mois, si leur relation n'avait pas évolué, on aurait annulé le mariage. Ils étaient plus proches maintenant.

- Ichigo…je me demandais…comme on va bientôt rentrer…si…euh…est-ce qu'on va rester pareille ? bredouilla-t-elle sans rencontrer son regard.

- Pareille ? répéta Ichigo la confusion clairement marquée sur son visage.

- Quand on sera à la Soul Society…va-t-on rester comme on est en ce moment…ou on recommencera à se comporter comme avant…tout les deux ? répondit-elle, maladroitement.

Rukia releva les yeux pour voir Ichigo baisser les siens et tripoter nerveusement ses baguettes.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Rukia ? demanda-t-il sans relever ses yeux.

- Je…je sais que c'est très inapproprié de le dire maintenant…mais…je ne veux pas me marier, Ichigo…dit-elle en baissant à son tour ses yeux.

Ichigo essaya d'ignorer la douleur perçante qu'il ressentit au cœur mais en vain, il ne savait pas qu'elle en était la cause mais tout ce qu'il sut c'était que la déclaration de l'autre petite shinigami lui avait fait un choc. Lui non plus ne voulait pas se marier, avec elle, alors pourquoi était-il si peiné ? Etait-ce parce que ce fut elle qui refusât ? Ou…

Lorsque Rukia rencontra le regard du rouquin, une vague d'émotion s'en prit de son corps…le regret.

- P-Pourquoi tu parles de mariage… ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Hum…A cause du marché…Quand on rentrera, ils verront que nous sommes plus proches et…

- Qui te dit qu'ils le verront ?

Rukia releva vivement la tête et regarda Ichigo sourire narquoisement en croisant les bras. Qu'en était-il de son expression chagrineuse ? En un instant, il était redevenu le vieux Ichigo, arrogant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Si on ne change pas nos habitudes, ils n'y verront que du feu…répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Tu veux dire que… ? oh…dit-elle avec de gros yeux.

La petite brune détourna la tête et Ichigo crut voir quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une moue apparaître sur son visage. Mais il écarta très vite cette idée de son esprit, pourquoi aurait-elle fait la moue dans cette situation ? Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Et puis je l'ai dit, non ? Que je ne te marierais jamais…comment pourrais-je passer ma vie avec une naine…déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Bizarrement, il s'était forcé à dire cette phrase. Cependant, Rukia n'essaya même pas de discerner mensonge ou vérité et bouillait de rage. Un gros "bang" résonna lorsque son pied heurta violemment la table par dessous, elle avait manqué sa cible. Ichigo ricana en voyant ses joues rougir en frustration mais il fut très vite stoppé lorsque un bol fut lancé en plein dans son nez. La tête du rouquin fut projetée en arrière par la force du projectile et resta figée.

- Comment de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Poil de carotte ? cria-t-elle.

Ichigo se redressa en massant son nez douloureux, il envoya un regard perçant à la shinigami avant de se lever de table. Rukia pensa qu'il commençait à débarrasser lorsqu'il prit un verre mais elle fut pétrifiée lorsqu'il renversa tout le contenu sur sa tête. Contenu qui se trouvait être de la limonade.

- C'est ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir appelé "poil de carotte"…dit-il lentement avec un sourire espiègle.

Le liquide pénétra lentement dans sa chevelure puis dégoulina sur son visage, dans ses yeux, dans son nez, sur sa bouche puis sur son cou et enfin il entra dans son tee-shirt. Elle essuya d'un coup sec le liquide sur son visage et lança un regard perçant et meurtrier au rouquin. Ichigo recula lorsqu'elle se leva, un pas en arrière de sa part équivalait à un pas en avant de la sienne. Ils se fixaient tout en marchant et Rukia grinça des dents. Soudainement le rouquin fut stoppé par le mur du couloir dans son dos puis la brune attrapa la première chose qui tomba dans sa main : un balai. Ichigo avala sa salive nerveusement et se baissa automatiquement lorsque Rukia fonça sur lui, elle frappa violemment le mur et laissa un gros trou. Elle se tourna vers le rouquin par terre et lui pointa la brosse du balai au nez.

- Tu vas le payer, Kurosaki ! cria-t-elle avec une aura assassine avant de foncer vers lui.

Le dit Kurosaki se leva à la hâte et se mit à courir, Rukia à ses trousses. La course-poursuite dura un bon quart d'heure et transforma la maison en un vrai dépotoir. A croire que c'était leur jeu préféré. Les deux se trouvèrent ensuite dans le salon, Rukia couchée sur le canapé tandis qu'Ichigo était affalé au sol, les quatre membres étalés. Les deux jeunes shinigamis haletaient comme des bêtes, il fallait dire que leur petite course n'avait pas été prise à la légère.

- Ah, Rukia ! T'as vu le bordel que t'as foutu ? s'écria le rouquin entre deux souffles.

- Moi ? C'est toi qui balançais tout sur ton chemin ! rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant sur les coudes.

- Parce que tu me courais après, baka ! lui cria-t-il de sa position au sol.

- Tu l'as cherché !

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard avant qu'Ichigo ne décidât de se lever.

- Bon, il est temps qu'on fasse le ménage, s'écria-t-il en s'étirant.

- Et tu le feras seul, répondit Rukia en se recouchant.

Rukia fut projetée au sol lorsqu'Ichigo enleva brutalement le drap qui était sous elle, elle le regarda arranger le canapé en sifflotant. Elle lui tira la langue derrière le dos mais elle fut étonnée de le voir montrer son doigt d'honneur sans même se retourner. La petite se leva et procéda au nettoyage aussi.

Plus tard dans la journée, Ichigo réussit à convaincre Rukia de venir au centre commercial avec lui. Il voulait lui faire une surprise mais la brunette, étant difficile de nature, ne voulait aller nulle part sans savoir où est-ce qu'elle allait.

Ils marchèrent assez longtemps dans le vaste centre commercial, avec la petite brune qui fulminait aux côtés du rouquin, avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés devant une salle d'arcade. Ils entrèrent et Rukia découvrit de nombreuses machines en boîte faisant beaucoup de bruit éparpillées un peu partout dans la salle. Des gens riaient et criaient comme des fous en s'agitant devant les dites machines, elle regarda autour d'elle en admiration et elle se fit traînée par Ichigo au fond de la salle. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande machine blanche avec des signes multicolores disposés un peu partout dessus et un rideau qui cachait l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit sa bouche mais elle n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot lorsqu'Ichigo la tira à nouveau vers le côté de la machine. Elle découvrit un autre rideau qui fut levé par le rouquin, il la fit passer en dessous puis il remit le rideau en place. Il y avait un écran devant eux avec beaucoup de couleurs, de lumière et de boutons qui donnaient le tournis à la pauvre Rukia. Ichigo inséra des pièces dans le trou fait pour et l'écran s'illumina avec une voix qui leur souhaita la bienvenue.

- Oi, Ichigo…C'est quoi ? demanda Rukia en surveillant autour d'elle.

- Purikura…répondit-il simplement en pianotant l'écran.

- Purikura ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est pour faire des photos…répondit-il encore sans détacher son regard de l'écran.

- Oh…souffla-t-elle en scrutant la machine devant elle.

Ichigo regarda Rukia qui le regarda à son tour, il détourna aussitôt son regard en rougissant. Il la trouvait mignonne tout d'un coup, ses yeux étaient gros et scintillaient avec curiosité. Elle avait juste l'air d'une enfant.

- Comme il nous reste que deux jours…je voulais qu'on…immortalise notre séjour…par une photo…bredouilla-t-il en tournant de plus en plus rouge.

Rukia fixa le rouquin qui tourna sa tête sur le côté, elle sourit sincèrement et Ichigo manqua sa chance de voir ce magnifique sourire. Elle lui donna un léger coup de hanche et il tituba sur le côté.

- Tu peux être adorable quand tu veux, Ichigo, dit-elle sous un ton moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas adorable ! cria-t-il en serrant le poing.

- Bien sûr…Aller, comment ça fonctionne ce truc ? demanda-elle finalement en reportant son attention à la boîte blanche.

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose tout bas avant de toucher l'écran avec le stylet et ils apparurent dedans, le visage de Rukia s'illumina instantanément. Un décompte commença subitement avec de gros chiffres qui s'affichaient en plein milieu de l'écran et une voix se fit entendre.

- Il faut faire la pose…déclara Ichigo nonchalamment.

- La pose ? répéta la brune en criant presque.

Il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit quand elle passa soudainement son bras derrière son cou et le rabaissa à son niveau, donc très bas. La première photo fut prise avec un gros flash. Un radiante Rukia avec un complètement ahuri Ichigo dans une position bizarre firent leur apparition sur l'écran.

- Moh, Ichigo tu gâches la photo ! s'écria Rukia en faisant une moue.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as surpris en me baissant comme ça ! s'écria à son tour Ichigo en massant son cou maltraité.

- Oh, arrête de faire comme une fille. On refait une autre !

Ichigo broncha tout bas mais il obéit. Et ce fut ainsi qu'une séance de photos commença, au grand chagrin du rouquin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait tant intéressé la petite shinigami, surtout qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à refaire plein de photos parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il ne posait pas bien ou il ne souriait jamais. A la fin, il lui laissa le champ libre pour décorer les photos, il ne fut pas étonné de la voir faire très vite. Cependant il dût l'arrêter quand elle remplit les photos de pleins motifs, leurs têtes devenant à peine visibles.

- Hey…Pourquoi t'as mis autant de lapins ? demanda-t-il en effaçant quelques boules de poils blanches.

- Ça fait plus mignon…répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui doit s'associer avec le mot « mignon » ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Non mais justement il faut t'adoucir un peu.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être adouci, merci !

Rukia ricana doucement et reporta son attention à l'écran, elle semblait si insouciante aux yeux d'Ichigo. Un petit sourire sur ses petites lèvres roses faisait apparition sur son beau visage en forme de cœur, ses joues rondes et douillettes étaient légèrement roses à cause du froid et ses yeux s'étincelaient à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de nouveau apparaître devant l'écran. Le rouquin détourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit ses joues se réchauffer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait dernièrement. Rukia avait un effet sur lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait finalement passé le stade d'admission de sa beauté, elle était belle, très belle. Pour une fille venant de la rue, elle était comparable à une princesse mais il y avait des filles beaucoup plus attirantes qu'elle, oui, non…Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

- Ah, Ichigo ! Regardes ce que tu fais ! cria Rukia.

Ichigo sortit subitement de son malaise et regarda l'écran pour découvrir la photo complètement remplie de tête de lapin, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux. Il grogna avant de tout effacer puis recommença les retouches.

Après des minutes d'intenses décorations, ils imprimèrent enfin les purikuras. Il donna à Rukia une copie des photos tandis qu'il en garda une pour lui.

- Ne sommes-nous pas jolis sur les photos ? demanda la brune en les admirant.

L'œil gauche d'Ichigo tiqua lorsqu'il entendit le mot "joli". Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès, après adorable et mignon, maintenant joli. Pour qui elle le prenait, Rukia ? Il regarda les photos à son tour, bon il pouvait admettre qu'elles étaient bien sorties. Il n'était pas narcissique mais il avoua qu'il était assez photogénique et beau gosse. Rukia aussi d'ailleurs. Il scruta chacune des photos, il n'y en avait pas une seule où elle ne souriait pas. Ce qui contrastait grandement avec sa tronche. Il tomba sur cette particulière photo où il faisait un micro-sourire, c'était la photo où Rukia avait subitement passé son bras au-dessous du sien et ils étaient assez rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Il fixa la purikura puis la petite shinigami qui s'extasiait encore devant les images.

- On refait une dernière, Rukia, dit-il soudainement en mettant des pièces dans le trou.

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle instantanément.

Rukia se prépara par la photo mais tout d'un coup le bras d'Ichigo s'entoura autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, elle le regarda ahurie mais il fixait l'écran. Quand le décompte commença, il se tourna vers elle avec un visage sérieux. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et retint un couic quand il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne subitement. Rukia fut pétrifiée sur place quand il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle repensa à la conversion qu'ils eurent le matin, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils se seraient embrassés encore. Elle sortit à temps de sa stupeur pour fermer ses yeux et passer ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo lorsque le flash se déclencha. Il la lâcha instantanément et s'apprêta à décorer la photo, Rukia le fixa mais il regarda délibérément l'écran. Elle se renfrogna, elle n'aimait pas du tout son comportement et elle n'était pas satisfaite du baiser. Elle attrapa les deux côtés de sa face, le tira avivement vers elle et pressa fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ichigo fut complètement pris au dépourvu et regarda avec de gros yeux Rukia l'embrasser. Dans le mouvement, il posa violemment sa main sur l'écran, ce qui provoqua l'impression de la photo. Le rouquin ferma ses yeux lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'il écarta instantanément. Il la trouvait particulièrement audacieuse, elle n'avait jamais été à l'initiative d'un baiser langoureux. Mais il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il rejoint sa langue avec la sienne en mi-chemin et la caressa doucement, Rukia gémit doucement envoyant des vibrations dans la bouche d'Ichigo. Ce dernier glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Soudainement, le rideau fut secoué.

- Oh, y'en a marre, maintenant ! Laissez la place aux autres, bordel ! cria une voix de derrière le rideau.

Ichigo se détacha brusquement de Rukia et regarda sa montre au poignet, il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il était déjà cinq heures passées de l'après-midi. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là ! Il prit la photo et poussa le rideau pour découvrir une file de personne, plus particulièrement des couples, faisant la queue pour la cabine et elles ne leur lançaient pas de gentils regards. Ichigo sourit nerveusement et inclina légèrement la tête en guise d'excuse, il donna une légère pousse dans le dos de Rukia qui avança puis ils sortirent de l'arcade. Arrivé à l'extérieur du centre commercial, Ichigo pausa pour regarder la photo et il pâlit. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus croire aux coïncidences. La photo était entièrement décorée de petits cœurs et de petits étoiles scintillantes, un cadre en forme de fleurs roses ornait les bords de la photo et un gros insigne se trouvait au-dessus de leurs têtes : LOVE FOREVER. Comment cela avait pu leur arriver ? C'était la damnation incarnée.

- Tiens, dit-il à Rukia en lui tendant sa photo.

Ichigo s'avança vers le parking sans même lui lancer un regard, Rukia le regarda s'éloigner avant de porter son attention à la photo. Elle eut le souffle coupé, c'était la meilleure de toutes les photos qu'ils aient faites ! Ne sachant ni lire ni comprendre l'anglais, elle ne pouvait faire aucune déduction de l'insigne. Elle partit à la poursuite du rouquin en sautillant.

-Jour 21-

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Karakura.

Rukia et Ichigo se trouvaient devant Urahara Shouten en tenue de shinigami, ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs gigais depuis un bon moment, prêts à partir. Devant eux, sous le porche du magasin, se trouvaient deux attristés Jinta et Ururu. C'était un peu difficile de le discerner pour la jeune humaine, elle avait toujours l'air triste et son expression ne changeait presque jamais. Jinta essaya de se montrer impassible mais c'était perdu d'avance avec ses deux sourcils qui remontaient légèrement.

- Vous partez déjà…Vous êtes passés que pour vous entraîner ici, c'était plutôt ingrat de votre part, dit Jinta sous un ton accusateur.

- Désolé Jinta, tu sais que c'est pas facile de se déplacer pendant l'hiver…répondit Ichigo en se grattant derrière la tête nerveusement.

- Ne me raconte pas de conneries. Je sais que vous étiez occupés à faire autre chose, répliqua le jeune humain en remuant ses sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, gamin ? s'écria le rouquin en serrant son poing.

- J'espère que vous avez passé un bon séjour à Karakura, Rukia-san, Ichigo-san. Ayez un bon retour, dit tout d'un coup Ururu en s'inclinant.

- Ah, merci, Ururu-san, dit à son tour Rukia en s'inclinant.

Ichigo lança un dernier regard méprisant à Jinta avant de se retourner et de poignarder l'air avec son katana. L'arme traversa une sorte de voûte invisible et le rouquin tourna son zanpakutou comme une clé.

- Ouverture ! cria-t-il.

Le décor se fissura et le senkaimon fit son apparition, il s'ouvrit et la lumière qui en ressortit éblouit les quatre individus présents. Deux papillons de l'enfer vinrent virevolter autour des deux shinigamis qui firent un dernier salut aux humains et pénétrèrent dans la lumière avec les deux insectes à leurs trousses.

- Reviens me voir vite, Rukia ! cria le jeune humain.

Les deux shōjis se refermèrent vite et avec bruit, le senkaimon disparut aussitôt. Les deux humains regardèrent le ciel étoilé avant de rentrer dans le magasin.

Rukia et Ichigo marchaient silencieusement à travers le tunnel sombre qui menait à la Soul Society. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de chez eux mais leur marche semblait très sinistre, comme si ils se rendaient au purgatoire. La brune leva sa tête et regarda le rouquin qui regardait fermement devant lui, le visage légèrement crispé. Elle rebaissa la tête avec un regard abattu. Ichigo l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer silencieux, il se sentait comme un gros idiot, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Rukia se sentait pareille. Ils avaient l'impression de rater quelque chose se trouvant juste devant leur nez.

Très vite, la lumière indiquant leur arrivé à la Soul Society apparut. Quelques mètres plus tard, ils traversèrent cette lumière et leurs pieds touchèrent enfin le sol de la terre des shinigamis. Le soleil tapant et le ciel bleu contrastèrent grandement au temps dans le monde réel. Soudainement un "pof" bruyant retentit puis des applaudissements.

- Okaeri ! s'écrièrent des voix de nulle part.

Les deux jeunes shinigamis regardèrent autour d'eux frénétiquement et ils tombèrent sur une foule de personnes faisant leurs présences devant le portail. Ce n'était pas exactement une foule, il y avait sept personnes. Mais ils étaient complètement sidérés, c'était quoi l'accueil ? Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu, Karin, Byakuya, Ukitake et Kaien faisaient leurs présences devant eux. Serpentin, chapeau, sifflet, confetti étaient aussi au rendez-vous. Rukia et Ichigo pouvaient comprendre la présence de leurs deux supérieurs mais leurs parents ? Et, Byakuya avait un pot de confettis dans sa main ? Sauf qu'il semblait à deux doigts de le réduire en miette.

- Le vieux ? M'man ? Yuzu, Karin ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'écria le jeune rouquin ahuri.

- Quelle question, fiston ! Nous sommes là pour accueillir nos futurs mariés, voyons ! s'écria à son tour Isshin en volant presque vers les deux shinigamis.

- Futurs mariés ? répéta en criant Ichigo.

- Oui, futurs mariés ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris ? Hein ? Ne sois pas embarrassé, nous savons tout ! Et ne soyez pas timides, montrez-nous votre affection !

Isshin prit les mains des deux jeunes shinigamis et les entrelacèrent, ils ne prirent même pas conscience de leurs positions et fixaient le chef des Kurosaki avec la bouche grande ouverte, leurs yeux dans le même état. Ils ressemblaient à deux poissons sortis hors de l'eau.

- V-V-Vous savez tout… ? T-T-Tu sais tout ? Vous avez installé des caméras ou quoi ? bredouilla le pauvre Ichigo, le visage rouge.

- Hum ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi troublé, mon fils ? Aurais-tu fait quelque chose de suspicieux là-bas ? interrogea Isshin en frottant sa barbe et avec un regard sceptique.

- C'est parce que t'as dit que vous savez tout ! cria le jeune rouquin en montrant son poing à son père.

- Oui, on sait qu'un homme et une femme en pleine période de développement ne peuvent se résister ! Et que ces trois semaines vous ont permis de vous rapprocher et enfin proclamer votre amour pour l'autre et…

Isshin ne put finir sa phrase lorsque le poing de son fils entra violemment en collision avec son visage.

- Je savais bien que c'était pour ça que t'avais manigancé cette mission, s'écria-t-il entre ses dents et en piétinant son père.

- De toutes les façons, ça a marché, regarde, répondit le maltraité Isshin en pointant leurs mains.

Ichigo regarda dans la direction que pointait son père et découvrit avec horreur que sa main était toujours dans celle de Rukia. Doucement, il releva ses yeux vers elle. Elle détacha ses yeux de leurs deux mains entrelacés et lui lança un regard inquiet. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un dixième de seconde mais cela n'échappa aux yeux observateurs d'Isshin qui resta étrangement silencieux. Ils se lâchèrent et détournèrent instantanément leurs regards. Ichigo rougit et Rukia avait une petite teinte rose sur ses joues. C'était déjà mal parti dans leur semblant. Le rouquin était embarrassé et frustré mais plus embarrassé, il n'avait jamais tenu la main d'une fille et celle de Rukia s'adaptait si bien avec la sienne. C'était fou comme il pouvait réagir comme un simple gamin pour des choses aussi puériles alors qu'ils avaient fait des choses beaucoup plus…matures. La voix de son capitaine le sortit de son émoi intérieur.

- Ah, ah. Quel accueil, hein ? Mais vous connaissez, Isshin, il aime exagérer. Mais je suis heureux de vous voir sains et saufs. Cela prouve que la mission s'est déroulée convenablement, dit-il généreusement en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite Kuchiki.

- Ah ! Capitaine Ukitake, merci bien ! s'écria Rukia en s'inclinant bas.

- Ah, ah. Toujours aussi formel, les Kuchiki, fit-il en ricanant.

- Eh, Ichigo, on devra avoir une discussion d'homme à homme, bientôt, chuchota Kaien en donnant des petits coups de coudes au pauvre rouquin.

- Ichi-nii ! cria Yuzu en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

- Ah, Yuzu, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans moi…dit-il doucement en caressant la tête de sa sœur.

- T'as l'air horrible, Ichi-nii, fit à son tour Karin en passant.

- Merci…Karin…répondit-il avec un œil qui tiquait.

- Mon fils, tu as maigri. Il était temps que tu rentres, plus longtemps et t'aurais trépassé, dit doucement Masaki en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

- Je ne suis pas aussi faible, voyons…

Ichigo fut entouré de tous les membres de sa famille et ils discutèrent joyeusement tandis que Rukia se dirigea vers son frère et s'inclina.

- Nii-sama, tadaima…dit-elle doucement.

- Okaeri…répondit-il simplement en lui lançant un bref regard.

Rukia se redressa et regarda les Kurosaki du coin de l'œil, elle les enviait tellement.

- Je vous donne la journée, il n'est pas question que vous veniez travailler dans ces conditions. Mais je veux vous voir demain, bien en forme et avec votre rapport, déclara tout d'un coup Ukitake.

- Oui, Capitaine ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes shinigamis en cœur.

Le Capitaine sourit avant de disparaître en shunpo suivi de son lieutenant.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, hum ? Je paris qu'Ichi est très fatigué, fit Masaki.

- Ah mais je mangerais bien avant d'aller me reposer, répondit le rouquin en grattant le derrière de sa tête.

- Je m'en doutais.

Les Kurosaki ricanèrent avant de commencer le chemin du retour vers le manoir, les Kuchiki firent de même. Rukia regarda mélancoliquement le dos d'Ichigo s'éloigner et elle sursauta légèrement quand il se retourna vers elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et son cœur s'affola lorsqu'il lui sourit. Inconsciemment ses lèvres s'étirèrent et elle lui rendit son sourire. Ichigo se retourna et continua sa marche avec sa famille.

- Rukia…interpella son frère.

Elle sortit brusquement de sa stupeur et se tourna vers son frère, elle remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle s'inclina aussitôt pour s'excuser et reprit son chemin derrière son frère.

Après un bien long et bon bain chaud, Ichigo se dirigea avec lassitude vers la salle à manger, vêtu d'un simple yukata. Il soupira, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son chez lui. Maintenant il n'avait plus à supporter un raide gigai ni à se comporter comme un humain. Il pouvait dorénavant être le bon vieux noble shinigami comme il l'était. Il ne voulait pas penser aux désavantages de son retour, donc il les refoula dans un vieux recoin de son esprit.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger et retrouva sa mère et ses sœurs déjà à table, discutant joyeusement. Isshin était retourné à sa division pour régler quelques formalités ou peut être juste pour bastonner avec ses subordonnés et son lieutenant préféré, Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo essayait de tout son possible d'éviter ce dit lieutenant qui ne pouvait s'empêcher à le provoquer à la baston chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Il tira sa chaise aux côtés de sa mère et s'affala dessus.

- Ara, Ichi chéri, tu es bien fatigué…constata Masaki avec un sourire.

- Humm…répondit-il simplement en massant sa nuque.

- Onii-san…C'est vrai que Rukia-nee et toi, vous…

Yuzu s'arrêta de parler et montra ses deux index à Ichigo, elle les colla et regarda son frère en rougissant. Si ce dernier avait à boire dans la bouche, il était certain qu'il aurait arrosé ses deux sœurs en face de lui. Il en était heureux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Non mais… ? Tu ne penses quand même pas… ? Rukia et moi… ? S-S-… ? Et puis d'où sors-tu cette ânerie ? bredouilla le pauvre rouquin.

- Ben, c'est Papa qui dit que lorsqu'un garçon et une fille se retrouvent seuls, ils font ça…dit timidement Yuzu.

- Hein ? Le vieux ? Il faut que tu arrêtes d'écouter ce pauvre type, Yuzu ! s'écria Ichigo.

- Tu ne dis pas de sottises, fils ! Yuzu-chan est assez grande pour comprendre ce genre de chose, sans même que son papa chérie le lui explique, fit la voix d'Isshin soudainement.

Tous virèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée pour le retrouver magnifiquement debout avec ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il s'avança et s'assit à la tête de la table en croisant les bras puis il lança un regard vif à son fils. Ichigo recula sous les yeux scrutant et joueurs de son père.

- Aller, fiston, tu peux nous dire maintenant, dit-il le plus sympathiquement possible.

- Dire quoi ? demanda sceptiquement Ichigo.

- Que Rukia et toi êtes en couple, répondit impassiblement le chef Kurosaki.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! On est vraiment l'opposé d'un couple ! cria le jeune Kurosaki en mettant ses mains en X devant lui.

- Est-ce la vérité, mon fils ? demanda gentiment Masaki.

Ichigo se tourna vivement vers sa mère et hocha la tête tout aussi vigoureusement.

- Vous vous êtes quand même embrassés ? demanda à son tour Isshin.

- Non ! Répondit aussitôt le rouquin en retournant sa tête vivement vers son père.

- Tu mens, déclara pleinement le chef de famille.

- Je te dis la vérité, p'pa ! s'écria à nouveau le rouquin, de la sueur perlait de son front.

Isshin plissa des yeux et fixa intensément son fils dont le sang montait progressivement à son visage, il essayait de son mieux de ne pas faner sous le dur regard de son père. Finalement Isshin soupira puis détourna le regard.

- Pff, Ichigo, comment se fait-il que tu sois une aussi grosse chochotte ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfanté un fils aussi coincé, dit-il en exaspération.

- C'est censé être une insulte, hein ? dit le rouquin entre ses dents.

- Dis, t'as vu la robe ? demanda Isshin.

S'il l'avait vu la robe ? Cette robe si sexy et dangereuse pour une femme ? Bien sûr que oui ! Et il put même la voir être portée, par personne d'autre que Rukia.

- La robe… ? Oui…répondit-il en feignant la confusion.

- Époustouflante, hein ? Rukia l'a portée ?

- Ouais…

- Alors, quels effets ça t'a fait ?

- Pas grands choses…Je la trouve quand même assez vulgaire, il y a très peu de tissus dans cette robe.

Ce fut le silence complet, Ichigo ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais il devait feindre l'indifférence, sinon il aurait été choppé et c'était quand même la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu qui lui arrive. Isshin regarda son fils avec un visage impassible puis il se décomposa progressivement. Il éclata en sanglot par la suite puis il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de sa femme qui tapota sa tête.

- Ah, Masaki…. ! Notre fils est gay… ! pleurnicha-t-il bruyamment.

- Qui est gay ? s'écria le "gay" en question qui agrippa le col de son père.

Une bagarre s'en suivit entre les deux hommes mais cela n'empêcha pas aux domestiques, déjà très habituées, de servir le repas.

- Alors, Ichi-nii et Rukia-nee ne sont pas amoureux ? se demanda une Yuzu déçue.

Karin fixa son frère, qui avait enfin décidé de diner, avec une expression légèrement sinistre. Elle sentait et savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière toute la comédie d'Ichigo mais comme d'habitude, elle ne prit pas la peine d'exprimer ses vraies pensées à haute voix.

Rukia était vêtue d'un simple yukata de couleur lavande et se trouvait à table avec son frère qui était lui-même vêtu d'un yukata gris. Il s'était également débarrassé de son kenseikan, de son foulard et de son gant, ses mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient élégamment autour de son visage. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment qu'elle pouvait le voir comme un homme et non comme le froid et distant chef des Kuchiki, capitaine du Gotei-13. Cependant il restait aussi muet qu'une carpe, mais Rukia était ravie pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être interrogée sur son séjour. Bien évidemment, elle eut droit aux éventuelles questions telles que : "Est-ce que la mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ?", "As-tu été gravement blessée ?", "Ichigo t'a-t-il bien nourri ?". Son frère pouvait se montrer soucieux quand il le voulait et elle le remerciait pour ça. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas à subir des questions impertinentes qu'elle savait qu'Ichigo était en train de subir.

- Rukia…interpella Byakuya au milieu du diner.

- Oui, Nii-sama ? répondit-elle poliment en regardant son frère.

- Abarai Renji est passé à mon bureau pendant ton absence…

- Renji ?

- Ne lui avais-tu pas informé de ton départ ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, Nii-sama…

Rukia baissa les yeux en culpabilité, elle se sentait fautive envers Renji. Non pas parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas informé de son départ mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à lui pendant son séjour dans le monde réel. Elle était embarrassée de l'admettre mais des pensées d'Ichigo avaient presque rempli tout son esprit. Byakuya regarda sa sœur en plein bouleversement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa soupe, il déposa délicatement le bol et racla sa gorge.

- C'est un assez impressionnant shinigami, malgré les apparences, mais je l'ai observé et je pense qu'il sera très bientôt gradé dans la division, dit-il sous le même ton.

- Renji ? Gradé ? s'exclama Rukia avec étonnement.

- Oui…

- C'est vrai que Renji est puissant…Il n'était pas dans les classes avancées pour rien.

Byakuya regarda sa sœur sourire en se rappelant du passé. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il devait savoir.

- Je trouve ce jeune homme très soucieux envers toi, dit-il franchement.

- Ah, Renji a toujours été comme ça. Il se souciait beaucoup de moi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de veiller à tout ce que je faisais. Mais c'était pareil pour moi et les autres, on était comme des frères et sœurs, dit à son tour Rukia en élargissant son sourire.

- J'ai fort peur que ce soit plus que de la fraternité qu'il possède envers toi.

- Hum ?

- Rukia…Que penses-tu de lui ?

Rukia écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit ce que voulait insinuer son frère et ses baguettes glissèrent de ses mains, retentissant légèrement sur la table. Si peu pour espérer d'être épargnée de questions impertinentes, mais le plus choquant était qu'elles n'étaient pas dirigées vers la personne qu'elle croyait.

- Nii-sama… ! N-Non, voyons… ! Renji et moi… ! C'est mon ami, un ami d'enfance ! C'est impossible que nous puissions être plus que ça ! s'écria la petite noble affolée.

- Calme-toi, Rukia, ordonna calmement Byakuya.

- Oui, Nii-sama, souffla la petite brune en rougissant de honte.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir posé une question inappropriée mais il était en mon devoir de connaître votre relation.

- Je comprends, Nii-sama.

- Mais je dois t'avertir que je n'accepterai aucune de tes relations avec quelqu'un qui n'appartiendra pas à la haute société.

Rukia releva vivement la tête et regarda son frère avec de gros yeux.

- Nii-sama, cela veut dire…que le mariage avec Ichigo… ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Eventuellement, cela s'appliquera si tu n'acceptes toujours pas le mariage avec Kurosaki Ichigo après le délai installé, répondit-il en reprenant son diner.

- Ah, oui…

Cette déclaration de son frère fit réfléchir Rukia. Même si le mariage entre elle et Ichigo était annulé, le même processus se serait déroulé après. Ils lui auraient proposé d'autres prétendants inconnus, de la haute noblesse bien évidemment, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit mariée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser éternellement, au risque d'être exclue de la famille. En même temps, elle n'avait pas envi de se marier avec ces nobles snobes et prétentieux et elle se demandait même, maintenant qu'elle connaissait mieux le rouquin, s'il ne serait pas mieux de l'épouser. Rukia soupira silencieusement, toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle décida de continuer son diner et de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard.

Ichigo s'affala sur son grand lit de prince en soupirant bruyamment. Qu'il avait manqué son si adoré matelas. Le canapé à Karakura lui donnait des courbatures, maintenant il pouvait retrouver de bonnes nuits de sommeil. Il soupira à nouveau lorsqu'il repensa au séjour dans le monde réel. Il se tourna sur le côté et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en ressortir une photo, et pas n'importe quelle photo. C'était une des purikuras qu'il avait faites avec Rukia, celle où ils s'embrassaient, il essayait de son mieux d'ignorer le rose qui prenait toute la majorité de la photo. Il se sentait comme une fille en train de regarder la photo, il ne savait pas quel sort qu'elle avait jeté sur lui, Rukia, mais il était certain qu'elle en avait jeté un. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon quand elle était concernée. Il regarda la paume de sa main qui avait tenu celle de Rukia, vous voyez, c'était une des réactions qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il passa sa main sur son visage et remit la photo à sa place, il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se leva pour éteindre les lumières et replongea dans son lit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses oreillers. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Rukia regarda les photos aussi avant d'aller se coucher.

_Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo…_

Ichigo se tourna sur le côté, il connaissait cette voix mais il était bien trop fatigué pour la reconnaître. Il allait reprendre sommeil lorsqu'elle l'interpella à nouveau. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et sa vue fut accueillie par du bleu. Il se releva à la hâte et se retrouva assis sur un bâtiment renversé mais il ne montra aucun signe de peur de tomber. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient d'autres bâtiments de tailles différentes mais très hauts, le fond semblait presque invisible, il y avait un ciel magnifiquement bleu avec très peu nuages. Le paysage dans lequel il se trouvait semblait infini et ce n'était autre que son monde intérieur. Ichigo regarda les alentours et tomba sur perche sur laquelle se trouvait un grand homme. Homme qui avait l'apparence d'un de quarante ans, il portait une longue veste noire qui arrivait à ses pieds avec des bouts déchirés avec de longues manches et une chemise blanche en dessous avec le col tout aussi déchiré ainsi qu'un pantalon noir classique dont on ne voyait que le bas. Il avait une vieille barbe et il portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient de petits yeux sévères. De châtains cheveux ondulés et échevelés arrivaient à sa nuque. Ses vêtements et sa chevelure flottaient sans même la présence de vent. Il sauta de la perche et atterrit devant Ichigo. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de l'homme.

- _Ichigo…_fit-il doucement, sa voix faisant échos autour d'eux.

- Zangetsu Osan, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? fit à son tour Ichigo, encore endormi.

Zangetsu observa son maître pendant un instant, Ichigo gigotait sous le regard scrutant de son zanpakutou. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il appelait, c'était plutôt lui qui allait le voir. Alors quand Zangetsu l'appelait de son plein gré, c'était sérieux.

- _…Tu m'as l'air troublé…_dit-il enfin.

- Huh ? Troublé ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ichigo dit de plus en plus confus.

- _Regarde._

Zangetsu tendit son bras et pointa à côté d'eux, où plus loin le tonnerre grondait et la pluie tombait avec force. C'était une partie qui semblait sombre et en contraste avec celle où ils se trouvaient. Ichigo leva les sourcils en voyant ça.

- _Il semblerait que tu débattes sur le pour ou le contre de quelque chose…_dit à nouveau Zangetsu.

- Le pour ou le contre… ? répéta le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Kuchiki Rukia,_répondit simplement le Zanpakutou avec une légère inclinaison de la tête.

Ichigo eut un hoquet de stupeur et écarquilla les yeux. Il a été stupide de penser qu'il était le seul confus avec ses sentiments envers Rukia. Zangetsu et lui étaient la même âme, ils partageaient donc tout. Mais c'était le zanpakutou qui subissait le plus, car il vivait dans le monde d'Ichigo qui traduisait toutes ses humeurs. Zangetsu passa ses mains derrière son dos et fit les cents pas autour de lui.

- _Il y a une partie de toi qui l'accepte mais il y en une qui ne l'accepte pas…C'est pour cela que ton monde est divisé en deux…_

Ichigo restait immobile et écoutait les paroles de son zanpakutou. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire car il avait raison, Zangetsu le connaissait mieux que personne et c'était l'une des personnes à qui il ne pouvait mentir. Il s'arrêta de marcher et tourna sur un pied vers Ichigo. Tout d'un coup, Rukia en habit de shinigami apparut devant le rouquin, il recula brusquement et se heurta à quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et jappa quand il vit une autre Rukia en kimono mauve. Puis plusieurs Rukia en divers habits firent leurs apparitions autour de lui, aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Et toutes le regardaient avec deux gros yeux indigo qui enchantaient. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir et lança un regard accusateur à Zangetsu qui lui lança un micro-sourire.

- _Il n'eut pas un seul jour, depuis votre rencontre, où tu n'as pas pensé à elle,_déclara-t-il sous un ton nonchalant.

- Tu exagères, Osan ! cria Ichigo, offensé.

- _Oses-tu me contredire, Ichigo ?_ demanda doucement mais sévèrement Zangetsu.

Le jeune Kurosaki ne dit rien et détourna le regard pour en rencontre l'un d'une des Rukia, il regarda avivement ses pieds.

- _Au début, ce n'était que de petites pensées insignifiantes où tu souhaitais sa mort…mais cela a très vite évolué en de profondes, sincères et sérieuses pensées._

- Ichigo…dit la Rukia en face de lui.

Les autres Rukia imitèrent la première et son nom résonna autour de lui. Comment il aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser tenter, ce n'était pas la vraie Rukia qui se trouvait là. Soudainement, elles se mirent à rire, un son qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'entendre, c'était comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Des yeux écarlates, un sourire angélique, Ichigo pensait qu'il allait fondre sur place. Celle en face de lui s'avança et tendit sa main, le rouquin fit de même mais il ne la put saisir quand elle disparut tout d'un coup. Les autres disparurent en chaîne aussitôt après. Ichigo regarda Zangetsu lorsqu'ils ne se retrouvèrent que tout les deux.

- _J'espère que cela t'a éclairci les idées…Tu dois faire face à l'inévitable maintenant, Ichigo…_

Ichigo regarda furieusement ses pieds et serra les poings, faire face à l'inévitable ? Que voulait-il dire, Zangetsu ? A propos de ses sentiments envers Rukia ? Voulait-il dire qu'il devait admettre qu'il était… ? Ichigo ne pouvait terminer cette phrase.

Il se fit éjecté de son monde intérieur et très vite il se retrouva dans son lit avec un lapin vautré sur son ventre. Il se gratta la tête et s'assit, des rayons de lumières passaient à travers les fentes des fenêtres, ce qui indiquait qu'il était déjà le matin. Ichigo resta immobile et repensa à sa conversation avec Zangetsu. Faire face l'inévitable, hein ? Il soupira et prit la boule de poils dans sa main, le lapin plissa le nez. Ichigo fouilla dans sa table de chevet et en ressortit une pastille verte.

- Il est temps que tu redeviennes comme avant, Kon, dit-il d'une voix monotone et maussade.

Il inséra la pastille dans la bouche du lapin qui s'immobilisa instantanément. Puis soudainement, il sauta et s'accrocha au visage du pauvre.

- Ah, Ichigo… ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point que je t'aime ! Oh, je suis enfin dans mon corps ! Enfin chez moi ! Je vais pouvoir retrouver mes carottes et… ! pleurnicha Kon dans la figure d'Ichigo.

Le jeune Kurosaki décolla la boule de poils et la balança plus loin, il se leva de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Kon se releva et regarda la porte de la salle de bain avec confusion. Ichigo n'avait pas réagi comme l'Ichigo qu'il connaissait. Mais le lapin ignora sa réaction et sauta hors de la chambre dans l'intention de manger.

Ichigo était encore dans ses pensées quand il se dirigeait vers sa division. Une figure sortit de trois-chemins et continua son chemin sans même le remarquer, cependant il la reconnut. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi des milles.

- Rukia…

Son nom était sortit de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de se stopper. Rukia s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, son expression montrait clairement qu'elle était surprise de le voir. Ce n'était que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, qu'ils se croisaient lorsqu'ils allaient à la division. Rukia était une lève-tôt tandis qu'Ichigo était tout à fait le contraire.

- Tu allais à la division ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…répondit-elle simplement.

- O-O-On y va ensemble ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en bredouillant et en rougissant.

Rukia était bien trop surprise pour parler et hocha simplement la tête. Qu'en était-il de leur semblant d'être comme avant ? Ichigo faisait tout le contraire de ce qui avait été prévu. Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia n'étaient jamais venus ensemble à la division ! Rukia reprit quand même sa marche aux côtés d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier même ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, Rukia était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir aujourd'hui ! Il répétait sans cesse dans sa tête "Qu'est-ce je fous ?". Zangetsu lui avait rempli la tête et voilà où il se trouvait. En plus la marche était silencieuse et l'atmosphère autour était assez tendue. Ichigo était à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation quand il remarqua pour la première fois le calepin dans la main de Rukia.

- Euh…C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'objet.

- Oh, c'est le rapport de la mission, répondit-elle en lui montrant de plus près.

- Avec les dessins ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en faisant une grimace.

- Oui ! répondit la brune avec enthousiasme.

- Tu penses vraiment que le Capitaine va apprécier ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? Nii-sama a trouvé mon idée très originale et complète.

- Byakuya ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai que lui-même n'est pas un artiste…

- Hum ?

- Rien.

Sans même qu'ils l'aient su ils étaient déjà arrivés aux quartiers généraux de la treizième division. Ce qui le leur indiqua fut la foule de filles devant l'entrée qui crièrent en les voyant arriver.

- Ichigo-sama ! cria une en courant vers eux.

Les autres l'imitèrent et Ichigo fut piégé par un troupeau de filles excitées tandis que Rukia fut projetée sur le côté par ces dîtes filles en chaleur. Elle regarda, avec un air ahuri, le pauvre rouquin se faire bombardé par des tas de questions et se faire tirer de chaque côté mais il semblait gérer.

- Kuchiki-san ! Fit une voix.

Rukia se retourna et tomba sur Hiro qui abordait un large sourire sur ses lèvres, elle se releva de sa position au sol et ramassa son calepin avant de s'avancer vers le jeune shinigami.

- Hiro…dit-elle en salut.

- Ça fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? s'écria-t-il avec plaisir.

- Ah, très bien, merci.

- Je peux enfin retrouver ma partenaire d'entraînement. Je commençais à ressentir ton manque, Kuchiki-san.

Hiro posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rukia tout en parlant et Ichigo craqua en voyant cela. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de filles et arriva en un flash aux côtés des deux jeunes shinigamis. Il lança un regard menaçant à Hiro qui recula de peur puis il l'attrapa le bras de Rukia.

- On y va, Rukia, dit-il d'un ton brusque en tirant la pauvre brunette derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Ichigo ? Tu me fais mal, arrête ! s'écria-t-elle en tortillant son bras de la prise du rouquin.

- Tais-toi et obéis, femme !

- Quoi ? Tu n'as aucun droit à m'ordonner de la sorte !

Hiro et les autres restèrent paumés sur place et regardaient le couple se disputer tout en disparaissant de leurs champs de vision. Ils soupirèrent tous en même temps avant se séparer pour reprendre leurs activités.

Etonnamment pour Ichigo, Ukitake accepta avec grand plaisir les dessins de Rukia, les qualifiants de très instructifs. Son Capitaine était un homme très malade, il pouvait comprendre que sa maladie lui jouait quelques fois de mauvais tours. Mais par contre il ne put comprendre comment Kaien pouvait trouver ses dessins magnifiques.

Après avoir fait le rapport, ils se séparèrent et reprirent leurs activités quotidiennes comme avant. Ils ne se virent pas de la journée. Cependant au grand chagrin d'Ichigo, ses pensées n'étaient rien que pour Rukia.

En fin de journée, Ichigo se sentit tendu et décida de faire un peu d'exercice pour se vider un peu l'esprit. Il profita de la salle d'entraînement maintenant vide pour s'exercer avec son katana. Les quelques semaines à Karakura lui avaient rendu un peu fainéant, il devait couvrir ses lacunes. Il s'était débarrassé du haut de son shihakushō et donnait quelques coups dans l'air avec son zanpakutou. Zanpakutou qui le fit repenser à sa conversion avec Zangetsu. Faire face à l'inévitable…C'était une phrase qui l'avait considérablement choquée. Il devait admettre ses sentiments pour Rukia, c'était ça ? Il avait découvert une autre facette de la Kuchiki Rukia, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle pour autant. Il l'avait embrassé aussi…Bien que Zangetsu était son zanpakutou, sa moitié, il ne pouvait pas accepter les faits…

Il agrippa ses cheveux en frustration et s'effondra au sol.

- C'est dur, hein, Ichigo…fit une voix.

Ichigo tourna la tête et trouva Kaien appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Il s'avança et s'assit en face de son subordonné mais en même temps petit frère. Ce dernier se renfrogna et ne rencontra pas le regard du plus haut gradé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de raconter comme conneries encore, Kaien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix maussade.

- Ça, répondit simplement le lieutenant en pointant son cœur.

- Quoi, mon cœur ?

- Ouais mais plus précisément des problèmes d'amour…

- Pff, tu me prends pour une chochotte ou quoi… ?

- Ne fais pas le sans cœur, Ichigo. Personne n'a un cœur de pierre, même Kempachi éprouve de l'amour.

- Et pour qui ?

- Yachiru-chan.

- Il la considère comme sa fille !

- Ben oui, mais c'est toujours de l'amour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ici pour te parler de tes problèmes d'amour à toi et à Rukia.

- Pourquoi tu la mêles dans ça ?

- Parce que c'est d'elle dont tu es fou amou… !

Kaien ne put finir sa phrase lorsqu'Ichigo posa brusquement sa main sur sa bouche.

- N'oses même pas terminer cette phrase ou je t'étripe... ! gronda-il avec des yeux menaçants.

Kaien hocha la tête et Ichigo le libéra, il ricana avant de continuer.

- Tu es amoureux, dit-il nonchalamment.

- Je t'ai dit… !

- Relax, Ichigo. Je peux comprendre tu aies peur.

- Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Tss, tss, tss. Je t'avoue aussi que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments envers Miyako.

Ichigo leva les sourcils à cette déclaration.

- Quoi, c'est vrai. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais Miyako a été la première et seule femme de ma vie.

- C'est vraiment dur à croire, charmeur comme tu es.

- Hey, je suis conscient de mes atouts. Enfin, revenons à nos petits moutons. Je peux te comprendre, Ichigo. Penser à une même personne, vouloir toujours être à ses côtés ou dans ses bras, être soucieux d'elle. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent effrayer quand elles sont encore étrangères et en permanence dans notre esprit.

Ichigo resta silencieux. Kaien avait réussi à énumérer tout ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il s'agissait de Rukia. Etait-il vraiment amoureux ? Il soupira et releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Kaien le regardait avec un sourire sincère et sympathique.

- Tu dois faire face à l'inévitable, Ichigo, dit-il sereinement en tapotant son épaule.

- Faire face à l'inévitable…Pourquoi vous dîtes tous la même chose ? fit-il en se levant.

- Heh ? Qui te l'a déjà dit ?

- Zangetsu…

- Ton propre zanpakutou t'a parlé et tu oses encore douter…Tu es désespérant, Ichigo…

- Désolé, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je tombe amoureux !

- Ah, tu l'admets maintenant ?

Ichigo rougit mais ne dit rien, il se rhabilla et rangea son katana dans son fourreau puis il s'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsqu'il se stoppa à la porte. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Kaien, son grand-frère.

- Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois mais…merci…

Il déguerpit aussitôt et n'attendit pas la réponse de son lieutenant.

- Mais je t'en pris, Ichigo, dit-il après un moment.

Ichigo sortit des quartiers généraux de la division avec le cœur un peu plus léger mais il était maintenant nerveux. C'était une chose d'admettre des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais ça en était une tout autre chose de les avouer à la dite personne et aussi la crainte que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Le rouquin soupira, il était devenu une vraie chochotte et c'était la faute de Rukia. Il entendit des voix dont une très familière et releva la tête pour grogner. La femme de sa vie se trouvait devant les bâtiments et se faisait tripoter par un babouin rouge…ça c'était la vision d'Ichigo. Rukia se trouvait juste devant la division et discutait tranquillement avec Renji lequel avait posé son bras autour de ses épaules. Il arriva à leur niveau en un rien de temps et racla sa gorge. Les deux autres shinigamis s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Renji se renfrogna et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Rukia qui entrouvrit sa bouche par surprise, surprise de voir Ichigo et non du semi-câlin. Le rouquin serra les dents en voyant ce geste, il ne pouvait pas encore mettre le doigt sur le sentiment mais il était sûr et certain qu'il n'aimait pas que d'autres hommes soient aussi proches de Rukia.

- Abarai.

- Kurosaki.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard sans faire un geste de plus. Le petit incident à la quatrième division était encore frais dans leurs souvenirs et ils avaient du mal à se retenir de frapper l'autre. Surtout que les trois semaines d'absences des deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas arrangé les choses pour Renji, lui qui savait que sa meilleure amie était seule avec Kurosaki dans le monde réel. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'idées sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver pendant sa mission, surtout à ce même incident qui aurait pu se reproduire. Il avait questionné Rukia qui avait pleinement nié que rien ne s'était passé entre elle et Ichigo. Cette dernière eut un peu de peine à mentir à Renji, surtout qu'elle se sentait déjà fautive de ne lui pas avoir parlé de sa mission. Elle regarda tour à tour les deux hommes et soupira. Les mâles et leurs testostérones…

- Ichigo…T'avais besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le rouquin.

Oh-oh. Il n'avait pas vu ça venir, comment allait-il expliquer sa présence maintenant ? Il avait agi sous l'impulsion.

- Ah, euh…Capitaine Ukitake voulait te voir…dit-il après un moment.

- Capitaine ? Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

- Oui ! C'est juste que…il a besoin de ton avis…sur euh…

- Entendu.

Elle lança un regard désolé à Renji, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends. On se verra demain, dit-il joyeusement.

- Ok, Renji.

Il la lâcha et s'avança vers Ichigo.

- Kurosaki.

- Abarai.

Rukia soupira bruyamment devant la stupidité des deux autres shinigamis mâles. Renji lança un dernier regard méprisant à Ichigo avant de s'en aller, Rukia tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de son Capitaine avec le rouquin à ses trousses.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a envoyé ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître contrariée.

- Hum…Je passais dans le coin…répondit-il maladroitement.

- Mais même…Il envoie toujours Sentarou et Kiyone quand il veut me voir ou simplement un papillon de l'enfer…

- Pourquoi tu te poses autant de question ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ou quoi ?

Rukia s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ichigo qui la regarda à son tour. Il sembla blessé lorsqu'il avait parlé mais elle ignora cette idée et reprit sa marche.

- Ce n'est pas ça…mais ça m'aurait évité des problèmes avec Renji…dit-elle après un moment.

- Quels problèmes ? On a été parfaitement civilisé…répondit Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

- A peine…

Dans leur flot de paroles, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Ukitake sans se rendre compte. Rukia s'apprêta à frapper lorsque la porte fut glissée soudainement, une étonnée Kiyone fit son apparition.

- Kiyone-san…salua la brune.

- Ah, Rukia. Si tu es venue voir le Capitaine, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Il ne s'est pas senti bien tout d'un coup donc il est allé se reposer, déclara le cinquième siège d'un air désolé.

- Ah, euh…Ben j'irai le voir quand il sera remis alors, répondit timidement Rukia.

Rukia s'inclina et fit demi tour, Ichigo qui était à ses côtés resta devant le bureau. Kiyone leva un sourcil et étouffa un jappement lorsqu'il se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir.

- Merci, Kiyone ! Tu m'as sauvé ! Je te revoudrai ça ! Demande moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais ! s'écria-t-il en serrant la pauvre blonde.

- Ah, ah…D'accord !

Ichigo la lâcha instantanément et sautilla, littéralement, à la poursuite de Rukia. Kiyone resta bouche-bé dans l'encadrement de la porte avec des vêtements complètement froissés. Sentarou décida de passer à cet instant et retrouva son coéquipier pétrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Kiyone ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pipa mot, l'autre shinigami haussa ses sourcils et la poussa avec un doigt. Il jappa quand elle s'effondra au sol.

Ichigo et Rukia marchaient côte à côte en direction de leurs maisons. Aucun d'eux ne parlait mais ils en étaient bien heureux et seul le rouquin jetait des petits coups d'œil à la brunette. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ses sentiments.

Rukia était consciente des regards que lançait Ichigo vers elle mais elle décida de les ignorer, elle ne voulait pas que la situation soit plus maladroite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ichigo agissait différemment (et bizarrement) mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui faire remarquer, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de différent. Mais sa présence et ses actions semblaient tout d'un coup différemment, comment ? Tel était la question.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection qui les menait chacun chez eux. C'était là que leurs chemins se séparaient.

- Ah, euh…à demain, Ichigo…fit Rukia en continuant tout droit sans un regard vers le rouquin.

- Rukia ! s'écria Ichigo en agrippant la manche de son shihakushō.

Rukia se retourna avivement, complètement abasourdie par l'action du rouquin. Elle regarda la main qui tirait sa manche, il la lâcha instantanément puis elle le regarda. L'expression d'Ichigo marquait clairement sa confusion et sa nervosité. Il détourna son regard et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

- Euh…Pa-Passe une bonne nuit…bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Les joues de Rukia devinrent roses en entendant cette simple petite déclaration et elle ne put prononcer un mot, sa gorge devint serrée tout d'un coup. Ichigo tourna les yeux vers elle mais il les détourna aussitôt lorsqu'il rencontra son regard.

- Ichi…

Rukia n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il disparut en un flash. Elle resta complètement paumée sur place, là Ichigo lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Mais elle sourit car elle le trouva chou et entreprit le reste du chemin menant à son manoir.

Mais ce que ces deux là ne savaient pas, c'était que cette petite scène n'avait pas échappé aux yeux d'une certaine personne…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 Le début des Tensions

Les jours d'après, c'était devenu une routine pour Ichigo et Rukia d'aller ensemble à la division et rentrer ensemble de la division. Les premières fois cela surprit Rukia de voir Ichigo l'attendre à l'intersection ou de le voir l'attendre devant la division mais elle accepta quand même de faire le chemin avec lui. Au début, les autres crurent que c'était juste une coïncidence mais au fil des jours, ils comprirent qu'ils venaient carrément ensemble. Ce fut un choc. Toute la treizième division et peut être même tout le Gotei-13 étaient au courant que Kuchiki Rukia et Kurosaki Ichigo n'étaient absolument pas de bons amis. Mais ils eurent la chance qu'ils ne firent pas de lien avec leur séjour dans le monde réel et lancer une quelconque rumeur.

Etonnement pour eux ni Isshin ni Byakuya ne parlaient de leur soudain rapprochement. Mais il était clair qu'ils étaient au courant, sauf qu'ils restaient silencieux. Ce qui était plus que suspicieux, Ichigo les soupçonnait de manigancer un autre plan. Maintenant qu'il avait admis ses sentiments à lui-même, il était beaucoup plus nerveux qu'agacé que ses parents préparaient des plans. La déclaration de Rukia de retour au monde réel lui revenait douloureusement à l'esprit. "Je ne veux pas me marier". Il ne voulait pas non plus se marier mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait toujours pas. Il y avait quelques mois, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment déranger. Mais à cause de ça, il avait peur de le lui dire. Surtout qu'il se voyait mal, lui Kurosaki Ichigo, dire "je t'aime" à une fille. En fin de compte, il était encore plus perturbé maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments.

C'était le week-end et Ichigo n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se prélasser dans le jardin du manoir, d'habitude il passait son temps dans le dojo du manoir mais en ce moment il n'avait l'humeur. Il était étendu sous le porche et fixait le plafond comme s'il était la source de tous ses malheurs. Il releva sa tête lorsqu'il entendit de fins pas sur le bois et vit sa mère s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire.

- Que fais-tu là, Ichi ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- Rien de particulier…répondit-il en se relevant.

Masaki s'assit au bord du porche et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle signalant à Ichigo de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'exécuta comme un bon garçon. Le rouquin savait que lorsque sa mère était comme ça, elle avait quelque chose de sérieux à lui parler et surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas lui-même. Il n'était plus qu'une question temps avant qu'elle soit venue en personne lui parler.

- Tu n'as pas l'air trop bien, mon fils…dit-elle doucement.

- Hum, ouais…répondit-il tout bas.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'hiver au Japon. J'espère que tu ne vas pas tomber malade…je sais à quel point tu détestes le froid, dit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, m'man…je ne vais pas tomber malade.

- Tu es sûr ?

Ichigo hocha la tête et le sourire angélique de Masaki refit son apparition sur ses lèvres, elle tourna la tête vers le jardin et porta son attention à celui-ci. Un confortable silence tomba et une légère brise passa.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

- Euh…je ne sais pas trop…bredouilla-t-il.

- C'est à propos de Rukia-chan ?

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'accéléra lorsqu'il entendit son nom, sa mère savait bien trop le lire. Il hocha la tête avant de la détourner la tête en rougissant. Masaki eut un large sourire et se tourna vers son fils en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Ichigo…dit-elle très doucement.

- Je sais…dit-il sans tourner la tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce tu attends ? s'écria-t-elle.

Ichigo tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche.

- M'man, je ne suis pas une de tes copines de potin ! brailla-t-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

- Non, tu es mon fils qui a des problèmes sentimentaux, rétorqua-t-elle le nez en l'air.

- Je n'ai pas de pro- enfin si mais qui me dit que tu ne vas pas dire ça à papa ? après il va manigancer des plans pour nous rapprocher…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… ?

Ichigo regarda sa mère dans les yeux, elle avait repris un air sérieux et il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question. Alors il fit la même chose qu'il s'était habitué à faire depuis quelques temps : détourner le regard.

- Tu as besoin de parler pour régler ton problème. Et fais moi confiance, je ne dirai rien à ton père. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider…dit-elle sincèrement en caressant la joue de son fils.

Ichigo regarda intensément sa mère, cette dernière continuait de sourire et son fils ne put que se laisser séduire par elle. Il soupira un bon coup et se résolut, il allait tout dire à sa mère du baiser accidentel jusqu'à sa discussion avec Zangetsu et Kaien. Masaki cria de joie lorsqu'elle entendit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient dormi ensemble. A la fin il ne pouvait même pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

- Tu doutes encore de tes sentiments ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

- Je ne sais pas…toutes ces émotions sont encore nouvelles pour moi, je ne sais pas quoi en tirer…répondit-il doucement.

- Tu sais, ton père et toi réagissez très différemment. Mais il faut croire que dans ce domaine, vous êtes de parfaits opposés.

- Comment il a réagi ?

- Il a déclaré sa flamme le premier jour de notre rencontre.

Ichigo manqua de glisser de sa position au bord du porche. Il savait que son père était un homme très franc et audacieux mais là, à déclarer sa flamme à une parfaite inconnue le dépassait.

- Je dois t'avouer que notre mariage a aussi été arrangé, dit Masaki en baissant la tête.

- Ah oui ? s'écria Ichigo, choqué.

- Oui. On était déjà juste fous amoureux avant le mariage. J'aimais déjà secrètement ton père, le grand Kurosaki Isshin. Il était assez connu à l'époque et je suis tombée sur son charme. Quant à lui, on va dire que ce fut le coup de foudre. Nos parents ont donc profité de nos sentiments pour arranger notre mariage.

Ichigo écoutait sa mère parler et cela le fit penser. Sa mère venait aussi de la noblesse et il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir le choix pour son époux. Les règles de la haute société étaient strictes parfois. S'il se souvenait bien, l'union de Kaien et de Miyako avait aussi été décidée par leurs parents. Seul Byakuya avait osé défier ses règles en choisissant sa femme et une du Rukongai en plus. Ce fut assez étonnant de sa part, lui qui aimait tant respecter ces lois de nobles. Mais il était déjà le Chef du clan, il avait donc tout les droits.

- Mais il faut que tu saches, qu'on ne t'aurait jamais laissé épouser Rukia-chan sans amour. Le délai a bien valu la peine, hein ? Et puis quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que tu n'aurais pas pu lui résister, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son fils avec un large sourire.

- Hum, ouais…mais ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit réciproque…marmonna-t-il avec légère teinte rose sur les joues.

- Sottises. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Ichi. Sois patient.

- Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de très impatient

- Je sais.

Ichigo regarda sa mère qui lui lança un regard rieur, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de ma séance de massage. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? fit-elle en dépoussiérant son kimono.

- Je vais devoir décliner, tu sais comment elles sont les filles là-bas dès que je viens…pas foutu de me faire un massage correctement…répondit-il nonchalamment en se levant à son tour.

- Oh, mon fils est si charmeur…je me demande d'où a-t-il pris cela ? oh, mais quelle question…de moi bien sûr…s'écria tout d'un coup Masaki en se tenant les deux joues.

La madame Kurosaki s'en alla en continuant de bablotter à elle-même sur la génétique, Ichigo regarda sa mère s'en aller avec un air ahuri. Il pouvait comprendre maintenant comment ses deux parents pouvaient s'entendre.

Le lundi matin Ichigo se trouvait à son emplacement habituel pour attendre Rukia. Il était impatient de la voir, cela faisait quand même deux jours. Il pouvait aller la voir chez elle, le manoir des Kuchiki n'était qu'à quelques mètres à pieds, mais ce serait très suspicieux de sa part d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas que les autres en fassent des conclusions. Il tripota le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains quand il vit que Rukia prenait du temps. Ce paquet n'était nullement un cadeau de sa part pour la petite brune, Ichigo Kurosaki se serait suicidé si un jour il devait donner un cadeau à une fille, surtout qu'il ne connaissait rien aux bricoles féminines. C'était de petits cookies que Yuzu avait préparé et elle avait insisté qu'Ichigo les donne à la petite noble.

Il releva avivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas sur le gravier et il se décolla du mur sur lequel il était appuyé quand il vit Rukia apparaître. En un claquement de doigt, il se retrouva devant elle. Elle fut un peu déconcertée et recula d'un pas.

- Tu es en retard, déclara-t-il sous un ton méchant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Ichigo…dit Rukia en lui lançant un regard sur le côté et en passant à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en marchant à ses côtés.

- J'ai eu…une panne d'oreiller…déclara-t-elle avec un rougissement.

- Oh…étonnant pour une Kuchiki…

- Quoi, ça peut arriver. Tu fais comme si on n'était pas des humains…

- Ce que vous n'êtes vraiment pas…

- Quoi qu'il en soit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ichigo regarda dans la direction que pointait Rukia et redécouvrit le paquet de cookies. Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Vivement, il le tendit à Rukia qui l'accepta avec hésitation. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent mais seul le rouquin en prit conscience et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Ce sont des cookies que…Yuzu a préparé…bredouilla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Oh, merci…les cookies de Yuzu-san sont si bons, tu la remercieras de ma part…répliqua-t-elle en serrant le paquet contre sa poitrine.

- Ah…oui…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la treizième division silencieusement.

A peine arrivés aux quartiers de leur division, Ichigo fut accueilli par une Kiyone et un Sentarou en furie. Les deux parlaient en même temps, ce qui rendait leurs paroles incompréhensibles. Tout le monde savait à quel point le jeune Kurosaki s'énervait vite, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour éclater.

- Vous faîtes chier à la fin ! Bouclez-là et parlez pas tous en même temps ! beugla-t-il en montrant des cornes.

Ce fut le silence complet par la suite. Kiyone et Sentarou restèrent figés sur place, ils avaient été un peu surpris par l'explosion du rouquin mais très vite ils reprirent leurs esprits. La jeune blonde s'avança et pris la parole.

- Il y a un gros problème, Ichigo ! Des menos, sortis de nulle part, se sont attaqués à une partie du Rukongai, dit-elle doucement mais avec urgence.

- Des menos ? répéta le rouquin, ahuri.

- Oui ! Il parait même qu'il y ait un adjuchas parmi eux, continua-t-elle.

- Mais il faut te dépêcher, le Capitaine veut te voir ! coupa Sentarou en criant.

Ichigo ne se laissa pas dire deux fois et fila comme une flèche vers le bureau d'Ukitake, les deux cinquièmes sièges à sa trousse. Rukia resta penaude sur place et décida de suivre les trois plus haut gradés. Ichigo glissa la porte avec fracas et entra.

- Capitaine ? commença-t-il.

- Ichigo-kun ! Je pense que Kiyone et Sentarou ont été assez claires. Les menos sont au vingtième quartier, une équipe de la 3ème et de la 8ème division ont déjà été là-bas, la onzième est en route mais on a besoin de renfort. Emmène quelques shinigamis avec toi.

- Entendu, Capitaine.

Le jeune Kurosaki s'inclina rapidement avant de faire demi-tour et sortir du bureau de son supérieur. Il retrouva dans le couloir, Kiyone, Rukia et Sentarou.

- Kiyone, Sentarou, vous venez avec moi. Envoyez un papillon de l'enfer à Kurumada, Sawa et Oguri, enformez-les de la situation et dites leur de se rendre à la porte ouest, ordonna-t-il.

- Entendu, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils filèrent dans le couloir dans l'intention d'exécuter leurs ordres. Ichigo fit un pas en avant mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que Rukia était toujours là. Il pouvait voir que son corps était tendu, elle agrippait le paquet comme si sa vie en dépendait et le regardait soucieusement. Elle semblait si vulnérable comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiey.

- Emmène-moi avec toi, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

- Quoi ? T'es malade ! Je ne peux pas t'emmener, c'est trop dangereux ! s'écria-t-il, choqué par sa demande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Ce sont des menos, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas du niveau.

- Mais-

- Ecoute, Rukia. Personne ne sort idem après un combat contre des menos, même un capitaine. Quelqu'un aussi inexpérimentée que toi risquerait sa vie. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose t'arrivais.

Rukia regarda Ichigo dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Il avait toujours les bonnes paroles dans ce genre de situation. Elle releva aussitôt la tête lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa tête. Il lui fit un large sourire et caressa doucement le dessus de sa tête. Ce geste, Kaien le lui faisait souvent, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en y repensant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans quelques années, tu auras l'occasion d'affronter des menons…enfin s'ils décident de s'attaquer à la Soul Society, ils sont assez rares…dit-il avec un doux regard.

- Ichigo ! cria une voix féminine.

- Tatsuki ! s'écria-t-il en accueillant la shinigami.

- J'ai entendu la nouvelle…

- Tu viens avec nous ?

- Quelle question. Bien sûr.

- Bien ! On y va ! A plus, Rukia !

Tatsuki porta son attention à la petite shinigami qui s'inclina en salutation lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de son supérieur sur elle. La grande brune regarda tour à tour Rukia et Ichigo, ce dernier était déjà en marche vers la sortie de la division.

- Oi, Tatsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? beugla-t-il quand il vit qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

- J'arrive ! cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Rukia regarda les deux supérieurs filer avec un air mélancolique. Elle eut une envie folle de dire "Fais attention à toi" à Ichigo mais elle n'osa pas ouvrir sa bouche. Elle savait cette simple phrase impliquait beaucoup de choses et surtout Arisawa-san se trouvait là. Elle soupira et décida d'apporter son attention au paquet qui se trouvait dans ses mains.

Ichigo sautait d'arbre en arbre en direction de la zone en danger, elle était à des dizaines de kilomètres du Sereitei mais pour un shinigami qui utilisait le shunpo ce n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière, ses six compagnons étaient encore visibles.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes encore pour arriver sur le champ de bataille. Les sept shinigamis ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leurs souffles lorsqu'ils virent le massacre devant eux. Des maisons étaient démolies, des arbres étaient tombés, du feu avait pris mais le plus horrifiant fut la pile de corps d'habitants du Rukongai et de shinigami qui se trouvaient au sol. Le ciel était déchiré et par l'ouverture on pouvait apercevoir de longs nez blancs pointus ainsi que des bras qui gigotaient bizarrement. Au centre de la scène se trouvait de géantes créatures vêtues d'une longue robe noire, elles portaient également des bottes blanches au milieu de ce qu'il semblait être leurs poitrines se trouvait un énorme trou. Elles avaient également un collier de pics et elles avaient un masque particulier, un long nez pointu, deux trous rouges en tant que yeux et des mâchoires à grosses dents. Ces créatures n'étaient autres que des Gillians, la première classe des menos.

Ichigo disparut en flash de sa position et atterrit à temps sous le pied descendant d'un menos qui menaçait d'écraser une femme et son enfant puis le barra avec son avant-bras. Le menos hurla avant de relever son pied et de continuer sa marche.

- Est-ce ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant les deux âmes.

- O-Oui…répondit la dame.

- Vous devez aller vous cacher. On va s'occuper d'eux.

La dame hocha rapidement sa tête, prit son fils dans ses bras et détala loin du rouquin. Ce dernier se releva et regarda les alentours. Soudainement une voix railleuse se fit entendre.

- Oi, ça fait un bail, Ichigo ! cria la voix.

Ichigo tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux autres shinigamis. Celui qui parla était chauve et avait du maquillage rouge sous ses petits yeux plissés, il abordait un sourire coquin et il ne portait pas de tabi avec ses wasaji. L'autre homme était assez efféminé avec son menton entre ses doigts, il avait un regard narquois et avait des sortes de plumes multicolores qui décoraient son sourcil et œil droit il avait également une sorte d'écharpe bizarre orange autour de son cou et même sa poitrine, son avant-bras droit était aussi couvert par le même type de tissu que son écharpe. Ces deux shinigamis n'étaient autres qu'Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa, quatrième et cinquième siège de la onzième division.

- Ikkaku… ? Yumichika ? s'écria le rouquin en reconnaissant les deux hommes.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'as plus vu à la division…qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire de plus intéressant que la baston, hum ? lança Ikkaku avec son sourire coquin.

- Je crois bien que ce soit une femme qui l'occupait…déclara Yumichika en passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux violacés.

- Oh, je peux comprendre maintenant…continua Ikkaku, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Huh ? Huh ? Qu'est-ce que v-… ! commença Ichigo.

Une masse rose sortit de derrière les deux shinigamis de la onzième division et vola vers Ichigo, ce dernier recula de quelques pas mais ce ne fut pas assez car la masse rose qui se trouvait être une petite fille à la chevelure rose en tenue de shinigami s'accrocha au torse du rouquin. Elle releva la tête pour révéler une mignonne petite bouille avec un sourire rayonnant. Yachiru Kusajishi, c'était le troisième siège de la onzième division.

- Ichi ! Sashiburi ! Nee, c'est vrai que t'as une copine ? fit-il adorablement en remontant un peu.

- Quoi ? Qui a osé te dire une chose pareille? Je n'ai pas de copine ! s'écria-t-il en rougissant.

- C'est cap'taine qui l'a dit…dit-elle déçue.

- Le vieux… ?

Quelque chose de lumineux et rouge attira son attention, Ichigo regarda au-dessus de la tête de Yachiru et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un cero se diriger vers eux.

- Attention ! Cero ! cria-t-il en enveloppant ses bras autour de la petite.

Les quatre shinigamis s'écartèrent à temps pour éviter l'énorme cero rouge qui radia tout sur son passage. La poussière se dissipa et il découvrit une créature à la forme humaine mais beaucoup plus grand que la taille normale et à la peau violette. Elle avait une queue et son masque avait deux cornes, c'était l'adjuchas, la deuxième classe des menos. Ichigo lâcha Yachiru et dégaina son katana en même temps que ses six compagnons le rejoignirent.

- Je m'occupe de lui…déclara-t-il sérieusement en ne quittant pas des yeux le hollow.

- Oi, Ichigo ! Pourquoi tu te tapes le bon coup tout seul ? beugla Ikkaku.

- Laisse-le, Ikkaku. Tu sais bien qu'avec lui ça va plus vite…lança doucement Yumichika.

- Pff. Je veux un bon combat, moi…marmonna le chauve.

- Y'a un tas de gillians pour te défouler.

Ikkaku sourit machiavéliquement avant de s'en aller en shunpo, Yumichika secoua sa tête avant de disparaître à son tour. Les six shinigamis de la treizième division disparurent également à leur tour dans l'intention de détruire quelques autres menos. Quant à Yachiru, elle décida de regarder le combat d'Ichigo.

- Oh, shinigami, hein ? et puis-je savoir en qui ai-je l'honneur ? lança l'adjuchas en fouettant sa queue dans l'air.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, troisième siège de la treizième division…yoroshiku…répondit le rouquin avant de foncer.

L'impact entre les deux êtres envoya une onde de choc et la poussière s'éleva dans l'air.

Rukia était assise au bord du porche de sa division faisant face au jardin. Son expression était triste et sombre. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que les menos avaient attaqué le Rukongai et les shinigamis y étant allés les combattre n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ichigo y compris. Aucune nouvelle d'eux n'aient parvenu au Sereitei à part que les menos avaient tous été anéantis. Une équipe médicale et d'autres équipes des autres divisions avaient été sur les lieux pour enquêter. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait aux choses qui auraient pu lui arriver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se comprendre pourquoi elle était inquiète à ce point pour Ichigo, ces deux derniers jours elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Toutes ces pensées étaient pour le rouquin.

Elle soupira et déroula le morceau de papier qui se trouvait dans sa main. Elle relut pour la énième fois le contenu de ce dernier.

_Rukia nee-chan,_

_Voici des cookies aux pépites de chocolat faits spécialement pour toi et Ichi-nii. Ce sont ses cookies préférés. J'espère que tu trouveras le temps de les manger avec lui._

_Yuzu._

Rukia jeta un coup d'œil au paquet encore nettement enveloppé dans son papier violet qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir après avoir lu le message. Yuzu voulait qu'elle mange les cookies avec Ichigo, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les manger sans lui. Une vague de tristesse traversa son corps quand elle pensa à la famille du rouquin. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, comment réagiraient ses parents et ses sœurs ? Rukia eut une soudaine envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne souvenait pas d'être aussi émotive auparavant, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- En train de penser à Kurosaki-kun ? fit une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Rukia tourna la tête et tomba sur Inoue Orihime, debout gracieusement et avec un sourire angélique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à sa poitrine qui se voyait clairement.

- Inoue-san ? s'exclama-t-elle en se préparant à se lever.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te lever pour moi, Kuchiki-san ! s'exclama à son tour Inoue en agitant ses mains devant elle.

Rukia se rassit doucement tandis qu'Inoue s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés. Les deux regardèrent droit devant elles et aucune n'osa rencontrer le regard de l'autre. Un silence pesant tomba sur elles jusqu'à ce que Rukia décidât de prendre la parole.

- Inoue…comment savais-tu que je pensais à Ichi-…Kurosaki ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Ça se voyait sur ton visage…et puis tu regardais le paquet de Yuzu-chan si mélancoliquement…répondit la rousse.

- Le paquet ? Comment ?

- Tu te demandes comment je le sais ? Ben, en fait, Yuzu-chan utilise toujours le même motif d'enveloppe pour donner quelque chose à Kurosaki-kun. Oui, je suis très observatrice. Ha, ha…

- Oh…je vois…

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Rukia gigotait nerveusement sur place et Inoue jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. La petite brune admirait comment la couleur des cheveux de la rouquine allait si bien avec elle. Elle la trouvait si belle comparée à elle-même. Grand et fine, quel homme pouvait lui résister ? Inoue lâcha sa mèche et regarda sérieusement la petite noble qui recula devant son soudain changement d'humeur.

- Kuchiki-san, tu ne dois pas douter de Kurosaki-kun…déclara-t-elle tout d'un coup.

- Huh ? s'écria Rukia complètement pris de court.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Moi aussi. Mais Kurosaki-kun ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver sachant qu'il a une famille qui l'attend derrière. Il ne peut pas laisser ses sœurs sans un frère et ses parents sans leur fils. Et un menos ne peut rien contre lui. Il est fort et intelligent. C'est un adversaire que ces montres n'auraient pas dû provoquer. Alors Kuchiki-san, tu dois lui faire confiance…

Rukia regarda la rouquine avec de gros yeux. Elle avait donné un si puissant discours. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une si douce et adorable jeune fille comme elle pouvait parler ainsi. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle vit quelle dévotion qu'Inoue avait pour Ichigo.

- Inoue-san…tu as confiance en Kurosaki, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec conviction.

Le sourire de Rukia s'élargit et elle détourna son regard de la rousse pour regarder droit devant elle.

- Tu l'aimes aussi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Inoue écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête pour cacher ses joues roses.

- Je suis si apparente que ça ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non…mais la façon dont tu parles de lui est très claire…répondit Rukia.

- Oh…

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis la première année à l'Académie…on était dans la même classe…

- Tu as déjà essayé de lui avouer ?

- Oui…mais Kurosaki-kun ne me voit que comme "l'ami de Tatsuki"…

- Cet idiot d'Ichigo qui ne peut même pas voir quelque chose de bien qui se trouve sous son nez…

- Kuchiki-san, tu sais…Kurosaki-kun n'a jamais porté d'intérêt à une fille avant ton arrivé…

Ce fut au tour de Rukia d'écarquiller les yeux. Etait-elle la première fille à laquelle Ichigo porta son attention ? Enfin, elle le savait, Kaien l'avait bien précisé. Mais qu'on le lui dise, comme ça, était quand même un choc. Même si elle se sentait privilégiée.

- Kuchiki-san, j'ai honte de te le demander mais…est-ce que Kurosaki-kun et toi…êtes en couple ? fit Inoue doucement en fixant ses genoux.

- Euh…Non ! Pas du tout ! Ichigo et moi, on est juste…ami…répliqua avivement Rukia en rougissant légèrement.

- Vraiment ? s'écria la rousse avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oui ! Ichigo est parfaitement libre ! cria presque la brune.

- Tu sais, en vous voyant comme ça tout les deux, j'ai cru que…mais je n'aurais pas plus blâmé Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san est si élégante et belle !

- Non…Inoue-san est plus belle que moi…

- Tous les garçons parlent de toi, Kuchiki-san…

- C'est certainement dû à mon statut…

- Non, non ! Je t'assure, ils-

Inoue arrêta de parler quand un papillon de l'enfer sortit de nulle part et vint tournoyer autour de sa tête. Elle leva un doigt et l'insecte vint se poser dessus. La rousse fronça les sourcils en écoutant le message, elle hocha la tête et l'insecte s'envola. Elle se leva à la hâte et se dépoussiéra.

- Désolée, Kuchiki-san. Je dois y aller, on m'appelle à la division. On se dit à bientôt ! lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

- A bientôt, Inoue-san ! cria Rukia.

Aussitôt dit, Inoue disparut en shunpo. Ce fut le silence total, là où se trouvait Rukia était un endroit très peu fréquenté par les shinigamis de sa division. Solitaire comme elle l'était, elle venait souvent ici pour réfléchir ou juste se détendre. Elle se demanda comment Inoue avait fait pour la trouver. Elle soupira soudainement quand elle repensa à la rousse. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle avoua qu'elle aimait Ichigo. Elle ressentait le même sentiment du jour où elle vit Ichigo partir avec l'humaine dans la boîte de nuit. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Et même si elle avouait de ressentir ce sentiment, pourquoi envers Ichigo ?

- _Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes aussi…_fit une voix douce et suave dans sa tête.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sode no Shirayuki…lança Rukia en exaspération.

Soudainement, Rukia se figea. Elle avait ressenti cette énergie spirituelle. Celle dont elle s'était habituée à traquer ces derniers mois. Celle d'Ichigo. Mais elle était faible, beaucoup trop faible pour la normale. La petite noble se leva à la hâte en empruntant le paquet puis disparut en shunpo en direction de l'énergie spirituelle.

Rukia arriva à bout de souffles devant les bâtiments de la quatrième division. Ce qu'elle vit fut telle une horreur qu'elle eut un légère envie de vomir. Devant elle, c'était un bain de sang. Des dizaines de shinigamis blessés étaient étalés sur le sol. Chacun se faisait traiter par d'autres shinigamis et il lui fallut peu pour comprendre que c'était les rescapés de la mission au Rukongai. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Inoue utiliser son bouclier jaune pour soigner les blessés. Mais le plus étonnant pour Rukia c'était l'expansion du bouclier, elle pouvait apercevoir au moins dix personnes sous la lumière jaune. Soudainement une raie verte, géante et avec un seul œil arriva du ciel et atterrit brusquement sur le sol, le faisant trembler par la même occasion. Sur elle, se trouvait le Capitaine Unohana qui descendit et se plaça devant sa gueule.

- Tu peux les recracher…dit-elle doucement à l'animal.

L'animal s'exécuta et ouvrit sa gueule pour cracher son contenu qui se trouvait être d'autres shinigamis. Ils barbotaient tous dans la bave de la raie mais ils avaient aussi de sérieuses et graves blessures qui semblaient tout juste avoir arrêté de saigner. Rukia s'approcha un peu et reconnut parmi eux, Kiyone et Sentarou, tout les deux inconscients et gravement blessés. Elle balaya un peu les différents shinigamis du regard et elle ne put retenir son hoquet de stupeur quand elle tomba sur le corps d'Ichigo. Il était complètement molesté, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à divers endroits, la partie droite de son torse était complètement exposée. Ses cheveux orange trempaient dans la bave de la raie et ils étaient tachés de sang.

- Ichigo ! cria-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers lui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle les ignora. Elle barbota dans la bave et eut un peu de mal à arriver vers lui sans glisser. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et toucha son bras. Il était complètement gelé. Elle posa ensuite deux doigts sous son cou, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit son poux. Cependant il était très faible. Elle regarda son visage qui n'affichait qu'une expression : la douleur. Il était couvert de sang et de sueur mais aussi de bave.

- Inoue-san…quand vous aurez fini avec ceux-là, pourrez vous occuper de ceux-ci ? du kidou suffira pour les autres, dit doucement Unohana à Inoue.

- Oui, Capitaine ! cria la rousse avec un vif hochement de tête.

Rukia se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit des « splash » derrière elle. Inoue s'avançait vers elle avec une expression sombre mais elle changea très vite en horreur lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps d'Ichigo.

- K-Kuchiki-san, peux-tu te pousser s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle gentiment mais avec une voix tremblante.

La petite brune se leva aussitôt et se mit sur le côté pour laisser la place à la rousse qui commença son travail.

- Ayame, Shun'o…Soten Kisshun…Je rejette ! Souffla-t-elle.

Son fameux bouclier jaune guérissant apparut et enveloppa tous les shinigamis qui s'étaient trouvés dans la gueule de la raie verte. Rukia ne pouvait décoller ses yeux d'Ichigo et elle observa chaque détail du pouvoir d'Inoue. Les blessures du rouquin se refermaient progressivement, elles étaient assez sérieux, elles prenaient un peu de temps à guérir. Quand elles furent toutes guéries, le vêtement commença à se refaire à son tour. Au final, Ichigo et les autres étaient complètement guéries après quelques minutes. Cependant tous étaient tâchés de sang et de tout autre résidu et ils étaient toujours inconscients.

- Toutes les blessures de Kurosaki-kun sont refermées, il n'est plus en danger de mort. Mais il a subi de grands dommages, il ne risque pas de se réveiller maintenant, Kuchiki-san, déclara solennellement Inoue en se tournant vers la brune.

- Je comprends, Inoue-san, répondit Rukia en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Inoue lança un dernier regard à Ichigo avant de s'en aller s'occuper d'autres blessés. Rukia regarda les membres de la quatrième division transporter le rouquin et les autres à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

Ichigo essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais il abandonna vite quand ses paupières refusèrent de bouger. Il voulut utiliser sa main gauche pour masser sa tête qui pulsait mais elle était bloquée. Il se força donc à ouvrir ses deux globes oculaires. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour reconnaître qu'il était dans une chambre de la quatrième division. A sa droite se trouvait une fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait voir le ciel orangé indiquant que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il tourna sa tête vers l'autre côté et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi il ne pouvait pas bouger sa main. Elle était entrelacée avec celle de Rukia qui avait la tête posée sur le lit et dormait profondément. Son visage lui faisait face et il admirait comment elle semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Il poussa doucement quelques mèches de cheveux avec sa main droite. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais de près il pouvait voir qu'elle avait de longs cils. Ses yeux descendirent plus bas et tombèrent sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu, comment il avait envi de l'embrasser. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ses pensées. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, il ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi elle était là au départ. Il fixa le ciel qui commençait à prendre une teinte bleue. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Son corps était lourd et lui faisait extrêmement mal mais il savait et sentait que toutes ses blessures étaient refermées. Inconsciemment il caressa le dos de la main de Rukia avec son pouce. Ce petit geste provoqua son réveil. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna pour les ajuster à la lumière. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et bailla puis se frotta les yeux distraitement. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda la personne sur le lit et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était complètement réveillé. De plus, il la regardait avec ses deux yeux ambre et un petit sourire.

- Ichigo…souffla-t-elle.

- Rukia…dit-il sous le même ton.

- Depuis combien temps tu es réveillé ?

- Quelques minutes avant toi…

- Oh…

Un silence tomba sur eux. Rukia laissa ses yeux se balader un peu sur le corps d'Ichigo et ils tombèrent sur leurs mains entrelacées. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela. Etait-ce le rouquin qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne ? Elle ne se souvenait pas clairement, de même qu'elle ne se souvint pas avoir pris sommeil. Cependant elle ne la retira pas, elle la trouvait bien comme à sa place. Rukia reporta son attention à Ichigo quand il pressa sa main avec la sienne.

- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Hum…trois heures…je pense…répondit-elle en regardant le ciel.

- Tout ça ? s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tout ça ? Je trouve que tu n'as pas dormi assez…tu étais très gravement blessé, tu sais…

- Mais même…d'habitude, je reste moins longtemps…

- Ô grand Kurosaki Ichigo…Tss…tu n'as pas vu dans quel état tu étais…

Ichigo se renfrogna et essaya de se lever mais il eut un peu de mal et grimaça de douleur. Rukia se leva à la hâte et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle passa une main derrière son dos et le releva. Le rouquin tourna sa tête pour le remercier mais il tomba nez à nez avec sa poitrine. Il y avait deux monts dans le haut de son shihakushō qui ne pouvaient être causées que par ses deux seins. Sa poitrine était assez apparente, comment avait-il fait pour manquer ça ? Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle le tabassait aussi violemment quand il la qualifiait de planche. Il détourna avivement la tête quand il sentit son visage s'échauffer et il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était vêtu d'un simple yukata blanc au lieu de son attire de shinigami. Rukia, qui n'avait rien suivi, arrangea ses oreillers derrière lui et Ichigo s'adossa contre le bord du lit.

- Tu…tu étais là quand on est arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il en fixant dehors.

- Oui…répondit-elle doucement.

- Oh…ça n'a pas du être joli-joli à voir, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire bête

- Tu avais l'air d'être mort…

Ichigo tourna vivement sa tête vers elle quand il entendit la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle rencontra timidement son regard et le rouquin put voir dans ses yeux, de la tristesse, de la peur, et du chagrin ? Il ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit, il ne savai pas quoi dire. Rukia s'était inquiétée pour lui ? D'un côté, il était heureux parce qu'elle ne semblait pas si indifférente de son bien être mais d'un autre, il se sentait coupable de lui avoir infligé de la peine.

- Rukia…commença-t-il.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Rukia se leva puis se dirigea vers la table de chevet et y attrapa quelque chose. Quand elle revint à ses côtés, Ichigo reconnut toute suite le paquet de Yuzu.

- Ce sont les cookies de Yuzu ? Tu ne les as pas mangés ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Yuzu-san voulait qu'on les mange ensemble, répondit-elle en lui ouvrant le paquet.

Malgré les deux jours passés, la fine odeur de petits gâteaux fraîchement préparés vint leur chatouiller les narines. Rukia en prit un et le porta à la bouche d'Ichigo qui la regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Elle dit aussi que ce sont tes préférés…dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ichigo hocha la tête et ouvrit sa bouche, le petite enfonça le cookie et il en prit une petite bouchée. Il mâcha et écarquilla les yeux quand Rukia croqua dans le cookie qu'elle vint de lui donner. C'était un baiser indirect ça ! Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle porta à nouveau le cookie à sa bouche et il s'empressa que de croquer dedans. Il prit bien soin de poser sa bouche là où elle avait posé la sienne et tout ça en la regardant. Rukia leva un sourcil devant son comportement mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils continuèrent à manger ainsi jusqu'à ce que la boité fût vide.

- Aaah~ Yuzu-san est un vrai cordon-bleu…s'exclama Rukia en se caressant le ventre.

Un gros "BANG" résonna lorsque la porte de la chambre fut ouverte avec fracas, précédé par la jolie voix de Yuzu.

- Ichi-nii ! cria-t-elle en courant vers le lit.

La petite Kurosaki se jeta sur son frère, ignorant son corps douloureux. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes dans le vêtement de son frère. Ce dernier caressait gentiment sa tête, espérant que le geste apaiserait sa sœur.

- Yuzu…tu devrais t'y habituer maintenant…dit-il calmement.

- Mais…mais…snif…essayait-elle de parler.

- Laisse tomber, Ichi-nii…tu sais bien que Yuzu est hyper sensible…dit Karin avec exaspération en entrant dans la pièce.

- Allons, Karin…sois indulgente avec ta sœur…fit doucement Masaki en entrant à son tour.

Les trois dames Kurosaki étaient maintenant toutes présentes dans la chambre qu'occupait Ichigo. Petit à petit, Yuzu cessa de pleurer et elle remarqua pour la première Rukia dans la pièce.

- Ah, Rukia-nee, désolée. Je ne t'ai pas vu…dit-elle en rougissant de honte.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Yuzu-san. Je peux comprendre…répliqua Rukia avec un sourire.

- Ah ! Tu as mangé les cookies ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant le paquet vide sur la table de chevet.

- Oui, ils étaient très bons. Merci, Yuzu-san, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ce fut très gentil de ta part d'être venue rendre visite à Ichigo, Rukia-chan. Grâce à toi, Ichigo n'aura même pas besoin de plus de repos, fit Masaki avec un sourire gracieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, m'man ? Ne dis pas des choses aussi incompréhensibles, lança Ichigo en massant sa nuque.

Masaki ricana puis s'avança vers le lit et plaça une main sur la joue d'Ichigo. Elle inspecta le visage de son fils comme une mère le ferait et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, ce qui sembla des heures pour le rouquin, puis elle lui sourit sincèrement avant de le lâcher. Aussitôt, ses deux petites sœurs le bombardèrent de questions.

Rukia regardait les Kurosaki converser tranquillement et énergiquement comme à leur habitude. Quelque chose attira son attention et elle se retourna vers la porte pour la retrouver entre-ouverte. Inoue se trouvait derrière elle et regardait à l'intérieur timidement. Rukia se sentit coupable instantanément. Elle avait affirmé à la rousse qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Ichigo, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre et elle lui avait même tenu la main. Elle se demanda si elle avait vu tout ça. Rukia soupira et se leva, tous les yeux de la salle se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bon, je vais m'en aller…commença-t-elle doucement.

- Déjà ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Yuzu et Ichigo.

- Ah, euh…je suis partie de la division sans rien dire, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y retourne pour expliquer mon absence, maintenant qu'Ichigo va mieux…dit-elle un peu déconcerté par les deux.

- Oh…Rukia-nee a fait tout ça pour Ichi-nii…lança Karin nonchalamment.

- Karin…réprimanda Ichigo.

Rukia baissa la tête et rougit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Rukia-chan. Ukitake va comprendre la raison de ton absence. Tu es venue supporter un compagnon, tout de même, fit Masaki.

- Oui…souffla-t-elle.

Rukia fit ses adieux et sortit de la salle tranquillement. Elle retrouva Inoue adossée au mur d'à côté de la porte, la rousse fixait le sol avec un regard triste.

- Inoue-san, tu devrais aller le voir…dit la brune.

Inoue releva la tête et regarda la petite noble pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle hochât la tête. Elle s'avança et entra dans la pièce. Rukia put entendre les cris de joie de Yuzu et de Masaki avant que la porte ne se fermât. Elle resta à fixer la porte avant qu'elle ne tournât les talons et se dirigeât vers la sortie. Quand elle fut dehors, il faisait déjà nuit et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un énorme "ICHIIIIIIIGOOOO" suivit d'un "OUCH" puis d'un "BANG". Il lui fallut peu pour comprendre qu'Isshin était venu rendre visite à son fils. Elle ricana et disparut en shunpo en direction de la treizième division.

Rukia se retrouvait dans une grande salle, située dans la première division, où se trouvaient plein de shinigamis fraîchement diplômés de l'Académie comme elle. Yamamoto Genruysei avait décidé de lancer une fête en l'honneur des ces nouveaux shinigamis, chose qu'il accordait que tous les cinq cents ans. Il se trouvait devant un pupitre faisant face aux jeunes shinigamis et récitait un discours.

Ce vieil homme ne pouvait que l'impressionner. Avec sa longue barde grisonnante nattée dans une ficelle violette, ses longs sourcils gris, son crâne chauve et son dos penché, qui aurait pu croire qu'il était le Commandant Général de tous les shinigamis ? Seuls sa cicatrice en forme de croix sur son front, son haori à longues manches posés sur ses épaules et sa grande canne en bois montraient qu'il était le célèbre Capitaine de la première division. A côté de lui se trouvait son lieutenant debout comme un soldat, Sasakibe Chōjirō. Ce dernier avait personnalisé son shihakushō, il avait par-dessus celui-ci un jinbaori blanc, il portait également de longs gants blancs. Ses cheveux de couleur grise étaient coiffés assez particulièrement, ses yeux étaient dorés et il avait une moustache noire qui faisait rigoler Rukia. Il avait un vêtement qui couvrait son cou et la partie visible de son thorax.

Yamamoto discutait sur l'honneur et les devoirs des shinigamis. Rukia retint un bâillement, on lui avait tant rappelé ces codes ces six dernières années qu'elle les connaissait par chœur. Elle vint à cette réception à contre chœur, cela aurait été très mal vu pour une Kuchiki de la manquer. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas disgracier sa famille, elle mettait déjà trop de pression sur elle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer, elle était en rang comme tous les autres et essayait de garder une posture droite. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir la queue de cheval de Renji. Il était assez grand et sa couleur de cheveux ne passait pas inaperçue. Quand elle vit que le Commandant Général tourna encore une énième feuille, elle se permit de partir dans ses rêveries.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'Ichigo était revenu de sa mission. Ce dernier était sorti le lendemain de son hospitalisation et il resta trois jours chez lui contre son gré. Rukia s'était sentie seule lorsqu'il était en convalescence. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était habituée à faire le trajet de chez eux à la division avec lui. Elle soupira silencieusement, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux était beaucoup trop difficile pour elle. Surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses émotions et ses sentiments quand il s'agissait du rouquin. Ils étaient passés du stade d'ennemi à ami en un rien de temps. Mais Rukia avait des doutes sur leur amitié, des amis ne s'embrassaient pas et des amis ne seraient pas jaloux d'autres personnes. Renji était sorti avec des tas de filles lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Académie et elle ne se souvint pas d'avoir été jalouse de ces dites filles.

Rukia sursauta lorsque des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle, le discours de Yamamoto était terminé. Elle applaudit avec les autres et petit à petit ils cessèrent en décadence. Une musique de jazz emplit la pièce et les shinigamis se dispersèrent, certains allèrent directement au buffet, d'autres allèrent voir des amis. Elle pouvait voir Renji se réunir avec d'autres et rigoler avec eux, elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Hiro qui discutait aussi énergiquement que son autre ami. Rukia était complètement seule. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant toute les bonnes choses qui se trouvaient sur la place. Elle prit une assiette et la remplit à ras-bord puis elle se servit un verre de thé. Elle sortit de la salle pour aller sur le balcon qui donnait vue sur tout le Sereitei encore animé à cette heure de la nuit. Elle posa son plat sur la rambarde et entama son repas. Elle n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée parce qu'elle se sentait seule, elle allait compenser sa solitude avec le repas et la belle vue qu'elle avait.

- Toujours aussi goinfre à ce que je vois…fit une voix nasillarde sous un ton moqueur.

Prise par surprise, Rukia se retourna vers la source de la voix avec un petit sandwich à moitié dans sa bouche. Renji ricana et s'avança vers elle pour lui piquer un sushi dans son plat. La petite brune se renfrogna et donna un petit coup de poing à son ami sur son épaule.

- Bchocheur ! cria-t-elle avec sa voix étouffée.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu…dit-il en passant sa main derrière son oreille.

Rukia avala entièrement son pain.

- J'ai dit : voleur ! cria-t-elle.

Renji se contenta de ricaner et piqua un autre sandwich, Rukia l'ignora cette fois-ci et continua de manger. Après que la brune ait fini son plat et vidé son verre, les deux restèrent silencieux à contempler la lune. Cela leur rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand ils s'asseyaient sur la colline et regardait le soleil se coucher pour se faire remplacer par la lune.

- Na, Rukia, ça te rappelles pas des souvenirs ? demanda-t-il, le regard lointain.

- Ah, de très bons souvenirs…répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est bon de se trouver à deux comme ça, hein ?

- Ça faisait longtemps…

Le silence retomba sur eux. Renji appuya son dos contre la rambarde et croisa les bras.

- Il y a encore des histoires sur l'attaque des menos…il faut dire que ces hollows ne viennent pas souvent à la Soul Society et surtout des adjuchas…dit-il sérieusement.

- On sera sur la vigilance totale encore quelques temps. Ma division est en train d'enquêter sur les perturbations entre le monde réel et la Soul Society, répliqua la brune aussi sérieusement.

- Mais p'tain, ce fut un massacre ! Même Kurosaki a failli y passer ! s'exclama-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ouais…

Renji regarda le visage de Rukia se voiler de tristesse. Il comprit que son soudain changement d'expression était à cause du rouquin. Depuis l'attaque au Rukongai, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus elle-même et qu'elle était très maussade, souvent dans la lune. Tout cela à cause d'Ichigo. Et ça l'agaçait.

- Je vous trouve plus proche, Kurosaki et toi, depuis votre mission…dit-il sous un ton plutôt brutal.

- T-Tu trouves ? Ah…c'est vrai qu'on arrive à se supporter maintenant…la mission nous a permis de nous comprendre mutuellement…répliqua Rukia avec un rire nerveux.

- Je ne parle de ce "proche" là…rétorqua Renji.

- Huh ?

Renji soupira et retourna vers la rambarde. Il regarda distraitement la vue devant lui et il fit sa résolution.

- Je me suis toujours dit que si tu restais mon ami pour la vie, ça me suffirait mais plus les années passent plus c'est difficile…

Renji pausa et Rukia attendit anxieusement la suite.

- Ça me tuait à petit feu de savoir que tu faisais partie de cette cruelle famille des Kuchiki et surtout que je t'y ai poussé…dit-il en serrant la rambarde.

- Renji…commença Rukia.

- Quand on s'est retrouvé cette fois-là, j'étais si heureux de savoir qu'on pourrait se revoir et j'ai juré de ne jamais te laisser loin de moi…

Rukia resta silencieuse devant cette déclaration et Renji n'osait toujours pas rencontrer son regard.

- Je dois t'avouer que depuis tout petit et même depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrée, tu m'as impressionné. Tu étais forte…spontanée… et tout ce que tu faisais était élégant, noble. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple amourette d'enfant mais au fil du temps ça a évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux…

Rukia avala difficilement sa salive, émue et choquée par la confession indirecte de son ami.

- Je t'ai toujours vu plus qu'une sœur…et je me suis toujours demandé si c'était réciproque, donc je me suis retenu…mais en voyant Kurosaki se rapprocher de toi m'a fait réfléchir…

Renji se releva sur la rambarde et se tourna vers Rukia qui retint son souffle en voyant le visage sérieux du jeune shinigami devant elle.

- Rukia…tu penses que…que ça marchera entre nous… ? Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi réellement…dit-il doucement mais avec conviction.

Rukia regardait Renji avec de gros yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait les mêmes choses que son ami. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais elle l'avait probablement déjà fait, maintenant qu'elle savait que depuis tant d'années son meilleur ami avait toujours eu des sentiments pour elle. Etait-elle si aveugle ? Nii-sama n'avait pas eu tord à lui poser cette question cette fois-là, il avait vu et compris Renji.

- Je-je…bredouilla-t-elle.

- Renji ! cria une voix.

Un jeune shinigami se trouvait à la porte menant vers le balcon et il se dirigeait vers eux, Rukia se souvint que Renji parlait avec lui plus tôt.

- Je crois que je vais devoir y aller…tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre maintenant, Rukia. Prends ton temps…dit-il avant de se mettre à courir vers son ami.

Renji fit un dernier salut à Rukia et la laissa seule avec un autre fardeau sur ses épaules.

Le lendemain, Rukia marchait à côté d'Ichigo comme à son habitude mais elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Son esprit était toujours sur la déclaration de Renji, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Cela faisait deux fois maintenant, de n'avoir pas réussi à dormir à cause de garçons. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie en tant que shinigami aurait été vouée à des histoires d'amour.

Ichigo remarqua le manque de réponses de la petite brune à ses côtés et la regarda pour la retrouver en train de fixer devant elle avec un air absent.

- Oi, Rukia ! cria-t-il.

Elle continua à fixer devant elle sans montrer un signe qu'elle l'avait entendu.

- Mais à quoi tu penses, bon sang…marmonna-t-il en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Encore aucune réaction. Cela énerva Ichigo qui s'arrêta de marcher et planta un coup de pied dans ses fesses. Elle trébucha vers l'avant et elle sortit instantanément de ses rêveries pour exploser sur le rouquin.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'aurais pu tomber et me faire très mal ! cria-t-elle en serrant les dents.

- Au moins tu es revenue parmi nous…répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

- Quoi ? lança-t-elle, ahurie.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais tu étais gravement dans la lune…répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Oh…

- Alors, à quoi tu pensais ?

Rukia regarda Ichigo qui la regardait fixement, son ton exigeait une réponse. Sous un autre jour, elle l'aurait réprimandé pour l'avoir parlé ainsi mais elle était bien trop confuse pour ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ou pas. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle le lui en parle.

- Renji…il m'a demandé…à être sa petite amie…marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- QUOI ? QUAND ? hurla le rouquin, frustré.

- Hier soir…à la réception…répondit-elle timidement.

- Quel culot !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je veux dire…tu es une noble et lui non…il y a un grand différent de statut, il ne peut pas te demander ça.

- Il a le droit…

- Non !

Rukia regarda avec étonnement Ichigo qui regardait délibérément ailleurs. Ce dernier bouillait de rage, il était jaloux, non seulement parce que Renji avait osé demander à Rukia de sortir avec lui mais aussi parce que le shinigami aux cheveux rouge avait eu plus de courage que lui pour se confesser à la petite brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Rien…il m'a dit de prendre mon temps…répondit Rukia.

- Tche.

Avec ça, Ichigo reprit sa marche vers sa division. Rukia resta sur place et regarda le rouquin s'éloigner. Elle aurait dû mentir, le lui dire ne lui a apporté aucune réponse et Ichigo semblait fâché avec elle. Rukia soupira et suivit Ichigo vers leur division.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis et Ichigo ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas aller à la sixième division et tabasser le pauvre Renji. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis les pieds à la treizième division et Rukia était de plus en plus désespérée, elle n'osait pas aller le voir à sa division.

Ichigo était en train de chercher Rukia dans toute la division pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux mais la petite brune ne se trouvait nulle part. Le rouquin arriva à l'entrée de la division et grogna, elle était en retard et ça l'énervait. Soudainement il entendit des voix bien familières venant de derrière les buissons qui ornaient l'allée de la division. Il s'avança vers ces buissons et derrière les arbres se trouvaient Renji et Rukia. Même si Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient de là où il était mais il savait, rien qu'en voyant leurs expression sérieuses. Renji était venu chercher sa réponse. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit son rival s'avancer puis se pencher vers la brune et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le rouquin réagit au quart de tour et bondit de sa cachette.

Rukia avait avoué à Renji qu'elle ne le voyait pas plus qu'un frère et qu'elle était désolée. Cela lui fendit le cœur quand elle vit son expression abattue après sa réponse mais très vite, il lui fit son fameux sourire coquin et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il le savait déjà. La petite noble s'était précipitée de lui faire promettre que leur amitié ne serait pas affectée.

- Bien sûr, Rukia ! Mais je peux te demander une faveur ? avait-il dit.

- Tous ce que tu voudras, Renji…avait-elle répondu aussitôt.

- Embrasse-moi…

Rukia regarda Renji avec de gros yeux. C'était inhabituel de sa part de demander ce genre de chose aussi sérieusement mais après tout, à ses yeux elle n'était pas juste une sœur. Elle hocha et se prépara pour le baiser. Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges s'avança et se pencha vers elle, elle ferma ses yeux quand ses lèvres furent à quelques centimètres des siennes. Renji hésita avant de presser ses lèvres sur celles de Rukia.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à embrasser son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas trop décrire le baiser, elle n'était pas très expérimentée dans ce domaine. Elle n'a embrassé qu'un seul garçon avant lui, elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était un bon « kisseur » ou pas. Mais c'était vraiment différent de ses fois avec Ichigo. Renji n'était pas féroce mais il n'était pas doux non plus. Ichigo l'était toujours. Et il ne la tenait pas tandis Ichigo la prenait toujours dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il allait insérer sa langue, il fut brutalement projeté sur l'arbre le plus proche. En un flash, il fut levé par le col à une vingtaine de centimètre du sol. Il agrippa la main de son agresseur qui se trouva être Ichigo.

- Kuro…Kurosaki ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix étranglée.

- Ichigo, lâche-le ! cria Rukia en agrippant son bras.

Ichigo ne pipa mot et continua de fixer Renji avec rage et fureur. Une lueur bleue contourna ses pupilles. Il grogna et frappa violemment l'autre shinigami avec son poing. La tête de Renji roula brutalement sur le côté et Ichigo le lâcha. Il tomba au sol et se mit à tousser, il passa sa main sur le coin de bouche et essuya le sang qui coulait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Kurosaki ? cria-t-il.

- Essaye de toucher à ma fiancée encore une fois et je te tue, connard ! cria le rouquin en posant sa main sur Zangetsu.

Les deux plus jeunes shinigamis regardèrent le plus vieux avec choc. Rukia ne savait pas s'il était conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire ou il avait juste été emporté par sa colère mais il avait toujours déclaré sa fiancée dans les deux cas.

- I-Ichigo…bredouilla-t-elle avec de gros yeux.

- Fiancée, hein ? dit Renji en se levant.

Il ricana et baissa sa tête, quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient sorties de sa queue de cheval tombaient sur le devant de son visage qui était complètement caché.

- Renji, je peux t'expliquer…commença Rukia, nerveuse.

- Non ! J'ai tout compris…j'ai toujours trouvé vos comportements bizarres et encore plus depuis votre retour de cette mission…coupa-t-il en relevant sa tête.

Les yeux de Rukia devinrent larmoyants en voyant les sentiments qui traversaient les yeux marron de Renji. Rage, trahison, chagrin…Rage contre Ichigo, trahison pour Rukia, chagrin pour ses sentiments.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as refusé, Rukia ? Depuis tant d'années que tu me connais, tu as choisi un autre homme que tu connais que depuis quelques mois, dit-il sous ton accusateur.

- Renji…commença-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

- Non ! cria-t-il en reculant.

Renji regarda les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de Rukia.

- Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, lança-t-il avec venin.

- Ren…

Rukia ne put finir sa phrase que Renji avait disparu en un flash. Elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et en espérant que ses larmes seraient restées derrière ses paupières. Elle se souvint de l'autre shinigami et la source de tous ses troubles. Elle releva la tête et le fusilla du regard.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Mon amitié avec Renji est complètement finie à cause de toi ! cria-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui.

- Et toi, je peux savoir combien de garçons que tu vas embrasser comme ça ? cria-t-il au même volume.

- Quoi ? Je peux embrasser qui je veux ! Je ne suis pas ta fiancée ! C'est toi qui as dit qu'on devait faire comme si de rien était ! Et c'est encore toi qui agis bizarrement après ! Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! cria à nouveau Rukia en augmentant le ton.

- La ferme ! gueula le rouquin avant de tourner les talons.

Mais Rukia n'en avait pas fini avec lui et se mit à sa poursuite. Elle commença à se disputer avec lui, bien qu'il ne lui répondait pas et la laissait se chauffer toute seule. Il essaya de son mieux d'ignorer ses insultes et ses plaintes mais le nom "Renji" répété à plusieurs reprises lui fit péter les plombs. Il la fit se taire par le seul moyen qu'il eut trouvé.

Le rouquin s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle, elle n'eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut tirée vers lui par les épaules et embrassée férocement sur la bouche. Le cri de Rukia fut étouffé par la bouche d'Ichigo et elle essaya de le pousser avec ses deux mains mais sa prise sur épaule se resserra à un point qu'elle eut mal. Très vite, elle s'abandonna au baiser.

C'était étonnant de la part du rouquin d'être aussi violent et elle fut un peu choquée. Il explora les crevasses de la bouche de Rukia avec sa langue et elle essaya de répondre à son baiser. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et il adoucit les mouvements de sa bouche. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Rukia agrippa le devant de son shihakushō tandis qu'Ichigo posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre, ils étaient comme de retour au monde réel. Là, c'était beaucoup plus intense car ils n'étaient pas dans leur gigai. Le rouquin laissa la bouche de Rukia et les deux reprirent leurs souffles mais celui de la brune stoppa sa gorge quand il embrassa son cou. Elle frissonna et elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de traverser ses lèvres. Une toute nouvelle sensation se fit ressentir à travers son corps, gênante mais en même temps agréable. Elle partait de là où Ichigo l'embrassait puis passait par sa poitrine puis par son ventre et enfin entre ses jambes. Elle avait légèrement peur de là où elle se terminait. Elle gémit plus fort quand il se mit à sucer la peau de son cou, elle glissa ses mains plus haut et les entremêla avec les mèches orange d'Ichigo. Il grogna lorsqu'elle tira sur ses cheveux. Il déplaça le col de son vêtement et embrassa la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Elle tira plus fort et gémit son nom, la sensation entre ses jambes s'intensifia et devenait un peu plus gênante.

Ichigo crut qu'il allait devenir fou quand il entendit la petite noble gémir son nom, il ouvrit encore plus le haut de shihakushō et continua sa descente. Il pouvait voir le haut des seins de Rukia, une sensation bien familière se fit ressentir dans son entre-jambes lorsqu'il continuait ses baisers sensuels. Il pressa plus son corps contre celui de la petite brune.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux brutalement quand elle sentit la bouche chaude et humide d'Ichigo sur le haut de son sein gauche. Son cœur s'affola quand elle comprit ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Soudainement des voix se firent entendre et les deux se figèrent. Quand elles se firent de plus en plus proches, Ichigo prit Rukia dans ses bras et disparut en shunpo.

Ichigo glissa sa tête sur le côté et regarda par derrière le mur. Deux shinigamis de sa division passaient tout en parlant, il attendit qu'ils fussent hors de portée de vue et d'écoute pour se tourner vers Rukia qui s'était accrochée à son torse. Elle avait sa tête fourrée dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle devait être embarrassée mais il la comprenait, après ce qu'il avait fait, c'était normal. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, il avait agi sur la colère. Mais quand même, il avait embrassé son sein ! Il leva une main et passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Cela pouvait être pervers mais il l'avait trouvé très doux et bon. Rukia releva sa tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ichigo remarqua qu'elle avait les joues roses, étonnamment pour lui il ne rougissait pas. Mais il rougit quand elle se décrocha de lui et recula d'un pas, le haut de son shihakushō glissa sur ses épaules dévoilant une borne portion de son décolleté. Elle l'attrapa à temps et le referma aussitôt. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête tandis qu'Ichigo regardait le ciel qui commençait à devenir orange. Un silence pesant tomba sur eux jusqu'à ce que le rouquin décidât de prendre la parole.

- Ah, euh…hum…je voulais m'excuser pour Abarai et…et…pour tout à l'heure…bredouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Ichigo avait attendu une tout autre réaction de sa part. Rukia releva vivement sa tête avec un méchant froncement de sourcils. Elle lui donna un si violent uppercut qu'il fut levé à quelques centimètres du sol, il tint son menton douloureux et regarda la brune avec choc.

- Ça s'était pour Renji et moi…et ça…!

Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied entre ses jambes, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri rauque et tomba à genoux en se tenant ses parties intimes.

- C'est pour t'être excusé de m'avoir embrassé ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peux frustrer une femme ! cria-t-elle en croisant les bras et fusillant du regard Ichigo.

Ichigo se releva en tremblant. Comment il avait mal ! Rukia avait dû rassembler toutes ses forces. Il regarda en bas et comprit tout de suite la raison de sa forte douleur en voyant la bosse dans son hakama. _**Il**_ était debout. De la sueur perla de son front, il espérait que la petite brune n'avait rien vu ou n'avait rien senti. Il la regarda et elle ne fixait que son visage. Il devait la faire partir avant qu'elle ne _**le**_ voit.

- Oh, vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu en parles, je ne pense pas que ça te concerne…vu que tu es une gamine…dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ne m'appelle pas gamine ! cria-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Nai-ne…rétorqua-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabe.

Rukia fuma et toisa le rouquin avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de leur "cachette". Ichigo attendit qu'elle fût assez loin avant de la suivre. Il espérait que la marche _**lui**_ aurait fait du bien et qu'_**il**_se serait calmé. Mais ce fut peine perdue avec les mouvements de hanches que faisait Rukia en marchant, bien que la démarche de la brune était plutôt masculine, Ichigo ne la trouvait que plus excitante. Il avait dit "excitante" ? Il secoua sa tête, il devenait pervers. L'amour ne pouvait pas rendre des gens ainsi ? Une érection, des pensées perverses…

- Oi, Ichigo ! hurla la voix de Rukia.

Il fut éjecté de ses pensées et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'intersection. Rukia était arrêtée lui faisant face, elle avait toujours son air méchant sur le visage et les bras croisés.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah, euh, rien…bredouilla-t-il en se grattant les cheveux.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas baissé son regard et ne serait pas tombée sur la bosse suspecte de son hakama. Mais elle continuait de fixer uniquement son visage, elle semblait insouciante de ce genre de chose. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il fixait ses seins de temps en temps et en ce moment de son érection, le noir devait certainement y jouer quelque chose. Mais si elle était aussi insouciante vis-à-vis du sexe opposé, n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver.

Soudainement, son expression s'adoucit et une teinte rose apparut sur ses joues. Le cœur d'Ichigo manqua un battement.

- Voudrais-tu…me…raccompagner…à la maison ? demanda-t-elle timidement en détournant le regard.

Le rouquin sentit qu'il allait fondre sur place. Le côté mignon de Rukia était encore plus excitant que celui garçon-manqué. Il avait une remarque sarcastiquement sur le bout de langue mais il se retint, de peur de laisser échapper cette opportunité de ramener Kuchiki Rukia chez elle.

- Ah, euh, oui…répondit-il.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle avec un sourire écarlate.

Ichigo s'avança au niveau de la petite brune et ils entamèrent le chemin côte à côté, bien que le rouquin restait un petit peu en arrière pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose d'anormale. Marcher avec une érection n'était pas l'idéal mais il ne voulait laisser passer sa chance de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Rukia. La marche fut silencieuse mais agréable, très vite le grand portail du manoir des Kuchiki fit son apparition. Les deux arrivèrent devant les deux grandes portes et se firent face.

- Fiou…ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu ici…s'exclama Ichigo en fixant le manoir.

- Depuis le "diner" ? demanda Rukia.

- Ah…

Ils restèrent silencieux et se fixèrent. Rukia regarda autour d'eux, les alentours étaient complètement vides, puis s'avança et plaça ses mains sur la poitrine d'Ichigo qui recula. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Aussitôt fait, elle redescendit sur ses pieds.

- Merci, Ichigo…dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers les portes.

Elles s'ouvrirent automatique quand elle s'approcha et Rukia entra avec un dernier regard vers Ichigo. Les deux portes se refermèrent avec bruit mais le rouquin resta figé sur place. Il ne s'était encore remis du baiser qu'il trouvait si intime. Il secoua sa tête violemment et reprit le chemin du retour en souhaitant qu'elle lui aurait réservé la même chose quand ils se seraient revu le lendemain.

Rukia traversa le couloir la menant à sa chambre avec le cœur chantant. Elle arriva en même temps qu'Amane sortit de la chambre.

- Ah, okaerinaisai, Rukia-sama…dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Tadaima…répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Votre journée s'est bien passée ? J'ai déposé des serviettes propres dans votre commode, Rukia-sama.

- Ah, merci, Amane-san.

Rukia passa aux côtés de sa domestique et s'apprêtait à glisser sa porte quand elle l'entendit crier, elle se retourna vers elle et se retrouva jetée dans sa chambre. Amane ferma la porte doucement puis se précipita vers la brune et tourna sa tête sur le côté pour inspecter son cou.

- Amane-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la petite noble, sa voix étouffée par la main de sa servante.

- Rukia-sama, vous avez…vous avez…un suçon ! cria-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Quoi ? cria Rukia en plaquant une main sur son cou.

- Regardez ! s'écria la servante en la tournant vers le miroir.

Rukia s'avança vers le miroir de sa commode et regarda de plus près son cou, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit plusieurs petites marques rouge parsemées sur sa peau. Mais elle avait une grosse de couleur violacée à l'exact endroit où Ichigo avait sucé. Elle ouvra son shihakushō et elle pouvait voir d'autres petites marques traçant le même chemin de la bouche d'Ichigo jusqu'au haut de son sein.

- Rukia-sama…vous avez été marquée…s'écria Amane avec des larmes de joies.

- Marquée ? répéta la brune, horrifiée.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda la servante.

- Hum…Ichigo…avoua la noble avec un rougissement.

- Ichigo-dono ? cria la servante.

- Shhh…pas si fort !

- Ichigo-dono et Rukia-sama vont enfin se marier !

- Ne dîtes pas ça, Amane-san !

- Vous vous aimez, non ?

- Non !

- Quand un homme et une femme s'embrassent, c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment.

- Je ne l'aime pas !

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé…

Rukia ne répondit pas et regarda fixement sa servante, _Vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé…_ Amane la regarda avec un sourire sincère.

- Vous devez juste y réfléchir. Si vous avez besoin de conseil, je suis là pour vous, Rukia-sama, dit doucement Amane avec un clin d'œil.

- A-Ah, merci, Amane-san, répondit Rukia.

- Dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre votre bain. On a quelques petits trucs à faire pour ces marques. Ce serait mal vu par Byakuya-sama.

- Ah, oui !

Rukia se précipita vers la salle de bain sans un dernier mot. Mais son esprit resta bloqué sur la question de ses sentiments pour Ichigo. Sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui. Son malaise des derniers jours revint s'écraser sur ses épaules.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 Les tensions continues

Les jours suivants, Ichigo qui pensait être un homme heureux et comblé s'était retrouvé sans l'amour de sa vie. Rukia avait décidé de l'ignorer soudainement. Le lendemain après l'incident avec Renji, le rouquin s'était mis à son emplacement d'habitude pour attendre la petite brune. Cependant elle n'était jamais venue, Ichigo arriva très en retard pour savoir qu'elle était déjà à la division, elle était partie plus tôt. Il alla lui demander des explications mais elle fuit la queue entre les jambes. Il essaya plusieurs fois de lui parler mais elle faisait toujours demi-tour dès qu'elle le voyait ou elle passait à ses côtés sans un regard vers lui. Ichigo était désespéré.

Quant à Rukia, les paroles de sa servante revenaient sans cesse à son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le rouquin. _Vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé…_Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle aimait Ichigo mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Le mot aimer lui faisait si peur, elle n'a jamais ressenti de l'amour dans sa vie et elle n'en avait jamais reçu d'autres personnes. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé Renji. _Quand un homme et une femme s'embrassent, c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment…_ C'était puéril. Elle aimait embrasser Ichigo mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Rukia avait l'impression de se contredire elle-même. Maintenant elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son cœur se mettrait à battre la chamade et son corps deviendrait chaud. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser à cette sensation mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait restée le plus loin possible du rouquin. Cependant cela ne lui empêchait pas de ressentir de la culpabilité à chaque fois qu'elle ignorait sans explication. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face tant qu'elle n'avait mis un peu d'ordre dans ses sentiments. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que fuir…

Ichigo était assis sous le porche faisant face au jardin de la division, il soupira pour la énième fois. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit, il se sentait seul. Bien que s'était embarrassant de l'admettre à lui-même, Rukia lui manquait et terriblement. Il s'agrippa les cheveux brusquement et tira dessus en grognant.

- J'ai toujours su que t'avais une dent contre tes cheveux…fit soudainement une voix joyeuse et moqueuse derrière lui.

Ichigo lâcha ses cheveux et se tourna vers Kaien qui le regardait de haut avec un large sourire. Le plus haut gradé vint s'asseoir aux côtés du plus jeune et lui tendit un verre.

- Alors, c'est quoi le motif de votre dispute cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me considères comme un homme marié ? déclara Ichigo avec une veine sur la tempe.

- Bah…c'est pas le cas ? rétorqua Kaien avec un visage impassible.

- Non !

- Ah ah, oui. Tu es fiancé, désolé…

Ichigo agrippa son verre, menaçant de le briser, et grinça des dents, essayant de son mieux de garder son calme. Kaien regarda le petit rouquin avec amusement, comment il adorait le faire sortir de ses gons. Mais le sérieux était le sérieux.

- Alors, pourquoi vous ne vous cajolez plus, Rukia et toi ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Le verre se brisa renversant tout son contenu sur l'hakama d'Ichigo. Kaien éclata de rire, il n'avait pas pu résister.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi…si c'est ce que t'es venu faire, dégage…lança Ichigo entre ses dents et un regard noir.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit…pourquoi Rukia et toi vous vous comportez comme des gamins ? demanda à nouveau Kaien en essuyant son œil.

- C'est elle la gamine ! A m'ignorer pour je ne sais quelle raison…brailla le rouquin.

- Elle t'ignore ? répéta le plus vieux noble avec incrédulité.

- Ouais…

- Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu lui as peut-être fait quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Il y a bien une raison mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça…

- Comme quoi ?

Ichigo rougit et détourna la tête, comment il pouvait raconter ça à Kaien ? C'était bien trop embarrassant ! Le dit Lieutenant regarda le rouquin avec les sourcils levés.

- J'ai…on a…on a…bredouilla-t-il.

- Vous avez… ? Ne me dis pas que… ? Ah, Ichigo ! Tu es devenu un homme ! s'écria tout d'un coup Kaien.

- Hein ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ! s'écria le rouquin.

- Vous êtes allés vite, dis donc ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que t'aurais été aussi audacieux ! continua Kaien en coupant le pauvre Ichigo.

- Ecoute ce que je dis ! cria Ichigo mais en vain.

- Mais tu sais, les relations sexuelles avant le mariage sont interdites.

Un gros "splash" se fit entendre et Kaien se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os. Ichigo avait pris son verre et avait renversé tout son contenu sur le pauvre lieutenant qui regardait maintenant le rouquin avec de gros yeux.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça ! J'ai juste embrassé son sein ! hurla le rouquin en serrant le verre de Kaien.

Kaien fixa Ichigo en clignant des yeux et sans un mot. Ses mèches de cheveux trempées retombaient devant ses yeux et collaient à son front. Il secoua soudainement sa tête, éclaboussant le rouquin par la même occasion puis il éclata de rire.

- Ah, ah, juste pour ça ! Pourquoi en faire tout une histoire…rigola le lieutenant en enlevant l'eau de ses yeux.

- Ouais, juste pour ça…maintenant tu comprends…dit-il en se rasseyant.

- Mais c'est quand même étonnant de ta part…t'es pas un p'tit peu pervers, toi ? fit Kaien avec un large sourire.

- La ferme ! lança Ichigo en rougissant.

Le chef des Shiba ricana et le silence tomba par la suite. Kaien passait une main dans ses cheveux humides avec un large sourire tandis qu'Ichigo continuait de se morfondre sur son propre sort avec une aura dépressive.

- Tu sais, elle ne sait peut-être pas où est-ce qu'elle en est…déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ichigo, curieux.

- Ben, c'est comme pour toi il y a quelques jours quand tu ne savais pas si t'étais amoureux ou pas, c'est certainement la même chose pour elle. Avec la promesse de mariage, toi, ses sentiments, c'est tout un tas de pression sur elle, expliqua-t-il.

Ichigo ne pipa mot et fixa ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

- Ce sera un peu plus dur pour elle de les accepter, n'oublie d'où elle vient…

Avec ça, Kaien se leva et tapota l'épaule d'Ichigo avant de s'en aller. Le rouquin avait saisi ce que lui avait dis le plus vieux shinigami et il comprenait parfaitement Rukia. En fin de compte, ils étaient tous les deux pareils. Ils ont renié leur mariage et ils finirent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ichigo soupira bruyamment, sa vie de shinigami s'était réduite à une vie sentimentale.

Rukia marchait sans but et distraitement dans la division. Sa journée a été un vrai calvaire comme toutes les précédentes d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses entraînements et à accomplir ses tâches sans gaffe. Et tout cela à cause d'une et d'une seule personne : Ichigo. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée mais ce n'était pas étonnant, depuis qu'elle l'ignorait il se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle savait qu'elle se conduisait comme une lâche mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face maintenant.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'elle entendit un long et bruyant soupir. Devant elle à quelques mètres, assis sur le bord du plancher faisant face au jardin, se trouvait Ichigo. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vu ni senti d'ailleurs mais elle se souvint qu'il était un vrai incompétent pour sentir les énergies spirituelles. En plus dans l'état qu'il se trouvait, il aurait été dur pour lui de la remarquer. Il était complètement avachi, sa tête baissée bas, ses yeux sombres et tristes. Rukia se sentit coupable, sachant qu'elle était la cause de son triste sort. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Inoue venir en leur direction. Elle se cacha derrière un pilier et accola son dos à lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un pressentiment que la rouquine n'allait pas juste passer pour saluer Ichigo aujourd'hui.

- Kurosaki-kun, entendit-elle dire Inoue joyeusement.

- Ah, Inoue…répondit doucement Ichigo.

Rukia entendit un froissement de vêtement, elle déduit qu'Inoue s'était assise. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua avec affront la proximité qu'il y avait entre les deux autres shinigamis. Ichigo souriait à Inoue mais cela se voyait que c'était un sourire forcé. Elle se retourna quand elle vit la rouquine tourner la tête vers elle. Elle l'avait repérée mais Rukia ne voulait pas partir, tant qu'elle n'avait entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Tu as l'air contrarié…fit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Vraiment ? On me le dit souvent ça, ha, ha…répondit-il nerveusement.

- Aujourd'hui, tu l'es vraiment…rétorqua sérieusement la rouquine.

Un silence tomba pendant qu'Ichigo regardait Inoue avec de gros yeux. Il a été complètement surpris par son affirmation, finalement il soupira et il détourna la tête.

- Je suis…un peu préoccupé…dit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Je me disais bien…on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler depuis ton arrivé…comment c'est passé ton séjour dans le monde réel ?

- Oh, euh, ça a été…je pense…

- Je parie que Kuchiki-san a été une bonne colocataire !

- Pff, tu parles…c'était un vrai fardeau, elle ne faisait rien et passait son temps à se plaindre…

Rukia avait une envie soudaine d'aller tabasser la tête d'Ichigo mais elle ne pouvait pas maintenant, elle allait lui régler son compte plus tard, c'était certain.

- Mais Kuchiki-san a eu de la chance d'avoir Kurosaki-kun à ses petits soins…

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire, toutes les filles rêveraient de rester seules avec Kurosaki-kun…

- Toutes les filles, tu dis ? Même Tatsuki ?

- Nooon, Tatsuki-chan est intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sérieusement ? Tatsuki, le garçon manqué que je connais depuis l'enfance ?

- Oui, c'est un garçon de la sixième division. Je ne sais plus son nom mais il a des tatoos bizarres et les cheveux rouges.

- Abarai ?

- Ah, oui, c'est lui !

Rukia sourit en entendant cela. Si Renji renonçait à son amour pour elle et qu'il se remettait de son chagrin, le sixième siège de la treizième division aurait été parfaite pour lui. En repensant à son ami d'enfance, une vague de tristesse traversa son corps. Depuis ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas une seule fois entendu parler de lui et elle n'osait pas aller à la sixième division pour le voir, elle avait trop honte et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire ? Elle ne savait même ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ichigo. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'Inoue reprit la parole.

- Kurosaki-kun…as-tu…as-tu déjà pensé à passer le reste de ta vie avec quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle doucement avec un rougissement.

- Euh…hum…je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé avant mais…depuis dernièrement oui…répondit-il avec un rougissement également.

- C'est bien, non ? On ne peut pas vivre seul pour toute notre vie, surtout nous shinigamis…

- Ouais…

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie…

La gorge de Rukia ainsi que celle d'Ichigo se serrèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qui allait s'en suivre de la phrase d'Inoue. Des tonnes de filles avaient confessé au le rouquin et cette phrase typique revenait toujours. Cependant Inoue semblait plus sérieuse.

- Et cette personne…c'est toi, Kurosaki-kun…

Les yeux d'Ichigo, qui étaient déjà grand ouverts, s'agrandirent encore plus. Rukia se laissa glisser contre le pilier et s'assis en un tas sur le plancher. Inoue n'osait pas faire face au rouquin et fixait ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

- Depuis la première année…depuis la première année à l'académie, je t'ai toujours admiré…au loin…je pensais que ce petit penchant pour toi allait disparaître au fil des années mais au contraire, il s'est intensifié. Depuis l'académie et jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours voulu attiré ton attention mais en vain…

- Inoue…

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo regarda par-dessus la tête de la rousse lorsqu'il entendit le fin bruit d'un shunpo, il avait comme l'impression que quelqu'un s'était trouvé la pendant toute sa conversation avec Inoue. Il regarda la rouquine qui le regardait avec des yeux luisants.

- I-Inoue, je-je…

- Je sais, Kurosaki-kun…

- Hein ?

- Je sais que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre…tu penses que ça ne se voit pas mais c'est très claire sur ton visage et la façon dont tu parles d'elle…c'est très claire…

- Je suis désolé…

- Tu n'es pas à l'être. J'étais déjà préparée de toutes les façons…mais maintenant que je te l'ai dit, je me sens plus soulagée…

- Inoue… !

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, Kurosaki-kun…

Sur ce, elle disparut en un flash. Ichigo resta penaud sur place avec une main dans l'air, il était sidéré, confus et coupable.

Inoue arriva devant l'entrée de la treizième division et se stoppa. Elle ne put résister et laissa ses larmes couler, des pas sur le gravier se firent entendre mais elle ne releva pas sa tête sachant qui venait vers elle. De forts bras s'entourèrent autour de ses épaules et elle enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de son frère. Sora caressa les cheveux d'Orihime d'une main et son dos avec l'autre. La rouquine ne put empêcher les sanglots et les pleurnichements de sortir de sa bouche. Elle agrippa le haut de l'uniforme de son frère, menaçant de la déchirer.

Ichigo marchait vers la salle d'entraînement de sa division. Il était encore confus, Inoue était amoureuse de lui ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, il pensait qu'elle était comme les autres filles. Mais son amour était beaucoup plus sincère et il se sentait coupable de l'avoir rejetée. Il était déjà amoureux, c'était quand même une bonne raison, non ? Mais s'il ne l'était pas, l'aurait-il accepté ? Telle était la question. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux femmes avant l'arrivée de Rukia.

Il poussa les deux grosses portes et la salle qui devait être vide à cette heure ne l'était pas. Dans un coin se trouvait une petite figure recroquevillée sur elle-même. Même de loin, il put la reconnaître. Cette peau porcelaine et ses cheveux noirs luisants ne pouvaient qu'appartenir qu'à une seule et même personne. Mais cette personne avait les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, ses bras autour d'eux et son tête dessus. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage et cette position indiquait soit de la fatigue soit une contrariété.

- Rukia… ? interpella-t-il doucement

Rukia releva vivement la tête et son expression montrait clairement sa surprise. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui attira l'attention d'Ichigo mais les deux traces humides sur ses joues et ses yeux encore larmoyants et rouges. En un claquement de doigt, il se retrouva avec un genou posé par terre devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il urgemment.

La petite brune continua à le fixer avant que son visage ne se décomposa en une mine triste et qu'elle enfouit à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot et Ichigo s'affola.

- Ah ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… ! bredouilla-t-il en agitant ses mains devant lui.

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent et le rouquin flippa. Il ne savait pas comment gérer une fille en pleure, surtout quand il en était la cause, parce qu'il était claire que c'était lui. Il décida de faire comme avec ses sœurs et prit Rukia dans ses bras. Instantanément, elle entoura ses bras autour de son torse et fourra son visage dans sa poitrine tout en continuant de pleurer. Ichigo s'assit sur ses fesses et elle se retrouva entre ses jambes. Ils étaient dans une position ambigüe mais ce n'était pas le problème, maintenant il fallait qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Au nom du Roi des Esprits, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ? Il caressa sa tête et ce geste sembla l'apaiser car ses sanglots se firent de plus de plus petits. Quelques minutes passèrent et ces sanglots se réduisirent à des petits "snif". C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autant pleurer, non, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer tout court et il était clairement choqué. Elle releva sa tête et ses yeux, maintenant rouge et gonflés, fixaient la tâche que ses larmes avaient faites sur le shihakushō d'Ichigo.

- Je suis désolée…marmonna-t-elle.

Ichigo, ne sachant pas quoi dire, resta muet et attendit qu'elle continue à parler

- Je suis désolée parce que…je t'ai ignoré ces derniers jours…je ne voulais pas mais j'étais perdue…je ne savais pas où j'en étais avec mes sentiments, nous…j'avais peur des conséquences et surtout ma situation avec Renji…j'ai agi comme une lâche…

Ichigo resta toujours silencieux. Kaien avait bien raison, il avait réussi à la comprendre et pas lui.

- Mais…mais, en voyant Inoue avouait ses sentiments aussi librement… je me suis sentie jalouse…marmonna-t-elle avec un ton de tristesse.

- Tu-tu-tu nous as entendus ? s'écria Ichigo, choqué.

- Tu vas sortir avec Inoue-san ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard désespéré au rouquin.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria-t-il avec un rougissement.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai déjà toi, pourquoi je vais accepter quelqu'un d'autre…

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Il regarda avec horreur Rukia en espérant fortement que, par un miracle quelconque, elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux écarquillés montraient clairement qu'elle l'avait entendu. De la sueur perlait du front d'Ichigo et son visage était aussi rouge qu'un piment. Rukia fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'aurait faite à cet instant. Elle sourit puis détacha ses bras autour de son torse pour les entourer autour de son cou, elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant qu'elle n'enfouit sa tête dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou.

- Vous êtes si confortable avec vos sentiments, Inoue-san, Renji…toi…alors que moi…marmonna-t-elle dans son cou.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas si facile…rétorqua-t-il en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Les deux restèrent silencieusement dans les bras de l'autre. Ichigo sentait le sommeil partir avec lui mais il fut sorti de son semi-inconscience quand il sentit Rukia bouger. Il la regarda et ce sourire machiavélique qu'elle montrait ne lui prévoyait rien de bon.

- Alors comme ça je suis un fardeau ? dit-elle avec mépris.

- Ah, euh, tu as entendu ça aussi ? Tu sais, c'était pour rigoler, faut pas le prendre à mal, hein…répondit-il nerveusement.

- Oh, vraiment ? Hado numéro 4 : Byakurai…

Ichigo plaça ses deux bras devant son visage et reçu de plein fouet l'éclair bleu venant du doigt de Rukia. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrière, il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant d'être arrêté par le mur. Il se retrouva avec la tête à l'envers entre ses jambes, il ouvrit ses yeux et il trouva Rukia debout au-dessus de lui avec son doigt pointé vers lui. La petite lumière bleue qui brillait à son bout indiquait qu'elle préparait un deuxième hado numéro 4. Ichigo roula sur le côté et évita de justesse l'éclair.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Arrête de me frapper avec ça ! cria-t-il désespéré en mettant une main devant lui.

- Aucune chance…

Rukia disparut en shunpo et réapparut derrière le rouquin qui anticipa le coup en disparaissant en shunpo. Une bataille au kido s'en suivit avec Ichigo en désavantage. La brune, voyant que la salle allait être saccagée, arrêta sa course-suite. Cependant le rouquin n'eut pas la chance d'être épargné, son uniforme était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, son visage égratigné et quelques mèches de ses cheveux avaient brulé.

- Pff…que tu peux être susceptible…marmonna-t-il en éteignant une dernière flamme dans ses cheveux.

Rukia sourit avec satisfaction et arrangea son shihakushō avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ichigo la suivit de près. La brune s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée de la division et le rouquin la surveilla du regard suspicieusement. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un large sourire avant de lui tendre sa main. Le jeune Kurosaki regarda sa main puis elle et à nouveau sa main, enfin il décida de la prendre dans la sienne. Le sourire de Rukia s'élargit et elle avança, main dans la main avec Ichigo. Sur le chemin vers leurs maisons, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et même si cela paressait légèrement gay pour Ichigo, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Ce signe montrait que, peut-être, les sentiments de Rukia étaient réciproques aux siens. Mais il ne pouvait être sûr, elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être qu'elle était juste un peu possessive, pensa-t-il. Mais en même temps, être possessif voulait bien insinuer des choses, non ?

Les deux approchèrent l'intersection qui devait les séparer mais Ichigo ne montra aucun signe de s'arrêter et Rukia n'en montra aucun de lâcher sa main. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le manoir des Kuchiki, lorsqu'ils virent approcher la grande maison ils s'arrêtent devant le grand portail. Il n'y avait personne, comme d'habitude. Le manoir était plutôt éloigné de la civilisation, il était très rare de voir du monde, à part les employés de la maison. Ainsi, Rukia n'eut aucune gêne à se retourner vers Ichigo, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, prendre son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs yeux se fermèrent aussitôt que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ichigo passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha en avant, permettant ainsi à Rukia de revenir sur ses pieds. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser et caressa les lèvres du rouquin avec sa langue. Il sourit avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et laissa sa langue entrer. Il grogna lorsque le petit muscle rencontra le sien dans ses crevasses humides et il ne put pu retenir un grognement au contact. Cela faisait si longtemps et la sensation fut bien accueillie. Une main se détacha de sa taille pour venir s'entrelacer dans ses mèches de soie noires. Rukia glissa ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et à son tour entrelaça ses doigts dans ses cheveux oranges en bataille. Rien n'était important à ce moment, mariage, les Kuchiki, les Kurosaki, noblesse, devoirs, shinigami, rien. Ce n'était qu'eux et eux seuls ainsi que leurs sentiments qu'ils essayaient de transmettre à travers ce baiser langoureux.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils ressentirent le besoin de respirer. Ichigo posa son front sur celui de Rukia et la regarda avec des yeux doux. Elle avait les yeux fermés et essayait de reprendre son souffle, ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres maintenant roses, gonflées et humides étaient écartées. Il ne put résister et se pencha pour un nouveau round, le brune répondit aussitôt mais il ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'elle recula. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, yeux qui étaient à moitié fermés et il souriait bêtement. Elle avait une forte envie de rire mais elle ricana simplement. Ichigo sembla réagir au son et se pencha encore pour l'embrasser mais elle recula un peu plus. Elle détacha ses mains autour de son cou. Ichigo, sentant qu'elle glissait de ses bras, resserra sa prise.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque en traçant ses lèvres sur son visage.

- Chez moi…répondit-elle simplement.

- T'es obligée d'y aller ? demanda-t-il à nouveau lorsqu'il arriva à son cou.

Rukia agrippa les bras du rouquin lorsque ses lèvres pressèrent sur une partie sensible sur son cou. Elle essaya de son mieux de refouler un gémissement.

- Bien sûr, gros idiot, je dormirai où alors ? s'écria-t-elle avec grand effort de paraître irritée.

- Chez moi…avec moi…répondit-il doucement en pressant plus fort ses lèvres sur son cou.

Un inquiétant silence tomba sur eux, Ichigo s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements quand ce qu'il vint de dire se répéta dans sa tête. Rukia avait même arrêté de respirer. Le rouquin relâcha sa prise sur la brune et se releva doucement. Il toussa dans sa main et regarda ailleurs avec un gros rougissement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris, la phrase était sortie de sa bouche comme ça, naturellement. Et ce genre de paroles sortant de sa bouche, c'était…flippant et pervers. Il osa regarder sa petite shinigami préférée et elle le regardait avec anticipation. Elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il avait dit ?

- Ah…euh…hum…essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

- Pervers…murmura-t-elle.

- Huh ?

Rukia se retourna et se dirigea vers le portail en arrangeant ses cheveux.

- A demain, Ichigo…dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Euh…ouais…répondit-il.

La brune disparut derrière les deux grandes portes mais le rouquin resta planté sur place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Il lui avait fait peur ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait mettre la faute sur son amour ou ses hormones qu'il avait si facilement refoulées pendant toutes ses années. Il soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre le chemin vers chez lui.

Rukia marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de sa division, une enveloppe dans ses mains, à la poursuite d'une tâche.

Les jours précédents furent plutôt stables et moins émotionnellement perturbant. Elle et Ichigo avaient retrouvé leur vieille routine, faire le trajet ensemble de leur maison et de la division mais aussi de _**plus vieilles routines**_ comme s'embrasser. Bien qu'ils essayaient d'être discrets, c'était un peu difficile pour eux de ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre, enfin surtout Ichigo. Ils passaient plus temps ensemble mais cela ne semblait pas lever de soupçons bien qu'ils s'en fichaient un peu maintenant.

Rukia tourna dans un autre couloir et des cris hystériques sortis de nulle part la surprirent. Elle s'approcha de la source des sons stridents et lorsqu'elle entendit « Ichigo-sama » suivi de « Kaien-sama », elle accéléra son pas pour arriver devant le jardin où se trouvait une orne de femmes shinigamis en chaleur, elle pouvait pratiquement voir des cœurs flottés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et elle comprit toute suite pourquoi elles étaient toutes aussi excitées. Se trouvaient, devant le lac de la division Kaien, torse nu et Ichigo, visiblement débraillé. Devant eux se trouvaient Nemu avec un appareil photo et le lieutenant de la dixième division, Matsumoto Rangiku. On ne pouvait pas commencer une description du lieutenant sans mentionner sa…vallée. Elle avait une beaucoup trop importante poitrine pour un corps élancé et mince. Ses atouts ne semblaient pas avoir d'autre support que le shitagi de son shihakushō. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux roux, comme Inoue, ruisselant en boucle dans son dos. Elle avait des yeux gris joyeux et un particulier grain de beauté au coin droit sa bouche. Son brassard de lieutenant était attaché dans son obi et elle portait également une écharpe rose autour de ses épaules. Une chaîne argenté avec un bague pendait autour son cou et pénétrait dans sa…vallée.

Matsumoto Rangiku était bien connue pour son caractère excentrique et très franc mais aussi pour sa fainéantise. Elle aimait taper sur les nerfs de son capitaine, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Cependant c'était une sérieuse shinigami une fois le combat déclaré.

Rukia se rapprocha de la scène et essayait de déchiffrer un peu ce qui se passait.

- J'ai dit que je ne veux pas faire de photos torse nu pour un foutu magazine de filles ! entendit-elle Ichigo crier, visiblement très frustré.

- Moh, Ichigo, tu n'es pas coopérative…pleurnicha la rousse.

- Aller, Ichigo, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, juste une petite photo…essaya de convaincre Kaien, pas du tout embarrassé

- Oui, Kurosaki-sama, une photo…rajouta à son tour Nemu de sa voix monotone.

- Non, non, non et NON ! cria-t-il en secouant la tête.

Dans ce mouvement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite shinigami pas loin qui les regardait curieusement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Rukia leva les sourcils. Matsumoto aperçu le regard du rouquin et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait distraite. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite noble et lorsque la petite shinigami sentit le regard du lieutenant sur elle, elle s'inclina en guise de salut.

- Oh mais n'est-ce pas la petite Kuchiki ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Finalement, j'accepte…fit soudainement Ichigo en commençant à défaire son shitagi.

- C'est vrai ? Très bien, Ichigo, maintenant on peut commencer le travail ! s'écria le surexcité lieutenant en levant le point en l'air.

Les cris s'intensifièrent aussitôt que le rouquin jeta son haut au sol.

.

- Ichigo-sama ! beuglèrent les groupies.

Rukia lança un regard méprisant vers ces femmes avant de les reposer sur Ichigo qui la regardait un air satisfait. Oh, l'arrogant. Comment elle avait envi d'effacer ce sourire de son visage…avec ses ongles. Ou un shakahō, ça aurait été mieux. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait ça pour l'enrager ou juste pour qu'elle admire son torse musclé et saliver dessus, mais en tout cas, les deux fonctionnaient. Elle regardait avec dégoût la troupe de groupies qui gloussaient, rougissaient et salivaient devant ce qui leur dévoilaient ces deux Dieux avec leurs corps à souhait. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Kaien à moitié nu mais il ne lui faisait autant d'effet que son Ichigo. A croire que son béguin pour lui avait complètement disparut. Rukia grimaça lorsque des « Kaien-sama » et des « Ichigo-sama » fusèrent de la troupe d'hyènes hystériques. N'avaient-elles aucune retenue ? Elles étaient toujours dans les pâtes d'Ichigo et cela la frustrait. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que d'autres femmes s'excitaient à cause de son homme à elle. Oh, Kami. Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'elle avait dit ? Ses joues s'enflammèrent instantanément et le sourire d'Ichigo s'élargit en voyant cela.

- On les commence ces photos ? s'impatienta Ichigo sans effacer son large sourire.

- Toute de suite, Ichigo ! Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance ! dit gaiement Rangiku en plaçant Nemu devant elle.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? C'est grâce à Rukia-chan ! s'écria Kaien en passant son bras autour du cou d'Ichigo.

- Quoi ? La petite Kuchiki ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous…fit-elle surprise.

- Non… ! s'écria Ichigo en agitant une main devant son visage.

- Aller, faisons une pose sexy pour Rukia-chan ! s'écria le lieutenant de la 13e division en grignant à l'appareil photo.

Ichigo n'eut le temps de se préparer lorsque le flash se déclencha. Les quelques groupies crièrent et sortirent Rukia de son embarras. Elle releva les yeux à temps pour voir Ichigo et Kaien croiser leurs bras puis prendre une pause très masculine…et sexy. Le rouquin fronçait les sourcils tandis que le lieutenant avait un large sourire séducteur collé aux lèvres. Elle remarqua également que le jeune Kurosaki avait les joues roses, à croire qu'il était embarrassé.

Pendant au moins quinze minutes, les deux « vedettes » de la treizième division participèrent à une séance de photo supervisée par une enthousiaste Matsumoto. Entre temps, Rukia s'était assise au bord du porche, sa tâche complètement oubliée.

- Séance de photo officiellement terminée ! s'écria gaiement Matsumoto.

Ichigo exhala bruyamment avant de se pencher pour ramasser son shitagi, Kaien l'imita. Rangiku regarda les photos avec Nemu, sachant déjà lesquelles elles allaient garder ou pas, avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes hommes épuisés.

- Merci pour votre contribution, les garçons ! Dès la semaine prochaine, vous aurez enfin votre face dans notre magazine ! s'écria-t-elle avec beaucoup trop gaieté.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, souffla Ichigo en se dirigeant vers Rukia.

- Pas si vite, Ichigo !

Il retourna vers Matsumoto et la regarda suspicieusement, il pouvait voir ses yeux faire va-et-vient entre lui et Rukia.

- On va boire un coup ce soir au Rukongai avec les autres, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas réuni tous ensemble. Et ta présence est obligatoire ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire

- Euh…ouais…répondit-il penaud en reprenant sa marche.

- Et tu peux inviter ta petite amie aussi ! lui cria-t-elle lorsqu'il fut bien éloigné.

Il se stoppa net et se retourna vers la rousse pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Elle se contenta de sourire et de lui faire un signe de la main. Il pouvait voir Kaien rire tout en enfilant son haut. Ichigo leva le nez en l'air et tourna promptement vers Rukia. Quelle audace ! Il s'en fichait que les gens sachent mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le crie sur tout les toits qu'il…En plus ce n'était pas officiel entre eux ! Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé et il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage un jour de lui posé la question. Il donna un petit sourire aux femmes qui le regardaient avec admiration et se dirigea vers Rukia. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle et se retrouva à la même hauteur qu'elle. Le porche pouvait avoir ses avantages, maintenant il se retrouvait plongé dans l'océan indigo qu'étaient ses yeux. Ils sourirent mutuellement.

- T'as apprécié le spectacle, hein ? demanda-t-il prétentieusement.

- Tu rêves…rétorqua-t-elle en levant ses yeux en l'air.

- Tu peux dire la vérité, tu sais…dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais t'exhiber de la sorte…lança-t-elle en fixant son torse encore nu.

- T'étais jalouse ? Tu n'as pas à l'être, elles, elles n'ont droit qu'à une partie tandis que t-

Ichigo fut coupé dans son flot de parole lorsqu'une enveloppe fut lancée dans sa figure. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et il regarda à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Contrairement à certaines personnes, j'ai du travail, répondit-elle avec un air hautain.

- Ce n'est pas celui de Sentarou et de Kiyone d'aller chercher les magazines, rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant son enveloppe.

- Si mais ils ne sont pas disponibles pour le moment, je vais leur rendre une faveur, répondit-elle en se levant.

Rukia s'apprêtait à partir et s'arrêta pour regarder Ichigo qui la regardait à son tour. Elle tourna et sourit lorsqu'une idée passa dans sa tête.

- Oh, il y a tellement de magazine…je me demande comment je vais faire pour tous les ramener à la division…j'ai de si petits bras…s'écria-t-elle assez fort pour qu'Ichigo entende mais assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul.

Le rouquin comprit aussitôt l'insinuation et sauta sur le porche tout en enfilant son haut. Il ricana, Rukia était une si mauvaise actrice.

Les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent à la neuvième division tout en s'insultant, comme d'habitude. Ils entrèrent les quartiers généraux, saluant les shinigamis par la même occasion, et ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bureau du Capitaine. Ichigo faisait le guide, la brune n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Le rouquin frappa à la porte mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, il osa ouvrir la porte et il jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsqu'une masse sombre traversa la fenêtre pour atterrir dans la salle. Cette masse se trouvait être un grand homme, le lieutenant de la neuvième division Hisagi Shuuhei. Niveau look, il était assez mystique. Il avait les cheveux en pics tout comme Ichigo mais noir, il avait des tatouages un peu bizarre sur le visage. Le numéro soixante-neuf était tatoué sur sa joue gauche avec aussi une bande noire qui ressemblait vaguement à un pansement, elle arrivait jusqu'à la joue droite tant en passant sur son nez. Sur son côté droit, il avait également une horrible cicatrice, trois longues griffures, qui partait de son crâne jusqu'à sa mâchoire en passant sur son œil. Ses vêtements étaient personnalisés, il avait retroussé les manches de son shitagi pour révéler ses bras musclées. Sur son bras droit, il portait un brassard assez particulier, il portait le même motif que la bande dans son cou, et sur son bras gauche il portait son brassard de lieutenant.

Hisagi se leva et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçu les deux membres de la treizième division.

- Ichigo ! Ça fait un bail ! s'écria-t-il et arriva en seulement trois pas vers eux.

- Ouais, répondit le rouquin serrant la main de son collègue.

- Oh, mais…euh…à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en apercevant Rukia.

- Kuchiki Rukia, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lieutenant Hisagi, répondit la brune en s'inclinant formellement.

- Enchanté…dit-il à son tour en s'inclinant légèrement. Ah ! Tu es la sœur de Byakuya ?

- Oui…

- Oh, j'ai voulu te rencontrer…enfin, je veux dire, dans le sens…hum…

Une toux interrompit Shuuhei et les deux bruns se tournèrent vers Ichigo qui envoyait des ondes négatives au lieutenant. Elles disaient clairement « pas touche ou t'es mort ». Shuuhei comprit le message et recula un peu, quoiqu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi il fut menacé.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de passer par les fenêtres ? demanda le rouquin sceptiquement.

- Eh, eh, ouais un peu mais je crois que je devrais me débarrasser de cette manie, je risque de me faire prendre un jour, répondit-il en se grattant les cheveux. Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- On est venu chercher les magazines, répondit simplement Ichigo.

- Oh, Sentarou et Kiyone n'étaient pas disponibles donc Capitaine Ukitake vous a envoyé, c'est ça ? dit le lieutenant en se dirigeant vers un placard métallique dans le coin du bureau.

- Euh…ouais…on peut dire ça comme ça…bredouilla le rouquin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Hisagi ouvrit la petite porte sur laquelle le numéro treize était inscrit et il en ressortit une pile de magazines qu'il déposa dans les mains d'Ichigo qui le fusilla du regard. Il prit l'enveloppe que lui tendit Rukia, il en ressortit un papier qu'il tamponna avant de le remettre dans l'enveloppe et ensuite la remettre à Rukia.

- Voilà ! s'écria-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Merci, Lieutenant Hisagi, répondit Rukia en s'inclinant.

- Mais y'a pas de quoi…Et, Ichigo, t'as déjà entendu pour ce soir ?

- Ouais…Rangiku me l'a dit…

- J'espère que tu seras là, t'as une tendance à toujours désister.

- J'y serai, j'y serai !

Hisagi ricana et salua les deux shinigamis avant qu'ils ne disparurent derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? demanda curieusement Rukia sur le chemin du retour.

- Juste les gars qui veulent faire la fête ce soir…répondit Ichigo, visiblement irrité.

- Oh…

- Actuellement, Rangiku m'a demandé de t'inviter…dit-il avec un rougissement en repensant au mot que la rousse avait utilisé pour désigner Rukia.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Qui t'as donné le droit de décider pour moi ?

- Tu penses vraiment accepter de venir ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- C'est une bande de fou.

- Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de fous, je suis immune.

- C'est qui ces fous ?

Rukia se contenta de lui tirer la langue et accéléra le pas avec Ichigo à ses trousses qui essayait de lui faire avouer qui étaient les fous. Ils arrivèrent à leur division en un rien de temps et entrèrent directement dans le bureau de leur Capitaine. Ichigo déposa brusquement la pile de magazine sur le bureau et le mouvement causa à un des magazines de tomber puis de s'ouvrir. Quelque chose de flashy attira l'attention de la petite noble et elle cria de joie. Elle courut vers le bureau et attrapa le magazine.

- Un nouveau magasin entièrement consacré à Chappy ? s'écria-t-elle en lisant le titre de l'article. Regarde, Ichigo, il y a un magasin spécial Chappy qui a ouvert au Sereitei !

- Ouais et ? rétorqua le rouquin en se mettant derrière la brune pour regarder le magazine au-dessus de son épaule.

- Comment ça « ouais et ? » ? Faut qu'on y aille ! s'exclama-t-elle en changeant de page.

- « On » ? Pourquoi tu me mêles dans tout ça ? T'as qu'à demander à Yuzu de t'accompagner. Je n'ai aucune envi d'aller dans un magasin pour un idiot et hideux lapin en peluche.

Rukia tourna vivement la tête vers Ichigo mais la reproche qu'elle avait préparé disparut aussitôt sur le bout de sa langue. Elle fut choquée de voir à quel point ils étaient proches. En tournant la tête, elle tomba sur le profil gauche du rouquin, beau profil d'ailleurs. Il remarqua son regard et tourna la tête vers elle, son nez effleura le sien par la même occasion. Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux et Rukia rougit comme une petite écolière. Ichigo pencha sa tête sur le côté et elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

- On ne devrait peut-être pas faire ça ici...s'écria-t-elle soudainement lorsque ses lèvres se trouvèrent à quelques millimètres de les siennes.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en fermant ses yeux.

- Parce qu'on est dans le bureau du Capitaine ! cria-t-elle, irritée par son ignorance.

- Aucune importance, lança-t-il avant de franchir la petite distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

Malgré ses précédentes protestations, Rukia répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Ichigo la tourna vers lui et elle se cogna assez violemment sur le bord du bureau lorsqu'il pressa son corps contre le sien. Mais ses sens étaient bien trop concentrés sur le baiser pour ressentir la douleur. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que lui plaça les siens autour de sa taille. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent et ils grognèrent au contact. Ichigo avait envi folle d'être plus proche de Rukia, il avait comme l'impression qu'ils ne l'étaient pas assez alors qu'une simple poussière ne pouvait traverser l'espace entre eux. Le rouquin se montrait plus impatient que d'habitude, la brune pouvait le ressentir dans la façon qu'il l'embrassait. Il laissa sa bouche et elle exhala bruyamment, lorsqu'il embrassa la base de sa mâchoire elle ne put retenir un doux gémissement. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son cou comme ses mains glissèrent le long de ses courbes pour arriver à ses hanches. En un simple mais rapide mouvement, elle se retrouva sur le bureau du Capitaine avec Ichigo entre ses jambes. Le brusque mouvement provoqua la chute des magazines et Rukia écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa dans quelle position elle se trouvait.

- I-Ichigo-Ah !

Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il mordilla la partie sensible qui se trouvait entre son cou et son épaule puis il suça dessus. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement quand cette sensation gênante se fit à nouveau ressentir entre ses jambes. Elle questionna les connaissances d'Ichigo sur la matière. Il savait bien comment s'y faire malgré le fait qu'elle était la première femme dans sa vie. A croire que cela fait partie des instincts naturels des hommes. La sensation entre ses jambes s'intensifia lorsqu'il se mit à caresser sa cuisse avec une main. Elle laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Ichigo continua son assaut sur son cou et laissa tous pleins de marques d'amour sur sa belle peau. Il glissa sa main sous le genou de Rukia et passa sa jambe derrière son dos, son autre jambe s'enroula automatiquement autour de ses hanches. Il grogna lorsqu'il fut rapproché plus d'elle et replaça ses mains sur ses hanches. La petite noble sentit quelque chose de dur et pointu faisant pression sur son bas ventre, elle paniqua légèrement. Mais lorsque le rouquin avança un peu plus vers elle la chose s'enfonça un peu plus et elle comprit aussitôt qu'est-ce c'était. Cette découverte provoqua d'autres étranges sensations dans son corps. Il devint de plus en plus chaud et de la transpiration sortait de ses pores, une étrange humidité se fit ressentir entre ses jambes, ses seins réagissaient drôlement et ses gémissement devinrent de plus en plus forts. Ichigo déplaça le haut du shihakushō de Rukia et continua sa descente vers sa poitrine.

- Ichigo…gémit-elle en agrippant ses cheveux orange.

Le rouquin le prit comme un signal, il tira brusquement sur le vêtement et il s'apprêta à ouvrir ses yeux pour découvrir la petite vallée de la petite noble. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance lorsque des voix et des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Rukia sortit instantanément de sa transe et se détacha d'Ichigo pour ensuite se couvrir. Elle poussa le rouquin qui n'avait rien encore saisi et sauta de la table. Ichigo la regardait de haut avec cet air déçu qui l'aurait fait rigoler s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point d'être choppés.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle en chuchotant.

Il sembla revenir sur terre mais il ne put prononcer un mot quand le regard de Rukia se baissa vers sa ceinture. Il le suivit et les deux découvrirent avec choc la bosse plus qu'apparente dans l'hakama du shinigami. Ichigo vola pratiquement vers la fenêtre lorsque les voix de Kiyone et de Sentarou s'intensifièrent, il donna dos à tout intrus qui pouvaient surgir de la porte. Rukia arrangea ses cheveux et se retourna à temps quand la porte glissa avec fracas.

- Oi, Kuchiki ! Je vois que t'as accompli ta tâche ! C'est parfait ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! beugla Sentarou en s'approchant de la petite noble, sans même remarquer Ichigo.

- Regarde qui est-ce parle…c'est moi qui ai trouvé Kuchiki-san pour lui confier la mission ! beugla à son tour Kiyone, elle non plus ne remarqua pas Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écrièrent-ils en union.

Les deux avaient attrapé le même magazine et le tira chacun vers eux tout en se fusillant du regard. Entre temps, Rukia avait trouvé un magazine qu'elle avait placé devant son visage en prétendant de le lire. Les deux cinquièmes sièges étaient complètement insouciants de la situation autour d'eux.

- Je vais donner au Capitaine son magazine, idiot, rétorqua la blonde en resserra sa prise sur le magazine.

- JE vais donner au Capitaine son magazine et c'est toi l'idiote ! répliqua le barbu en tirant le magazine vers lui.

- Il a demandé personnellement à ce que JE l'apporte pour lui !

- Non ! Il a demandé à ce l'UN d'entre nous l'apporte pour lui !

- Il parlait de moi bien évidemment, il me préfère plus que toi !

- Quoi ? Qui peut aimer une fille aussi grossière que toi ?

- Répète un peu pour voir !

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard avant que Kiyone ne lâchât brusquement le journal. Sentarou tituba en arrière. La blonde prit un autre magazine et regarda son collège malicieusement.

- Allons faire un test de fidélité, alors. Le premier qui arrive dans la chambre du Capitaine a gagné, déclara-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

- Ok, c'est du gâteau ! cria le barbu.

Aussitôt dit, les deux disparurent en shunpo. Lorsque leurs énergies spirituelles furent assez éloignées, Rukia baissa le magazine pour dévoiler son visage encore rouge. Elle soupira de soulagement et glissa ses yeux vers Ichigo. Il donnait toujours son dos et il s'était penché, ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De là où elle était, elle pouvait clairement voir que son corps était aussi raide qu'un bâton. C'était embarrassant ! Elle ne savait ni quoi faire ni dire. Si elle allait le voir maintenant, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de fixer sa…virilité qui, elle savait, n'avait pas encore repris son état normal. En plus elle se rendit bien compte qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de très inappropriée dans _le_bureau de leur Capitaine et _sur_son bureau. Rukia arrangea ses cheveux puis son shihakushō, elle replaça ensuite les magazines encore de travers. Quand elle y repensait, elle trouvait la situation hilarante. Faillir se faire chopper alors qu'ils étaient en train de se peloter était quelque chose à expérimenter. Et ne pas être remarquer malgré l'évident était encore plus drôle. La petite noble ne put retenir un ricanement après cette pensée.

Ichigo jurait tout haut dans sa tête tout les Dieux qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation. Il avait pensé qu'_**il**___allait se calmer mais, bien au contraire, la situation s'était empirée à un point qu'il avait mal. Il exerçait un grand nombre d'effort sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de sauter sur Rukia et la dévorer toute crue. Mais lorsque le doux ricanement de Rukia parvint à ses oreilles, _**il**_ vibra et Ichigo ne put retenir un grognement. Il tourna la tête et envoya un regard noir à la petite brune dont les épaules se secouaient dû au fait qu'elle essayait de retenir son rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ça…répondit-elle simplement.

- Ça ? t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! s'écria-t-il en regardant la petite shinigami comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est quelque chose à rire…dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

- On a failli se faire choppés, à moins que tu aimes l'exhibition, je trouve pas ça du tout drôle !

- C'était…comment dire… ? excitant…

- Excitant ?

Rukia ricana à nouveau, l'expression d'Ichigo se radoucit en l'entendant. Ce n'était que dernièrement qu'il pouvait voir la petite noble sourire ou rire auprès de lui et cela à cause de lui. Et il ne pouvait se lasser de son rire, elle était si belle comme ça. Il détourna immédiatement la tête quand l'immense douleur se fit ressentir entre ses jambes. _**Il**___avait besoin de libération et immédiatement. Il sursauta lorsque la main douce et chaude de Rukia vint se poser sur la sienne, il ne l'avait ni senti ni entendu venir. Il retira sa main brusquement et s'écarta un peu d'elle. Le contact entre eux ne pouvait rien prévoir de bon dans cette situation. La petite Kuchiki plissa les yeux et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

- C'est grossier, Ichigo, lança-t-elle.

- Hum…euh…tu m'as un peu surpris…bredouilla-t-il sa réponse.

Rukia fit un « humph » tout haut et laissa ses yeux glisser plus bas sur le corps du rouquin. Ichigo sentit son regard et se quanta un peu plus sur le côté bloquant sa vue sur sa « bosse ». Il n'était pas encore…prêt à lui montrer _**ça**_ couvert ou pas. Il entendit quelque froissement de vêtement et son corps se tendit.

- Je vais retourner à mon travailler et je te laisse t'occuper des tes choses…masculines, dit-elle nonchalamment.

- Hum…répondit-il simplement, incapable de trouver sa voix.

- A ce soir alors, dit-elle au final.

Ichigo entendit le « bang » de la porte et il soupira de soulagement. Maintenant il avait quelques problèmes à régler, il se dirigeait vers la porte avec quelques boitements lorsque quelque chose tiqua dans sa tête.

- Elle pense quand même pas venir avec moi ce soir ? s'écria-t-il tout d'un coup, surprenant les shinigamis qui passaient.

Lorsque Byakuya posa le pied dans le hall d'entrée de son manoir, il ressentit tout de suite la familière et palpitante énergie spirituelle qui émanait du salon des invités. _Quelqu'un était fâché,_pensa-t-il. Il se débarrassa de ses waraji et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du salon. Il glissa le shōji et devant lui se trouvait le jeune héritier des Kurosaki assis devant la mikada avec son dos faisant face à l'entrée. Le chef des Kuchiki voyait clairement que le jeune rouquin était extrêmement agacé, rien qu'en regardant sa posture. Il était assis en tailleur, sa tête posée sur son poing et son autre main tambourinait la petite table. La scène était totalement hilarante, ce n'était pas tout les jours que le fier Kurosaki Ichigo venait chez lui attendre sa sœur et sortir avec elle ensuite. Il racla sa gorge. Ichigo se retourna vivement vers lui avec des yeux espérant mais lorsqu'ils tombèrent sa figure, ils s'assombrirent avec déception. Il se retourna immédiatement.

- Oh, ce n'est que toi…marmonna-t-il.

Le petit avait surement cru que c'était Rukia, il était toujours aussi incompétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de distinguer les énergies spirituelles. Bien qu'habitué à ses impolitesses, Byakuya trouva qu'il fut très grossier de l'avoir accueilli ainsi, dans sa maison en plus. Kurosaki Ichigo et le respect étaient deux choses l'une. Il n'en montrait que pour son Capitaine, quelques autres et sa mère, peut-être son père. Même Yamamoto n'en avait pas droit, il se tenait juste à carreau devant lui parce-que sa position était en jeu, noble ou non.

- Pourquoi tu l'as autorisé à sortir ? demanda-t-il tout d'un coup.

- Pardon ? dit Byakuya, confus.

- Pourquoi t'as autorisé Rukia à venir avec moi ce soir ? je veux dire tu traites toujours ceux avec qui je traîne de « grossiers personnages qui ne font que disgracier les shinigamis », alors pourquoi tu laisses Rukia venir avec moi ? déclara le rouquin en se tournant vers le plus âgé.

- Ai-je vraiment dit une telle chose ? demanda Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non mais tu le penses, déclara Ichigo comme si c'était évident.

Byakuya resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, il l'avait pensé à plusieurs reprises. Ces shinigamis dépourvus de manières et qui ne passaient leur temps qu'à s'amuser ne pouvaient que l'écœurer. Kaien et même Ichigo ne faisaient pas exception, il se demandait parfois s'ils étaient vraiment des nobles.

- Puis-je savoir quel est le rapport avec ma décision d'autoriser Rukia à sortir ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

- Un grand frère doit protéger sa petite sœur de ces grossiers personnages qui ne font que disgracier les shinigamis ! s'écria brusquement le rouquin.

- Tu seras présent il n'y aura aucun soucis, répondit le noble se retournant vers la sortie.

Il avait menti. Ichigo était la dernière personne à qui il aurait voulu confier sa sœur dans ce genre situation. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, un mariage était en jeu et il devait utiliser tout les moyens pour réunir ces deux là. Enfin, il faisait comme Isshin le lui demandait. Parfois, il ne savait pourquoi il suivait les plans du chef des Kurosaki. Il était grand, adulte, il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions et donc refuser toutes les idioties que lui demandait l'aîné. Mais non, il en était incapable et il le suivait comme un petit mouton même si sa fierté en prenait un coup. Il sortit du salon et avança dans le couloir au même moment que Rukia arriva, toujours habillée de son shihakushō et elle portait son katana à sa ceinture. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua debout devant elle en train de la fixer, elle s'inclina les mains jointes devant elle.

- Okaeri nasai, Nii-sama…dit-elle doucement.

- Tadaima, murmura-t-il en réponse puis tourna son dos. Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

- Oui.

Lorsque le son des pas de son grand frère disparurent elle se releva et regarda Ichigo qui s'était levé et la fixait méchamment. Oh, il était encore fâché.

- T'as encore quelques minutes pour changer d'avis, lança-t-il en croisant les bras.

Rukia se contenta de grigner. Elle attrapa son poignet et le traîna vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi t'es si enthousiaste à y aller ? Pour l'alcool, c'est ça ? Je te savais un peu alcoolique mais pas à ce point, déclara-t-il en enfilant ses waraji.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'était qu'une fois ! Et je ne sais pas...j'ai cette soudaine envie d'y aller et j'ai un pressentiment que ça va être fun.

Fun ? Ichigo ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il entendait. Lui seul pouvait savoir qu'une soirée avec les autres c'était la catastrophe.

Ichigo avait bien raison quand ils disaient que « les gars » étaient une bande de fous. L'accueil fut quelque peu…unique.

Le bar se trouvait au Rukongai, au premier quartier et cela au grand étonnement de Rukia. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée à part pour des missions. Même si ce n'était pas son ancien quartier et même si cela lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs, elle embrassa la sereine brise qui vient lui caressa le visage. L'odeur était différente ici, ce n'était ni bon ni mauvais mais l'atmosphère était complètement différent de celui du Sereitei. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour elle mais cela faisait si longtemps. Rukia ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- A te regarder on aurait dit que tu ne sors jamais, fit Ichigo à côté d'elle.

- Je ne vais pas nier ça, répondit en passant ses mains derrière elle.

Ichigo la regarda avec de gros yeux. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle était aussi enthousiaste à y aller ce soir ? En même cela ne l'étonnait pas, Kuchiki et amusement étaient deux choses tout à fait différentes. Il s'en doutait que Byakuya avait accepté parce qu'il était là et que le mariage était en jeu. En tout cas fierté et domination étaient leur mantra.

Les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent dans la partie animée et bruyante du quartier où il y avait tout plein de lumière et de gens. Apparemment Ichigo était très populaire ici, il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui ne s'était approchée de lui pour lui parler, homme comme femme. Rukia remarqua qu'elles avaient le même comportement que celles du Sereitei, des hyènes hystériques. Vraiment elle devenait de plus en plus frustrée de voir comme elles se jetaient aux bras du jeune shinigami, l'ignorant elle complètement et ses regards noirs. Mais le jeune héritier devait à chaque fois l'introduire aux passants, en tant qu'amie bien évidemment, il ne fallait quand même pas que les bruits partent vite.

Ils arrivèrent devant une case en bois un peu plus grande que les autres autour d'elle et d'où de bruyantes voix, rires et tout autre son en sortaient. Un insigne se trouvait au-dessus de l'entrée : Lao's Bar ! Mais Rukia n'avait même pas besoin de le lire, les cris et les rires lui suffisaient pour l'indiquer que c'était ici la place. Ichigo le leva le rideau verdâtre strié qui séparait l'entrée de la sortie et passa, Rukia derrière lui. Le barman relava instantanément la tête quand la petite sonnette raisonna, c'était un homme assez vieux aux longs cheveux gris mais il avait l'air d'être en forme, il avait un katana enroulé par un dragon comme tatouage sur son bras gauche. Instantanément que ses yeux tombèrent sur la figure d'Ichigo, il sourit largement.

- Oh, mais ne serait-ce le grand Kurosaki Ichigo ? fit-il en donnant sa coupe au client devant lui.

Tous les autres personnes présentes semblaient connaître le jeune Kurosaki et le saluèrent tous en chœur. Rukia pouvait voir quelques shinigamis mais la majorité était des paysans.

- Comment vas-tu, Aijirō ? demanda le rouquin en donnant une accolade au barman.

- On fait aller, la routine. Ça fait un bail, on se demandait si t'avais décidé de rester sobre pour toute ta vie. Mais maintenant je peux comprendre…fit le dénommé Aijirō en regardant Rukia du coin de l'œil. Puis-je savoir en qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Kuchiki Rukia, répondit instantanément la brune en s'inclinant.

- Enchanté Rukia ! Moi c'est Aijirō, un vieil homme qui eut droit de changer les couches de ce p'tit pissenlit ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant une main vers la petite shinigami et utilisant l'autre pour ébouriffer les cheveux du rouquin.

- Enchantée, Aijirō-san, répondit Rukia en serrant sa main.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Ils sont déjà là, les autres ? demanda impatiemment le jeune héritier en tapant la main sur sa tête.

- Bien sûr, depuis un bon bout de temps. T'es très en retard.

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose tout bas et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar. Rukia s'inclina une dernière fois et suivit le rouquin. Aijirō la suivit du regard avec un large sourire et des yeux rieurs. Ils arrivèrent dans long un couloir très illuminé avec plusieurs shōji fermés. Ichigo continua sa marche et plus ils avançaient plus des voix et des cris se faisaient entendre. Au final ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte du couloir et le rouquin l'ouvrit brusquement attirant ainsi l'attention des occupants de la salle vers eux. Rukia aperçut au moins une dizaine de personnes présentes, tous shinigamis sauf un. Elle reconnut instantanément Kaien, Kiyone, Sentarou et Ganju. Rangiku et Shuhei qu'elle avait rencontrés pour la première fois le matin étaient aussi là, pas étonnant, mais ils avaient l'air d'être déjà saouls si on se fiait à leurs joues roses. Il y avait aussi un homme plutôt efféminé et des sourcils particuliers avec un chauve à ses côtés qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu. Faisaient aussi leurs présences le lieutenant de la troisième division, Kira Izuru, un blond à yeux bleus avec une mèche bizarre qui tombait sur son œil gauche ainsi que le lieutenant de la cinquième division, Momo Hinamori, une jeune femme de petite taille comme elle qui coiffait ses cheveux marron foncé en un chignon. Tous étaient assis autour d'une grande table sur laquelle des tonnes de bouteilles de saké avaient échoué. A son grand soulagement, elle repéra une carafe de thé mais seul le lieutenant de la cinquième division en buvait.

- Ichi… ! commencèrent-ils tous à crier avant qu'ils ne repérèrent la petite shinigami aux côtés du rouquin.

Ce fut le silence complet. Tous à l'exception de Kaien et Rangiku regardaient tour à tour les deux jeunes nobles. Rukia souriait nerveusement tandis que l'œil d'Ichigo tiquait nerveusement et sa main qui se trouvait encore sur le shōji agrippa ce dernier menaçant de le briser. Enfin après quelques minutes de silence se fut Ganju qui réagit le premier.

- Rukia-chan ! cria-t-il en se précipitant les bras ouverts vers elle.

Ses mains étaient à quelques millimètres de toucher la petite brune quand le pied du rouquin sortit de nulle part et se planta en plein dans la face du dernier des Shiba. Il percuta de plein fouet le mur opposé à la porte, créant en même temps un énorme cratère. Les autres shinigamis ne battirent même pas un cil quand le corps du noble passa devant eux et continuèrent de fixer Ichigo qui avait encore son pied en l'air. Ganju se décolla lentement du mur et plaqua une main sur son visage pour cacher la trace de pied mais aussi le saignement de son nez.

- Ah ! Mon beau visage ! Mais qu'est-ce t'as pris ? s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du rouquin.

- Garde tes sales pattes pour toi ! répondit-il en replaçant son pied.

Rukia tourna vivement la tête vers lui et s'apprêta à protester lorsque son visage fut enfoui entre deux grosses pastèques moelleuses qui se trouvaient être la poitrine de Rangiku. La petite shinigami se retrouva incapable de parler et de respirer.

- Oooh, Kuchiki-san, ça fait si plaisir que tu sois venue ! Je vois qu'Ichigo a bien fait passer le message, s'exclama-t-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil au rouquin.

- La ferme, marmonna-t-il, les joues roses.

La petite Kuchiki marmonna quelque chose mais cela fut incompréhensible.

- Hum ? fit Matsumoto.

- Je crois que tu devrais la lâcher, fit à son tour Ichigo.

- Oh !

La rousse la libéra immédiatement et Rukia inhala profondément l'air dont elle fut privée pendant ces quelques minutes.

- Désolée, désolée ! Je sais qu'ils peuvent être un peu encombrants mais tout le monde ici présent eut droit d'y aller faire un tour. Dis-toi que c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue.

- O-Oui, bredouilla la plus jeune en essayant toujours de retrouver son souffle.

Matsumoto arrangea ses cheveux qui s'étaient levés et remarqua quelque chose sur le cou de la jeune shinigami devant elle. La chose avait bien été camouflée mais avec les yeux experts de Matsumoto, le suçon ne passa pas inaperçu. Quiconque qui l'aurait maquillé était connaisseur dans la matière et elle savait que la petite Kuchiki n'y était pour rien. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna lorsqu'elle fut interpellée. Ichigo avait déjà pris place, entre Kaien et Sentarou, et s'était déjà accaparé d'une coupe de saké.

- Allons, Kuchiki-san ! Il est temps qu'on te-, je veux dire qu'Ichigo te présente ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en tournant la petite brune vers la table.

Ichigo lança un regard vif à la rousse mais elle se contenta de grigner et plaça Rukia en face de lui, juste à côté de Momo qui lui donna un large sourire puis elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- Alors c'est pour elle que t'as abandonné la baston à la division. Je ne pensais pas que tant d'années sans une femme dans ta vie t'aurait obligé à tomber si bas. J'avoue qu'elle a de beaux yeux mais niveau calibre, elle n'est pas du tout adaptée pour un monstre comme toi. En plus, on aurait dit une naine, déclara franchement Ikkaku en pointant Rukia d'un doigt.

En un battement de cil, le quatrième siège de la onzième division se retrouva avec la trace rouge d'une main sur son crâne rasé. Il ne ressentit la peine que lorsque Rukia se rassit tranquillement.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le chauve, j'ai cru voir un moustique virevolter autour de votre crâne. Ça aurait été très problématique d'avoir une piqure d'insecte à cet endroit si fragile ET visible, non ? J'espère que vous m'en serez gratifié, dit la petite brune avec sa « voix ».

Certains ricanèrent tandis que d'autres regardaient avec admiration la jeune noble.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle est aussi brutale et impolie que lui, y'a pas de doute elle est faite pour lui. ET je ne suis pas chauve, t'as de la chance que t'es une fille, marmonna le « chauve » en massant son crâne.

- Oh oui ! Elle est faite pour lui ! Kuchiki-san est aussi belle qu'un papillon de nuit ! Féminine mais en même temps masculine. Elle est gracieuse et elle est indépendante. Une femme qui peut se débrouiller toute seule mais qui fait tout avec élégance, c'est une femme pour Ichigo ! s'exclama Yumichika avec joignant ses mains. Mais je dois avouer que niveau poitrine, elle est un peu en désavantage.

La petite noble était à deux doigts de dégainer son katana lorsque le rouquin frappa l'homme efféminé avec le dos de sa main sur la joue. Yumichika sembla horrifié et posa une main sur sa joue dramatiquement.

- Oh, Ichigo ! Comment oses-tu, mon si beau visage ? s'écria-t-il, sur le point de verser les larmes.

Il ne l'avait pas frappé si fort, remarqua Rukia. Elle comprit tout de suite que cet homme en plus efféminé était narcissique quand il cherchait désespérément un miroir dans tous les recoins de son shihakushō.

- C'était Yumichika et le chauve, Ikkaku 11ème division. Là, Izuru et Momo. Le reste tu connais déjà, fit le rouquin nonchalamment en désignant chacun avec sa quatrième coupe de saké.

Rukia leva un sourcil en le regardant et il leva les deux. Apparemment personne n'était perturbé par son manque de politesse dans l'introduction. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il se servit encore une autre coupe de saké mais il ne présentait aucun signe d'ivresse. A croire qu'il était un grand adepte de la boisson…Elle le voyait très mal être un alcoolique. Elle soupira silencieusement et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux du lieutenant de la cinquième division qui la fixait avec un large sourire. Rukia lui rendit nerveusement son sourire. Pourquoi la regardais-t-elle comme ça ?

- Il est temps qu'on porte un toast pour la fin du célibat d'Ichigo ! s'écria Rangiku en levant une bouteille en l'air.

Tous crièrent en chœur en levant leur coupe ou bouteille, tous à l'exception de Ganju, Izuru, Rukia et Ichigo. Les deux derniers étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. Alors ils croyaient qu'elle était la petite amie d'Ichigo ? Elle n'avait fait aucun lien avec les insinuations des deux membres de la onzième division, bien trop obsédée par le fait qu'ils l'insultèrent ouvertement. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Bien qu'ils se comportaient comme, ils n'avaient rien officialisé entre eux et certainement ils n'avaient pas été vus, ils faisaient assez attention quand ils se…ahem…pelotaient. Et ils continuaient à se chamailler tout comme avant. Ils n'avaient laissé aucune suspicion alors comment ? Rukia et Ichigo se regardèrent mutuellement puis ils regardèrent Kaien qui grignait pour eux.

- Alors comme ça Kuchiki-san et Ichigo sont ensembles ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Vous nous avez bien dupés, les mecs ! s'écria Sentarou en buvant d'une traite sa coupe de saké.

- Quoi ? NON ! s'écria Ichigo en tournant vivement la tête vers son collègue.

- Avoue que c'était de la comédie vos disputes, lança Kiyone en remuant ses sourcils.

- Non ! cria à nouveau le rouquin.

- Je me demande bien quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? se demanda Ganju en surveillant le rouquin des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ju-chan ? Tu étais là quand ça a été officialisé ! s'écria Kaien.

- Ne me dis pas que tu parles de ce dîner, Nii-chan ? Ils étaient en train de se bagarrer comme deux chiens enragés ! s'écria le petit frère en postillonnant par la même occasion.

- Ah, oui…C'était le lendemain alors…répondit Kaien en se grattant les cheveux.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries, Kaien…lança le rouquin entre ses dents.

- Et ce dîner date de quand, Kaien ? demanda suavement Rangiku avec les joues roses et un sourire bête.

- Humm…Je dirais un peu plus de quatre mois…répondit-il en tapant son menton d'un doigt.

- Depuis l'arrivée de Kuchiki-san ? s'étonne Kiyone.

- Ichigo, vilain garçon…dit Shuhei en ricanant.

- Mais pendant que j'y pense, le délai est presque terminé…fit soudainement le noble Shiba en croisant ses bras.

Les corps d'Ichigo et de Rukia se tendirent instantanément. Il n'allait quand même pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis maintenant et ici ? Kaien les regardant tour à tour en grignant. Il était un sadique ! Les autres occupants de la pièce regardaient les trois nobles qui semblaient être en communication télépathique. Leurs comportements étaient assez sceptiques, les deux plus jeunes gigotaient nerveusement, le lieutenant de la treizième division grignait comme un maniaque et il semblait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

- Ne, de quoi vous parlez ? C'est louche…lança Rangiku en plissant les yeux.

- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure, Rangiku ! répondit joyeusement Kaien en élargissant son sourire.

- Non, je ne veux pas attendre ! Tu as commencé, tu continues ! C'est un truc de noble, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pa-

La rousse fut coupée dans son flot de paroles lorsque la porte fut coulissée brusquement. Des sonnettes se firent entendre et une énorme ombre enveloppa tous les occupants de la salle. Ce fut le silence complet par la suite. Le visage d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika s'illuminèrent automatiquement en reconnaissant la figure.

- Lieutenant ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

- Alors comme ça, Ichi a ramené sa fiancée ici…fit une voix rauque et raillante.

Zaraki Kenpachi, lieutenant de la onzième division, fit son entrée en toute sa grandeur. C'était un très grand et très robuste homme, donc très imposant. Il portait l'uniforme traditionnel des shinigamis et son badge de lieutenant dans son bras droit. Sa coiffure était particulièrement outrageuse, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pics au dessus de sa tête et au bout de chacun il y avait des petites sonnettes qui sonnaient à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Apparemment, c'était pour permettre à ses adversaires de le repérer plus facilement. Zaraki était réputé pour n'avoir jamais su libérer son zanpakutou, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Comment était-il arrivé à ce range là ? Peut-être pour son énorme énergie spirituelle incontrôlable, elle était si grande qu'il était obligé de porter un cache-œil sur son œil droit pour la réprimer, une invention du lieutenant de la douzième division. Il avait en plus une grande cicatrice qui formait une ligne de son cuir chevelu à son menton en passant par son œil gauche. En fin de compte, c'était un homme effrayant mais Isshin n'eut aucun de mal à l'accepter comme lieutenant et un fort lien se créa rapidement entre ces deux là. Il pouvait être grossier et aimer foncer tête la première mais il était un homme loyale.

Il s'avança et un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage, il montait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Ça fait un bail, Ichi…lança-t-il au rouquin.

- Ouais, sashiburi…répondit nerveusement le jeune noble.

- Oh, Kenpachi, on ne t'attendait plus…déclara Rangiku avec une drôle d'expression.

- On ne voulait pas venir au début parce qu'on travaillait tard avec le Cap'taine ! Mais quand on a appris qu'Ichi emmenait sa fiancée, on est toute de suite venu ! s'écria Yachiru en sautant sur l'épaule de Kenpachi.

- Ouais, on voulait absolument voir la déesse qui occupait notre Ichi pendant tout ce temps, continua le lieutenant en posant ses yeux sur Rukia.

Rukia se raidit sous le regard du lieutenant et le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit, si c'était même possible.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous marier, je suis déjà impatient de battre avec les p'tits d'Ichigo ! s'écria Zaraki en passant son pouce sur le coin de sa bouche.

Les deux jeunes nobles rougirent en entendant cela, ils étaient partis pour le mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kenpachi ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu parlais de fiancée maintenant de mariage, qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? s'interrogea Shuuhei.

- Quoi, vous êtes pas au courant…?

Un mouvement flou et rapide puis Zaraki se retrouva avec une lame aiguisé sous le cou. Ses yeux glissèrent en bas et rencontrèrent ceux d'Ichigo. Il était rouge et il grinçait des dents. Kenpachi sourit à nouveau, il avait touché un point sensible.

- Ferme ton clapet et je te laisse te battre avec moi…tout de suite…dit le rouquin entre ses dents.

- Oh…? Enfin quelque chose d'intelligent qui sort de ta bouche, gamin…répliqua Zaraki en ricanant.

Yachiru descendit tranquillement de son épaule et aussitôt, les deux shinigamis disparurent en shunpo pour réapparaître dehors par la fenêtre. Zaraki retira son katana à lame zigzaguée et le pointa vers Ichigo qui pointa le sien. Un « tche » sortit de la bouche du lieutenant avant qu'il ne fonça vers lui son katana vers le haut près à s'abattre sur le plus jeune shinigami. Ce dernier plaça son katana au-dessus de sa tête pour bloquer la katana qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Cependant le coup ne vint jamais et Zaraki disparut devant lui, brutalement il bloqua avec son avant bras le coup qui visait sa tête. La lame ne traversa pas peau mais entailla la manche de son shihakushō.

- Je vois que t'es devenu une chochotte, Ichigo ! s'écria Zaraki.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et tourna sur lui-même en dirigeant son katana vers son adversaire mais il n'attrapa que de l'air. Il se baissa vivement pour éviter à nouveau le katana menaçant mais ses cheveux n'eurent pas cette chance. Il regarda ses mèches tomber mollement au sol avant de faire un salto arrière et l'arme de Zaraki s'abattit violemment sur le sol où il se trouvait auparavant. Le lieutenant se releva et regarda le rouquin qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives à éviter comme une poule mouillée ? Tu t'serais affaibli, Ichigo ? T'as passé plus ton temps à te peloter qu'à t'entraîner, hein ? lança narquoisement Zaraki.

Il plaça son katana devant son visage et bloqua celui d'Ichigo.

- C'est la vérité, hein…dit-il en voyant les joues roses du noble devant lui.

A la fenêtre se trouvaient Rukia, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Sentarou et Ganju qui regardaient le combat. Tandis que les autres restèrent autour de la table, pas le moins perturbés par les évènements.

- Moh, Ichigo, tu gâches le fun, pourquoi t'as pas laissé Zaraki terminer ? s'écria Rangiku en faisant la moue.

- Je te l'ai dit, Rangiku, tu le sauras en temps et en heure, répliqua Kaien en grignant.

- Vous me rendez impatiente, combien de temps je vais devoir attendre comme ça… ?

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois-ci trois figures firent leurs apparitions.

- Tatsuki-chan ! Orihime-chan ! Et…hum…s'écria Rangiku en reconnaissant les deux jeunes femmes.

- C'est Abarai Renji, de la 6e division, répondit Tatsuki en désignant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Yoroshiku, fit Renji en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

Aussitôt que le nom arriva aux oreilles d'Ichigo, il perdit sa concentration. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre mais il regretta ce geste lorsqu'il fut obligé d'éviter de justesse le coup de son adversaire et roula à terre.

- Hey, c'est ici que ça se passe, lança Zaraki.

- Désolé, on remet ça à plus tard, lança à son tour Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la salle.

Durant leur petite bagarre ils s'étaient un peu éloignés mais malgré cela, le nom de son rival lui était parvenu aux oreilles.

Lorsque Rukia entendit le nom de son ami d'enfance, elle se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, Renji qui avait coupé les liens avec elle ces dernières semaines se trouvait à moins de dix mètres d'elle. Elle avait un peu peur de se retourner, elle pouvait clairement se souvenir de son expression ce jour-là, blessé et trahi. Tout le monde autour d'elle s'était retourné, lentement, elle pencha la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule. C'était bien lui, il n'avait pas changé mais elle n'avait pas espéré autrement. Ce qui était triste c'était qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois posé le regard sur elle. Elle détourna son regard et tomba sur Inoue qui la fixait mais cette dernière semblait un peu bizarre. Rukia n'arrivait pas déchiffrer son expression. Orihime salua la noble de la main avec un sourire forcé, la petite shinigami lui rendit son salut tout de même.

- C'est la Saint Valentin ce soir ou quoi ? Ces quoi tous ces couples ? s'écria Ikkaku dérouté.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que garçon marqué se serait intéressé à un homme de toute sa vie…déclara Yumichika clairement amusé.

- La ferme, vous deux ! Renji et moi ne sommes pas ensemble ! s'écria le sixième siège de la treizième division.

Tout le monde ricana. Rukia se demanda vaguement pourquoi Yumichika avait directement pensé que Renji était avec Arisawa-san et pas avec Inoue-san. Les autres se semblaient pas se plaindre, peut-être étaient-ils au courant qu'Inoue-san avait le béguin pour Ichigo ? Tous le savaient sauf le concerné. Cela a vraiment dû être dur pour la rousse. Comme si elle était une pour parler, c'était la même chose pour Renji.

Un craquement la fit tourner la tête et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ichigo qui avait un pied posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais le rouquin ne la regardait pas et se contentait de fusiller du regard le jeune shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Il continua de grimper la fenêtre et atterrit habilement de l'autre côte suivit de Kenpachi.

- Ah ! Vous avez fini ! On va porter un toast pour Renji-kun ! s'exclama Rangiku en remuant une bouteille en l'air.

Tout le monde reprit sa place à l'exception d'Ichigo qui s'assit entre Rukia et Rangiku. La petite brune ne put protester ne voulant attirer l'attention vers eux. Le rouquin fusilla du regard le jeune shinigami aux cheveux rouge bien que ce dernier regardait tout le monde sauf eux. Et cela l'enrageait encore plus, il osait venir ici et ignorer Rukia comme si elle n'était pas présente dans la salle. Quel culot ! La paisible et joyeuse atmosphère s'était assombrie et devint tendue. Tout le monde le remarqua, enfin tous sauf Matsumoto qui servit deux coupes de saké puis en donna une à Renji.

- Bienvenue à toi Renji ! s'exclama-t-elle en trinquant avec le jeune shinigami.

- Merci, répondit-il timidement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa coupe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, les autres ? C'est plutôt rude, vous savez…reprocha la rousse à forte poitrine.

Ils lui souhaitent la bienvenue comme elle leur avait demandé mais chacun de sa façon et il en résultat une cacophonie totale. Renji inclina sa tête plusieurs fois à l'attention que lui portaient les plus âgés shinigami devant lui. Seul Rukia et Ichigo ne pipèrent mot. La petite brune fixait la table devant elle et ses poings fermés étaient posés sur ses genoux tandis que le rouquin ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune shinigami.

- Dis, petit, t'es de quelle division ? demanda Ikkaku, plutôt intéressé par l'apparence de Renji.

- De la 6e division, monsieur, répondit-il promptement.

- Quoi ? Ce coincé de Byakuya a accepté un mec comme toi, quel exploit…s'exclama tout haut Kenpachi ignorant le regard méprisant que lui lança simultanément Rukia et Renji.

- Oi, Kenpachi ! Y'a sa sœur juste devant toi ! s'écria Shuhei en agitant une main vers Kenpachi.

- Je m'en fous ! Qu'elle aille lui dire, j'ai toujours voulu me battre avec lui. Sûrement c'est une bonne raison pour qu'il sorte de ses gongs ? répliqua le lieutenant de la 11e division avec un large sourire.

- Ça m'étonnerait que Byakuya s'énerve aussi facilement pour cette simple insulte, il a entendu pire…répliqua Kaien.

- Tche, un vrai coincé…Mais gamin, je te dis tu serais mieux à la onzième division. On a besoin de gars comme toi. Ça se voit et ça se sent.

- Tche.

Toutes les têtes virèrent vers Ichigo qui fixait toujours Renji. Ce dernier décida enfin de lever ses yeux vers lui, une sorte d'éclair passa entre eux avant que le plus jeune des deux détourna ses yeux pour regarder Rukia qui le regardait tristement. Aussitôt que son regard marron rencontra le sein saphir il tourna la tête. Cet échange ne resta pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, Ichi ? demanda Kenpachi.

- Ça veut dire qu'un gars comme lui ne mérite pas d'être membre de la onzième division, dit Ichigo ses yeux toujours fixés sur Renji.

Ce fut le silence complet. Maintenant Ichigo disait des idioties. Jamais Kurosaki Ichigo méprisait d'autre shinigami, à part quand il était emmerdé et c'était réservé qu'à ses proches amis qui savaient qu'il ne disait rien au sérieux. Kenpachi allait sortir un mauvais reproche lorsque Rangiku prit la parole.

- Oh oui ! Tu dois connaître Kuchiki-san ici là ? s'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses mains.

Tout le monde se frappa le front mentalement. Rangiku manquait beaucoup de tact parfois, elle savait et voyait très bien la tension entre les trois là mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attiser le feu.

- Euh…hum…oui…répondit-il tout bas.

- Oui ? répéta Rangiku en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- C'était ma meilleure amie…

- C'était ?

Ichigo agrippa si fort la table qu'elle se fracassa la où il la tenait. C'était…c'était…c'était ! Il ne la considérait plus comme son amie d'enfance ou quoi ? Les autres voyaient clairement comment le rouquin faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se jeter sur le plus jeune shinigami.

Kenpachi frappa violemment son poing sur la table attirant l'attention vers lui.

- Y'en marre, p'tain ! Ce comportement de femelle me donne envie de dégueuler ! Battez-vous au lieu de vous reluquer comme deux amoureux ! s'écria-t-il plus qu'agacé.

- Quoi ? Y'a aucun raison pour je m-, commença Ichigo.

- Ah très bonne idée ! Si on faisait une compétition de saké entre Ichigo et Renji-kun !

Evidemment il n'y avait que Matsumoto pour penser à ce genre de chose.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en chœur Tatsuki et Ichigo.

- Jamais de la vie je participerai à ce genre de jeu puéril ! continua le rouquin en criant.

- Aurais-tu peur de perdre, Kurosaki ? enquiquina Renji avec un sourire narquois.

Tous virèrent leur tête vers Renji bouche bé. Ce soir c'était un match de tennis. Le jeune shinigami avait osé poser cette question, ce n'était pas une question à poser à Kurosaki Ichigo. Ce dernier regardait Renji avec un sourcil qui tiquait nerveusement.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, dit-il en attrapant une bouteille de saké.

Rukia lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais il l'ignora délibérément et déboucha la bouteille. Renji l'imita. Avec un regard, les deux portèrent leurs bouteilles à leurs bouches et commencèrent à la vider. Oh que cela allait être intéressant…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était déjà minuit passé mais la bataille de saké était loin de se terminer. Les deux combattants ne voulaient pas abandonner, malgré la fatigue, l'étourdissement, l'envie de tout renvoyer, ils restaient debout comme des soldats. Une trentaine de bouteilles vides se retrouvaient éparpillées sur la table et au sol. Chacun ayant bu la moitié. Un parfait record, on savait déjà qu'Ichigo était très résistant à l'alcool et apparemment Renji l'était aussi. Le seul indice qui montrait qu'ils étaient saouls était leurs joues roses.

Quant au public, il avait légèrement diminué en nombre. Kaien, Kira, Hinamori et Ganju étaient partis. Le chef des Shiba fut obligé de traîner son petit frère qui voulait absolument voir le combat jusqu'à la fin et se moquer d'Ichigo lorsqu'il tomberait. Cette rivalité commença dès leurs naissances, Ganju n'avait jamais accepté le fait que le rouquin attirait plus de filles que lui.

Maintenant il restait les autres, une bonne partie était inconsciente ou semi-consciente. Shuhei et Sentarou étaient tous les deux étalés par terre en ronflant bruyamment, Yachiru dormait paisiblement appuyé sur Kenpachi. Rangiku et Kiyone avait décidé de faire du karaoké au clair de la lune, bras dessus bras dessous. Quand même, c'était grâce à Yumichika et Ikkaku que la bataille ait pu durer aussi longtemps. Sans eux deux « petites amies » en colère auraient tabassé les deux rivaux pour les faire arrêter leurs idioties. Tatsuki se retrouva emprisonnée par un bakudo numéro 1 : sai et un tissu avait été placé sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de gueuler. Elle était certes une fille mais de vilaines choses pouvaient sortir de sa bouche quand elle le voulait. Ikkaku tenait fermement mais pas trop fort les mains d'Orihime derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de libérer sa meilleure amie. Quant à Rukia, ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par une ficelle que Yumichika avait sortie de son shihakushō et sa bouche était couverte par un magnifique mouchoir en tissu brodé. Il ne fallait quand même pas maltraiter une noble et encore moins Kuchiki Rukia, de peur d'affronter la colère de Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia restait plutôt calme tandis que Tatsuki gigotait pour se libérer du kidou. Orihime regardait tour à tour Ichigo et la petite brune avec désolation. Elle voyait très bien comme la jeune noble le regardait et elle pouvait presqu'entendre les obscénités qu'elle disait à son propos.

La température baissa considérablement dans la salle, tout le monde le ressentit quand ils frémirent tous involontairement. Sentarou éternua dans son sommeil. Rukia ne le supporta plus lorsqu'elle vit que les deux têtus et idiots devant elle ne pouvaient plus rien boire et que l'alcool dégoulinait de leur bouche. Renji et Ichigo s'apprêtèrent à prendre une autre bouteille chacun quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lâcher celle qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains. Ce fut avec horreur qu'ils découvrirent que leurs mains étaient encastrées dans de la glace. Ils se secouèrent leurs mains, tapèrent sur la table mais rien y faire, la glace ne se brisait pas. Une lueur attira leur attention et ils se tournèrent vers la source qui se trouvait être Rukia. Une aura blanche contournait son corps et elle avait l'air en colère, non, elle était complètement en furie. Elle donna un violent coup de tête en arrière et elle visa très bien, Yumichika se retrouva recroquevillé sur lui-même en se tenant le nez saignant. La petite brune se leva et se dégagea de ses « menottes » puis de son mouchoir. Elle avança d'un pas avec la tête baissée avec ses mèches qui cachaient son expression. Une brume apparut de nulle part et pénétra dans la salle.

- Bakudo numéro 4 : hainawa…murmura-t-elle.

Deux cordes lumineuses sortirent de nulle part et vinrent emprisonner les bras d'Ichigo et de Renji. Ces deux derniers se retrouvèrent au sol sur le dos comme deux vers de terre. La brune s'approcha du rouquin en premier, elle releva la tête et il frémit légèrement quand elle leva son pied.

- Ru-Ru-Ruki-AH !

Trop tard, elle avait déjà abattis son pied sur son entre-jambe. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son cri lorsqu'elle piétina sa virilité comme si c'était un simple mégot de cigarette. Tous les autres occupants conscients regardaient la scène avec horreur et admiration.

- Cela vous fait du bien, hein, Kurosaki Ichigo ? demanda-t-elle en écrasant son pauvre entre-jambe.

- Hum…p-pas v-vraim-ment…R-R-Rukia, t-tu devrais… !

Il ne put terminer sa phrase quand elle réserva à son visage le même sort que sa virilité. Ichigo se retrouva à manger la semelle de son waraji. Un mouvement sur le côté alerta Rukia qui regarda à côté pour voir Renji en train de se relever. En un flash, elle se retrouva au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés.

- Où allez-vous comme ça, Abarai Renji ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah…euh…

Lui non plus ne put terminer sa phrase lorsque Rukia renvoya son pied derrière elle et l'abattit violemment entre ses jambes. La force du coup envoya Renji balayé dans le mur derrière lui. Un gros « bam » se fit entendre et le jeune shinigami tomba au sol comme une poupée marionnette.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles ! cria-t-elle au final.

Rukia ouvrit la porte brusquement, sortit de la salle et referma la porte derrière elle avec fracas. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, la température dans la salle redevint à la normale et certains shinigamis arrêtèrent de grelotter. Soudainement un fou rire éclata et tout le monde se tourna vers Kenpachi qui roulait par terre de fou rire.

- L-Lieutenant ? interpella Ikkaku, interloqué.

Il savait que leur lieutenant était un peu fou et maniaque sur les bords mais à se rouler par terre…

- Je savais que ça allait arriver ! beugla-t-il entre deux rires.

Ichigo s'assit lentement et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de son étourdissement. Il avait été un peu dans les vapes. Il scanna des yeux la salle pour la voir en très mauvaise état et examina chacun des shinigamis qui le regardaient avec anticipation. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Renji émerger de son inconscience. Il manqua un peu de monde, remarqua-t-il. Réalisation tomba sur lui et il scanna à nouveau la salle, il manquait une personne en particulier. Il se leva à la hâte mais il tituba sur le côté, dû à la douleur et à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il brisa facilement le sort et sortit de la salle en un quart de tour. Ce fut le silence après son départ.

Orihime libéra son amie et cette dernière ne tarda pas pour se précipiter vers Renji qui releva la tête quand il vit une ombre se dresser au-dessus de lui.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Abarai Renji ? demanda le sixième siège.

- Euh…désolé… ?

Et c'était la mauvaise réponse…

Aijirō sursauta et manqua de laisser glisser un verre quand il entendit un bruit violent. Il se retourna pour voir Rukia émerger du fond. Elle avait l'air visiblement contrariée.

- Oh, Kuchiki-san, vous partez ? demanda-t-il à la petite brune.

Aucune réponse. Rukia continua son chemin hors du bar sans un mot ni un regard. Aijirō leva les épaules et continua sa vaisselle. Il n'y avait plus personne et les chaises avaient déjà été retournés, seuls les shinigamis étaient encore présents et surtout ils continuaient à vider tous son stock de saké. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fêter ce soir ? se demanda-t-il.

Il brisa un verre lorsqu'un autre bruit violent se fit entendre, il se retourna pour voir cette fois-ci Ichigo émerger du fond tout aussi contrarié, sauf qu'il boitait et titubait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ichigo ? demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin leva simplement sa main sans un regard ni parole et sortit du bar. Aijirō continua de regarder la sortie du bar avant de reprendre sa vaisselle.

- Ah, les jeunes…dit-il en secouant sa tête.

Ichigo réussit à rejoindre Rukia, grâce à ses grands pas, et courrait après elle. Cette dernière s'était mise à courir quand elle le vit derrière elle et le rouquin avait un peu de mal à la suivre, il avait mal et il était ivre.

- Rukia ! RUKIA ! Arrête-toi ! criait-il.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et accéléra le pas.

- Je t'en pris…rajouta-t-il.

Il put voir qu'elle ralentit pendant un dixième de seconde avant d'accélérer. Ichigo n'avait plus qu'une solution. Il utilisa shunpo pour apparaître devant elle et ouvrit grand ses bras. Rukia n'eut le temps de réagir et atterrit sur Ichigo qui entoura fermement ses bras autour d'elle. Même s'il était saoul, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse se libérer de sa prise.

- Lâche-moi, Ichigo ! cria-t-elle en poussant sur la poitrine du rouquin.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé ! cria-t-il à son tour en resserrant sa prise.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, gros imbécile ! cria-t-elle en lui donnant des coups de poings cette fois.

Ouch ! Ça faisait mal. Ichigo en avait un peu marre et il baissa vivement sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. L'effet fut immédiat. Rukia arrêta son martyre et ses mains tombèrent mollement sur la poitrine du jeune Kurosaki. Ce dernier continua son assaut sur sa bouche et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui réponde. La petite fut un peu dégoûtée au début par le fort goût d'alcool qui pénétra dans sa bouche quand Ichigo l'embrassa. Mais très vite il devient un arrière-goût et elle se laissa tenter la langue du rouquin. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et il ne perdit pas de temps pour y entrer. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement en plein milieu du Rukongai. Quand l'envie de respirer devint trop importante, ils se séparèrent.

- Tu t'es calmée, maintenant ? demanda le rouquin.

Rukia hocha la tête, incapable de retrouver sa parole. Ichigo sourit et posa son front sur le sien mais c'est avec effroi qu'il vit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Oh non !

- Ru-Rukia… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alarmé.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça entre Renji et toi ? Renji ne voudra jamais plus me parler…fit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

Rukia le regarda avec des gros yeux et deux petites larmes tombèrent. Ichigo les essuya avec son pouce. Oui, n'était-ce pas évident ? Ils aimaient la même fille, il était parfaitement normal que tous les deux soient rivaux. Quoi qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire les _deux mots_.

- Je peux comprendre que Renji soit jaloux de toi parce qu'il…il…enfin toi tu n'as aucune raison à te disputer comme ça avec lui ! répliqua-t-elle en le tapant doucement sur la poitrine.

- Je ne peux pas laisser ma…fiancée se faire courtiser par d'autres hommes quand même, répliqua-t-il à son tour en rougissant au mot _fiancée_.

- C'est pour ça que je te dis que t'as aucune raison ! cria-t-elle en le tapant plus fort.

- Explique-toi ! cria-t-il aussi en massant son pectoral maltraité.

- Je veux dire…toi et moi…moi et toi…

Rukia leva les yeux vers Ichigo pour voir s'il avait compris le message mais l'idiot pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il avait besoin d'un dessin ou quoi. La petite ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Elle regarda le rouquin et ce dernier fut un peu surpris de l'intensité de la couleur de ses yeux.

- C'est avec toi que je veux rester…donc, tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-elle doucement mais assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Quand Ichigo redressa vivement sa tête, elle sut qu'il avait saisi et elle cacha son visage dans poitrine. C'était embarrassant, c'était la première fois qu'elle se confessait à un garçon ! Quatre mois ! Cela leur avait pris quatre mois pour tomber fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Si ce n'était même pas moins. « Jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer ! » c'était leur mantra au début et voilà où ils en étaient…L'amour arrive toujours quand tu t'y attends le moins…

Ichigo était choqué, il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité ! Il venait de se faire confesser par la femme qu'il aimait ! Et même si ce n'était pas _les mots_, cela voulait dire la même chose. Il resserra sa prise sur elle puis enfouit sa tête dans le creux entre sa tête et son épaule.

- Moi aussi, Rukia…moi aussi…souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt Rukia entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Les deux restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant très longtemps, il n'y avait plus rien à côté, c'était eux et leurs sentiments. La petite brune ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand l'odeur du saké refit surface.

- Ichigo…tu sens le saké…lança-t-elle.

- Désolé, répliqua-t-il immédiatement en se détachant un peu d'elle. Tout ça c'est la faute de ce babouin.

- Oh maintenant c'est la faute de Renji ?

- Oui c'est lui qui m'a provoqué !

- T'aurais très bien pu l'ignorer, c'est toi l'adulte parmi vous deux.

- Il a dit cette phrase ! Et dire cette phrase c'est comme me sous-estimer !

- Tout comme je viens de le dire, tu pouvais très bien l'ignorer. Tu t'es encore plus ridiculiser en buvant de l'alcool comme un ivrogne.

- Tu exagères…bon peut-être que je me suis comme un imbécile en acceptant le défi…

- Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo qui prend enfin conscience de sa stupidité, le Roi des Esprit va-t-il faire son apparition ?

- Ça va ! N'en rajoute pas !

Rukia ricana et se dégagea de l'embrassade d'Ichigo avant de continuer à marcher.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda le rouquin.

- Quelle question. Je rentre chez moi, c'était l'aube si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué et Nii-sama nous avait dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

- Ah…Nii-sama…encore un autre celui-là…fit Ichigo à la suite de Rukia.

- Qu'a-t-il d'exceptionnel ce « Nii-sama » ? fit une voix grave.

Les deux tourtereaux se figèrent et regardèrent droit devant eux. Ils étaient déjà au Sereitei et plus précisément, devant le manoir des Kuchiki. A quel moment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Et devant le portail du manoir se trouvait, debout comme un garde, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier avait abandonné son shihakushō pour un simple yukata bleu nuit avec un haori blanc à longues manches posé sur ses épaules. Il n'avait plus son écharpe ni son kenseikan, ses mèches de cheveux tombaient librement autour de son visage. Il portait de simples zōri et dans sa main droite se trouvait Senbonzakura, son zanpakutou.

Il était là ? Il avait tout vu, tout entendu ? Si c'était le cas, Ichigo était foutu…

- Nii-sama… ! s'écria Rukia.

- Puis-je avoir une explication pour cet énorme retard, Kurosaki Ichigo ? demanda Byakuya en dirigeant son regard d'acier vers le rouquin.

- Ah…euh…hum…tu sais-

Le jeune Kurosaki commença à avancer et tituba vers l'avant, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il tomba au sol face contre terre. Les Kuchiki regardèrent le shinigami par terre et après avoir attendu près de deux minutes, ils en conclurent qu'il était complètement inconscient. L'alcool avait enfin décidé de faire son effet.

- Est-il ivre ? demanda Byakuya en fixant le corps.

- O-Oui…je pense…répondit timidement Rukia.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Eh bien…Renji est venu et…ils sont en quelques sortes entrés dans une bataille…

- Abarai Renji ? Que faisait-il là ?

- Il est venu en compagnie de Tatsuki Arisawa, Nii-sama.

- Je vois. Rentrons, Rukia.

- Hum…qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'Ichigo ?

Byakuya, qui avait le dos tourné, tourna sa tête vers le corps du rouquin au sol.

- Qu'il meurt ici m'ai égale, répliqua-t-il en continuant son chemin vers la maison.

- N-Nii-sama… ! cria tout d'un coup Rukia.

Le chef des Kuchiki soupira silencieusement et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement deux gardes se retrouvèrent à genoux devant lui.

- Emmenez ce gamin dans une des chambres des invités, ordonna-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur ! répondirent en chœur les deux gardes.

Ils s'approchèrent du jeune shinigami puis le retournèrent sur le dos et l'un le pris par les bras tandis que l'autre le prit par les jambes pour ensuite l'emmener à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Merci, Nii-sama, dit Rukia en s'inclinant.

- Maintenant entre, Rukia, dit Byakuya.

- Oui !

Rukia entra dans le manoir et suivit les deux gardes. Lorsque les trois arrivèrent devant la porte les séparant de la chambre, la petite brune interpella les deux hommes.

- Pourrez-vous préparer deux futons, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant son visage.

- Oui, Rukia-sama, répondit l'un des gardes.

- Merci ! dit-elle au final avant de s'en aller en courant dans le sens opposé.

Les deux échangèrent un regard et ils haussèrent leurs épaules simultanément. L'un glissa le shōji avec son pied et ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui était très peu meublée. Un simple placard encastré dans le mur et il y avait un autre shōji qui donnait sur le jardin. Les gardes placèrent le jeune noble contre un mur puis ils firent comme ils avaient été ordonnés, préparer deux futons. Quand ils eurent fini, ils quittèrent la pièce avec deux futons l'un à côté de l'autre et un jeune noble qui ronflait.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 Révélations

Ichigo se leva subitement de son futon et regretta aussitôt ce geste quand une immense douleur traversa son crâne. Gueule de bois… Il massa sa tête et observa les alentours. Il sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et encore moins chez lui, quand il vit le style des tatamis. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit Rukia endormie sur un futon à côté de lui. Elle était tournée vers lui et une de ses mains touchait son futon. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire par la suite et il se pencha doucement vers elle. Mais soudainement il porta sa main à bouche quand une vague de nausée traversa son corps. Il agita sa main dans tous les sens à la recherche de n'importe quoi pour lui permettre de se débarrasser de son rejet jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient tombés sur une bassine non loin de son futon. Sans s'attarder, il se s'y pencha et vida tout le contenu de son estomac, c'est à dire du saké…

Un peu dans les vapes après cette vague de vomissements, Ichigo posa sa tête sur le rebord de la bassine, ne se rendant pas compte du manque hygiénique de son geste. Un chuchotement se fit entendre mais il l'ignora complètement, pensant que c'était la gueule de bois qui lui jouait des tours. Quand il l'entendit encore et plus fort, il décida de regarder ce que dont il s'agissait et se tourna vers la source du bruit. La porte de la chambre était légèrement ouverte et la tête d'une jeune femme, qu'Ichigo présuma être une domestique, avait fait son apparition. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et avec répugnance, il s'exécuta.

- Je suis Amane, la domestique de Rukia-sama et j'ai été ordonnée par ma maîtresse de m'occuper de vous à votre réveil, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Ah…euh….oh, fut la réponse d'Ichigo.

- On a déjà préparé un bain pour vous, suivez ma jeune sœur Amaya, elle vous guidera à la salle d'eau, répliqua Amane en désignant l'autre domestique de l'autre côté de la porte.

Amane s'écarta un peu et laissa sortir le jeune Kurosaki, ce dernier fit face à une deuxième jeune fille, qui était l'exacte réplique de la première domestique, mais en plus jeune. Amaya s'inclina puis elle tourna les talons, Ichigo à ses trousses. Après une petite marche, elle s'arrêta net devant un grand shoji avant de se tourner et de s'incliner.

- Voici la salle d'eau, Ichigo-dono. Vous y trouvez des serviettes et des vêtements propres mais, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trouvé de sous-vêtements adéquats pour vous, dit-elle en désignant la porte d'une main.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, merci…répondit Ichigo en s'apprêtant à rentrer dans la salle de bain.

- Vous pouvez laisser vos vêtements sales à l'intérieur, nous nous en occuperons…et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pendant votre bain, je suis juste derrière cette porte, rajouta la jeune domestique.

Ichigo hocha la tête et entra. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'attentions que lui portaient les domestiques. Certes, il en avait chez lui mais il n'en avait pas personnellement. Il était un homme et il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Il les laissait pour sa mère et ses sœurs.

Conformément à ce qu'elle avait dit, il y avait des vêtements propres délicatement posés sur un tabouret non loin de la douche. Le bain était prêt et de la vapeur s'échappait de l'eau. Ichigo se déshabilla puis il s'assit sur le tabouret sous la douche pour ensuite commencer son lavage. Il remarqua que le savon et le shampoing avaient tous le même parfum : fleur de cerisier. Quand il fut bien propre, il s'immergea dans le bain encore chaud et ne put retenir le grognement de plaisir qui sortit de sa bouche quand son corps entra en contact avec l'eau. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses muscles se relaxer complètement.

- Ichigo-dono, vous allez bien ?

Ichigo ouvrit soudain les yeux et manqua de se noyer dans son bain qui avait refroidi. Quand il fut interpellé de nouveau, il sortit de son bain à la hâte.

- O-Oui ! cria-t-il pour qu'Amaya entende.

- Oh, merci Kami, vous allez bien ! Il y a un moment que vous êtes dans le bain, vous devriez sortir maintenant, on ne voudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid, répondit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il s'essuya, enfila ses sous-vêtements de la veille puis il mit le yukata propre que lui avaient donné les domestiques. Il ressortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur la tête. Ses cheveux avaient toujours du mal à sécher rapidement malgré leur longueur.

- Vous connaissez le chemin de la chambre ? demanda Amaya.

Il hocha la tête et elle s'inclina avant de rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Ichigo reprit le chemin opposé en direction de la chambre d'ami. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Rukia dormait toujours et la bassine avait disparu. Il s'assit sur son futon et admira son doux visage pendant qu'elle dormait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire alors il allait en profiter. Ses yeux scrutèrent chacun des traits de sa face en passant par ses yeux fermés, son nez bien défini, ses joues roses duveteuses et ses douces lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes puis ils descendirent plus bas, sur son cou, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait à chacune de ses respirations et enfin le reste de son corps qui était caché par la couverture du futon. Ichigo laissa tomber la serviette sur sa tête et se pencha vers Rukia. Il enleva les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage du bout de ses doigts, mais il ne put rien faire pour cette mèche rebelle qui restait désespérément entre ses deux yeux. Il caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main et il ne put que savourer la douceur de la peau de la petite shinigami devant lui. Un shinigami ne pouvait avoir une peau aussi douce, c'était un soldat, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ichigo se demanda vaguement si c'était la même chose pour le reste de son corps, certainement oui mais il n'avait jamais eu droit à y toucher, à part au travers des vêtements. Il pouvait toujours essayer maintenant, elle dormait, elle ne sentirait rien, hein ? Il secoua vivement la tête. Non ! C'était pervers ça. Profiter d'une fille alors qu'elle dormait, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, à Ichigo ? Rukia geignit et se rapprocha de lui. Il découvrit avec surprise que sa main était déjà à son décolleté. Il l'enleva immédiatement et la plaça autour de sa taille. C'était chaud. Il se coucha sur le côté et la cala un peu plus contre lui. Il fixa son visage, attendant patiemment que ses magnifiques yeux s'ouvrent et tombent sur lui. Ce qu'ils firent quelques instants plus tard. Rukia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne les posât sur ceux d'Ichigo, qui remarqua qu'ils étaient un peu plus bleus que d'habitude. Il sourit et se pencha pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu sens comme Nii-sama…bredouilla Rukia, encore endormie.

Des bruits de verre brisé se firent entendre dans la tête d'Ichigo. Il la fixa impassiblement, clairement déçu par son commentaire et il grogna.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ne sais-tu pas que parler d'un autre homme devant le tien peut mener à des problèmes ? Je sens que ces prochains réveils ensemble vont être pénibles…dit-il en se tournant sur le côté en boudant.

- Je pense qu'ils le seront aussi pour moi, avec un homme aussi grincheux dès le matin et qui s'énerve sur une simple remarque sur MON FRERE, rétorqua Rukia en se redressant sur son épaule.

- Qui traites-tu de grin-?

Ichigo s'était retourné subitement et la remarque qu'il allait sortir disparut quand il vit la tenue de sa fiancée. Dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait une partie de son yukata avait glissé sur épaule et révélait une bonne partie de peau crémeuse, de belles clavicules et un peu de décolleté. Le rouquin remonta ses yeux vers le visage de la petite brune qui parlait de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre mais son regard redescendit très vite à sa poitrine. Il était très difficile pour lui de les détacher de là et, inconsciemment, il s'avança. Soudain, sa vue fut bloquée quand Rukia replaça distraitement son vêtement. Il remonta ses yeux et remarqua qu'elle ne parlait plus et elle le regardait suspicieusement.

- Dis, tu m'écou-

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Ichigo captura subitement ses lèvres avec les siennes. En un simple mouvement, il se retrouvera à califourchon sur elle.

- Tu parles trop…lança-t-il quand il la libéra.

- Pourquoi tu utilises toujours ce sale coup pour me faire taire ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.

- Ça a ses effets, hein…répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Espèce de… ! Sors sur moi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant des coups sur la poitrine.

Encore une fois, il la fit taire simplement en l'embrassant. Très vite, le baiser devint plus passionnant, les langues furent introduites et de doux gémissements se firent entendre. Les mains de Rukia s'entremêlèrent avec les mèches de cheveux d'Ichigo en même temps que ce dernier délaissait sa bouche pour explorer son cou. Elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et rougit de honte. Nii-sama se trouvait sous le même toit qu'eux et ses domestiques n'étaient pas loin de la chambre, elle le savait. Alors si l'un d'entre eux tombait sur cette scène…Faire ce genre de choses alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés…Enfin, ce n'était que de petits baisers ? Rukia laissa échapper un petit cri quand Ichigo mordilla la jointure entre son épaule et son cou. Lui, il ne rendait vraiment pas les choses faciles pour elle. Subitement, il s'arrêta. Alertée, elle le regarda avec des yeux à moitié ouverts, il semblait pétrifié et il fixait intensément sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être intéressant à voir là ? Lentement elle baissa ses yeux et ce fut avec horreur qu'elle découvrit qu'elle était dévoilée au monde comme un nouveau-né. Enfin partiellement en tout cas. Durant leur petite session, son yukata s'était ouvert laissant sa petite poitrine à l'air libre. Elle était nue devant un garçon ! C'était embarrassant ! Sa conscience lui criait de se couvrir mais ses bras ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir et ils restèrent collés autour du cou du rouquin. Ce dernier ne détachait pas ses yeux de ses petits seins et semblait savourer le moment, en voyant le rougissement sur ses joues. Ce fut au ralenti qu'elle vit une de ses mains se lever et venir agripper un de ses seins avec une poigne ferme. Elle se tendit au contact mais très vite cette sensation maintenant familière mais toujours gênante se fit ressentir à travers son corps et elle se relaxa. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait toucher ainsi et Ichigo serait certainement le seul à y être autorisé.

Ichigo pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis quelques temps. Les seins n'étaient aussi petits qu'il pensait ni aussi gros que ceux de Matsumoto ou Yoruichi, mais ils étaient parfaits pour ses mains. Ils étaient fermes, doux et ils ne demandaient qu'à être caressés. Il attrapa l'autre sein avec son autre main et les pétrit. Comme il savourait la sensation sous ses mains ! Et il savourait encore plus la façon dont son corps se tortillait sous lui et aussi la façon dont elle grimaçait de plaisir. Le bout de ses seins devint dur, montrant à quel point elle était excitée comme lui. Il pouvait sentir la douloureuse sensation entre ses jambes et savait que Rukia pouvait sentir son érection faire pression dans son abdomen. Ichigo lâcha un de ses seins et l'introduit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Rukia haleta et son dos se cambra involontairement quand elle sentit la crevasse chaude sur elle. A ce moment précis, c'était plus que de simples baisers et il était impératif que Rukia arrête cela avant que ça ne devienne plus passionnant. Mais, comme précédemment, ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir et geindre.

Ichigo léchait, suçait, mordillait le téton de Rukia et il ne pouvait se lasser de goûter à elle. Ce serait trop injuste de laisser seulement le plaisir aux nouveau-nés de goûter au sein d'une femme. Il laissa tomber le sein qu'il avait dans la bouche pour prendre l'autre. Il était sûr qu'il avait dû perdre quelques mèches de cheveux avec la force avec laquelle Rukia tirait dessus. Mais la douleur de son crâne n'était rien devant le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Rukia se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin d'empêcher le maximum de sons de sortir de sa bouche, la situation était déjà bien embarrassante elle ne voulait pas en rajouter plus en criant sans limite. Et Ichigo qui la touchait dans ces endroits si inappropriés ! Comment pouvait-il faire ça ainsi, sans aucune pudeur ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter non plus. Ichigo donna un dernier suçon au téton avant de lécher le pourtour puis il descendit au milieu des deux seins, donna quelques baisers pour ensuite laisser une traînée de baisers jusqu'à son nombril. Rukia laissa échapper un petit gloussement, ça la chatouillait un peu.

- A-Arrête Ichigo…! s'écria-t-elle entre deux petits ricanements.

Il ne voulut rien entendre et continua son travail avec sa langue, il contourna son nombril bien défini avant de remonter à nouveau entre ses seins. Pendant tout ce temps, les gloussements de Rukia s'étaient transformés en rires et cette dernière s'esclaffait tout en se tortillant. Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait comme ça, mais il trouvait ça quand même amusant, ça lui plaisait d'entendre son rire. Il osa descendre plus bas mais, aussitôt qu'il arriva à son bas ventre, Rukia frissonna et arrêta de rire. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne ressentît une douleur dans son abdomen et son souffle fut coupé. Il roula sur le côté en grognant et en se tenant le ventre.

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.

Ichigo grogna à nouveau et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sa peau était douce mais son corps était fait d'acier !

- Rukia-sama, Ichigo-dono, nous sommes venus vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner, fit la voix d'Amane de l'autre côté de la porte.

- A-Ah oui ! Quelques petites minutes ! répondit la petite brune.

Rukia se précipita de refermer son yukata et eut un aperçu des marques qu'avait laissé le rouquin sur elle puis elle replaça ses cheveux avant de racler sa gorge.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle.

Le shoji coulissa et les deux domestiques personnelles de la petite noble firent leur entrée avec deux petites tables en main sur lesquelles reposaient les petits déjeuners. Elles en déposèrent une devant chaque futon.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez apporté nos repas ? On aurait très bien pu se rendre à la salle à manger…demanda Rukia.

- Oh, c'est Byakuya-sama qui nous l'a demandé, répondit la plus grande des deux.

Amane se rapprocha de sa maîtresse et lui chuchota aux oreilles.

- Il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas voir Ichigo-dono…dit-elle.

- Oh…

Et Rukia pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Amaya, qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste devant la petite table, regardait impassiblement le jeune Kurosaki.

- Vous avez mal quelque part, Ichigo-dono ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix monotone.

- Oh, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Amaya-san. C'est juste une nausée qui l'a pris, répondit la petite brune à la hâte.

- Vous voulez qu'on lui donne quelque chose, Rukia-sama ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Non, ça ira. Il va manger et ça ira beaucoup mieux ! répondit la brune en agitant une main devant son visage.

Amaya hocha la tête et n'en rajouta pas davantage. Rukia sentit le regard d'Amane et fixa sa servante, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses yeux la scrutèrent de la tête jusqu'à la poitrine, à croire qu'elle savait où exactement était passé Ichigo. La petite noble plissa les yeux et désigna la porte avec sa tête. La servante se rendit compte de son insolence et s'excusa en s'inclinant. Elle fit signe à sa sœur de la suivre et les deux sortirent de la chambre, laissant les deux tourtereaux livrés à eux-mêmes. Rukia soupira et s'avança vers son repas. Elle remercia les Dieux avant de commencer à manger. Ichigo émergea de sa semi-inconscience et s'assit lentement. Il s'approcha également de sa table et regarda le repas sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il avait faim, certes, mais d'autre chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_. Le coup ne l'avait pas vraiment calmé.

- Oi, Rukia, on peut manger plus tard. Pourquoi on finirait pas ce qu'on a commencé ? dit-il en avançant une main vers elle.

- Finir ? Finir quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tapant sa main avec ses baguettes.

- Comment ça « finir quoi » ? Ne m'obliges pas à dire l'évident !

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé « finir quoi » ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais finir, hein ? C'était vraiment la limite ! Et si nous allions plus loin, c'était « ça » ! Et nous ne sommes pas mariés !

- T-Tu parles de relations se…se…

- Après m'avoir fait tant de choses, tu ne peux même pas le dire franchement…

- C'est quoi toutes ces règles de mariage et d'après-mariage ? Tu suis vraiment ça ou c'est juste une excuse parce que tu as-

Ichigo s'étrangla avec un sushi qui fut introduit de force dans sa bouche. Les joues gonflées, il regarda Rukia manger tranquillement son repas comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Le rouquin eut une idée et se rapprocha d'elle en emmenant sa table avec lui. La petite brune le regarda suspicieusement et il lui désigna sa bouche avec son doigt. Rukia leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un homme pareil ? demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

- Une femme doi-

Il fut à nouveau coupé par de la nourriture férocement mise dans sa bouche.

- Une femme ? C'est quoi ce langage de macho ? lança Rukia en mettant bouchée après bouchée de la nourriture dans la bouche d'Ichigo.

Le pauvre jeune noble se retrouva avec une bouche pleine et il avait des difficultés à mâcher. Il fut obligé d'avaler tout d'un coup, il savait que plus tard il aurait droit aux conséquences.

- Pourquoi t'es si violente ? Tu peux pas être comme les autres, pour une fois ? s'écria Ichigo, légèrement bleu.

- Non, parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, répondit-elle se préparant à lui donner à manger à nouveau.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche sans broncher quand Rukia lui présenta ses baguettes et cette fois-ci elle ne força pas l'entrée. Il la regarda intensément et elle se contenta de lui sourire. Le rouquin était un peu hébété par la déclaration de la petite femme devant lui. _C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes_. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Avait-il parlé pendant son sommeil ? Et comment ça se faisait qu'elle le prenait si bien ? Lui, il avait encore du mal à accepter _ces mots,_ bien qu'il ait accepté le fait qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, mais les lui dire…Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Ichigo se laissa nourrir par la petite brune et cette dernière le questionna à plusieurs reprises sur son soudain silence. Il secouait simplement la tête et ouvrait la bouche, ce qui l'amenait à être qualifié de gamin.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre, si on omettait les petites disputes entre nos deux jeunes shinigamis, mais c'était la routine. Ils décidèrent de contempler les nuages et Rukia en trouvait toujours un qui ressemblait à Chappy, à un lapin ou même à une fraise. Et ceci au grand désespoir d'Ichigo. Quand l'heure du déjeuner approcha, le rouquin fut, bien que poliment, chassé de la maison par Byakuya. Maintenant les deux fiancés se trouvaient sous le porche menant à l'intérieur du manoir.

- J'espère que hier soir t'a servi de leçon et que la prochaine fois que Rangiku t'invitera, tu diras non, dit Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ? Si j'ai envie d'y aller, j'irai ! rétorqua Rukia d'un ton de défi.

- Quoi ? T'as pas vu ce qui c'est passé ? s'écria le rouquin, ahuri.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi et Renji qui avez fait le spectacle, les autres étaient particulièrement normaux. Et si jamais y'avait une autre fois, je ne pense pas qu'Arisawa-san amènera encore Renji avec elle. Mais, même dans le cas contraire, il n'y aura aucun souci…

- Comment ça, il y aura aucun souci ?

- Parce que tu vas t'excuser auprès de Renji.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je vais faire une chose pareille ? C'est lui-

- Tu le feras parce que je te l'ai demandé.

- Et depuis quand je dois t'obéir ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne t'adresse plus la parole.

Rukia croisa les bras et le regarda de haut, bien qu'elle soit quelques centimètres plus basse. Mais elle savait que le coup marcherait, Ichigo ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Et en voyant son expression, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

Ichigo aurait même préféré se disputer verbalement avec elle que de ne plus pouvoir lui parler. On lui avait déjà fait ce coup, « je ne te parle plus ! ». Ses sœurs, surtout Yuzu, lui avaient déjà fait quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose pour elles et c'était si agaçant qu'à la longue il était obligé de se soumettre. Et si c'était avec sa naine préférée, il était capable de devenir fou.

- Ouais…je vais essayer, dit-il finalement en se massant la nuque.

- Et tu as intérêt, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Ichigo lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se baisser et lui donna un rapide baiser.

- A demain, gamine ! cria-t-il en descendant les quelques marches devant l'entrée.

- Qui traites-tu de… ! Demain ? Demain, c'est dimanche ! cria Rukia à son tour.

- Je sais ! répondit le rouquin.

Rukia sourit quand elle réalisa ce qu'il voulut dire. Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse derrière le grand portail avant de se retourner pour voir ses domestiques en train de l'espionner derrière la porte d'entrée. Amaya regardait la scène sans grand intérêt, comme d'habitude, tandis que sa sœur aînée souriait comme jamais.

Lorsqu'Ichigo arriva chez lui, il fut accusé par son père d'avoir découché et joué le pervers avec Rukia-chan. Et s'en suivit une bataille, comme d'habitude, entre les deux mâles Kurosaki.

Ichigo bailla bruyamment et se gratta la tête. Comme tous les matins, il se dirigeait vers sa division en toute tranquillité. Mais il était particulièrement las ce matin. Il fallait dire que ces derniers jours avaient particulièrement été agités. Maintenant que certaines personnes étaient au courant qu'il était avec Rukia, le fait qu'ils étaient déjà fiancés leur étant toujours gardé, Ichigo recevait chaque jour une visite imprévue de ses amis shinigamis. Les plus visiteurs se trouvaient être Rangiku, Kempachi et sa bande. Il manqua la catastrophe quand la rousse voulut interviewer Rukia sur sa relation avec le Kurosaki Ichigo. Il dut rechercher de nombreux arguments pour la convaincre de ne pas interviewer la petite noble. « Les autres ne doivent être au courant maintenant » ne lui suffisait pas.

Aussi, Sentarou et Kiyone n'arrêtaient pas le narguer à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient. Et le barbu ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir des commentaires pervers à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec Rukia. Tatsuki était un autre cas, elle ne lui parlait plus et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de l'incident au bar ? Kaien l'embêtait toujours, comme à son habitude, si ce n'était pas plus qu'avant. Ichigo refoula son orgueil et trouva le courage pour avouer à sa mère et à ses sœurs sa relation avec Rukia. Yuzu fut la seule à crier de joie, Masaki et Karin déclarèrent qu'elles le savaient déjà. Quant à Isshin, il fut laissé en plan mais le jeune Kurosaki soupçonnait qu'il le savait aussi. Mais il allait laisser les choses se dérouler comme prévu et il allait attendre la fin du délai pour régler tout ça.

Avec Rukia… Cela n'avait pas vraiment changé, disputes, baisers, caresses, disputes, baisers, caresses. C'était la routine. Bien évidemment, les deux tourtereaux avaient des conversations. Mais il suffisait qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord sur quelque chose pour qu'ils commencent à se disputer. Il leur arrivait parfois d'être l'un à côté de l'autre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre. Si on demandait à Ichigo pourquoi il aimait Kuchiki Rukia, il répondrait : « C'est une naine, grossière, qui peut te botter tes fesses » et à Rukia pourquoi elle aimait Kurosaki Ichigo: « C'est la première fraise orange, aussi grossière et aussi idiote que j'ai connue ». En fin de compte, ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre mais, ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer.

Ichigo sourit quand il vit Rukia au loin, en train de l'attendre. Elle regardait par terre, le regard lointain et les doigts tambourinant le manche de Sode no Shirayuki. Il avança à petits pas et se faufila derrière elle sans qu'elle le remarqua, elle devait être dans de profondes pensées, puis il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

- En train de penser à moi ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Rukia se tendit et releva vivement la tête mais, très vite, elle se relaxa.

- Oh, tu me connais trop bien…je réfléchissais à comment j'allais arracher cette crinière sur ta tête, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Huh ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

Il reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et il lâcha instantanément la petite brune dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé, lança-t-elle sèchement.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en se frottant le flanc.

- Renji.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser dangereusement, il se redressa et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu sais comment ruiner l'ambiance, toi…dit-il, agacé.

- T'avais promis d'aller t'excuser, rétorqua Rukia.

- Mais j'ai essayé ! J'y suis allé tous les jours…et…euh…

Rukia leva un sourcil.

- Bon, d'accord. J'y suis allé que deux fois mais tu sais, il fallait que je me prépare, les excuses ne se font pas comme ça, rétorqua-t-il.

- Depuis quand tu te prépares pour faire quelque chose? rétorqua à son tour Rukia en penchant sa tête.

- P'tèt parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire cette chose, marmonna-t-il.

- Hum ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit ! Quand j'y suis allé, il n'était pas là et hier j'ai appris qu'il était parti dans le monde réel pour une mission.

- Oh, lui aussi.

Ichigo regarda Rukia baisser les yeux mélancoliquement. Comment il détestait la voir ainsi à cause de Renji.

- Tu devrais pas trop t'en faire pour ce mec. S'il ne veut plus être ton ami, c'est son problème. Tu m'as, moi…e-et les autres…Comme ils disent là…hum…un de perdu et dix de retrouvés…

Rukia regarda avec amusement Ichigo bredouiller sur ses mots. Il essayait de la réconforter à sa manière, même si ce n'était pas bien réussi, elle le remerciait pour l'effort.

- Merci, Ichigo…mais même s'il ne veut plus être mon ami, je veux régler ce malentendu avec lui…et cela me suffira, dit-elle doucement.

Le rouquin se renfrogna mais il hocha la tête puis il tendit sa main que Rukia accepta avec plaisir, heureuse qu'il l'ait comprise. Tous les deux, main dans la main, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la treizième division.

Rukia se trouvait, encore, sous le porche faisant face au jardin de sa division. Et comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas un chat. À cette heure de la matinée, elle aurait dû être dans la salle d'entraînement mais à cause d'une mère poule mâle, Ichigo, elle se retrouvait coincée là. Elle se battait avec Hiro, comme d'habitude, mais elle ne put esquiver un coup à temps et fut frappée de plein fouet sur le côté avant de tomber. Ichigo, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, avait ramené ses fesses jusqu'à eux et faillit tabasser le pauvre Hiro. Rukia et lui s'étaient disputés avant que cette dernière ne quittât la salle en fulminant. Les autres shinigamis présents furent assez étonnés de la scène et la petite brune fut menacée du regard par les groupies d'Ichigo.

Et maintenant, elle était là, seule, en train de regarder distraitement le jardin. Elle posa ses pieds sur le rebord puis posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ses bras autour d'eux. Elle pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude du jeune Kurosaki, mais qu'il laisse ça lorsqu'elle allait en mission. Elle était un shinigami ! Si elle ne s'entraînait pas, comment voulait-il qu'elle évolue ? C'était lui-même qui avait dit que, bientôt, elle deviendrait un officier alors pourquoi entraver son chemin ? Il faisait comme Nii-sama. Elle soupira en pensant à lui, leur relation n'avait guère évolué. Peut-être qu'ils se parlaient plus mais il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Ces derniers temps, il avait décidé de se mêler de sa vie de shinigami, à cause de lui il y avait certaines missions qu'elle ne pouvait pas accomplir. Les seules qu'elle était autorisée à faire étaient celles concernant le Sereitei et quelques quartiers du Rukongai. A quoi bon faire tout cela ? Peut-être que, si elle se mariait avec Ichigo, cela changerait…

Des bruits de pas la firent tourner la tête et ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vit Inoue venir vers elle avec un paquet dans la main. La rousse adressa un sourire angélique à la petite brune. Rukia ne savait comment réagir, se lever ou rester assise. Finalement, Orihime arriva à son niveau et elle n'eut le temps de rien faire.

- Ohayo, Kuchiki-san! s'écria-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- O-Ohayo gazaimasu, Inoue-san…répondit Rukia avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi tu es toute seule ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Je prenais un peu l'air…mentit-elle.

- Oh…c'est particulièrement paisible ici…en plus le jardin de la treizième division est si beau…

Le silence se fit entre elles et Rukia continua de fixer devant elle. Pourquoi Inoue-san agissait-elle comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi était-elle si enthousiaste ? Rukia ne comprenait pas. Depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de se confesser à Ichigo, elle ne l'avait jamais revue à part pour la soirée au bar. Inoue n'avait jamais remis les pieds à la division ou, si elle était venue, elle les évitait, elle et Ichigo.

- Kuchiki-san, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? demanda la rousse timidement.

- Bien sûr, Inoue-san. Tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi, répondit la petite brune.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un secret.

Rukia la regarda avec de gros yeux. Inoue inspira en fermant les yeux puis expirant doucement, elle posa ses yeux gris sur la noble à ses côtés.

- Tu sais…je m-me suis enfin…confessée…à Kurosaki-kun…dit-elle doucement.

- A-Ah oui ? lâcha-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Rukia ne savait pas quoi faire, feindre l'ignorance ou… ? Elle était complètement perdue, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Inoue-san serait venue lui dire cela à elle, sa rivale. Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?

- Mais il m'a rejetée…continua-t-elle en baissant la tête

- Je suis désolée, Inoue-san…répliqua la petite brune.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cela la peinait de voir la rousse devant elle aussi triste et cela la rendait encore plus coupable.

- I-Inoue-san, j'ai honte de le dire mais je dois t'avouer qu-que j'étais là lorsque tu t'es confessée, dit-elle au final.

- Je sais…je sais, Kuchiki-san. J'ai senti ta présence et je suis contente que tu sois honnête avec moi. C'est ça de vraies amies, ne ? répliqua la rousse avec un petit sourire.

- Mais je suis partie avant qu'il ait donné sa réponse…

Inoue tourna la tête et tripota son paquet.

- Il m'a rejetée parce qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi…il en aime une autre…dit-elle doucement.

La gorge de Rukia se serra soudainement quand Inoue lança un regard furtif vers elle.

- Et cette personne, c'est toi, Kuchiki-san, lança-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, Inoue-san, répondit Rukia en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Tu fais comme si tu ne l'aimais pas…Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Rukia détourna la tête en rougissant. Inoue sourie sincèrement.

- Je m'en doutais. Je ne t'en veux pas, Kuchiki-san. J'ai très bien vu comment vous vous comportiez ensemble, même vos disputes montraient à quel point vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu as été la seule femme à voir le vrai Kurosaki Ichigo…Je ne suis pas jalouse mais j'avoue que je suis un peu envieuse. Kuchiki-san, tu as réussi à conquérir son cœur en quelques mois alors que nous, on a tout essayé pendant des années sans qu'il nous remarque. Tu es la femme qu'il attendait depuis toutes ces années, tu as tout ce que Kurosaki-kun aime en tant que femme. Tu sors de l'ordinaire, tu n'es pas comme les autres…Je suis une fille ordinaire, simple…jamais Kurosaki-kun ne m'aurait appréciée…

- Tu en dis trop, Inoue-san. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois ordinaire et comme les autres. Contrairement à elles, tu possèdes des sentiments sincères et sérieux pour Ichigo. En plus, tu es belle, Inoue-san.

- Pas plus belle que toi, Kuchiki-san.

- Inoue-san, tu es largement plus belle et attirante que moi…

- Ce qui prouve que Kurosaki n'est pas intéressé que par la beauté extérieure…tu as un bon cœur…

- Ce n'est pas vrai…J'ai été jalouse de toi…à un moment…

- Qui ne l'aurait pas été à ta place ?

Rukia lança un rapide regard à Inoue avant baisser les yeux sur ses mains jointes. Un silence tomba. Chacune des deux jeunes femmes tripota distraitement ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez Kurosaki-kun ? demanda soudainement la rousse.

- Huh ? Ah…euh…je-je…bredouilla la petite brune en rougissant.

- Ah ! Désolée, Kuchiki-san ! J'ai posé une question qu'il ne fallait pas ! s'écria Inoue en agitant ses mains devant elle.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que…c'est juste que…je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis attirée par lui…répliqua la petite noble en soupirant.

- Est-ce que ça t'arrives, lorsque tu es avec lui, ne pas vouloir le quitter et vouloir qu'il t'enlace pour l'éternité ? demanda la rousse à nouveau avec un sourire.

Rukia regarda la rousse fixement en rougissant et hocha la tête ensuite avant de la détourner. Inoue eut un grand sourire avant de s'approcher de la petite noble et elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- C'est tout ce qui importe, Kuchiki-san ! C'est ça l'amour ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Quand tu sens que tu veux passer le restant de tes jours avec cette personne, ça veut dire que c'est le bon !

Rukia resta pétrifiée par l'enthousiasme de la shinigami face à elle. Elle était un peu déconcertée par les changements d'humeurs d'Inoue et aussi par sa sincérité. Elle ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par le fait qu'elle agissait aussi familièrement avec elle. La rousse sembla remarquer le malaise de la petite noble devant elle et lâcha instantanément ses mains.

- Je suis désolée, Kuchiki-san, je ne voulais pas te…bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Non…non, ne t'inquiète pas, Inoue-san. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de contact entre filles…répliqua Rukia.

Avec hésitation, elle prit les mains de la rousse dans les siennes et les serra bien fort. Inoue la regarda avec surprise.

- Resteras-tu mon amie pour toujours, Inoue-san ? demanda la brune en levant timidement les yeux vers elle.

Les yeux de la rousse se remplirent de larmes et elle prit Rukia dans ses bras. Cette dernière eut le souffle coupé par la force de l'embrassade mais aussi du fait que sa tête se retrouva dans sa poitrine, comme avec Rangiku. La petite noble remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre leurs poitrines, celle du lieutenant de la dixième division était juste légèrement plus grosse. Inoue sanglota une dernière fois et libéra la petite qui prit une grande bouffée d'air quand elle retrouva la faculté de respirer.

- Bien sûr, Kuchiki-san ! Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, tu seras la femme qui rendra Kurosaki-kun heureux pour toute sa vie ! s'écria-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Rukia lui rendit un petit sourire à elle.

- Dorénavant tu devras m'appeler Rukia, Inoue-san, dit-elle.

- Si seulement tu m'appelles Orihime, rétorqua la rousse.

- C'est d'accord, Inou-Orihime !

Les deux rirent ensemble.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier ! s'écria soudainement la rousse.

Elle prit son paquet et le tendit à Rukia. Cette dernière regarda le paquet puis la rousse, qui lui sourit, avant de le prendre.

- C'est un petit quelque chose que j'ai préparé moi-même, je l'ai fait spécialement pour que toi et Kurosaki-kun le mangiez ensemble, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci, Orihime. C'est gentil, répondit Rukia en souriant.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, Rukia. J'ai encore du boulot.

- D'accord.

Inoue lui adressa un dernier salut avant de s'en aller et la laisser à nouveau toute seule. Rukia regarda dans le vide pendant quelques instants avant de porter son attention au paquet. Elle commençait à l'ouvrir quand la voix sonore de son fiancé se fit entendre. Elle soupira d'exaspération et décida de l'ignorer, elle n'était pas pressée qu'il la retrouve. Quelques minutes passèrent quand elle entendit des pas lourds sur le plancher, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua de défaire l'emballage bien soigné.

- Rukia…dit Ichigo quand il arriva à son niveau.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.

- T'es encore fâchée ? demanda-t-il.

Aucune réponse, aucun regard. Une veine fit son apparition sur sa tempe, elle commençait un peu à l'énerver; déjà qu'il était furieux parce qu'il l'avait cherchée dans toute la division...

- Tu veux que je m'excuse ? D'accord, je suis désolé ! Mais pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Mets-toi à ma place ! s'écria-t-il, agacé.

- Je me suis fait une amie, dit soudainement la brune, sans le regarder.

- Huh ? U-Une amie ? Avec qui ?

- Orihime.

- Inoue ? Elle est venue ici ?

- Oui, et elle a préparé ça pour nous deux.

Rukia avait finalement réussi à ouvrir le paquet et Ichigo se rapprocha d'elle pour regarder à l'intérieur. Ils pouvaient voir de la salade, des crevettes, du riz, des sushis et une sorte de pâte rougeâtre avec des haricots recouvrait partiellement le tout. Le rouquin devint vert en regardant ça.

- Je te conseille de ne pas manger ça, déclara le rouquin en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ? Orihime a fait ça spécialement pour nous, ce serait très mal vu de ne pas le manger…rétorqua Rukia.

- Elle est réputée pour avoir des goûts…spéciaux…répondit-il.

- T'as déjà goutté à ses plats ? demanda la brune.

- Non mais…

- Ben alors !

Rukia prit les baguettes qui se trouvaient sur le côté du paquet et prit une crevette. Elle prit une bouchée, mâcha puis avala. Elle écarquilla les yeux soudainement. Ichigo la regarda intensément et ce fut avec horreur qu'il vit son visage prendre différentes teintes de vert. Elle déposa les baguettes et plaça délicatement une main devant sa bouche pour toussoter. Le rouquin éclata de rire.

- Je t'avais prévenue ! s'écria-t-il entre plusieurs rires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu mettre dedans ? se demanda la brune.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'embrasser d'ici là.

Rukia se redressa et mit le repas de côté. Elle se tourna vers son fiancé en souriant. Ichigo essuya son œil et remarqua le regard malicieux que lui lançait sa promise. Elle préparait un mauvais coup, il le savait. En un mouvement rapide et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il retrouva les lèvres de la brune pressées fermement contre les siennes. C'était avec de gros yeux qu'il regardait sa fiancée l'embrasser avec sa bouche salie. Il tourna de l'œil quand elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et il tomba, évanoui, sur le plancher. Rukia ricana, satisfaite de son coup.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo se retrouvait couché sous un arbre paisiblement, ses bras passés derrière sa tête. Le soleil brillait de mille feux mais les branches et les feuilles du grand arbre le protégeaient des rayons néfastes de la boule de feu. À cette heure-ci de la journée, il devrait être dans la salle d'entraînement, mais il décida de laisser le champ libre aux autres shinigamis. Il aurait bien passé un moment avec Rukia mais cette dernière était en mission dans le Sereitei et elle avait insisté pour y aller seule. Son Capitaine et Kaien étaient en réunion mensuelle. Au final, il se retrouvait seul à roupiller. Enfin, il l'était jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'herbe se faisant écrasée parvint à ses oreilles. Ichigo ouvrit un œil et une grand ombre descendit sur lui. Il ouvrit l'autre et ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit la fière figure d'Abarai Renji debout devant lui.

- Abarai ? s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Renji plissa les yeux et serra ses poings. Ichigo pouvait voir que le jeune shinigami devant lui était très tendu.

- Tu m'accordes quelques minutes, Kurosaki ? demanda le plus jeune.

Ichigo resta bouche-bée pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans un bar du Rukongai en compagnie du shinigami aux cheveux rouges. C'était un bar où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds et dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, les quelques personnes présentes le regardaient fixement mais Ichigo était habitué aux regards de la sorte. Ces habitants du Rukongai étaient soit impressionnés par la couleur de ses cheveux ou ils l'avaient simplement reconnus. Mais il opta plutôt pour la deuxième raison, ils ne regardaient pas Abarai de la sorte. Ichigo jouait avec sa coupe de saké quand la voix du shinigami en question l'interpella.

- C'est pas ton style de bar, hein ? dit-il de façon rhétorique.

- Euh…ouais…répondit le rouquin avant de vider sa coupe d'une traite.

Renji l'imita et le silence retomba entre eux. Ichigo attrapa la bouteille de saké et commença à remplir une nouvelle coupe.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici…déclara Renji.

Ichigo hocha la tête tout en continuant de remplir sa coupe, il vit du coin de l'œil que Renji prit une grande inspiration.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, déclara-t-il franchement.

Ichigo s'arrêta nettement de se servir et regarda le plus jeune des deux avec de gros yeux. Il était venu s'excuser. Le mec l'avait encore devancé, bon il y avait le fait qu'il ne savait quand il allait revenir de mission mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'excuser. C'était sa fiancée qui l'y forçait. Renji avait ravalé son orgueil, contrairement à lui, et était venu s'excuser en personne. Le rouquin détourna les yeux et vida à nouveau sa coupe.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, c'est moi qui t'ai frappé, souviens-toi, dit-il en essuyant sa bouche du dos de sa main.

- Je t'ai frappé aussi, rétorqua Renji.

- C'est moi qui te provoquais, rétorqua à son tour Ichigo.

- Je t'ai provoqué aussi la dernière fois, rétorqua à nouveau le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

Renji tourna vivement sa tête vers Ichigo lorsque ce dernier frappa violemment la table avec la bouteille sans pour autant la briser. Le rouquin lui pointa le bout de la bouteille au nez.

- On s'excuse tous les deux…parce qu'on a agi comme des connards…lança-t-il.

Renji regarda Ichigo sans cligner des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un petit sourire apparu au coin de sa bouche. Il arracha la bouteille des mains du rouquin et se servit une autre coupe.

- T'as raison, on a agi comme des connards et toi encore plus, Kurosaki…dit-il avant de boire sa coupe.

- Hein ? s'écria Ichigo, une veine sur sa tempe.

- T'étais jaloux d'un autre mec alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance…Rukia n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, répliqua le plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Avant-

- Avant vos disputes n'étaient que de la comédie, aux yeux des autres il était évident que vous ne vous détestiez pas comme vous vouliez le prétendre.

- On passait pour deux idiots aux yeux des autres ?

- Exact, et moi je l'étais encore plus pour avoir tenté ma chance alors que je savais que j'allais être rejeté.

- T'as pas été un idiot, mais un vrai mec qui a eu le courage d'aller se confesser.

- Pff…ouais c'est ça…

Renji attrapa la bouteille et, remarquant qu'elle était vide, il en demanda une autre au barman.

- Mah…c'est frustrant quand même, elle a préféré un mec comme toi qu'elle connaît à peine contre moi, un ami de longue date…dit-il tristement en posant son front sur la paume de sa main.

- Des amis restent des amis, t'as déjà vu une relation entre amis durer ? rétorqua Ichigo en sirotant son alcool.

- Je la voyais bien plus qu'une amie…

Ichigo grimaça, devant lui se trouvait un homme qui subissait un chagrin d'amour. Il avait besoin de consolation mais le rouquin ne savait pas consoler les autres et encore moins les hommes. Il attrapa la nouvelle bouteille de saké et remplit la coupe de son compagnon de boisson.

- Eh mec, si tu tiens tant que ça à elle, tu devrais pas rester aveugle devant ta jalousie et tu devrais chérir l'amitié que t'as avec elle, dit-il.

- Regardez moi qui parle, celui même qui est la cause de ma situation actuelle t'avais pas besoin de me le dire, Kurosaki, je le sais très bien…répondit Renji avec un petit sourire.

Les deux burent leurs coupes en même temps et le silence retomba sur eux.

- C'est une sacrée veinarde, Rukia…Avoir deux hommes qui se battent pour elle, ce serait le rêve de toutes les femmes ça…Mais qui ne pourrait pas l'aimer ? Sa petite forme ne demande qu'à être protégée et appréciée…fit le shinigami aux cheveux rouges, un peu étourdi.

- J'suis d'accord avec toi, mec…répondit Ichigo aussi étourdi.

- Eh Kurosaki, je sais que t'es un mec bien et que Rukia ne risque rien avec toi, mais si tu fais un seul faux pas, t'auras affaire à moi…

- Essaye toujours.

Les deux trinquèrent et burent d'une traite leurs coupes avant de s'en servir une autre.

Rukia faisait les cents pas devant l'entrée de la division, elle était nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa mission à la troisième division, mission qui s'avéra très stressante d'ailleurs dûe en partie au Capitaine Gin Ichimaru, elle avait cherché Ichigo mais ce dernier ne se trouvait nulle part dans sa division. Elle avait appris d'un des autres shinigamis que Renji était venu le chercher et était parti avec lui en direction du Rukongai. Elle ne pouvait donc que stresser ! Elle savait que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Elle avait voulu opter pour suivre l'énergie spirituelle de son fiancé et de son ami, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé cela correct de les espionner. Alors elle faisait les cents pas en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

Rukia sursauta quand son nom fut interpellé, elle se retourna vers la source de la voix et ce fut avec choc qu'elle découvrit Ichigo et Renji, bras dessus bras dessous, qui couraient vers elle en agitant leurs mains en l'air. Au nom du Roi des Esprits, que diable leur était-il arrivé ? Rukia eut tout de suite sa réponse lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elle put voir qu'ils avaient les joues roses, les yeux anormalement petits, et qu'ils vacillaient légèrement. Ils étaient complètement ivres, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de saké de là où elle se trouvait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle avec un sourire niais collé aux lèvres et Renji tituba sur le côté, entraînant Ichigo avec lui. Le rouquin rattrapa le jeune shinigami de la sixième division et les redressa tous les deux, ou tout du moins il essaya, c'était très dur de rester debout droit. Soudainement, Renji se redressa droit comme un piquet et poussa le rouquin sur le côté. Il s'avança vers la petite noble et l'enlaça fortement, jusqu'à presque écraser tout ses os.

- Excuse-moi, Rukia ! Je te demande pardon ! beugla-t-il avec la langue lourde.

- R-Renji… ? bredouilla la petite brune, choquée.

- Pardonne-moi ! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Renji la lâcha brusquement et se mit à genoux devant, il colla complètement son front au sol.

- Je te demande de pardonner mon idiotie et mon orgueil ! J'ai été un sale type aveuglé par ma jalousie ! Pardonne-moi ! cria-t-il en augmentant de volume.

- Hey, mec ! Relève-toi, t'es un homme ou pas ? beugla à son tour Ichigo en relevant l'autre shinigami. Tu dois le croire Rukia ! Ce mec, c'est un vrai !

Rukia regarda les deux shinigamis ivres devant elle, ils vacillaient et leurs yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Elle doutait un peu sur la sincérité des excuses de son ami, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais il était vrai que beaucoup de vérités pouvaient sortir de la bouche d'un homme ivre et, s'il s'était mis à genoux, Renji devait vraiment regretter. La petite noble se rapprocha doucement de lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille puis posa sa joue contre sa poitrine. Le shinigami de la sixième division entoura les siens autour de ses épaules.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Renji…et je m'excuse aussi…dit Rukia avec un large sourire.

- Merci, Rukia…et tu n'as pas à t'excuser…répliqua Renji en souriant également.

Les deux amis d'enfance restèrent dans les bras de l'autre encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo n'en puisse plus.

- Hey ! c'est bon, maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en essayant de les séparer, ce qui s'avéra futile.

- Tu peux bien nous laisser quelques minutes, t'auras toute l'éternité pour la câliner ! rétorqua la tête rouge en se déplaçant sur le côté.

- Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de la câliner ! cria-t-il en tirant plus fort sur le bras de son rival.

Renji lâcha son amie d'enfance à contrecœur et se tourna vers Ichigo qui avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Le rouquin se rapprocha de lui.

- Ça te dirait d'aller rejoindre les autres, Renji ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- Les autres ? Je dois retourner à ma division…rétorqua la tête rouge.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Le vieux Byakuya ne dira rien, voyons…répliqua Ichigo en passant un bras autour des épaules de Renji.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges sembla considérer l'offre avant qu'il n'acceptât d'un hochement de tête. Les deux hommes shinigamis firent un salut à Rukia et repartirent comme ils étaient venus : bras dessus bras dessous. La jeune noble secoua la tête: ces deux-là étaient incroyables. Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose. Les autres ? Si les autres étaient à ceux qu'elle pensait, ses deux hommes allaient repartir pour une autre bataille de saké. Rukia se mit à leur poursuite.

- Ichi-nii !

Ichigo s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il entendit Yuzu l'appeler, elle jouait dans le jardin avec Karin et Kon lorsqu'elle le vit marcher sur le porche. C'était le week-end, le rouquin restait à glander chez lui, comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Yuzu ? demanda-t-il.

- Rukia-nee vient à la maison ce week-end ! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

- Rukia ? Elle ne m'a rien dit…répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne le savait pas encore ! Tu n'es pas content, Ichi-nii ? fit Yuzu avec un grand sourire.

- Euh…ouais…répondit le rouquin nonchalamment.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être enthousiaste…remarqua la petite Yuzu avec une moue.

- C'est parce qu'Ichi-nii va voir Rukia-nee en cachette tous les week-ends maintenant, injecta Karin en s'approchant d'eux.

- C'est vrai ? Mais n'est-ce pas mignon ? s'écria Yuzu avec des yeux scintillants.

- Karin, mêles-toi de tes affaires, lança Ichigo en rougissant.

Karin lui fit un sourire coquin et ramena Yuzu dans le jardin pour continuer à jouer. Ichigo reprit son chemin vers le dojo du manoir pour y rejoindre son père. Alors comme ça, Rukia venait chez lui…Il sourit en y pensant. Depuis qu'ils étaient retournés de leur mission dans le monde des vivants, elle n'avait jamais plus dormi chez lui. Il n'en savait pas les raisons mais ça tombait bien, maintenant il ne serait pas sur ses gardes constamment de peur d'avoir la colère de Byakuya s'écraser sur lui s'il apprenait qu'il venait voir sa sœur.

- À quoi es-tu en train de penser, pervers ? fit une voix un peu trop aiguë au goût d'Ichigo.

Le rouquin regarda par terre pour voir Kon ramper à côté de lui.

- Quelque chose qui ne t'intéresse pas, répondit-il en regardant à nouveau devant lui.

- Je sais que t'es en train d'avoir des pensées perverses sur Rukia-chan ! Je ne vais te laisser poser une main sur elle ! Elle ne te mérite pas ! cria le lapin de manière menaçante.

- C'est déjà trop tard…et puis tu penses qu'elle te mérite toi ? fit-il, pas le moins perturbé par les menaces du mod soul.

- Rukia-chan aime les lapins…déclara Kon fièrement.

- Huum…elle aime les fraises aussi…rétorqua le rouquin.

Kon s'arrêta subitement, réalisant la signification des propos du jeune noble, il avait perdu. Un lapin ne pouvait rien contre une fraise. Un animal de compagnie ne pouvait rien contre quelque chose de mangeable. Et mangeable dans le sens figuré du terme. Le lapin mod soul imagina le rouquin sans vêtements recouvert de chantilly et la petite brune au-dessus de lui avec un sourire machiavélique. Il sortit de ses vilaines pensées et son nez se plissa de dégoût. Il se retourna et sautilla en sanglotant.

Ichigo ricana, content de son triomphe, et continua son chemin vers le dojo dans lequel se trouvait déjà son père, assis en tailleur faisant face au jardin.

- Tu as appris la nouvelle ? Rukia-chan vient dormir à la maison…fit le chef des Kurosaki sans même se retourner vers son fils.

- Euh…ouais…répondit-il en retroussant les manches de son shitagi.

Pour se mettre à l'aise, il se vêtit d'un simple shitagi blanc et d'un hakama noir. C'était la meilleure tenue pour s'entraîner et son père avait pensé pareil. Maintenant son shitagi ressemblait à un débardeur. Isshin se leva en prenant son katana en bois à ses côtés et le pointa vers son fils.

- Montre-moi si tu seras capable de protéger Rukia et ta famille dans le futur ! défia-t-il.

Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de contester la remarque de son père, il n'en avait pas besoin, c'était fini les cachoteries. Il prit le katana en bois que lui tendit un domestique et, aussitôt que sa main se referma sur l'arme, son père disparut. Le rouquin affuta ses sens afin de repérer l'arrivée d'Isshin et lorsque quelque chose l'interpela, il frappa sur la côté. Mais tout ce qu'il trancha fut de l'air. Brusquement, il plaça son bokken derrière lui et bloqua le coup qui visait sa nuque.

- Joli, mon fils…félicita Isshin derrière Ichigo.

Le Capitaine disparut en shunpo et réapparut au-dessus du rouquin en rabaissant son bokken sur lui. Ichigo leva son katana de bois avec ses mains et bloqua l'attaque, mais la force de l'impact le fit plier les genoux et glisser légèrement en arrière. Isshin disparut à nouveau et réapparut en bas, il cibla les jambes de son fils mais ce dernier sauta en l'air et évita le coup. Le chef des Kurosaki continua ses petites disparitions et apparitions tout autour du rouquin et ce dernier esquivait chacun des coups de son père. Isshin s'éloigna soudainement et posa son bokken sur son épaule.

- C'est bien beau d'éviter mais il faut aussi attaquer, comment veux-tu vaincre ton adversaire ? fit-il sérieusement.

Ichigo haletait et était un peu échevelé, ses vêtements froissés, de la sueur perlant de son front. Quant à Isshin, il transpirait légèrement et ses vêtements étaient froissés ici et là, mais il n'avait pas l'air essoufflé. Le rouquin savait que son père n'utilisait que le quart de son potentiel, il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à la hauteur de son paternel. Il pouvait avoir le niveau d'un Capitaine mais il ne pouvait pas encore arriver à la cheville du grand Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo essuya d'un coup sec la sueur de son front avant de foncer vers son père, ce dernier sourit avant de se mettre en position pour bloquer l'attaque. Le jeune héritier fit pression avec son bokken sur celui de son père mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de sourire narquoisement. Il poussa d'un coup et envoya son fils glisser plus loin. Il fonça et attaqua, et comme prévu son fils le bloqua. Il commença un assaut rapide de frappes que son fils bloquait à chaque fois mais il reculait tandis que lui avançait.

- On recule pas mais on avance ! s'écria-t-il.

Ichigo se renfrogna et contre-attaqua, son père recula quelque peu. Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de faire un assaut de frappes sur le plus vieux. Isshin semblait satisfait de la vivacité des coups de son fils mais il manquait quelque chose.

- C'est comme ça que tu penses atteindre le bankai, fiston ? Tu dois frapper plus fort, au point où j'ai mal aux bras à cause la pression ! Je ne ressens rien ! s'écria-t-il.

Ichigo se renfrogna et frappa plus fort. Il savait que son père le provoquait et il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser provoquer mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il leva son bokken pour le rabattre avec force mais il tituba en avant quand son père disparut brusquement.

- Si tu veux atteindre le bankai et devenir capitaine, tu devrais fournir plus d'effort que ça…Oh, Rukia-chan !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement vers la porte d'entrée devant laquelle se trouvait Rukia. Mais ce fut sa plus grande erreur. Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et il fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière pour retomber à plat ventre.

- On ne tourna pas son dos à l'ennemi ! réprimanda Isshin en donnant son bokken à un domestique. Rukia-chan, ma future belle-fille !

Il se mit à courir les bras grand ouverts vers elle et, voyant qu'il se rapprochait, elle commença à s'incliner mais elle fut attrapée dans un gros câlin. Dire qu'elle était choquée n'était qu'un euphémisme. Isshin voyant son malaise, la libéra aussitôt.

- Oh désolé, Rukia-chan ! Je suis tout transpirant ! Vois-tu, j'entraînais mon idiot de fils mais c'est très dur. Il est têtu comme une mule. Tu devrais aller le voir, je pense que son égo en a pris un coup.

Rukia hocha la tête et Isshin tapota son épaule avant de sortir de la salle. La petite brune se rapprocha de son fiancé qui se mettait en position assise. Vu son état, la petite Kuchiki comprit qu'il avait eu un dur entraînement. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et il regarda brièvement vers elle.

- Isshin-sama est très dur pendant ses entraînements, hein ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, dit-il nonchalamment.

- Tu veux te battre avec moi ? Je te laisserais gagner et ça te réjouira un peu, dit-elle en ramassant son bokken.

- Pff…comme si, rétorqua le rouquin en levant les yeux en l'air.

- Allez, juste pour le fun…fit-elle en tirant son bras.

- Tu répètes ce mot trop à mon goût…et puis j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi…

- Pourquoi ? On s'est déjà battu avant…

- C'était…une autre époque…

- Époque ? Ça fait quelques mois, écoute t'as qu'à imaginer que je suis un homme…

- Un homme en kimono rose ?

- Pourquoi tu veux rendre la vie difficile ? Ou tu as juste peur de perdre contre une fille ?

- D'accord, d'accord, on va se battre mais seulement quelques minutes. Je suis crevé.

Rukia sourit de triomphe et se mit en position devant Ichigo. Ce dernier s'empara d'un autre bokken et se plaça devant la petite brune avec lassitude. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre avec elle. Il savait qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se battre avec elle. Il la voyait sous un œil différent, maintenant. Soudainement il sentit une brise et il regarda plus bas pour retrouver le bout du bokken de Rukia enfoncé dans son estomac, il ne sentait qu'une petite pression ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'appuyait pas trop fort.

- Arrête de rêver, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Ichigo se consola en se disant que c'était la fatigue qui l'empêcha de voir arriver la plus jeune shinigami devant elle et qu'en aucun cas elle était très rapide. Il lui rendit son sourire et décida de prendre ce petit combat plus au sérieux.

Après une heure, le rouquin décida d'arrêter de se battre lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Les deux fiancés allèrent se rafraîchir et Ichigo se revêtit d'un simple shitagi ainsi qu'un short. Voulant profiter du beau temps, Rukia décida qu'ils s'installent sous le porche faisant face aux puits. Les deux étaient posés tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se plaigne de douleurs musculaires. Alors Rukia lui proposa de lui faire un massage, après quelques secondes de réflexion il accepta avec suspicion. Maintenant il se retrouvait allongé sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés et torse nu. La petite noble se trouvait à ses côtés et procédait à son travail. Elle commença par la nuque et remarqua à quel point il était tendu, dire qu'il s'entraînait comme ça chaque week-end avec son père. Mais cela était tout à fait normal, c'était lui le Capitaine successeur à la onzième division.

Rukia ne pouvait qu'admirer le dos de son fiancé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait mais elle pensait que c'était cette partie de son corps qui l'attirait le plus. Son dos était parfait, sans imperfection, large, mince et musclé. Elle pouvait voir les muscles se contracter et se décontracter pendant tout son massage.

Quant à Ichigo, il était semi-conscient. De petits grognements et gémissement sortaient de sa bouche ici et là à chaque fois que Rukia touchait une partie sensible de son dos. Il était suspicieux au début du massage qu'allait lui réserver sa fiancée mais, maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant. Ses petites mains faisaient des merveilles à son dos, qu'il en dormirait presque. Ses muscles se détendaient au fur et à mesure que son massage continuait. Il avait les yeux fermés et savourait ce petit instant de plaisir.

- C'est vraiment ta première fois ? demanda-t-il, endormi.

- Oui, pourquoi ? rétorqua la brune en utilisant son coude sur sa colonne vertébrale.

- C'est…ah…

Elle avait touché une partie sensible. Rukia sourit et continuait son petit service. Elle était contente que son massage fasse du bien fait à Ichigo. Jamais de sa vie, avait-elle fait un massage. C'était la chance du débutant comme on disait, ou alors elle avait un don. Elle descendit davantage et attaqua le bas de son dos.

Le rouquin était sur le point de prendre sommeil quand ses mains effleurèrent ses fesses. Il resta perplexe sur le coup mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'un accident lorsque Rukia commença masser une de ses cuisses. Il respira tranquillement et essaya de récupérer le sommeil qu'il avait perdu. Cependant il n'eut pas le choix quand on pétrit ses deux paumes fessières, il écarquilla les yeux et se releva sur son coude avant de regarder la source de cet attouchement pour voir Rukia avec ses mains posées sur son derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te relaxe…répondit-elle nonchalamment.

- Je ne pense pas que toucher mon…derrière est compris dedans, rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

- Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire, répliqua la brune en poussant violemment sa tête contre le plancher.

Ichigo grogna et se remit dans sa position initiale lorsque la petite shinigami s'attaqua à son autre cuisse. Il ne pourrait plus reprendre sommeil, il était bien trop choqué il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait fait une chose pareille.

Rukia continuait son massage mais son esprit était centré sur les fesses de son fiancé. Il n'avait suffit qu'un effleurement pour qu'elle sache que ses fesses n'étaient pas aussi plates qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Elle ne put résister et les toucha pour évaluer leur fermeté. C'était pervers et inhabituel de sa part mais la simple vue de son dos lui donnait le tournis. Lorsqu'elle eut finit avec la dernière jambe, Rukia regarda langoureusement le corps d'Ichigo en face d'elle et décida de s'amuser un peu.

Ichigo sentit une pression s'abaisser sur lui et comprit que la petite noble s'était assise sur lui puis ce fut au tour de ses bras d'être pressés. Il ouvrit un œil et tourna légèrement la tête sur la côté pour voir sa fiancée se pencher vers lui puis déposer ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il frissonna et les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Rukia passa ses mains le long des bras du rouquin tout en appliquant de petites pressions. Avec sa bouche, elle laissa une traînée de doux et chauds baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette petite attraction rendit le corps d'Ichigo en feu et lui en complète extase. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne voulait pas le savoir non plus et il se laissa donner du plaisir. Il grogna lorsque Rukia caressa du bout des doigts son bras puis ses épaules et enfin le début de son dos.

La petite noble continua de toucher et goûter au dos de son fiancé, la sensation de la peau musclée sous ses mains divines et sa bouche coquine la rendait plus qu'excitée. Elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser de jouissance. Elle continua sa descente et ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle n'entendit pas le rouquin grogner lorsqu'elle arriva au bas de dos. Elle savait que c'était une partie sensible pour tout le monde. Elle se releva et se rapprocha de son visage pour découvrir qu'il était endormi. Elle souffla sur sa joue mais il ne bougea pas. Elle sourit tendrement et caressa son visage du dos de la main. Elle pouvait faire des bienfaits, mine de rien. Ichigo avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait, ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Il était encore plus beau. Rukia déposa un baiser sur sa temple et se releva.

Ichigo bougea dans son sommeil et essaya de s'enfouir dans ses supposées couvertures mais lorsqu'il ne les trouva pas et sentit que la texture de son matelas avait bizarrement changé, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois et soudainement il les écarquilla quand il reconnut ses alentours. Il se leva à la hâte et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il s'était endormi. Sur le plancher. Il chercha des yeux la source de tout cela et la trouva assise au bord du porche, d'après le plateau à côté d'elle sur lequel était posé un bol de thé, il en conclut qu'elle en buvait. Il bâilla et s'étira, ses mouvements firent craquer le bois et sa fiancée se retourna vivement vers lui. Elle lui sourit et il le lui retourna avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Rukia.

- Ouais, plutôt tranquille…combien de temps j'ai dormi ? répondit Ichigo.

- Huum, je dirais une heure…on nous a apporté du thé, tu en veux ?

Ichigo hocha la tête et Rukia prit l'autre bol sur le plateau pour ensuite le lui donner. Les deux burent leurs bols de thé silencieusement en savourant le silence paisible qui les entourait. Le rouquin finit son breuvage et déposa le bol à côté avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée avec un large sourire niais.

- Une autre séance de ton massage ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais…dit-il avec des yeux rieurs.

Rukia aussi le regarda avec des yeux rieurs avant qu'elle ne déposât son bol à son tour, elle se leva puis se plaça à califourchon sur Ichigo et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Aussitôt, le rouquin posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est quand tu veux…souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

Elle posa son front contre le sien et les deux respirèrent la respiration de l'autre. Leurs yeux glissèrent simultanément vers leurs bouches, ils n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête en cet instant. Rukia raccourcit ce petit chemin qui les séparait et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé. Elle les bougea au même rythme que lui et très vite, ce baiser devint passionnant. Ichigo pencha sa tête pour approfondir le baiser et passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de la petite brune qui écarta ses lèvres aussitôt. Le rouquin y entra et trouva instantanément son homologue. Une bataille langoureuse entre les deux muscles roses se déclencha et la température augmenta de quelques degrés. Des grognements et des gémissements sortirent de leurs bouches, les mains désespérées à toucher commencèrent à bouger un peu. Ichigo remua ses pouces sur les hanches de Rukia tandis qu'elle entremêla ses doigts avec ses mèches de cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle se rapprocha de lui et resserra ses cuisses sur celles de son fiancé. Le rouquin se souvint qu'il était torse nu lorsque les mains douces et chaudes glissèrent sur sa poitrine découverte. Il grogna lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sur ses tétons simultanément et voulant l'imiter, il remonta ses mains à sa poitrine. Il ne fut pas étonné de sentir que les siens étaient déjà tous raides. Il était bien reconnaissant que le port du soutien gorge n'était pas une coutume à la Soul Society, contrairement au monde des vivants. Il pouvait librement toucher les seins de sa naine préférée. Il fut satisfait d'entendre un long gémissement de sa part lorsqu'il appuya à l'emplacement des deux bouts durs. Cependant il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir toucher plus, le kimono était une gêne mais il était bien attaché sur elle. Les mains de Rukia continuèrent à caresser le torse du rouquin et elle savourait la sensation de la peau de son homme sous ses mains. Elle pouvait toucher ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, mais aussi toutes les cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Les deux se séparèrent l'espace d'une seconde pour reprendre leur souffle et se recollèrent à nouveau pour un second round. Ichigo grogna longuement dans la bouche de Rukia, il sentait son érection venir. C'était fou comme il pouvait s'exciter en un rien de temps et avec seulement des baisers et des caresses. A croire qu'il devait donner raison à Sentarou quand il disait qu'après des années sans relations…ahem…sexuelles, ses pulsions seraient complètement incontrôlables maintenant qu'il avait les moyens de se satisfaire. Il gigota un peu quand soudainement les mains de sa fiancée s'aventurèrent dangereusement près de sa virilité. Doucement mais rapidement il prit ses mains et les remonta. Rukia continua de caresser son abdomen puis son dos. Ce fut chaud ! Si elle _**l**_'avait touché, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu se passer après. Elle voulait tenir jusqu'au mariage mais elle rendait les choses difficiles pour lui.

La petite noble sentait le désir monter, cette sensation dangereuse et incontrôlable. Elle avait désespérément envie de toucher, de faire plus de choses.

- Ichigo…souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

Il suffit d'une simple pression de la main sur son torse pour qu'Ichigo se retrouve couché sur le dos avec Rukia à califourchon sur lui. C'était assez hilarant, le rouquin était du type dominant et de voir la femme sur lui était bizarre. Il aurait ri s'il pas dans cette situation compromettante. La petite dévora son cou de baisers et suçons brûlants, elle prit bien soin de laisser des marques, pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses bras et descendit jusqu'aux siennes qui se trouvaient sur ses hanches puis entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Ichigo se retrouva avec ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et ainsi dans une position de vulnérabilité. Il se sentit un peu humilié d'être dans la position femelle alors il décida de changer. Mais au moment où il voulut bouger, Rukia s'assit brusquement de son aine et provoqua un cri de sa part. La petite releva la tête immédiatement et le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah…euh…rien vraiment…répondit-il le visage rouge.

Ne le sentait-elle pas ? se demanda-t-il. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir quelque chose de là où elle était positionnée. Mais il sut qu'elle le réalisa quand ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Rukia souleva son postérieur et regarda en dessous. Et ce ne fut pas avec surprise qu'elle découvrit la bosse apparente dans le short d'Ichigo. Elle regarda le rouquin pour voir celui-ci fermer les yeux et son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge chaque seconde passée. Un « oh » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Ils restèrent pendant quelques instants dans cette même position, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Rukia décide de libérer le pauvre homme.

- On est arrivé à la limite, hein ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire niais.

Ichigo grogna et se releva puis il prit son haut pour le placer sur ses genoux afin de cacher ses parties génitales.

- La limite ? On est arrivé au point de non-retour ! On arrive toujours là, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes jamais avant ? rétorqua-t-il, frustré.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je sache ? C'est pas moi qui…qui…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, rétorqua à son tour la petite.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il lui était impossible de savoir quand il allait avoir une érection. Il n'y avait qu'Ichigo pour le savoir mais s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, c'était qu'il avait envie de continuer. Cette règle qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de sexe avant le mariage commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le rouquin fut un peu surpris de ses propos, avant l'arrivée de Rukia il ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette activité et maintenant il priait pour en avoir. Ce devait être les hormones, se dit-il.

- Je vais aux toilettes, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

- Je viens avec toi, répliqua Rukia en se levant à son tour.

- Tu penses vraiment à ce que tu dis ? demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers elle.

Rukia fixa son fiancé du regard et reprit ce qu'elle dit ainsi que ce qu'il dit, si on mélangeait le tout cela donnait vraiment quelque chose d'incorrect.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Yuzu et Karin, dit-elle finalement en tournant les talons.

En fin d'après midi, Miyako et Kaien vinrent rendre visite aux Kurosaki. C'était une habitude de venir les voir de temps en temps le week-end, et c'était de même vice-versa. Les Shiba et les Kurosaki étaient les plus proches parmi les quatre grandes familles nobles. C'était un peu évident, puisqu'ils étaient de la même famille, bien qu'éloignée. Les trois dames de la maison, Masaki, Rukia et Miyako se retrouvaient sur le grand frêne du jardin et partageaient un petit goûter entre elles avec du thé ainsi que des petits gâteaux. Tandis que Kaien et Ichigo se trouvaient assis sous le porche et les observaient de loin.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Ichigo ? Le temps est beau, de magnifiques femmes nous donnent cette belle vue, que demander de plus ? fit le chef des Shiba joyeusement.

- Et c'est un homme marié qui parle…eh ne parles pas de mes sœurs comme ça, ce ne sont que des petites filles, rétorqua le rouquin.

- Mais qui te dit que je parlais de Yuzu-chan et Karin-chan ? Je parlais de Masaki-san, Rukia-chan et Miyako, rétorqua à son tour Kaien.

- Raison de plus, t'es marié et tu devrais pas regarder d'autres femmes que la tienne, argumenta Ichigo.

- Ooh mais c'est le plus fidèle des hommes qui me parle…mais je n'y peux rien, je suis un homme viril et c'est normal que je me réjouisse devant de jolies femmes.

- T'es en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas viril ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas bien.

- Tu sais, pour un étranger ton look dit carrément le contraire…

- Mon look ?

- Tu ressembles aux types dominants, arrogants, grossiers, prétentieux et coureurs de jupon…

- Quoi ?

- Bon omni-prétentieux et coureur de jupon, c'est ce que t'es en fait…

- Je suis arrogant ?

- Oh, tu ne nies pas que t'es grossier et dominant alors ?

- La ferme.

Kaien ricana tandis qu'Ichigo tourna la tête en boudant. Leur attention fut tournée vers les cinq femmes nobles lorsqu'elles leur firent des coucous de loin. À plusieurs reprises, elles les avaient invités à les rejoindre mais à chaque fois ils refusaient. Ils préféraient les laisser entre femmes.

- Alors, tu lui as déjà avoué ? demanda Kaien après un moment de silence.

- Avouer quoi à qui ? rétorqua Ichigo sans même le regarder.

- Que tu étais amoureux de Rukia-chan…

Ichigo tourna si vite la tête qu'il manqua de briser sa nuque, il regarda son confrère avec la bouche grande ouverte et un rougissement plus qu'apparent.

- QUOI ? cria-t-il.

- La réponse est non donc…répondit le brun en passant son auriculaire dans son oreille.

- P-P-Pourquoi tu me poses une question pareille ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Ben parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant la fin du délai et je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous mettiez de l'ordre dans vos sentiments, répondit Kaien.

- Ouais mais…c'est pas facile…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais le bon côté des choses c'est que tu ne nies plus la chose.

- Vu où les choses sont arrivées, ce serait con de le nier maintenant…

Par surprise Kaien s'écarta du rouquin. Il le regarda avec de gros yeux puis il les cligna une fois, puis deux. Un large sourire s'étira soudainement sur son visage.

- Ah mon grand Ichigo ! Je suis fier de toi, tu mûris ! C'est bien, c'est bien ! s'exclama-t-il en enveloppa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ichigo grimaça et se laissa secouer par l'autre noble.

- Alors quand est-ce que tu comptes lui avouer ? demanda le brun.

- Je ne sais pas…répondit le jeune amoureux.

- Ce soir…

- Quoi ?

- Ce soir, tu vas lui avouer-

- Oui je sais de quoi tu parles mais pourquoi ce soir ? Ça ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête !

- Écoute, je vais te dire un secret et après tu verras ça ira bien.

- Un secret ?

Kaien rapprocha Ichigo de lui et lui chuchota aux oreilles.

Plus loin, Rukia éternua subitement faisant sursauter les autres dames et elle-même. Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa.

- Ara, quelqu'un est en train de parler de toi, Rukia-chan, s'écria Masaki avec un sourire amusant.

- Je parie que c'est Ichi-nii et Kaien…répliqua Karin en pointant de son pouce les deux hommes derrière elle.

Les quatre autres femmes regardèrent dans la direction pointée et remarquèrent les deux jeunes nobles très proches en train de comploter.

- Ah là là, toujours en train de magouiller ces deux-là, s'exclama Miyako en ayant l'air exaspéré mais elle avait l'air tout aussi amusé.

- Ils ne changeront donc jamais…s'écria à son tour Masaki.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire sur Rukia-nee…fit maintenant Yuzu.

Toutes regardèrent Rukia avec des yeux connaisseurs. La petite brune sourit nerveusement.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas obligé qu'ils parlent de moi, dit-elle.

- Je parie que si. Kaien n'arrête pas de parler d'Ichigo et de Rukia à la maison, j'en deviens presque jalouse, rétorqua la femme de Kaien.

- Ah, j'en suis navrée, s'excusa Rukia en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je rigolais. Mais dis-nous, où en est votre relation ?

Rukia se retrouva soudainement piégée par quatre femmes assoiffées de potins.

La nuit était tombée sur la Soul Society. La lune brillait et veillait sur ses habitants. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement…enfin quelques-uns étaient encore éveillés comme les gardes du Sereitei, des Capitaines en train de travailler et deux certains shinigamis.

Ichigo et Rukia marchaient côte à côte dans le jardin du manoir des Kurosaki, la lueur de la lune qui reflétait sur l'étang au milieu de la verdure donnait l'impression qu'un nuage blanc les entourait. Le rouquin était étrangement silencieux mais la petite brune n'osa pas l'interroger dessus, il l'était depuis le départ des Shiba et de temps en temps il lui lançait des regards furtifs. Un autre jour, elle aurait cherché à lui tirer les vers du nez mais ce soir, elle sentait qu'elle devait se taire et attendre. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Rukia arriva dans une partie du jardin qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et devant elle, à quelques mètres, en plein milieu, se trouvait un cerisier géant en pleine floraison, il semblait toucher le ciel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la merveille, certes il y en avait des tonnes dans le manoir des Kuchiki mais celui-là semblait spécial. Il était majestueux, la lumière de la lune qui cascadait sur lui donnait l'impression qu'il possédait une lueur naturelle. Rukia franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de l'arbre puis elle posa une main sur son tronc. Il était ferme et rugueux sous sa paume délicate. Elle se demanda quel âge il avait.

- Il paraît qu'il a deux cents ans…fit doucement Ichigo, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

- Il est magnifique…souffla la petite brune.

- Pas aussi magnifique que ceux des Kuchiki, dit le rouquin en plaçant sa main à côté de celle de Rukia, la différence de taille était plus qu'hilarante.

- Il les dépasse largement en beauté…rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en levant les yeux vers les fleurs.

- Ne laisse pas Byakuya entendre ça, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il est jaloux mais n'empêche qu'il passait son temps perché là-haut quand il était plus petit, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

À cette petite déclaration, Rukia regarda le rouquin curieusement. Ichigo se tourna vers elle et lui sourit généreusement.

- J'ai appris que t'aimais les fleurs de cerisier alors j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu passer un bon moment…là-haut, dit-il en pointant vers le haut de l'arbre.

- Aaah, merci, Ichigo ! Ça me ferait trop plaisir ! cria-t-elle de joie en sautant dans les bras de son fiancé.

Le rouquin lui proposa de l'aider à monter mais elle refusa et préféra monter elle-même. Elle attrapa la première branche convenant à sa hauteur et commençant son ascension. Rukia grimpa aisément tel un félin tout l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvât un bon endroit pour s'asseoir. Elle choisit bien puisque, de là où elle était, il y avait un trou dans le feuillage et on pouvait voir la lune toute entière. Peu de temps après Ichigo la rejoignit, elle se déplaça légèrement pour lui laisser de la place mais il préféra s'adosser contre le tronc et laissa ses jambes pendre de chaque côté de la branche. Il attrapa Rukia ensuite et la plaça entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son embrassade et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. Les deux restèrent silencieux et contemplèrent la lune lumineuse avec Ichigo qui déposait de temps à autre des baisers sur le cou de Rukia.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Ichigo ? quelque chose te tracasse peut-être ? T'es affreusement silencieux, déclara Rukia.

- Je pense…répondit le rouquin.

- À quoi penses-tu? demanda la brune.

Ichigo fit une pause et Rukia bougea sa tête pour le regarder. Il rougissait et regardait partout, sauf elle. Il faisait le timide, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il se comportait comme ça et surtout envers elle. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

- À-à notre première rencontre…bredouilla-t-il tout bas mais cela resta audible aux oreilles de Rukia.

- À notre… ? Le jour où tu m'as traité de naine alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas ? s'écria-t-elle, son expression s'assombrissant.

- C'est ce que tu es, rétorqua le rouquin, s'oubliant presque.

Il reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et il eut le souffle coupé. Rukia souffla d'indignation et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- J-Je…veux dire…tu es ma petite naine…maintenant, marmonna-t-il entre dents serrées.

- Pourquoi tu repensais à cela ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement pincée.

Ichigo se redressa et resserra sa prise sur sa fiancée.

- Je réalise maintenant que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détestée…j'étais en colère sur le coup mais au point de te haïr, ce n'était pas possible. Mon orgueil m'aveuglait juste…déclara-t-il.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux mais elle ne le regardait pas, le rouquin. Elle était soudainement nerveuse, elle ne savait pas où Ichigo voulait en venir mais elle avait une petite idée. Cela la rendait à la fois excitée et anxieuse.

- Je ne pense pas que ma haine s'est transformée en…a-amour…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire…

Ichigo éloigna Rukia de lui et la tourna pour qu'elle lui fît face. Elle put voir qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle, si ce n'était pas plus. Il rougissait et transpirait.

- Je crois que…je crois que…non…j-je suis tombé amoureux de toi du premier regard. Je suis impulsif et orgueilleux mais aucune fille ne m'avait fait agir comme tu l'avais fait et aucune ne m'avait fait ressentir tout ce que j'ai ressenti jusqu'à maintenant, déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Rukia le regarda avec de gros yeux, petit à petit le sang montait à sa tête et ses joues s'échauffaient. Ichigo profita de son silence pour continuer.

- Je suis amoureux de toi et…je t'aime…

Les mains de la petite brune volèrent à son visage qui était chaud et rouge. Et son coeur battait la chamade mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que celui d'Ichigo battait au même rythme que le sien, en parfaite synchronisation. Il lui avait fait une vraie confession d'amour. Rukia le regarda timidement entre ses doigts et il la regarda en retour, intensément.

- C'est embarrassant, Ichigo, tu aurais pu me prévenir…dit-elle.

- Tu rigoles ? ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet, rétorqua-t-il.

Oui, cela avait fait de l'effet. Rukia baissa ses mains et se rapprocha de son fiancé.

- Moi aussi, Ichigo…Je suis amoureuse de toi, mon orgueil mais aussi mon manque d'expérience m'ont aveuglé, tout comme toi…déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Ichigo caressa ses cheveux amoureusement et elle apprécia la caresse, elle se rapprocha un peu plus puis posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

- Tu es le premier homme à faire battre mon cœur avec un simple regard…lui dit-elle.

- Oh ? Eh ben je serai le dernier, répliqua le rouquin.

- Vantard, lança la petite brune en le tapant sur l'épaule.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux et se mirent confortablement l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo prit la tête de Rukia dans ses mains pour la lever puis baissa la sienne pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt que leurs bouches s'unirent, ils ressentirent quelque chose de nouveau. Une nouvelle sensation, intime et passionnante. Était-ce dû à leur déclaration ou juste leur imagination ? Ils décidèrent que ce n'était pas le moment pour y réfléchir et savourèrent cet instant magique. Rukia glissa ses mains autour du cou de son fiancé tandis que ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa promise. Trop préoccupés par leur passion, les deux tourtereaux oublièrent qu'ils étaient sur une branche. Ils perdirent leur équilibre et chutèrent dangereusement mais les réflexes et l'agilité d'un shinigami tel qu'Ichigo leur permirent un atterrissage sain et sauf. Il se retrouva accroupi au sol avec Rukia dans ses bras. Il se releva et souriait grand à sa fiancée.

- Veux-tu dormir avec moi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Si c'est seulement pour dormir, répondit-elle.

Il ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois, il fonça vers sa chambre avec sa fiancée dans les bras. Avec son pied, il ouvrit et ferma le shôji puis il déposa délicatement Rukia sur son lit. Lit qu'elle trouvait inutilement grand, tout comme le sien, si ce n'était pas plus. Elle se demandait tout le temps à quoi cela servait de dormir dans un lit aussi grand alors qu'elle était très petite. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait le partager, elle n'avait plus à se poser cette question. Après son mariage, elle allait passer toutes ses nuits ici avec Ichigo. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui qui était encore debout à côté du lit. Dans ses yeux, il y avait de l'admiration, de la joie, du désir et surtout de l'amour ceux d'Ichigo semblaient miroiter les siens. Il monta finalement sur le lit et posa ses bras de chaque côté de Rukia qui entoura les siens autour de son cou. Il ne perdit pas de temps et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux et passionné. La petite brune s'allongea sur le dos sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Un assaut de baisers commença et les mains entrèrent en action, cherchant désespérément à toucher le corps de l'autre. Rukia massa le crâne d'Ichigo et ce dernier passa sa main le long de son bras puis son flanc et enfin sa cuisse, il refit le chemin inverse aussitôt. Comme il avait envie qu'il disparaisse, ce vêtement qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la peau de sa fiancée. Mais son train de pensées s'arrêta lorsque ladite fiancée stoppa le baiser en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Ichigo la regarda avec des yeux à moitié fermés.

- J'avais dit : « si c'est seulement pour dormir », dit-elle.

Elle baissa ses yeux et le rouquin suivit son regard, ce fut avec étonnement qu'il découvrit que sa main était posée sur son sein. Rukia supposa qu'il allait l'enlever mais il la laissa là et continua à la regarder comme un idiot. Elle racla sa gorge et il l'enleva finalement. Quant à elle, elle lâcha son visage et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, chacun essayait de deviner ce que l'autre pensait. Rukia sourit soudainement.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir, non ? dit-elle.

- Huh…ouais…répondit Ichigo.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant tout de suite. Au final, Ichigo bougea et se coucha sur le côté. Rukia se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, lui passa la couverture sur eux deux.

- Bonne nuit, Ichigo…murmura la petite brune.

- Bonne nuit, Rukia…murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser.

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et prirent sommeil pour une nuit paisible dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Le lendemain matin très tôt, la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo était entrouverte avec trois têtes qui dépassaient et regardaient les deux tourtereaux dormir à l'intérieur. Trois têtes qui se trouvaient être celles de Yuzu, Masaki et Isshin. Karin se retrouvait un peu plus loin, adossée contre le mur, en train de regarder sa famille faire.

- Awww, ils sont trop mignons tout les deux, s'écria doucement Masaki en posant une main sur sa joue.

- J'ai trop hâte que Rukia-nee vienne à la maison, s'écria à son tour Yuzu.

- Tu penses pas qu'ils ont fait quelque chose, hein, chérie ? demanda Isshin, suspicieux.

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai confiance en Rukia-chan pour arrêter Ichi au moment où il faut, répondit Masaki confiante.

- Oui, tu as raison, Rukia est la femme qu'il faut pour régler mon idiot de fils ! s'exclama le chef Kurosaki.

- Oooh, Rukia s'est rapprochée d'Ichi, c'est trop chou, s'écria à nouveau à la dame Kurosaki.

- Ça, c'est parce que vous parlez trop fort, fit remarquer Karin.

- Mais que fais-tu là, Karin-chan ? Viens nous rejoindre, s'écria Isshin.

- Non merci, répondit-elle en se détachant du mur. Je vous attends dans la salle à manger.

La petite brune s'en alla et laissa ses trois parents dégénérés faire leur curieux. Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut réuni pour le petit-déjeuner, Rukia et Ichigo ne comprirent pas la signification des regards et sourires que leur lançaient les autres. Enfin, tous sauf Karin.

La semaine était passée et très vite. C'était juste une semaine comme les autres pour certains mais c'était la semaine qui les emmenait vers le point de non-retour pour Rukia et Ichigo.

En ce samedi soir, ils se retrouvaient en compagnie de Byakuya, Isshin et Masaki dans la maison de ces derniers, plus précisément dans la grande salle de réunion. Une longue table était placée au milieu de la pièce, Byakuya et Rukia se trouvaient d'un côté, Isshin, Ichigo et Masaki en face d'eux. Ichigo était entre ses parents et en face de Rukia. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, il savait qu'elle stressait et il voulait désespérément la rassurer mais la situation ne le lui permettait pas. Comme il s'agissait d'une réunion formelle, ils étaient tous vêtus d'un habit spécial. Rukia portait un kimono orange avec des fleurs multicolores et attaché par une obi violette, ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en un chignon mais sa mèche rebelle demeurait toujours entre ses yeux. Masaki portait un kimono bleu foncé avec, tout comme la petite brune, des fleurs multicolores et attaché par une obi bleue claire. Ses cheveux aussi avaient été coiffés en un parfait chignon avec des ornements divers. Byakuya portait à la place de son haori de capitaine un haori blanc avec l'insigne de son clan, le vêtement était fermé sur le devant par un ornement. Il avait laissé son écharpe mais il portait toujours ses kenseikan et ses gants. Isshin avait lui aussi laissé son haori pour un de couleur orangée aux bordures blanches avec l'insigne de son clan mais, contrairement à celui des Kuchiki, il restait ouvert sur le devant. Ichigo portait aussi ce haori.

Ils attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des anciens. Rukia était plutôt nerveuse car Nii-sama lui avait informé que c'était les mêmes qui étaient présents lors de son adoption dans sa famille. Et ce jour-là n'était pas un bon souvenir pour elle. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et une servante annonça l'arrivée des anciens de chaque clan. Les cinq nobles se levèrent et s'inclinèrent en salutation pour les cinq hommes qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Ils étaient plutôt âgés avec tous des cheveux gris et des rides, trois d'entre eux portaient l'haori des Kuchiki tandis que les deux autres portaient celui des Kurosaki. Tous avaient le visage serré, dénué d'expressions. Deux Kuchiki et les deux Kurosaki se mirent aux côtés de leur famille respective tandis que le dernier des Kuchiki s'assit en tête de table. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis et installé, ils portèrent leur attention vers le chef de la soirée. Ichigo remarqua le regard dédaigneux que ce dernier lança à Rukia et il se renfrogna.

- Nous sommes réunis, ici, pour discuter du mariage d'Ichigo…dit-il d'un ton las.

On voyait bien par sa posture et son ton qu'il n'était pas heureux de faire cette réunion. Et le jeune héritier des Kurosaki remarqua qu'il n'avait pas inséré Rukia dans sa phrase, comme si elle n'existait pas. L'ancien assit à côté d'Isshin ricana et tourna son regard vers Ichigo en croisant les bras.

- Il était temps, Ichigo…il a fallu qu'on organise un mariage arrangé, dit-il.

Le rouquin marmonna quelque chose tout bas.

- En tout cas, j'espère que la réponse sera non mais connaissant les Kurosaki, on ne reste plus étonné…déclara tout d'un coup l'ancien à côté de Byakuya.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? demanda Ichigo entre ses dents.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, si tu refuses, il y a d'autres jeunes femmes parmi les Kuchiki qui seraient ravies de t'épouser, déclara l'ancien à la tête.

- C'est pour ça que-, commença le rouquin.

- Harunobu, oublierais-tu que c'est le souhait de Ginrei-ojisama que nous sommes en train d'exaucer ? rétorqua Byakuya avec un regard vif vers le dénommé Harunobu.

- Oui, oui, je sais bien. Mais ne voulais-tu pas quelqu'un de la famille ? répliqua-t-il.

- Rukia est ma sœur et une Kuchiki, rétorqua le Chef des Kuchiki.

Harunobu ne pipa mot et fixa juste Byakuya. Il pinça ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur son poing.

- Oh, Byakuya-kun. Tu sais mieux que moi que _**cette fille**_ est loin d'être une Kuchiki. Adoptée ou pas, elle sera et restera ce qu'elle a été…une _**ordure de la rue**_…lança-t-il avec dédain.

Soudainement, il sentit une pression s'abattre sur lui et il ne put plus bouger. Il glissa ses yeux vers la source de sa situation, Ichigo le fixait méchamment avec une lueur bleue contournant son corps et ses yeux.

- Retire ce que t'as dit ! s'écria-t-il en libérant plus d'énergie spirituelle.

- Du calme, Ichigo, lui ordonna son père sèchement.

L'effet fut direct. La pression disparut totalement de la salle et Ichigo lança un regard à son père avant qu'il ne se redressa sur sa chaise. L'ambiance de la pièce refroidit complètement et un silence pesant tomba. Personne n'osait rencontrer le regard des autres et Rukia avait la tête baissée depuis que Harunobu avait déclaré à Ichigo qu'il pouvait choisir d'autres femmes parmi les Kuchiki. L'ancien des Kurosaki qui parla auparavant fit un tour de table du regard et racla la gorge.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir au sujet de la soirée…bien qu'il m'est clair quelle sera la réponse d'Ichigo, je préfère la poser…Kurosaki Ichigo, acceptes-tu d'épouser Kuchiki Rukia ? dit-il.

Silence. Tout le monde porta son attention au jeune héritier. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, il regardait distraitement sur sa gauche.

- Ichigo ? interpella l'ancien mais sans succès.

Masaki s'apprêta à tapoter le bras de son fils mais son mari la devança en donnant une grosse claque derrière la tête du rouquin. La force de la frappe envoya sa tête balancer vers l'avant et il sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers son père avec de gros yeux et sa main derrière sa tête qui vibrait.

- Non…mais…Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'écria-t-il.

- La moindre des politesses serait de répondre quand on te pose une question, fiston, répondit Isshin.

Ichigo se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec tous les yeux virés sur lui, tous sauf celui de Rukia.

- Euh…bredouilla-t-il.

- Veux-tu épouser Kuchiki Rukia ? demanda à nouveau l'ancien.

- Oui ! répondit le rouquin aussitôt.

- Bien. Kuchiki Rukia ? fit l'ancien à nouveau.

Rukia leva timidement sa tête et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Veux-tu épouser Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec détermination.

L'ancien continua de la fixer avant de détacher ses yeux d'elle.

- Bien, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à fixer une date…déclara-t-il en joignant ses mains.

- J'ai une date ! s'écria soudainement Isshin.

- Donne-la-nous, Isshin, dit l'ancien.

- Le jour de l'équinoxe du printemps, lança le chef Kurosaki confiant.

- Dans deux mois ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre le printemps de l'an prochain ? demanda Harunobu.

- Ce serait trop loin ! N'est-ce pas les jeunes ?

Isshin bougea ses sourcils aux deux maintenant officiels fiancés et il les fit rougir.

- Y'aura-t-il assez de temps pour tous les préparatifs ? demanda le seul ancien des Kuchiki qui n'avait pas parlé de la soirée.

- Bien sûr ! s'écria le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, nous pouvons ajourner cette réunion, déclara Harunobu en s'apprêta à se lever.

- Vous allez bientôt être soulagé, Harunobu-dono. Rukia-chan ne sera plus une Kuchiki dans deux mois, lança Masaki avec un sourire narquois.

Rukia, Ichigo et Byakuya regardèrent la dame Kurosaki avec surprise tandis que l'ancien Kuchiki la regardait avec fureur mais il savait qu'il devait se tenir à carreau. Son mari n'était pas loin et il n'était pas de poids contre un capitaine du Gotei 13, encore moins Isshin Kurosaki. Il se leva brutalement et tourna les talons avec les autres anciens derrière lui.

- Bien joué, chérie ! s'exclama Isshin en lançant un clin d'œil à sa femme.

Ichigo se rassit dans sa chaise brutalement et souffla bruyamment. Il se massa la nuque. Comme il détestait ce genre de réunions, elles lui mettaient toujours la pression. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvint pas avoir fermé pour voir Rukia et Byakuya se lever pour sortir de la pièce. Il se leva, pensant qu'ils s'en allaient lorsque la main de son père se posa sur son épaule.

- Ils reviennent, fiston, t'affole pas, lui dit-il.

Ichigo se rassit mais resta alerte. Ses parents se déplacèrent et parlèrent, plutôt bruyamment, mais il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'ils racontaient. Ses yeux étaient collés à la porte d'entrée, attendant impatiemment le retour des deux jeunes Kuchiki. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin et il se retenait avec beaucoup d'efforts, il avait tant envie de voir Rukia. Il soupira et il manqua la pause que firent ses parents lorsqu'ils l'entendirent. La porte s'ouvrit et Byakuya fit sa rentrée avec la petite brune derrière lui. Et comme d'habitude elle avait la tête baissée, il était donc impossible à Ichigo de voir son visage.

- Nous allons nous en aller, déclara le capitaine de la sixième division.

- Oooh, j'allais vous proposer de rester dîner. Ce serait la moindre des choses, vu que vous vous êtes déplacés…répliqua Masaki.

Byakuya sembla réfléchir sur la question car il ne parla pas et fixait impassiblement la dame Kurosaki.

- Cela ne me pose aucun inconvénient…Rukia ? fit-il en tourna sa tête légèrement derrière lui.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, Nii-sama…répondit-elle.

- Très bien ! Je vais de ce pas prévenir le cuisiner ! s'écria joyeusement Masaki en se levant.

Elle quitta la pièce et Isshin se leva pour se diriger vers le plus jeune capitaine.

- Allez viens, Bya-kun, nous devons discuter sérieusement, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer son aîné et se tourna pour le suivre mais il se stoppa pour lancer un regard vers les deux plus jeunes shinigami puis il s'en alla.

Un poids sembla s'enlever des épaules de Rukia, elle soupira profondément en fermant ses yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Ichigo debout devant elle. Le dur regard qu'il lui lançait lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

- Hey, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu devrais te réjouir, nous sommes officiellement fiancés maintenant, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Rukia…pourquoi tu fais semblant ? rétorqua Ichigo.

- Semblant ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle, son sourire disparu.

- Ce sourire forcé, je sais qu'au fond tu es triste, répondit-il.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, rétorqua-t-elle renfrognée.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Rukia soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y échapper, Ichigo était borné. En plus, elle venait d'avoir cette même discussion avec son frère.

- Oui…dit-elle au final.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? lança-t-il, soudainement fâché contre elle.

- Parce qu'il y aurait eu encore plus de problèmes…et puis ce n'était que des insinuations, c'est la première fois qu'il m'a insulté ouvertement, répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

- Insinuation ou pas, ils t'ont toujours manqué de respect ! s'écria-t-il, de plus en plus irrité par son comportement.

- Je ne peux pas leur donner tort et nier ce que j'étais, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est du passé, Rukia…

- Mon passé a fait ce que je suis maintenant.

Rukia tourna son dos et s'éloigna d'Ichigo. Ce dernier fixa son dos avec mélancolie

- Tu es bien plus que ça, tu n'es ni une ex-habitante du Rukongai ni une noble, tu es juste toi, une personne comme les autres et qui mérite du respect. Alors arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça.

À la fin de son récit, Ichigo s'était remis en face de Rukia et il avait pris son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde. Son regard luisant rencontrait le sien perçant.

- Tu vaux plus que tout la Soul Society, dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Rukia sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Elle décroisa ses bras et les enroula autour du torse de son fiancé puis posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Tu exagères…

- Non, pas du tout.

La petite noble ricana et fourra son nez dans la poitrine du rouquin.

- Je t'aime, Ichigo…

Le cœur d'Ichigo manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait, ni la deuxième. Depuis ses fameuses confessions, elle le lui disait à longueur de journée mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cependant c'était lui le problème, il était incapable de lui répondre, aussi facilement qu'elle. La première lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort.

- Moi aussi…dit-il au final.

- Moi aussi ? Tu ne peux pas le dire pour une fois ? réprimanda la petite brune en relevant sa tête. À moins que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Mais je t'aime ! cria-t-il.

Ichigo sut qu'il était piégé lorsqu'il vit le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de sa fiancée.

- On va faire un tour dans le jardin avant d'aller dîner ? demanda-t-elle de manière innocente.

- Ouais…répondit le rouquin entre ses dents.

Les deux, officiellement, fiancés sortirent de la pièce main dans la main pour une belle promenade dans le beau jardin des Kurosaki. Insouciants et inconscients, ils n'auraient jamais su ce qui les attendait au début de la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 Préparatifs

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que la nouvelle aurait circulé aussi vite mais, avec Isshin, rien n'était étonnant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG de leur division le lundi matin, Rukia et Ichigo furent complètement surpris par la foule de personnes qui s'agitait devant les bâtiments, leur bloquant ainsi l'accès. Des Shinigamis, tout comme de simples habitants de la Soul Society, s'y trouvaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Rukia.

- J'en sais rien, y'a peut-être un problème…répondit Ichigo en se grattant la tête.

Le rouquin s'avança vers la personne la plus proche de lui, un shinigami qui n'était pas de sa division. Il tapota son épaule et l'autre se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt qu'il reconnut qui s'adressait à lui.

- Les voilà ! cria-t-il soudainement en pointant un doigt vers eux.

Le cri alerta les autres qui se retournèrent simultanément. Immédiatement, les deux fiancés se retrouvèrent encerclés par la foule, ils paniquèrent et une goutte de sueur perla de leurs fronts.

- Hey…qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda nerveusement Ichigo.

- Vous allez vous marier ? s'écria la foule en chœur.

Les nouvelles vont vite, dis donc ! Apparemment, le fait qu'Ichigo se marie était comme si la guerre allait être déclarée entre le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society. Les deux jeunes shinigamis bégayaient devant les regards intenses que leurs donnaient toutes ces personnes. Une agitation attira leur attention sur la droite et ils tournèrent leur têtes à temps pour voir Matsumoto émerger de la foule de personnes, suivie du lieutenant de la huitième division Ise Nanao, et Nemu par la suite avec Yachiru sur son dos. Le lieutenant de la dixième division haletait et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés.

- Bande…de…cachotiers…souffla-t-elle.

- Alors comme ça vous allez vous marier…cela n'est pas vraiment surprenant, vous êtes des nobles et, en plus, une Kuchiki et un Kurosaki…fit Nanao en remontant ses lunettes.

- Le Capitaine l'avait bien dit ! s'écria Yachiru en levant les mains en l'air.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Kurosaki-sama, nous allons vous emprunter votre fiancée…déclara Nému impassiblement.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo en se mettant devant Rukia.

- Oh, ne fais pas le possessif maintenant ! On a besoin de l'interviewer, s'écria Matsumoto en arrangeant ses cheveux.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! rétorqua le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! rétorqua la rouquine en se tournant vers la petite brune.

- Euh…je ne sais pas si je peux laisser mon travail…répondit-elle nerveusement.

- Tu crois vraiment que ton Capitaine va remarquer ton absence dans cette situation ? rétorqua Rangiku avec un air incrédule.

- Mais…

- Allez, viens !

Le lieutenant de la dixième division attrapa le poignet de Rukia et la tira vers elle. Ichigo n'eut le temps de protester qu'elles étaient déjà parties. La petite brune remarqua les regards noirs que lui lançaient les femmes à son passage.

Il se retrouva seul à gérer la foule qui avait diminué un peu de volume car certains avaient suivi l'association des femmes Shinigamis. Une autre agitation sur sa gauche attira son attention et émergea de la foule. Iba Tetsuzaemon, lieutenant de la septième division, suivi par Hisagi, Kira et le cinquième siège de la quatrième division, Yasochika Iemura.

- Ichigo, espèce de gros cochon, tu nous avais bien caché ton jeu, hein ? fit Hisagi.

- C'est impossible que tu puisses te marier, Kurosaki…Après tant d'années sans femmes, une sans particularités arrive et tu l'as déjà dans tes basques ! Non, non, non ! il faut qu'on discute entre hommes, s'écria Iba en croisant ses bras.

- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je vous suive ! s'écria le rouquin en mettant en croisant les mains devant son visage.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, ou sinon on te ligote…annonça impassiblement Kira.

Ichigo avala sa salive et se résigna.

Rukia se retrouva dans la salle de réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis. Après avoir été traînée jusqu'ici par Rangiku, elle se retrouvait maintenant assise devant d'autres membres de l'association. Autres membres qui se trouvaient être le Capitaine Unohana, le lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, le lieutenant Soifon et Yoruichi-dono. La petite noble avait les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et ses mains étaient nettement placées sur ses genoux.

- Alors, vous avez finalement accepté, hein ? Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça…Vous avez perdu tellement de temps, vous auriez pu être déjà mariés à l'heure qu'il est…déclara Yoruichi avec un large sourire.

- Même Yoruichi était au courant, tu aurais pu le partager avec nous, ça aurait donné quelque chose de croustillant à discuter…Vous, les nobles…se plaignit la rousse à opulente poitrine.

- Si Yoruichi-sama ne pouvait rien dire, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit tant que le mariage n'avait pas été annoncé…rétorqua Soifon en fusillant la rousse du regard.

Rangiku tira la langue à la petite brune qui regretta de ne pas pouvoir porter son katana sur elle lorsqu'elle était au sein du Sereitei.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer l'interview, il ne faudrait pas qu'on fasse perdre son temps à Kuchiki-san…fit doucement Unohana.

- Ah, oui !

La rousse attrapa un bloc-notes avec un stylo et se plaça devant la petite noble.

- Alors, Rukia-chan, quand as-tu rencontré Ichigo pour la première fois ? demanda-t-elle en écrivant.

- Huum…il y a environ six mois…Le premier jour de mon entrée au Gotei 13, répondit-elle immédiatement.

- Vraiment ? Et comment ? s'écria Rangiku, complètement excitée.

- Je dois dire la vérité ? demanda Rukia, un peu intimidée.

- La stricte vérité, répondirent toutes les femmes et filles présentes.

Tous les membres de l'association se rapprochèrent d'elle comme des lionnes en chasse. Rukia avala difficilement sa salive et raconta sa « rencontre » avec le rouquin. Ce jour-là, elle le détestait mais elle savait qu'elle allait en rire plus tard. Lorsqu'elle finit son récit, la princesse Shihouin éclata de rire.

- Je le savais ! Ichigo insulter une parfaite étrangère de la sorte ne ressemble pas à notre Ichi. Certes, il est grossier mais à ce point-là…Il a dû être tellement ébahi par la beauté de Rukia-chan, je parie qu'il n'a pas arrêté de penser à elle après…s'exclama la femme à la peau noire.

- Je pense que tu as raison… Maintenant, explique-nous le mariage…fit Rangiku.

- Euh…c'était un mariage arrangé et…commença la petite noble.

- C'était ? répéta sceptiquement la rousse en levant un sourcil.

- Oui…répondit Rukia en regardant du coin de l'œil Yoruichi qui hocha la tête. Je vais vous expliquer…

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle leur racontait tout son périple de six mois, le dîner, le délai, les conditions et enfin, l'acceptation au final. Rangiku écoutait attentivement et écrivait tout ce qu'elle entendait sur son bout de papier.

- C'est si romantique ! Tomber amoureux, au final, on aimerait toutes que cela nous arrive un jour…fit Isane avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

- J'avoue que c'est assez mignon… Quand es-tu tombé amoureuse d'Ichigo ? fit Rangiku.

Rukia sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la question, pourquoi demandait-elle quelque chose aussi intime ? Et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre elle-même…Mais après tout, Rangiku était audacieuse. La petite sourit nerveusement et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

- Euh…je ne sais pas vraiment…peut-être pendant notre séjour dans le monde des vivants…bredouilla-t-elle.

- Vous étiez seulement tous les deux ? demanda la rousse étonnée.

- Oui…répondit la brune.

- Aucun doute que c'était une idée d'Isshin…fit soudainement Yoruichi toujours avec un large sourire.

- Pourquoi les forcer à s'aimer ? demanda Soifon en regardant Rukia sans expression.

- Je ne dirais pas forcer, mais plutôt… accélérer les choses, ils allaient s'aimer, éventuellement, fit Unohana avec un regard espiègle.

- Ce n'est pas du genre de Masaki et d'Isshin de forcer leur fils à épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas…Ils savaient déjà qu'ils allaient tomber fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, rajouta la chef des Shihouin.

Toutes rigolèrent sauf Rukia, Soifon et Nemu. La petite noble regardait curieusement toutes les plus âgées devant elle.

- Dis-nous, Rukia, quelle idée as-tu du mariage ? C'est bien beau de dire « je l'aime et je veux me marier avec lui ou elle » mais sais-tu vraiment ce qu'est le mariage ? Vivre au côté de la même personne jusqu'à sa mort ou la tienne, et pour nous, les shinigamis, ça peut être l'éternité ! lui fit sérieusement Rangiku.

Rukia regarda la rousse avec de grands yeux. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, elle savait que cela ne lui posait plus de problème de se marier avec Ichigo puisqu'elle l'aimait, mais Rangiku marquait un point. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée du mariage et cela impliquait beaucoup de responsabilités, surtout pour eux les nobles.

- C'est le bon…bredouilla-t-elle en réponse.

Toutes les autres haussèrent les sourcils et elle se racla la gorge.

- Je veux dire, quand tu sens que c'est l'homme avec qui tu veux passer le restant de tes jours, tu ne veux pas le lâcher, alors le mariage c'est le meilleur moyen…dit-elle.

Toutes les autres shinigamis la regardèrent soit avec étonnement, soit avec un sourire fier. Rangiku ferma son bloc-notes avec un « clap » sonore.

- Vous avez bien entendu, les filles ? Il faut suivre son exemple si nous voulons garder nos hommes à nos côtés ! s'écria-t-elle en remuant sa main en l'air.

Un brouhaha commença quand toutes commencèrent à commenter les propos de Rangiku.

- Il est peut-être tôt, mais on va te donner notre cadeau de mariage, fit-elle avec un large sourire. Une inscription gratuite dans notre association !

- Ah…merci beaucoup, répondit Rukia en inclinant sa tête.

- Souhaitons la bienvenue à Rukia-chan, les filles ! s'écria la rousse.

Toutes applaudirent et la félicitèrent, Rukia accepta en rougissant.

- Mais…euh…commença-t-elle.

- On t'écoute, Rukia…fit la rousse.

- Comment avez-vous été mises au courant…du mariage ? demanda-t-elle.

- Par un papillon de l'enfer, répondit nonchalamment le lieutenant de la dixième division.

Rukia pâlit.

Ichigo n'eut pas la chance d'être aussi bien traité que Rukia par les gars de l'association des hommes shinigamis. Il se trouvait dans les locaux de l'association, qui se trouvaient être des toilettes, et il était emprisonné par un bakudo numéro 1. Sachant que le jeune Kurosaki avait une force extraordinaire pouvant le libérer facilement de ces bakudo, Kira avait utilisé le sort sur lui plusieurs fois. Maintenant, il était assis en tailleur par terre et faisait face aux membres de l'association présents, ceux qui étaient venus le chercher.

- Explique-nous cette blague, Kurosaki ! lança férocement le lieutenant de la septième division.

- Quelle blague ? Et puis comment vous êtes au courant ? lança aussi férocement le jeune héritier.

- Un papillon de l'enfer est venu à chaque shinigami pour dire « Veuillez féliciter Kuchiki Rukia et Kurosaki Ichigo qui vont s'unir dans deux mois », répondit Iemura en remontant ses lunettes.

Ichigo jura tout bas. Son père était allé si bas! Utiliser un simple papillon de l'enfer pour annoncer son mariage, quel outrage !

- Alors, Kurosaki, tu ne nous as pas encore répondu ? fit impatiemment Iba.

- C'est la vérité, répondit aussitôt le rouquin.

- Aaaah ! Comment c'est possible ? Tu n'avais jamais montré de l'intérêt pour les femmes jusqu'à présent ! Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tout à coup à une aussi simple ? s'écria l'homme aux lunettes noires en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Elle n'est pas simple ! rétorqua Ichigo.

- En plus, il est tombé amoureux…dit le lieutenant en secouant la tête.

- Ça te pose un problème ? demanda le rouquin méchamment.

- Donc vous le saviez déjà que vous alliez vous marier ? demanda Hisagi pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

- Non…enfin oui…bredouilla le futur marié.

Les autres le regardèrent sceptiquement et il soupira.

- C'était un mariage arrangé au départ, mais on n'était pas d'accord, on nous a donné un délai et, au final…on a accepté…dit-il.

Les quatre membres de l'association regardaient le jeune noble silencieusement. Iba grinçait des dents, Iemura remontait fréquemment ses lunettes, Kira était impassible et Hisagi grignait.

- Mais tu vas toujours te marier avant moi alors que t'es plus jeune ! Ça je ne peux pas l'accepter ! s'écria Iba en pointant un gros doigts vers le rouquin.

- Je suis un noble, l'aurais-tu oublié ? lança Ichigo avec un sourire narquois.

- Es-tu en train de mépriser les roturiers ? demanda sèchement le lieutenant.

- Non, mais les nobles ont tendance à se marier plus vite…répondit le rouquin.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Quelle question ! Pour la descendance !

- La descendance ? Ils ont toute une éternité pour faire des enfants, pourquoi aller aussi vite ?

- Va te trouver une femme au lieu de te plaindre !

Iba rougit de frustration tandis que les autres essayaient de leur mieux de ne pas éclater de rire, même Kira. Le lieutenant de la septième division toussota et lança un regard furieux à tous les hommes dans la salle.

- Comme cadeau de mariage, Kurosaki, nous t'offrons une inscription dans notre association, déclara-t-il.

- Non merci, répondit aussitôt le rouquin.

- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu refuser un présent ? s'écria un Iba offensé.

- Parce que c'est débile, vous n'avez même pas de locaux…rétorqua Ichigo en regardant autour de lui.

- Comme t'es un noble, il n'y aura aucun souci à ce que tu nous trouves de bons locaux…fit malicieusement l'homme robuste.

- Il est hors de question que j'utilise mon argent pour ce genre de choses !

- Espèce de… ! Ne veux-tu pas défendre notre honneur en tant qu'homme, Kurosaki ?

- Je suis d'accord, mais ma dignité en prendra un coup, alors non merci.

Le lieutenant grinça des dents mais il n'en rajouta pas plus. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu trouver un autre membre pour son association.

Rukia marchait lentement vers sa division. Elle était déjà fatiguée et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à travailler, elle sentait que sa journée allait être pénible. Sur son chemin, plusieurs personnes venaient lui serrer la main ou la féliciter pour son futur mariage. Elle n'était même pas encore Madame Kurosaki qu'ils la félicitaient déjà. Elle remarqua que c'était que les hommes et les femmes plus âgés ou mariés qui venaient près d'elle. Les autres femmes célibataires se contentaient de lui lancer des regards furieux avant de la toiser.

La petite brune arriva devant le QG de sa division et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Au même moment, Ichigo revenait du sens opposé. Elle le regarda venir et ils se sourirent mutuellement. En voyant sa posture, Rukia savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix en acceptant de se marier avec lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir ce beau visage chaque jour.

- J'espère qu'elles ne t'ont pas fait trop de misères, fit-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Non et toi ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

- On va dire que j'aurais mal au bras pendant quelques temps, répondit-il en massant son poignet.

- Ils t'ont ligoté ? s'écria la petite brune.

- Avec Sai…répliqua le rouquin.

Rukia se rapprocha de lui pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et elle frotta dessus en laissant un peu de son énergie spirituelle s'échapper vers lui. Ichigo apprécia grandement la chaleur qu'il ressentait au toucher de la petite brune. Sa douleur passait de plus en plus vite. Elle était déjà aux petits soins pour lui, il savait où aller maintenant, lorsqu'il aurait de petits bobos. La petite noble changea de main et s'occupa de l'autre.

- Que c'est mignon ! fit soudainement une voix.

Les deux fiancés levèrent la tête pour apercevoir Tatsuki et Inoue debout non loin d'eux. La brune avait un large sourire et une main sur les hanches tandis que la rousse avait un petit sourire et ses mains nettement placées devant elle. Le sixième siège de la treizième division, qui n'avait plus adressé la parole au rouquin depuis l'incident au bar, s'était réconciliée avec lui après que Renji était venu s'excuser. Elle l'avait tabassé et traité d'idiot pour s'être comporté comme un idiot mais aussi un briseur de cœur à cause d'Inoue. Cette dernière et Rukia étaient devenues bonnes amies et passaient plus de temps ensemble.

- Alors comme ça vous allez vous marier ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? fit la brune garçon manqué.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, s'écria joyeusement la rousse.

- Merci, fit Rukia inclinant la tête.

- Vous êtes aussi au courant ? J'aurais préféré que la nouvelle circule différemment, et beaucoup plus tard… dit Ichigo un peu agacé.

- Trop tard ! rétorqua Tatsuki. Vous serez heureux tous les deux, je le sais.

Rukia et Ichigo lui sourirent.

- Ah, ah ! Tu as enfin décidé de te marier, Ichigo ! Toutes mes félicitations ! s'écria Kaien en tapotant l'épaule du rouquin.

- Ne fais pas comme si t'étais pas au courant ! lança-t-il en envoyant un regard agacé au brun.

Après être restés discuter un peu avec Tatsuki et Inoue, les deux fiancés décidèrent d'enfin rentrer dans leur division. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent aussi pris en otage par Kaien et Miyako dans le bureau du capitaine Ukitake.

- Félicitations à tous les deux, fit joyeusement la femme de Kaien.

- Merci infiniment, Miyako-dono…répondit Rukia en inclinant la tête.

Rukia trouvait que Miyako était plus pâle et son énergie spirituelle pulsait bizarrement.

- Vous allez bien, Miyako-dono ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Rukia-san…répondit la dame Shiba.

Kaien se tourna vers sa femme et lui sourit. Un sourire qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. La petite brune sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

- Mais où est-…

Ichigo n'eut le temps de finir sa question lorsque la porte du bureau glissa brusquement. Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna pour voir le capitaine Ukitake à bout de souffle entrer dans son bureau.

- Capitaine, vous allez bien ? demanda Kaien, inquiet.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…souffla le capitaine.

Ukitake prit une grande bouffée d'air et expira. Il reprit son calme et regarda tour à tour Ichigo et Rukia. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha du rouquin, les bras grands ouverts.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle, les enfants ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose entre vous ! s'écria-t-il en prenant Ichigo dans ses bras. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, capitaine Ukitake, répondit Rukia lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

Il recula et admira ses deux jeunes shinigamis avec une expression de fierté.

- Je suis si fier de vous, vous me prouvez que les shinigamis ne sont pas tous sans cœur ! s'écria-t-il. Vous faites un bon couple, tous les deux, et je sais que vous serez heureux.

Rukia inclina la tête et, pour une fois, Ichigo fit de même.

La journée suivit son cours normalement avec seulement des shinigamis ici et là qui venaient féliciter les futurs mariés. Étonnamment pour Rukia, Hiro pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'il vint les voir et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle découvrit qu'il avait aussi le béguin pour la petite brune.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque la petite shinigami sortit de sa division en compagnie d'Ichigo. Les deux se disputaient encore sur quelque chose de futile, ils étaient si absorbés par leur petite chamaille qu'ils ne virent même pas l'homme debout devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

- Encore en train de se disputer… Je crains les prochaines années…fit la voix nasillarde et railleuse.

Les deux futurs mariés se stoppèrent pour regarder Renji, qui leur souriait narquoisement.

- Renji ! s'écria joyeusement Rukia en courant vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas du tout étonné par la nouvelle, Ichigo me l'avait bien envoyé dans la face la dernière fois, fit-il avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? T'as toujours pas digéré ça ? T'es rancunier, toi ! rétorqua le rouquin avec un sourire aussi large.

- Tu rêves ! dit-il en regardant les deux fiancés. Mah, je crois que je devrais vous féliciter…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à être formel, Renji ? taquina Ichigo.

- Arrête de faire l'orgueilleux et remercie-moi !

Rukia regarda tour à tour les deux hommes devant elle. Elle était si heureuse qu'ils s'entendent bien, maintenant, et qu'ils aient laissé tomber leur rivalité…enfin, partiellement.

- Mais je t'ai à l'œil, le moindre faux pas et tu la perdras…lança le shinigami aux cheveux rouges avec un éclat de malice dans ses yeux.

- C'est ça, cours toujours…rétorqua le jeune héritier.

- Tu veux aller boire un coup, histoire de fêter ça ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas…

- Il est hors de question.

Les deux hommes shinigamis tournèrent leurs têtes vers la petite shinigami qui croisait ses bras et les regardait avec un air désapprobateur.

- Hé, pourquoi pas ? demanda le rouquin en se renfrognant.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que « vous allez boire un coup », vous revenez toujours saouls ! répliqua la petite brune.

- Ah ouais ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui on ira mollo, fit Renji nonchalamment.

- J'ai dit non, rétorqua aussitôt la petite noble.

- Allez, Rukia, ce n'est qu'un p'tit verre et puis si tu veux tu peux venir, amadoua le jeune noble.

- Espèce de… !

En quelques coups et prises, Ichigo se retrouva inconscient au pied de Rukia. Renji regardait son nouvel ami et sa vieille amie tour à tour avec la bouche entrouverte.

- Euh…bredouilla-t-il.

- Rentre chez toi, Renji, je vais traîner ce crétin chez lui, fit-elle en relevant le rouquin par son col.

- Ouais…répondit le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

- Et t'as plutôt intérêt, je le saurais si t'es allé au bar…rétorqua la future mariée avec un regard furieux.

- Oui, madame ! s'écria l'autre shinigami.

Renji s'en alla avec presque la queue entre les jambes.

Les jours passaient et le mariage approchait. Les préparatifs se faisaient tranquillement mais tout aussi rapidement, pour que tout soit parfait le jour J. Isshin avait décidé de faire une grande réception pour le mariage et il invita tous les capitaines et lieutenants du Gotei 13 sans exception, avec en exclusivité d'autres shinigamis de rangs plus bas, ceux qui étaient plus proches de la famille. Mais il était évident que toute la onzième division allait être présente. Les deux fiancés stressaient, mais ils ne le laissaient pas voir aux autres. C'était quand même normal, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se marie et, pour de jeunes shinigamis comme eux, c'était une première.

Byakuya se trouvait devant l'autel où était posée la photo de sa défunte femme, Hisana Kuchiki, avec l'encens qui fumait. Il y venait chaque jour pour y faire sa prière et lui porter hommage. Mais il y venait souvent aussi pour lui demander conseil. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-même. Le capitaine de la sixième division inclina sa tête et ouvrit ses yeux pour lancer un dernier coup d'œil à son épouse, le portrait craché de Rukia. Il ferma l'autel et sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Au moment où il sortit, Amane, la servante de Rukia, passait par là.

- Amane ! interpella-il.

La brune s'arrête net et s'inclina devant son chef.

- Oui, Byakuya-sama…dit-elle.

- Va dire à Rukia de me rejoindre dans ma chambre, ordonna-t-il.

- Entendu, Byakuya-sama…

La servante s'en alla et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, il entendit des coups frappés sur son shōji. Intérieurement, il sourit. Il était fier de Rukia, c'était une fille sérieuse et elle ne laisserait jamais tomber ses devoirs. Elle aurait fait une bonne Kuchiki. Il était dommage qu'elle doive déjà le quitter, mais il savait qu'elle serait mieux avec les Kurosaki.

- Entrez, déclara-t-il.

- Tu m'as demandé, Byakuya-nii-sama…l'entendit-il dire.

Il se retourna pour voir sa sœur assise à genoux devant la porte avec ses mains positionnées devant elle et la tête baissée. Elle portait sur elle un simple kimono bleu ciel avec une obi blanche et ses tabi.

- Suis-moi, lui dit-il simplement.

Rukia se releva et s'écarta pour laisser passer son frère, puis le suivit sans oublier de fermer le shōji derrière elle. Elle emboîta le pas à son frère dans toutes les allées du manoir et il sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Byakuya ne s'arrête devant une porte. Il la fit glisser et s'écarta pour laisser passer la petite brune avant lui. La pièce semblait avoir été fermée pendant très longtemps, car Rukia sentit l'odeur de renfermé et de poussière aussitôt qu'elle y posa un pied. C'était le noir complet et elle avança à petits pas. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi son Nii-sama l'avait emmenée ici. Elle entendit un bruit de froissement et un frôlement à ses côtés, elle en déduisit que Byakuya bougeait, puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Les rayons de soleil qui pénétrèrent par l'ouverture tombaient directement au centre de la pièce. Et Rukia eut le souffle coupé. Au milieu de la salle, posé sur une chaise, un magnifique kimono d'un blanc immaculé faisait sa présence. La petite brune avança doucement vers le vêtement et passa le bout de ses doigts sur le tissu. Il était doux et lisse, aucun doute : c'était de la soie. Il était long avec d'aussi longues manches, à vue d'œil on savait qu'il avait été brodé par les mains d'un expert. Il y avait des motifs floraux compliqués mais très stylisés et sublimes par-dessus tout, sur le tissu. Juste à côté, sur une autre chaise, se trouvait la veste ornée assortie au kimono.

- Nii-sama… ? dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers son frère qui restait silencieux.

- C'était le kimono de mariage d'Hisana…dit-il en répondant à sa question silencieuse.

- Il est très beau…souffla-t-elle en reposant les yeux dessus.

- Je voudrais que tu le portes pour ton mariage…

Rukia releva vivement sa tête et regarda son frère comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Nii-sama… ? N-Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Il est beaucoup trop beau pour moi, je ne voudrais pas déshonorer la mémoire d'Hisana-sama en m'habillant avec ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas ça, Rukia, fit Byakuya sévèrement. J'insiste pour que tu le portes.

- Nii-sama… J'en suis indigne… continua de refuser la petite brune.

- Hisana aurait voulu que tu le portes, rétorqua le chef des Kuchiki.

Rukia fixa son frère, qui la fixait en retour, et elle chercha un quelconque signe qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il lui mentait. Mais elle n'en trouva aucun et se résigna.

- Arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-sama, fit-elle en inclinant sa tête. J'en ferais bon usage.

- Je ferais appel à un couturier pour qu'il fasse les retouches. Bien qu'Hisana et toi ne soyez guère différentes, je pense qu'il y en aura quelques unes, surtout après tant d'années, dit Byakuya.

- Oui, Nii-sama, répondit la petite brune, la tête toujours baissée.

Elle releva sa tête et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le beau vêtement. Elle s'approcha et passa sa main sur le tissu avec un sourire aux lèvres. Bien qu'elle n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'elle devait porter le vêtement de la défunte femme de son frère, elle était en même temps heureuse d'avoir la chance de pouvoir le porter.

- Rukia, fit le capitaine après quelques instants silencieux.

La petite brune releva la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Bien qu'il ait une posture droite et une expression toujours aussi impassible, la lueur d'incertitude qui traversa ses yeux ne lui échappa pas.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire…fit-il de nouveau.

Rukia ne parla pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu me l'as jamais fait savoir mais je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai adopté dans ma famille, commença-t-il. Certains ont dû te dire que la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cela était dûe à ta ressemblance avec ma défunte femme, ce n'est pas vrai, en tout cas pas tout à fait.

Les yeux de Rukia s'agrandirent un peu mais elle ne dit rien.

- Hisana venait du Rukongai, elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle mourut, elle fut envoyée dans le soixante dix-huitième quartier mais, lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, elle était au quinzième. Le reste, tu le devines déjà.

Oui, le reste elle pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Les deux eurent le coup de foudre et tombèrent fous amoureux puis se marièrent. Cependant, Rukia n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hisana-sama serait originaire du Rukongai. Elle était si élégante et si gracieuse sur les photos qu'on lui avait montrées, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle eût été une habitante d'un quartier défavorisé. Byakuya détourna son regard et le posa sur le kimono avec un air nostalgique.

- En vérité, lorsqu'elle fut envoyée à la Soul Society, elle n'était pas seule. Elle vint aussi avec sa petite sœur, qui n'était encore qu'un bébé. Mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de se nourrir, sa sœur et elle, elle fut donc obligée de l'abandonner. Après notre mariage, elle se mit à rechercher désespérément sa sœur et, au final, elle ne put la retrouver. Sur son lit de mort, elle me fit promettre de la retrouver à sa place et de lui donner ce qu'elle n'avait pas : une famille et un toit.

Byakuya pausa et releva ses yeux vers sa sœur « adoptive ». Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses yeux larmoyants et les larmes qu'elle empêchait désespérément de tomber.

- Cette sœur, c'était toi, Rukia, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois, elle ne put empêcher deux larmes de couler le long de ses joues, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer et continua de fixer son frère « adoptif ».

- Elle m'avait aussi fait promettre de ne rien te dire, mais tu vas bientôt quitter le foyer des Kuchiki, je te devais donc bien cela…dit-il.

Cette fois, elle essuya les traces d'eau salée sur ses joues en reniflant et elle hocha sa tête.

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé… Je ne pense pas que donner une famille et un toit, c'était juste te donner un nom et t'héberger… Je n'ai pas été un bon frère et je t'ai négligée, pardonne-moi…continua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

- N-Non… ! Nii-sama… Bien sûr que tu es pardonné… Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et je ne t'en voudrais pas, je peux parfaitement te comprendre… Ma ressemblance avec Hisana-sama ne peut que te chagriner, je peux comprendre que cela ait été difficile pour toi… s'écria la petite brune en écarquillant les yeux.

Byakuya releva la tête de quelques centimètres pour regarder sa sœur, puis la baissa de nouveau.

- J'espère que les Kurosaki feront mieux que moi…dit-il tout bas.

- Même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps, je n'oublierai jamais que j'ai été une Kuchiki…répondit-elle à son tour aussi bas.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent mutuellement avant que Rukia ne décidât de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avec Byakuya. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui puis, avec hésitation, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et enroula ses petits bras autour de sa grande taille. Elle le sentit se raidir au contact mais il se relaxa aussitôt. C'était normal, Kuchiki et signe d'affection ne rimaient pas.

- Merci beaucoup, Nii-sama…souffla-t-elle.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Byakuya enroula aussi ses bras autour de la fine taille de sa sœur.

Rukia se trouvait maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, qui donnait sur le jardin. Après les petites confessions et s'être écartée avec embarras de son frère, tous les deux étaient sortis de la pièce. Byakuya n'oublia pas lui rappeler qu'elle devait aller voir le couturier le plus vite possible pour qu'il fasse les retouches. Il lui tourna le dos et depuis, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Il faisait déjà nuit et elle ne ressentait plus son énergie spirituelle dans la maison, ce qui indiquait qu'il était sorti. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de quitter le manoir la nuit, mais Rukia ne s'en préoccupa pas trop, il était un adulte et un capitaine du Gotei treize, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller. Mieux qu'elle, en tout cas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel étoilé et soupira. La lune brillait de mille feux et sa lumière cascadait sur tous les cerisiers du jardin. Elle repensait à ce que son frère lui avait dit, chose qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était seule. Elle avait donc une sœur, elle avait eu un parent, elle n'avait pas vraiment été orpheline pendant tout ce temps. C'était dommage qu'elle n'eut pas la chance de la connaître, Hisana…Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loin, son esprit était proche et veillait sur elle comme elle l'aurait fait si elle était vivante. Un bruit l'alerta et elle tourna la tête pour voir une agitation dans les buissons près des murs qui faisaient office de barrière du manoir. Elle entendit des jurons puis une figure s'éleva des herbes, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer qu'elle avait reconnu l'énergie spirituelle de son fiancé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Ichigo sortit de l'ombre et enleva quelques feuilles de son vêtement, il était habillé d'un short kaki et d'un court kimono noir. Il avait également apporté Zangetsu avec lui. Il s'approcha de sa fiancée qui le regardait avec une expression ahurie.

- Ne peux-tu pas agir comme une personne normale pour une fois ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement en croisant ses bras.

- Qui t'a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de normal ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire coquin. Et puis, j'aurais jamais pu passer par le portail, avec Byakuya, à cette heure-là.

- Il n'est pas là, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Il est pas là ? Il est où ? s'écria le rouquin, clairement choqué.

- Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune noble s'assit à côté de la petite brune et la regarda. En fixant son visage, il remarqua quelque chose. Il attrapa sa tête dans ses deux mains et la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- T'as pleuré ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Rukia en repoussant les mains d'Ichigo.

- T'as pleuré, affirma-t-il.

Rukia soupira et hocha la tête.

- Et pourquoi ? T'as intérêt à tout me dire ! fit le rouquin avec autorité.

La petite brune lui lança un regard furieux avant de décider de lui raconter.

- Nii-sama m'a parlé d'Hisana-sama, dit-elle tout bas.

- Oh…répliqua Ichigo. Il a réussi à t'en parler ? Il fait style qu'il va bien mais on sait bien que sa mort l'a beaucoup affecté.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et un silence tomba. Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient les frictions des feuilles causées par le vent, le crissement des criquets, ainsi que ceux des autres bestioles de la nuit, et la respiration des deux jeunes shinigamis.

- Vous étiez proches ? Hisana-sama et toi ? demanda la petite shinigami après un moment.

- Euh…pas vraiment proches, je ne la voyais pas souvent, mais on s'entendait assez bien…répondit-il avec un regard lointain.

- Parle-moi d'elle, demanda-t-elle d'un ton plaidant.

- Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda le rouquin ahuri.

- Comment elle était…comment tu la trouvais…

Ichigo croisa ses bras et sembla songer.

- Huum…elle était amicale, drôle… Elle savait aussi me remettre à ma place, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ; peut être un peu plus souriante et plus gentille…

Le rouquin s'attendait à un mauvais reproche de la part sa fiancée mais elle resta silencieuse. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, elle avait les yeux baissés et elle tripotait l'ourlet de son kimono.

- Tu la trouvais jolie ? demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder.

- Huh ? E-Euh…j-j-j'ai dit qu'elle était comme toi, la réponse tu la connais…bredouilla-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Argh ! Oui, elle était aussi belle que toi !

Rukia sourit. Le rouquin fut un peu soulagé qu'elle ait encore son fichu caractère, cela le terrifiait parfois quand elle était toute maussade.

- Nii-sama m'a raconté qu'après leur mariage, elle passait son temps à rechercher sa sœur perdue…je pense que le fait que tu la voyais pas souvent était à cause de ça…dit-elle après un petit silence.

- Elle avait une sœur ? demanda Ichigo.

- Oui… Et c'était moi…

Ichigo écarquilla ses yeux. Hisana était la sœur de Rukia ? Mais oui ! La ressemblance était quand même frappante, mais il n'avait jamais fait de lien et il ne savait même pas que la défunte femme de Byakuya avait une sœur. En plus, à la Soul Society, n'importe qui pouvait arriver du monde des vivants, elles pouvaient être sosies ou quelque chose du genre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? demanda le rouquin.

Rukia regarda son fiancé et lui raconta tout, tout ce que son frère lui avait dit. Depuis l'arrivée d'Hisana avec elle, son abandon, puis comment elle s'était tuée à petits feux en la recherchant après son mariage, ainsi que la promesse que Byakuya et elle avaient faite. À la fin de son récit, Ichigo était bouche bée et Rukia sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Sa sœur s'était tuée à cause d'elle, elle n'en voulait pas à sa sœur de l'avoir abandonnée, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était la cause de sa mort. Deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et elle fut plaquée contre une dure poitrine.

- Ne te blâme pas pour ça, Rukia. Ce n'était pas ta faute, ni la faute de personne, d'ailleurs. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Ce sont juste…les aléas de la vie…Et puis, je suis sûr que là où Hisana-san se trouve, elle doit penser la même chose.

C'était bizarre d'entendre Ichigo dire cela, mais Rukia en fut quand même ravie, elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Les deux restèrent silencieux avec le rouquin qui caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fiancée.

- Allez, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter avec toute cette tristesse. C'est bientôt notre mariage, tu devrais être heureuse ou comme ces filles qui deviennent émotionnelles lorsque le jour J approche ? taquina-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas une de ces « nanas » si c'est ce que tu penses, rétorqua la petite brune en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

- Ouais, tu n'es pas du tout comme elle, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda la chambre derrière lui.

- Hey, j'ai jamais été dans ta chambre… fit-il songeur.

- N'y pense même pas, les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans les chambres des filles, fit Rukia.

- T'es entrée dans la mienne…rétorqua le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas une fille.

- Les garçons n'ont pas le droit mais les filles oui ? Pff, c'est quoi ces règles ?

Ichigo lâcha Rukia et commença à entrer dans la pièce, la petite brune l'attrapa mais elle ne fut pas de poids et le rouquin pénétra sur le territoire de sa fiancée. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, à part le lit et le miroir de la commode. Cependant, l'odeur de Rukia chatouillait ses narines et il inspira profondément.

- Je vois rien, je pense que je vais revenir la journée…dit-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par ma chambre ? En plus, ce ne sera plus la mienne bientôt…rétorqua la petite brune.

- Elle a été la tienne pendant tout ce temps, non ? Même si tu quittes le foyer, elle restera la tienne pour toujours, ils ne peuvent pas t'effacer comme ça, rétorqua à son tour Ichigo.

- Hum, t'as raison…

Distraite, Rukia ferma la porte menant au jardin mais elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand la pièce fut plongée dans le noir, la lumière de la lune ne pénétrant plus dans la chambre. Elle s'apprêta à glisser le shōji quand elle fut attrapée par les hanches puis envoyée sur le lit. Elle sentit un poids sur elle et elle fut piégée par les bras de son fiancé de chaque côté d'elle.

- C'est dangereux ça, Rukia, quelque chose peut t'arriver…dit-il doucement.

- Y-Y'a que nous deux là, qu'est-ce qui pourrais bien m'arriver ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement nerveuse.

- Je ne sais pas…lui souffla-t-il en réponse.

Ichigo caressa la peau de sa fiancée avec son souffle et passa sa main sur le devant de son kimono. Il aurait tant voulu s'en débarrasser, mais l'obi était bien trop serré.

Rukia paniqua légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main du rouquin descendre un peu plus bas qu'elle ne le devrait, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Ses instincts agirent vite et elle donna une claque à Ichigo qui, surpris par la frappe, tomba sur le côté comme une poupée. Elle se releva vite et s'éloigna plus loin dans le lit.

- Ichigo, gros pervers ! cria-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle rougissait et elle était ravie qu'il fît noir. Elle entendit un ricanement et elle sentit le lit bouger, elle s'éloigna un peu plus.

- Ne t'approche pas ! cria-t-elle encore.

- J'ai au moins droit à un baiser ? demanda-t-il.

Rukia regarda dans la direction qu'elle pensait que son futur mari se trouvait.

- Je pense que oui…

Elle sentit le lit bouger encore et des lèvres furent parfaitement pressées contre les siennes. À croire qu'il savait où ses lèvres se trouvaient, même dans le noir.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

- Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas si Nii-sama va apprécier…répondit la petite brune.

- Il ne le saura pas.

- Tu sais bien qu'il peut très bien identifier les énergies spirituelles.

- Oui, et même s'il le sait, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On devra bien dormir ensemble bientôt…

- Disperse-toi…

Cette commande et la lumière rose qui passait par la petite fente sous la porte signalèrent à Ichigo qu'il était le moment de fuir. Il donna un dernier baiser à sa fiancée et disparut en shunpo. Rukia resta de marbre sur le lit et elle entendit le bruit d'un katana qu'on rangeait puis de fins bruits de pas avant que le silence ne retombe.

- Je comprends rien, on doit le boire ou pas ? s'écria un Ichigo frustré et confus.

- Idiot, on doit prétendre de le boire pour les deux premières gorgées et on le boit vraiment pour la dernière ! rétorqua Rukia, tout aussi frustrée.

- Et pourquoi on peut pas boire tout ?

Rukia soupira bruyamment. En ce moment, les deux fiancés répétaient la cérémonie pour le mariage. Ils étaient dans le temple en compagnie du prêtre, des deux prêtresses et des parents d'Ichigo qui se trouvaient assis sur les bancs sur le côté, destiné à la famille lors du mariage. Après avoir répété les premières étapes, ils étaient à celle où ils devaient boire le saké, le _**san-san-kudo**_. Mais comme d'habitude, Ichigo faisait son difficile et ne comprenait rien.

- Pourquoi veux-tu boire autant d'alcool, mon fils ? Tu veux être saoul avant même de participer à la fête ! s'écria Isshin en riant.

Le rouquin rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Alcoolique…lui dit Rukia tout bas.

Il lui envoya un regard noir et reporta son attention vers le prêtre qui les regardait d'un air amusé. Ichigo était un noble, certes, et il était allé à plusieurs mariages. Comme celui de Kaien, ou celui de Byakuya, ou encore d'autres parents, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il savait quels rituels ils y faisaient et quoi faire. Il venait par formalité, mais il n'y avait jamais porté grand intérêt. Et voilà, maintenant, c'était son tour, et il était un ignorant complet. Rukia, qui n'y avait jamais assisté, semblait s'en sortir plutôt mieux que lui mais, après tout, c'était une femme.

Ils continuèrent leur répétition, les échanges d'alliances, les vœux. Ichigo se trouva un peu bête en récitant ses vœux. C'était assez difficile pour lui de dire ce genre de mots, chérir, aimer, mais si c'était pour sa fiancée, il ferait un petit effort et il essaierait de ne pas rougir ou même de bégayer. Notez bien le mot _**essayer**_.

- Aaah ! Enfin fini ! J'ai mal aux jambes maintenant ! s'écria le rouquin lorsque le prêtre annonça la fin de la répétition.

Ils y étaient restés au moins deux heures, debout à faire les rituels. Le prêtre et les prêtresses rangèrent tout puis s'en allèrent. Les deux fiancés et les parents d'Ichigo sortirent du temple et entreprirent le chemin du retour.

- Rukia-chan, interpella gentiment Masaki.

- Oui, Masaki-sama, répondit aussitôt la brune en se tournant vers elle.

La dame Kurosaki sourit et s'approcha de sa future belle-fille. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa en la regardant tendrement. Rukia rougit et regardait timidement sa future belle-mère.

- Bientôt, tu ne devras plus m'appeler comme ça, dit-elle.

- Comment devrais-je vous appeler ? demanda curieusement la petite brune.

- Okaa-san…ou okaa-sama, si tu préfères, répondit Masaki avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, Rukia-chan ! Dorénavant tu devras nous appeler Otou-san et Oka-san ! Tu vas bientôt faire partie de la famille, plus de formalités ! s'écria soudainement Isshin.

- Ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça, Rukia. Il va prendre la grosse tête, ajouta nonchalamment Ichigo.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, mon fils ? Je suis blessé ! s'exclama dramatiquement le chef Kurosaki. Serais-tu jaloux que je te vole Rukia-chan ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veux insinuer ?

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une de leurs batailles quotidiennes et s'éloignèrent des deux femmes.

- Ara, toujours aussi…enthousiastes, ces deux-là, commenta nonchalamment Masaki.

- J'avoue, répondit doucement Rukia.

- Mais maintenant qu'ils sont plus loin... commença la plus âgée des deux. T'ont-ils parlé du mois de chasteté ?

- Fumiko-sama est venue m'en parler brièvement hier, répondit la petite noble.

- Es-tu prête ? demanda Masaki.

- Prête ? Je ne suis pas sûre… Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, à part que je serai enfermée…commença Rukia.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'enfermement ?

Apparemment, Ichigo n'était pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce que disaient les deux femmes.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, mon fils ? demanda Masaki.

- Non, répondit aussitôt le rouquin.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Un mois avant le mariage, les futures mariées sont enfermées dans un endroit inconnu et coupées de tout contact autres que les servantes et les anciennes de son clan. Pendant ce temps, on lui apprendra à devenir une femme et on la prépara à s'intégrer dans son futur foyer. Et, comme c'est le mois de chasteté, elle n'aura aucun contact avec des hommes afin qu'elle soit pure pour son mariage.

À la fin de son récit, Ichigo avait une expression hilarante. Masaki savait que son fils n'avait compris que très peu ce qu'elle avait dit. Il pouvait être stupide parfois, et elle craignait qu'il ait prit cela du côté de son père.

- Je vois, je vois…dit-il en hochant la tête. Quoi ? Attendez ! T'as dit un mois ?

- Oui, un mois, mon fils, dit-elle en hochant sa tête.

- On ne va pas se voir pendant tout ce temps ? s'écria le rouquin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils ! Après le mariage, tu l'auras auprès de toi pour l'éternité ! s'écria Isshin.

- Et c'est dans combien de temps ? demanda le rouquin, ignorant complètement son père.

- Dans deux jours, répondit Rukia.

- Dans deux jours ? répéta-t-il.

Un mois sans sa Rukia ! Il allait devenir fou. Une nuit sans elle, c'était impossible. Alors qu'en serait-il pendant trente-et-un jours et sept-cent quarante-quatre heures ? Il serait seul à stresser. Oui, il admettait qu'il était stressé, lui, Kurosaki Ichigo, pour son mariage. Cependant, il se demandait quand il était devenu aussi attaché à sa fiancée. Peut-être après qu'il se soit confessé.

- Et ça sert à quoi ce mois ? demanda-t-il irrité.

- C'est pour empêcher à des fiancés excités comme toi de faire des bêtises, répondit nonchalamment Isshin.

Ichigo se tourna vers son père en rougissant et lui adressa un regard féroce avant de se jeter sur lui. Les deux femmes nobles regardèrent leurs hommes se bagarrer pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne continuent leur chemin vers la maison.

Les deux jours passèrent vite, au grand chagrin d'Ichigo qui ne pouvait se remettre du fait que sa fiancée allait être absente pendant un long mois. Rukia trouvait aussi qu'un mois était trop, pourquoi pas deux semaines ? Il y avait largement le temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire au juste ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la petite noble savait que c'était la tradition et elle allait la respecter, la fille obéissante qu'elle était le ferait.

C'était l'aube, et Rukia attendait patiemment dans le salon les anciennes du clan qui l'emmèneraient dans ce lieu inconnu et isolé. À ses côtés se trouvaient Amane et Amaya, qui portaient les affaires qui lui seraient nécessaires durant le séjour. Ce qui réjouissait Rukia, c'était qu'elle serait au moins accompagnée par ses servantes, elle ne serait pas si seule que cela. Byakuya n'était pas venu la voir partir, car ils s'étaient déjà dit au revoir la vieille et aussi, à partir de ce jour, elle ne devait avoir aucun contact avec les hommes, que ce soit frère, ami, ou fiancé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une domestique fit d'abord son entrée.

- Fumiko-sama et Kaneko-sama sont arrivées, fit la domestique.

Deux femmes plutôt âgées, mais tout aussi belles, firent leur entrée. Elles portaient toutes les deux un kimono formel et très beau, donc très cher, avec des motifs uniquement sur le bas, l'irotosemode. Elles avaient les cheveux attachés soigneusement dans un chignon et un léger maquillage qui dissimulait parfaitement leurs rides. Nul doute qu'elles étaient de pures Kuchiki, si le visage serré, les yeux gris et les cheveux de soie noire étaient une indication. En les voyant, Rukia se leva et s'inclina bien bas, ainsi que ses servantes qui l'imitèrent.

- Ohayou gazaimasu, Fumiko-sama, Kaneko-sama, salua poliment Rukia.

- Kuchiki Rukia, dit durement Fumiko, la plus petite des deux.

- Oui, répondit la brune toujours inclinée.

- Relève-toi ! C'est très impoli de ne pas regarder ceux qui te parlent ! réprimanda sèchement Kaneko.

Rukia se releva aussitôt et murmura ses excuses. Fumiko sourit en voyant la peur dans les yeux de la petite noble devant elle.

- Cette préparation ne sera pas facile pour toi, Kuchiki Rukia. Non seulement on va t'apprendre à devenir une bonne épouse, mais aussi une femme noble. On va t'apprendre à plaire ton futur mari et à ta future famille. Bien que les Kurosaki soient plutôt laxistes, on ne va pas laisser le nom des Kuchiki se salir pour cela.

Elle non plus n'eut aucune retenue pour insulter Rukia indirectement mais cette dernière y était habituée. C'était comme si on envoyait une pierre dans le vide. Elle n'aurait plus mal quand ils l'insulteraient, elle se l'était juré.

- Oui je comprends, Fumiko-sama, dit-elle.

- Bien, nous pouvons y aller.

Les deux anciennes tournèrent les talons et sortirent avec Rukia et ses servantes à leurs trousses. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'extérieur, il faisait encore nuit et il n'y avait pas un chat dehors, le seul éclairage qu'elles avaient était celui de la lampe qu'avait pris Fumiko. C'était l'idéal pour que personne ne puisse savoir où elles allaient se trouver pendant toute cette période. La marche ne fut pas longue, au grand étonnement de la petite brune, ils ne semblèrent même pas dépasser le manoir. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte simple encastrée dans le mur et Kaneko l'ouvrit. Les deux anciennes entrèrent et Rukia hésita, il faisait étrangement noir, mais une poussée dans le dos par Amane la fit avancer. Elles entrèrent dans une petite pièce très peu éclairée et sans fenêtre, au fond de celle-ci se trouvait un escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Kaneko et Fumiko avaient déjà commencé leur descente et les trois autres femmes furent obligées de suivre. Plus bas, il y avait une sorte de sous-sol aménagé, un long couloir avec des portes de chaque côté, et il était fortement éclairé. Les deux anciennes s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte et se tournèrent vers les trois autres.

- Ce sera ici ta chambre pour le moment. Prépare-toi, nous commencerons dans une heure, dit Kaneko avant de s'en aller avec Fumiko.

Rukia entra dans sa chambre temporaire et ne fut pas surprise par son manque de mobilier, elle était petite et sans fenêtre, il y avait simplement un placard encastré dans le mur dans lequel elle devinait qu'il y avait les futons. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, elle allait passer un long mois dans cette petite pièce avec pour seule compagnie ses deux servantes. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir claustrophobe.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rukia-sama. Hisana-sama s'en est bien sortie et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour vous, lui dit Amane gentiment.

- Vous étiez aussi là pour Hisana-sama ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va me demander de faire ?

- Oh…apprendre à servir le thé, parler et écrire convenablement, comment se conduire, danser…enfin ce n'est rien que Rukia-sama ne puisse faire, vous êtes très intelligente.

- Tu penses ?

- Il y a peut-être une chose qui restera un peu difficile pour vous…

- Ah oui, quoi ?

- Donner du plaisir à votre futur mari…

- Donner du plaisir ?

- Au lit.

Rukia pâlit. Comment allaient-elles lui apprendre cela ?

Le mois fut particulièrement difficile à suivre et long pour la petite Rukia. Elle était frustrée, fatiguée moralement et elle avait une forte envie de voir Ichigo, ou même son frère, enfin elle voulait voir du monde autre que ses deux servantes et ces deux sorcières qui lui faisaient des misères.

En ce moment, elle était assise au milieu de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et faisait face à la petite ouverture dans le mur qui lui servait de fenêtre. À son grand bonheur, elle pouvait voir la lune et quelques étoiles briller. Elle s'était déjà demandé, à plusieurs reprises, comment il était possible de voir le ciel alors qu'ils étaient sous terre. Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, le globe lumineux l'apaisait chaque soir quand elle le regardait avant d'aller se coucher. Rukia soupira et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine. Elle repensait à tous ces derniers jours passés avec Fumiko-sama et Kaneko-sama. Être une belle-fille exigeait beaucoup, avec la préparation et le service du thé, les postures correctes, le langage très formel, les danses traditionnelles, les tenues plus lourdes les unes que les autres, et ci et ça. Mais le plus embarrassant était bien cette « éducation sexuelle » dont lui avait parlé Amane. On ne lui montrait pas vraiment comment… faire, mais on lui expliquait ce qui fallait faire et qu'est-ce qui plairait à son futur mari. Elle fut surprise de savoir tout ce qui pouvait exciter un homme. Elle se demanda si ses tutrices avaient utilisé les méthodes qu'elles lui avaient apprises, elles semblaient si coincées…

Rukia soupira encore. Elle allait se marier, parfois elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer, et elle était obligée de se pincer pour le réaliser. Elle allait être engagée pour le restant de sa vie. Il y avait six ans, si on lui avait parlé de mariage, elle aurait éclaté de rire au visage de cette personne. Cela lui aurait paru si absurde, elle une fille du Rukongai, se marier ? Qui aurait voulu d'elle ? Cependant, grâce à son adoption, elle avait pu trouver un homme qui s'en fichait complètement de ses origines et qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Un homme qui l'aimerait pour l'éternité. Ichigo…Une chevelure orangée et un sourire coquin flashèrent dans ses pensées. Rukia soupira une énième fois mais, cette fois-ci, c'était un soupir languissant.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle tourna la tête pour voir Amane entrer et elle sourit instantanément. Rukia devait avouer qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche d'elle que sa sœur. Amaya était beaucoup plus réservée, beaucoup moins bavarde et souriante. Elle semblait beaucoup plus insouciante lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec sa sœur mais, dès que Rukia ou d'autres personnes du manoir s'approchaient, elle reprenait son visage impassible. Elle aurait fait la fierté des Kuchiki, si elle en avait été une. Amane s'assit aux côtés de sa maîtresse et lui sourit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Rukia-sama ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas mentir, mais je suis anxieuse, répondit la petite brune.

- Je comprends. Le mariage n'est que dans deux jours, rétorqua la servante.

- Dans deux jours, je serai mariée…Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Amane-san…

Cette dernière sourit et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le front de Rukia. Ce geste aurait été impossible pour toute autre maîtresse mais la petite brune apprécia grandement ce geste maternel et tendre.

- Vous serez heureuse, Rukia-sama…Après tant d'années de souffrance au Rukongai, vous méritez ce bonheur, une famille qui vous aime, dit-elle tendrement.

Rukia lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ainsi, elles continuèrent à regarder les étoiles toutes les deux.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous alliez vous coucher, demain on doit rentrer de bonne heure, car on ne veut pas que certaines personnes sachent que vous êtes déjà de retour.

La façon dont elle remuait ses sourcils lui disait qu'elle parlait d'une seule et même personne. Rukia laissa échapper un rire et fit ce qu'on lui dit : elle alla se coucher.

Ichigo leva ses yeux au ciel étoilé et soupira une énième fois. Il était assis sous le porche se situant devant sa chambre. Dire qu'il était stressé, c'était un fait. Mais lui, le grand Kurosaki Ichigo, n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait passé des nuits blanches parce qu'il stressait trop à cause de son mariage. Il était un homme qui aimait dormir et se voir privé de longues heures de sommeil l'affectait grandement. Il avait des cernes et ses cheveux, qui naturellement restaient en broussaille, retombaient mollement comme s'il était dépourvu de vie. Mais il savait aussi que l'absence de sa fiancée était majoritairement la cause de son état. Comme il avait envie de serrer son petit corps contre le sien, ou même de renifler ses cheveux à l'odeur de fleur de cerisier, ou encore de l'appeler « naine » et la regarder se fâcher. Enfin, il la voulait à ses côtés. Ichigo soupira à nouveau. Ce dernier mois ne fut pas facile, avec ses devoirs de shinigami couplés avec les préparatifs du mariage et le déménagement des biens de Rukia. Cette dernière tâche ne fut pas très difficile, vu que la petite shinigami n'avait pas grand-chose, mais Isshin insista à ce qu'ils achètent d'autres choses telles que des berceaux, des lits d'enfants, ... Le jeune héritier dut empêcher, avec grande difficulté, son père d'ordonner l'agrandissement de leur déjà grand manoir, parce qu'il voulait une vingtaine de petits-enfants d'Ichigo et de Rukia. Le rouquin secoua la tête en se rappelant de cela, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient ? Des animaux ?

Voilà, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant son mariage avec la femme de sa vie. Il soupira à nouveau mais ce fut un soupir langoureux.

- Ce n'est pas la tête que ferait quelqu'un deux jours avant son mariage, fit soudainement une voix.

Ichigo tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir son père approcher avec une bouteille de saké dans une main et deux coupes dans l'autre. Isshin s'assit et tendit une coupe au rouquin qui l'accepta suspicieusement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse ? Sourire comme un idiot et sautiller dans tout le manoir en chantant que j'allais me marier ? lança le rouquin.

- Exactement, répondit aussitôt Isshin en servant du saké à son fils.

- Je ne suis pas toi, rétorqua Ichigo en prenant ensuite une gorgée dans sa coupe.

- Oui tu n'es pas moi, tu es mon fils et, si tu avais réagi comme ça, je me serais posé des questions. Stresser dans ton coin seul te ressemble davantage.

Ichigo regarda son père avec un air incrédule et lui tendit sa coupe sèchement. Isshin ricana et remplit tout de même la coupe de son fils. Au moins, son père savait comment enlever la pression de ses épaules. Quoi de meilleur qu'un peu d'alcool pour enlever un peu de stress ? Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et sirotèrent leur saké tranquillement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, le message se transmettait parfaitement grâce à leur lien père-fils. Isshin et Ichigo se chamaillaient souvent, mais chacun d'eux savait que leurs disputes n'étaient pas sérieuses, enfin cela dépendait bien de la raison. Ichigo savait qu'il était ce qu'il était maintenant grâce à son père, et il le respectait grandement pour cela. Bien qu'il soit chiant et un peu cinglé sur les bords, il l'aimait profondément, mais il ne lui dirait pas, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la réaction de son père quand il lui aurait dit. Il se mettrait certainement à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Ichigo regarda son père du coin de l'œil : il regardait fixement devant lui et caressait son bouc distraitement. Le rouquin se racla doucement la gorge et détourna les yeux.

- Hum…merci papa, bredouilla-t-il.

Isshin ne tourna pas la tête vers son fils, mais ses doigts arrêtèrent de bouger et il sourit.

- Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon fils…tant que tu me donnes mes vingt petits-enfants…

La dernière partie de sa phrase fut murmurée mais elle n'échappa pas aux oreilles du rouquin. Une veine éclata sur son front et Isshin se retrouva inconscient sur le plancher.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 L'union du Destin

_**Le jour J, cinq heures avant le mariage.**_

Rukia tremblait et ne pouvait rester en place. Elle était assise devant une commode située dans une grande pièce du manoir qui lui servirait de salle de préparation pour les cinq prochaines heures. Amane l'éventait pour essayer de la calmer, elle sentait que sa maîtresse allait s'évanouir de stress. Habillée d'un kimono simple et léger ainsi que ses chaussettes, elle attendait avec grande impatience celles qui devaient venir la coiffer. Amane et sa sœur étaient bien qualifiées pour le faire, mais elle fut prévenue qu'à elles seules, elles ne pouvaient la coiffer. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté, là où se trouvaient son beau kimono blanc et la longue veste brodée qui allait avec. Le Kakeshita et l'Uchikake, c'était ainsi qu'on les appelait.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux grandes femmes firent leur entrée, les mains chargées. Rukia se figea. Elles s'approchèrent et déposèrent leurs objets sur la commode. La petite brune les regarda par le biais du miroir qui se trouvait devant elle. Elles avaient à peu près l'âge de Fumiko-san et Kaneko-san, mais elles avaient l'air beaucoup plus amical. C'étaient certainement des servantes, mais Rukia ne les avait jamais vues dans le manoir auparavant. Une d'entre elles prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses mains et la tournoya dans tous les sens.

- Hum…Cela risque de prendre du temps…dit-elle en prenant son menton dans ses mains.

Après cela, les quatre servantes commencèrent leur manège dans les cheveux de la future mariée. Pendant tout le temps, Rukia les regardait à travers le miroir en subissant le martyre. Elle les voyait nouer, dénouer, attacher, détacher, faire des flips et des flops avec ses cheveux en incluant des épingles ornées avec d'autres babioles décoratives. Après une heure et demie de combat, les coiffeuses furent satisfaites de leur travail et Rukia resta émerveillée devant sa coiffure. Elle était compliquée, mais magnifique. Elle se demanda comment elles avaient réussi quelque chose d'aussi beau avec ses cheveux si courts.

- Nous allons passer au maquillage, Rukia-sama, fit Amane.

Rukia ne s'était jamais maquillée avant, elle n'en avait jamais trouvé l'utilité et elle n'était pas douée dans ce domaine. Vraiment, elle était le contraire de toutes les jeunes femmes nobles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Amane semblait plutôt experte, c'était quand même quelque chose attendu d'une servante mais, en tout cas, elle l'avait bien aidée à plusieurs reprises lorsque certaines choses indiscrètes se retrouvaient sur son cou. Amaya posa plusieurs petits coffrets avec des espèces de poudres et d'autres choses que Rukia ne pouvait identifier. Amane sortit un gros pinceau de nulle part et appliqua de la poudre sur tout son visage ainsi que son cou. La poudre était un peu plus foncée que sa peau, ce qui donnait un peu de couleur à son teint. Ensuite, elle passa très peu de fard à joues rosé puis elle procéda au maquillage de ses yeux avec un fard à paupières rose et du crayon noir. Quelques poils de sourcils lui furent arrachés et la touche finale fut le rouge à lèvres rose déposé sur ses lèvres. Le maquillage ne dura que quinze minutes, il fut léger car Rukia avait déjà un très beau minois. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être stupéfaite en voyant son reflet, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la personne qui la regardait en retour était elle. Elle était___**belle**_ et le mot n'était pas assez signifiant.

- C'est maintenant l'heure de vous habiller, Rukia-sama. Cela risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps, dit l'autre servante.

Rukia eut la gorge serrée, elle savait déjà qu'enfiler son kimono allait prendre presque les trois heures restantes. Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

Ichigo était un homme très impatient, et la seule chose qu'il avait envi de faire en ce moment était de se saouler au saké. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, car il devait rester immobile avec les bras étendus pour que ses trois serviteurs l'habillent convenablement pour son mariage. Il n'aimait pas être tripoté, même si ces trois domestiques faisaient partis de la famille depuis des décennies et qu'il était proche d'eux. Enfin, il préférait que cela soit ainsi car, si c'étaient des femmes, il y aurait plus que du tripotage…Il ne restait plus qu'une heure et demie avant le mariage. Il avait déjà son kimono bleu nuit sur lui et ils étaient en train d'enfiler son hakama à stries grises et bleu nuit. Il ne manquait plus que le haori de même couleur que le kimono, avec l'emblème familial positionné à plusieurs endroits sur le vêtement. Le tout formant l'habit traditionnel du futur marié. Un ricanement se fit entendre et Ichigo lança un vif regard vers son père, qui était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il était habillé comme son fils avec le haori déjà positionné sur ses épaules, à l'exception de son hakama qui était de couleur unie au lieu d'être strié. Le rouquin ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il remarqua de plus en plus l'alliance de son père ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'il le faisait exprès et se mettait toujours directement sous un rayon de soleil pour rappeler son fils que lui aussi allait bientôt en porter une.

- Tu es trop crispé, mon fils, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, à ma place, marmonna le futur marié.

- Oh, mais j'ai _**été**_ à ta place, fiston, rétorqua le capitaine.

- Alors amène-moi une bouteille de saké, s'écria le rouquin un peu sur les nerfs.

Isshin éclata de rire ce qui irrita encore plus le plus jeune shinigami, qui fit une grimace ressemblant à une moue.

- Si j'étais un mauvais père, je te l'aurais apportée aussitôt. Mais comme je ne le suis pas, je ne vais pas te la donner. Parce que je ne veux pas que le mariage de mon fils soit saboté parce que ce dernier y est allé ivre. Et Rukia-chan t'en voudra à mort si tu viens dans cet état, dit-il d'un ton soudainement sérieux.

Lorsque le nom de sa fiancée parvint à ses oreilles, Ichigo sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans son cœur et son estomac. C'était de l'excitation et, en même temps, du trac. Il le savait bien. L'excitation d'enfin la revoir, et le trac du mariage. Il souhaita au fond de lui que tout se passe comme prévu.

- Oh, nom du Roi des esprits ! Il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que nous ne nous rendions au temple ! Je vais prévenir les filles ! s'écria tout d'un coup le Chef de la famille.

Ichigo sentit son cœur plonger, littéralement, dans son estomac. Il suffit juste de la remarque de son père pour que le stress revienne sur lui à plein gaz. Il sentait déjà la chair de poule grimper sur ses bras et sur sa nuque, son front devint soudainement moite. Isshin se mit à courir en direction de la sortie mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils ! Tout se passera bien, et dans deux heures tu seras un homme heureux ! s'écria-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il disparut aussitôt, mais son conseil ne soulagea que de très peu son fils qui commençait à trembler. Ses serviteurs finirent d'ajuster son hakama, et le plus vieux des trois agita un peigne sous son nez.

- Maintenant, les cheveux, Ichigo-sama, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ichigo le regarda avec de gros yeux, il savait qu'un combat ardent les attendait, avec ses cheveux. Qui savait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas passé une brosse dedans ? En plus, après un shampoing, ils étaient remplis de nœuds. Le domestique passa derrière le rouquin et enfouit le peigne dans ses cheveux puis il tira violemment en arrière ce qui provoqua la bascule de la tête d'Ichigo en arrière. Si un des autres serviteurs n'avait pas tenu ses pieds, il serait tombé. Le vieux domestique continua son calvaire pendant quinze minutes, jusqu'à ce tous les nœuds disaparaissent. Cela laissa un Ichigo au bord des larmes, un crâne douloureux et une touffe de cheveux perdue. Maintenant, ils semblaient un peu plus présentables, mais vraiment rien qu'un peu. Après tout, des cheveux en bataille, c'était ce qui faisait son charme, à Ichigo. On vint devant lui avec le haori et il fixa du regard avant de se retourner pour qu'on lui enfile. Lorsque le doux vêtement de soie fut déposé sur ses épaules, il se sentit soudainement plus confiant. L'heure approchait. Il passa le dos de sa main sur chacune de ses manches et se retourna vers ses serviteurs qui s'étaient mis en ligne devant lui.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Oh, mais de rien, Ichigo-sama. Le plaisir est pour nous. On vous souhaite tous nos meilleurs vœux pour votre mariage, répliqua le plus âgé en s'inclinant.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent et Ichigo leur sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir, toute sa famille s'était réunie et l'attendait. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux étincelants et un sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres. Le rouquin prit le temps d'observer les tenues de sa mère et de ses sœurs. Masaki portait un magnifique kimono noir avec des motifs de fleurs et de constellations positionnés sur le bas, elle portait un obi assorti artistiquement noué dans son dos. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés spécialement pour l'occasion, des boucles explosaient au-dessus de sa tête, et attachés par des épingles en bois et ornées avec une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant son visage. Karin et Yuzu portaient un kimono à longues manches flottantes, il était jaune avec des motifs de fleurs blanches éparpillés un peu partout sur le tissu. Un obi assorti était parfaitement noué à leur tailles. Elles étaient coiffées exactement comme leur mère avec, en plus, des petites fleurs éparpillées dans leurs cheveux.

La dame Kurosaki s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu es beau, mon fils, dit-elle tendrement.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir, bien qu'elle le lui disait pratiquement tout le temps. Elle gloussa, puis sortit un éventail de son petit sac et le tendit à son fils, qui le prit fermement dans ses mains. Isshin s'approcha à son tour et lui tendit un papier nettement plié, un papier qui était extrêmement important car il contenait les vœux de mariage. Ichigo le prit délicatement dans ses mains et le regarda avant de le placer dans la poche intérieure de son kimono.

- Dirigeons nous vers le chemin du bonheur, mon fils ! s'écria le chef des Kurosaki en tapotant l'épaule de son fiston.

Ichigo secoua plusieurs fois la tête sans piper mot et ouvrit la marche. Les cinq membres des Kurosaki et quelques servantes marchèrent jusqu'au temple. La marche fut plutôt animée, avec Isshin qui papotait sans répit avec sa femme et ses filles, mais Ichigo n'aurait pas été plus reconnaissant. Avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qui allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent tous devant l'entrée du temple, qui était grand et magnifique. C'était le seul et unique temple de toute la Soul Society. Les habitants du Rukongai n'en avaient pas besoin, à quoi bon prier après la mort ? Et surtout, qui prier ? Cependant, pour les nobles qui étaient nés à la Soul Society, c'était une histoire différente. Le temple servait de lieu de prière, mais aussi plus particulièrement de cérémonie. Les nobles aimaient l'extravagance et le mariage, ainsi que baptême, se faisaient constamment au sein du Sereitei.

Une quarantaine de personnes se trouvait devant le temple, tous habillés aussi formellement les uns les autres. Seules la famille et les amis proches étaient présents, tout le monde ne pouvait pas entrer. Des gardes avaient été placés un peu partout autour du monument pour empêcher toute intrusion. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas un chat à part les invités, le prêtre et son personnel et, bien sûr, le marié et sa famille. Il y avait les membres des Kurosaki et des Kuchiki, chaque clan se trouvait d'un côté. Ichigo remarqua que Kaien et sa famille se trouvaient du côté de la sienne. Ils étaient tous les quatre habillés formellement, c'était tout de même un peu bizarre de voir Kuukaku et Ganju habillés ainsi. La cadette des Shiba portait un long kimono à longues manches flottantes qui avait quand même du mal à cacher sa forte poitrine. Elle avait laissé tomber son bandeau blanc et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval un peu négligée mais c'était déjà un grand effort de sa part de la faire. Ganju et Kaien étaient habillés pareil, un kimono bleu foncé assorti à un hakama de la même couleur. Le chef des Shiba avait aplati ses cheveux en arrière et le dernier des Shiba avait enlevé son bandana pour laisser ses mèches de cheveux tomber librement autour de son visage. Miyako, étant la noble femme qu'elle était, avait un magnifique kimono en soie avec des motifs floraux sur le bas et les manches du vêtement. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon attaché avec des épingles ornementées.

Plus loin dans la foule, le rouquin remarqua son Capitaine habillé aussi formellement que les autres hommes présents. À ses côtés se trouvait le capitaine de la huitième division, Kyouraku Shunsui. Ce dernier avait laissé tomber son chapeau de paille et avait essayé d'arranger sa queue de cheval, cependant il avait gardé son haori fleuri. Du côté des Kuchiki, il pouvait voir Yoruichi accompagnée d'Urahara. Le rouquin ne fut pas étonné de voir ce dernier présent, grâce à sa relation avec le capitaine de la seconde division, Urahara pouvait faire sa présence dans toutes les réunions de nobles, malgré le fait qu'il n'en soit pas un. Il avait gardé son attire de shinigami tandis que la princesse Shihouin portait un kimono comme celui de Kuukaku et ses longs cheveux violets étaient coiffés en un chignon attaché par de belles épingles. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois, de les trouver bizarres, habillés ainsi. Yoruichi, Kaien, Ganju, Kuukaku…Ils étaient des nobles, mais leur comportement de tous les jours ne le montrait pas vraiment. C'était seulement à des occasions comme celle-ci qu'il se rappelait de quelle classe sociale ils étaient tous issus. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire mieux de lui, il était certain qu'ils pensaient la même chose en le voyant arriver.

Quand il s'approcha, toutes les têtes virèrent vers lui et certains vinrent auprès de lui pour le saluer ou lui donner des vœux. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Ses yeux glissèrent plusieurs fois vers le clan de sa fiancée mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle, ni de Byakuya d'ailleurs. Le rouquin exhala un bon coup et se plaça près du prêtre qui s'inclina vers l'avant en guise de salut. Il était accompagné de ses deux prêtresses habillées de leur hakama rouge et de leur kimono blanc à longues manches. Plus loin se trouvait un assistant qui portait une énorme ombrelle. Ichigo devenait impatient et l'impatience mélangée à de l'excitation ainsi que du stress donnait un Ichigo frustré. Il essayait de son mieux de dissimuler son agitation mais c'était peine perdue, avec son pied qui tapait au sol et ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Il avait une envie folle de passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais s'il faisait cela, c'était sûr que ses cheveux « assez décents » deviendraient « indécents ».

Son père se mit soudainement à côté de lui, Ichigo le regarda sceptiquement et s'apprêta à l'envoyer balader lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose venir vers eux. C'était une sorte de carrosse, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de roues, mais il était porté par deux homme ; un à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière. Les autres commencèrent à s'agiter autour de lui tandis que le véhicule particulier continuait son approche. Il y avait Byakuya qui marchait à côté du carrosse habillé exactement comme Isshin, avec en plus ses kenseikan sur la tête et son écharpe autour de son coup. Ils arrivèrent devant lui et s'arrêtèrent. Amane, qui s'était trouvée de l'autre côté du véhicule, vint du côté de Byakuya et posa un escabeau devant le carrosse.

- Rukia-sama, chuchota-t-elle, mais ce fut assez fort pour le cœur d'Ichigo, qui décida de faire une course folle.

Une parfaite main manucurée sortit du carrosse et Byakuya la prit dans la sienne puis l'autre main fit son apparition pour être prise par Amane. Un pied chaussé dans un zori sortit à son tour et, enfin, le corps de Rukia apparut. Le rouquin voyait tout au ralenti. Le corps svelte de sa future femme, enveloppé dans ce magnifique vêtement blanc immaculé, descendit gracieusement son estrade. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage car elle avait la tête baissée mais il pouvait voir la magnifique coiffure qu'elle portait. Sur sa tête se trouvait un assortiment qui ressemblait beaucoup à une grande couronne blanche. Les deux Kuchiki et la servante s'approchèrent de lui, et ce fut à ce moment que Rukia releva sa tête pour regarder son futur mari. Ichigo sentit qu'il allait fondre sur place. Les seuls mots qui passaient par sa tête étaient « ange », « déesse », « divine ». Et il allait l'épouser ! Il était un homme chanceux, mais c'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser l'éventail, car il sentait un feu le consumer jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles. La petite brune lui sourit et lui fit une révérence. Instinctivement, il inclina sa tête. Elle se releva et se tourna vers le prêtre, Byakuya lâcha sa main et se plaça derrière elle. Isshin fit de même avec son fils. Petit à petit, tout le monde prit sa place derrière eux. L'homme avec la grande ombrelle se plaça, lui aussi, derrière les deux futurs mariés, les deux prêtresses se trouvaient devant eux et le prêtre était en tête. Ils commencèrent ainsi leur marche en direction du bâtiment principale du temple.

Le prêtre commença à chanter quelque chose, mais Ichigo n'était pas en état de déchiffrer ce qu'il racontait. Ses yeux glissaient constamment à ses côtés, vers Rukia. S'il le pouvait en ce moment, il aurait pris la petite brune dans ses bras et l'aurait serrée très fort. Mais il devait attendre deux heures avant qu'il puisse pouvoir simplement lui parler. Deux heures infernales !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cérémonie, Rukia et Ichigo furent les premiers à s'avancer vers l'autel pour le saluer. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir sur leurs sièges respectifs, au milieu de la pièce. Les deux se regardèrent brièvement tandis que les autres firent à leurs tours leur entrée pour s'asseoir à leurs places respectives. Les Kuchiki et leur famille proche se trouvaient du côté de Rukia tandis les Kurosaki et les leurs se trouvaient du côté d'Ichigo. Ils saluèrent à leur tour Dieu en s'inclinant avant de bien s'installer.

De la musique traditionnelle sortit de nulle part et Ichigo remarqua pour la première fois les musiciens dans un coin de la salle. Ils étaient au nombre de trois et jouaient un biwa, une sorte de harpe japonaise, ainsi qu'un shamisen, sorte de guitare. La musique était plutôt douce et relaxante, allant très bien avec l'évènement qui se tenait lieu en ce moment. C'était du gagaku.

Le prêtre se plaça au milieu de la salle et fit face aux deux futurs mariés qui le regardèrent avec extrême attention. Il sourit mais il essaya de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Il avait marié tant de couple durant toutes ses nombreuses dernières années, mais il devait avouer ce couple devant lui était intéressant. Ils étaient opposés dans tous les sens du terme mais ils se complétaient et puis, on dit bien « les opposés s'attirent ». Cependant, c'était le plus jeune couple qu'il ait eu à marier depuis le début de sa carrière.

- En ce jour merveilleux, nous sommes tous ici réunis pour célébrer l'union sacrée du mariage de ce jeune couple devant nous…dit-il haut et fort pour attirer l'attention de toute la salle.

Les deux tourtereaux en question se regardèrent mutuellement et cette fois-ci le prêtre ne put empêcher le large sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Une des prêtresses s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une branche de feuilles. Il procéda ainsi à la purification en secouant le morceau de bois sur la tête du couple puis il fit la même chose pour les invités. Après son tour de manège dans la salle, il se remit devant Ichigo et Rukia mais cette fois-ci il leur donnait le dos pour faire face à l'autel. Il sortit de la poche du haut de son habit un papier et le déplia. Il racla sa gorge et commença à réciter fort la prière, le Norito, en ancien dialecte. Tout le monde était silencieux, seul la musique et la voix du prêtre résonnaient dans la salle. Cette prière célébrait ainsi la nouvelle vie qu'allaient commencer les deux jeunes et demandait grâce aux Dieux. Ichigo n'était pas quelqu'un de très religieux, mais il prit la peine de bien écouter ce que disait le prêtre pour une fois, il sentait et savait que cela était important. Il jeta discrètement un regard à côté. Combien fois allait-il être bouche bée en regardant sa future femme aujourd'hui ? Rukia était assise droite et noblement, ses mains étaient posées délicatement sur ses genoux. Son vêtement de cérémonie en blanc immaculé enveloppait parfaitement son corps et ses formes. Ses lèvres, plus roses que d'habitude, étaient dessinées en un petit sourire et derrière tout le maquillage, Ichigo pouvait voir qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le prêtre et lui prêtaient une extrême attention. Mais ses deux globes indigo glissèrent vers ses mains puis vers Ichigo lorsque ce dernier prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Rukia le fixa dans les yeux avant de lui sourire, mais il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas montrer toute sa dentition. Leur attention retourna sur la cérémonie lorsque la musique changea en une plus dramatique, mais leurs mains restèrent entrelacées.

Les deux prêtresses se placèrent au centre de la pièce puis saluèrent les futurs mariés avant de saluer les invités. Elles se firent face puis commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. C'était plus des mouvements qu'une danse mais tout le monde semblait être captivé par ce qu'elles faisaient. Ensuite, les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent debout avec trois coupes de saké de différentes tailles et du saké déposés sur la petite table devant eux. Ils allaient effectuer le San-san-kudo, littéralement « trois-trois-neuf fois ». Ce geste consistait à prendre trois gorgées dans chaque tasse par les futurs mariés. Le geste étant répété pour les trois tasses donnait le chiffre neuf et, selon la religion Shinto, ce chiffre représentait le bonheur. Ainsi en faisant cela, le couple symbolisait sa capacité à surmonter l'amertume de la vie ensemble. Les prêtresses préparèrent la plus petite des coupes puis la donnèrent à Ichigo. Il la prit maladroitement dans ses mains et but ses trois gorgées, enfin il fit semblant de prendre les deux premières. Il fit comme on lui avait indiqué, mais il était très tenté de boire toute la coupe. Il redonna la coupe à la prêtresse qui s'inclina avant de la donner à Rukia. Cette dernière fit de même que le rouquin. Il la regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment elle bougeait aussi élégamment. Ce même procédé se refit pour la moyenne et la grande coupe. Ensuite les prêtresses passèrent la grande coupe à tous les invités et la famille pour qu'ils prennent une gorgée de saké. Ceci symbolisait le soutien qu'ils apportaient tous aux futurs mariés.

Lorsque tout le monde eut sa part de saké, les prêtresses rangèrent le tout et revinrent devant les futurs mariés en leur présentant une petite boîte ressemblant à un coffre orné. L'une d'entre elles déposa l'objet sur la petite table et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient deux alliances d'un or des plus brillants et luxueux, ce n'était que de simples anneaux mais elles symbolisaient beaucoup de choses. La tradition voulait que les bagues passent de génération en génération, Rukia et Ichigo auraient dû avoir des alliances de leurs grands-parents respectifs, mais le rouquin avait insisté à ce que de nouvelles bagues soient faites pour eux. Il voulait que sa future femme ait une bague unique, qui soit à elle. Il prit le plus petit des anneaux puis il prit la main gauche de Rukia et enfila le bijou sur son annulaire. Il prit son temps pour bien la faire glisser afin de savourer la sensation de la main de Rukia dans la sienne. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son visage tandis que les siens fixaient leurs mains entrelacées. Il lâcha sa main au final lorsque la bague fut bien en place et ce fut au tour de la petite brune d'enfiler l'autre alliance au doigt de son futur mari. Tous les autres occupants de la pièce regardaient la scène avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas le premier mariage auquel ils assistaient, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans celui-ci. Il y avait de l'innocence, de la tendresse, de l'amour et, surtout, beaucoup de sincérité. Les deux se regardèrent mutuellement et se sourirent, ils étaient sûrs que rien ne pourrait leur enlever le sourire aux lèvres aujourd'hui, pas même un marteau-piqueur.

Maintenant que l'échange des alliances était fait, il ne restait plus qu'une étape pour finaliser leur union : les vœux. Ichigo fouilla dans son kimono et en ressortit le papier qui contenait leurs vœux de mariage. Il le déroula un peu maladroitement et certains ricanèrent en le voyant se débattre, il était sûr d'avoir entendu son père mais il n'allait pas faire de scène pour si peu. Il tendit ses bras devant lui et racla sa gorge.

- Moi, Kurosaki Ichigo, ainsi qu'au nom de Kuchiki Rukia, je jure…commença-t-il à voix haute.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il jura en leurs noms leurs intentions de rester fidèles et loyales, de se supporter mutuellement et de partager leur vies pour l'éternité avec la grâce de Kami. Rukia était debout à ses côtés et écoutait attentivement ce que disait son presque-mari, c'était assez hilarant d'entendre le rouquin dire ce genre de choses, surtout avec sa voix bourrue. Mais la petite brune ne pouvait empêcher l'enchantement qu'elle ressentait. Fidélité, loyauté, amour…tout cela, elle allait le donner à Ichigo, et il en était de même pour lui. Il termina son récit et s'inclina en synchronisation parfaite avec sa presque-femme. Les deux prêtresses avancèrent devant eux et leur donnèrent à chacun une branche de sakaki décorée, le Tamagushi. C'était leur offrande au Kami. Rukia et Ichigo s'avancèrent près de l'autel pour y déposer leurs offrandes. Ils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois et revinrent à leurs places. Le prête se replaça devant eux.

- Vous êtes enfin déclarés mari et femme. Faites que votre vie commune soit remplie d'heureux moments et de paix, qu'il vous soit donné de nombreux et beaux enfants dans la vie future.

Les maintenant mariés rougirent à la mention d'enfants et cela n'échappa pas aux yeux du prêtre. Il leva les bras, leur signalant de se lever, mais c'était aussi son geste à lui pour leur dire qu'ils devaient avancer et vivre leur vie à pleines dents. Le mari et la femme se levèrent et Ichigo proposa sa main à sa femme qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Amane se retrouva aux côtés de sa maîtresse et l'aida à descendre les marches. Arrivés à l'extérieur, les jeunes mariés furent en quelque sorte pris en otage par des photographes et des passants qui avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le temple. Les deux n'arrivaient pas encore à réaliser le fait qu'ils étaient enfin mari et femme, ils ne le réaliseraient pas complètement tant qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas seuls.

Les séances de photo terminées et les souhaits de meilleurs vœux reçus, les jeunes mariés et les autres prirent le chemin du manoir des Kurosaki où allait se tenir la réception. Le manoir des Kurosaki, ce serait le nouveau domicile de Rukia. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus Kuchiki Rukia, mais Kurosaki Rukia, cette pensée la fit rire bêtement.

- A quoi tu penses ? fit son mari à côté d'elle.

- Je vais porter le même nom que toi maintenant, répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et c'est maintenant que tu le réalises ? rétorqua le rouquin.

C'était la première conversation qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils étaient mari et femme, ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation que devraient avoir de jeunes mariés, mais ils n'avaient pas espéré autre chose de leur part. Ils se regardèrent sans parler, juste en souriant.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent au manoir et, quand ils furent devant la porte les séparant de la salle de réception, ils pouvaient entendre toute l'agitation qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La fête avait bel et bien commencé, il ne manquait plus que les mariés pour compléter le tout. La double porte fut ouverte par deux servantes et le couple fit son entrée grandiose dans la salle de fête. Tous les invités arrêtèrent ce qu'ils se faisaient pour admirer le jeune couple marcher vers leurs places d'honneur, qui étaient pratiquement des trônes placés devant une table. La majorité des personnes présentes s'inclinèrent à leur passage et une minorité huait. Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Kenpachi et sa bande qui faisaient tout ce vacarme. Et il pouvait clairement imaginer le malaise des autres nobles présents, du fait qu'ils devaient partager la soirée avec des roturiers. Ichigo resserra sa prise sur le bras de Rukia et continua sa marche fièrement vers leurs sièges. Arrivés à leurs places, le rouquin se montra bon mari et tira la chaise de sa femme, puis il alla s'asseoir à son tour. Ils étaient légèrement plus élevés par rapport aux autres, ce qui leur permettait d'être vus par tous et, eux, de voir toute la salle. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux et les applaudissait à présent. Le nouveau couple se contenta de sourire fièrement aux gens qui étaient venus célébrer avec eux leur union. Les moments d'acclamation passés, la musique reprit son cours et le repas commença à être servi. Alors que certains appréciaient l'ambiance de la fête, d'autres vinrent féliciter les jeunes mariés un à un.

Ichigo se montra tout simplement comme un roi devant son peuple, ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs et le nez en l'air. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était vraiment le roi ce soir, avec Rukia qui était sa reine, bien que cette dernière se montrât un peu plus réservée. Pendant tout le début de la soirée, ils durent recevoir les félicitations de tous les invités et aussi les taquineries des plus proches, comme Kenpachi ou Rangiku. Étonnamment, tous les Capitaines du Gotei Treize étaient présents, et tous étaient venus les féliciter, même le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Parmi toutes les personnalités qui étaient venues les voir, c'était bien le capitaine de la troisième division, Ichimaru Gin, et le lieutenant de la douzième division, Mayuri Kurotshuchi, qui laissèrent une impression assez terrifiante à Rukia.

- N'est-ce pas une fête magnifique ?

Les deux jeunes mariés levèrent la tête de leurs plats pour regarder Kaien et Miyako qui s'étaient approchés d'eux. Après que la majorité des personnes fût venue les féliciter, Ichigo et Rukia se virent accorder une petite pause pour qu'ils se reposent et se ravitaillent. Entre-temps, la petite brune changea de vêtement, à la place de son uchitake blanc elle en portait un de couleur rouge et brodé de motifs. Le rouquin ne sut pas pourquoi il y eut ce changement, et il savait que Rukia n'était pas plus informée que lui, mais comme c'était la tradition et sachant que sa femme aimait suivre ce genre de choses, il ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Leurs aînés mariés étaient debout, devant eux, avec une pose élégante. Ichigo avait toujours questionné le couple, ils étaient différents dans tous les domaines. Kaien était bruyant tandis que Miyako était plus discrète, il était extraverti et elle un peu plus réservé, il était un rigolo et elle sérieuse. Mais ils se complétaient en quelque sorte, ils étaient tous les deux de forts shinigami, et ils étaient beaux.

Le rouquin n'était pas très observateur et, quelque soit l'évidence, il ne pourrait jamais deviner, mais ce soir, la dame Shiba semblait différente. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais elle émettait une aura différente.

- Miyako, tu as l'air…différente…souffla-t-il.

Kaien regarda sa femme et reposa ses yeux sur le jeune couple en grignant.

- Différente ? Non, c'est toi qui est différent ce soir ! Tu as l'air d'un homme, maintenant, et pas d'un adolescent qui pense que le monde est contre lui ! s'écria-t-il.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se retint à la dernière minute : aujourd'hui c'était son mariage, il ne devait pas faire de scène. Il referma la bouche et croisa les bras en boudant.

- Et Rukia-chan est encore plus magnifique que d'habitude ! dit-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle épouse.

- Merci, Kaien-dono…répondit-elle.

- Oh, mais nous oublions ce que nous étions originalement venus faire, pas très poli de notre part, hein ?

Miyako et Kaien inclinèrent leurs têtes aux jeunes mariés comme le feraient des nobles.

- Félicitations pour votre union. Le mariage, c'est un beau moment de partage, tous nos vœux de bonheur. On partage de tout cœur votre joie et votre bonheur, et on sera avec vous en pensée tout au long de votre nouvelle vie, annonça Miyako avec un sourire angélique.

- Oooh Miyako ! C'est bien ma femme, je n'ai plus rien à rajouter avec ça ! Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que, si vous avez besoin d'un couple modèle, n'hésitez à nous prendre ! s'écria le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Rukia gloussa tandis qu'Ichigo leva ses yeux en l'air. Le couple aîné rejoignit la petite brune dans son rire, mais cette dernière remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et le rouquin sembla le remarquer aussi.

- Allez, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas que ça à nous dire. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? fit-il avec des yeux sceptiques.

Les deux Shiba se regardèrent mutuellement avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux jeunes mariés.

- C'est vrai, on a une requête spéciale à vous faire, répondit Kaien.

Il fit une pause et resserra sa prise sur la main de sa femme, il sembla nerveux l'instant d'une seconde mais il retrouva très vite confiance.

- On aimerait que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant ! s'écria-t-il en inclinant sa tête.

Les jeunes mariés furent complètement sidérés par cette requête vraiment très spéciale. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, ils regardaient tour à tour les deux futurs parents.

- Votre enfant… ? soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

- Ça veut dire que… ? continua Ichigo.

- Que ma Miyako attend un bébé, continua Kaien avec un large sourire.

Automatiquement, leurs yeux virèrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Et oui, il y avait un petit être qui se formait à l'intérieur d'elle, s'ils se référaient à la petite bosse qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant. Elle n'était pas très visible mais, si on savait qu'elle était là, elle se faisait voyante. Rukia pouvait maintenant comprendre l'instabilité de l'énergie spirituelle de Miyako et son visage pâle. Elle était enceinte. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle fut tout à coup toute excitée.

- Félicitations, Miyako-dono ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Merci Rukia, répondit la future mère avec un sourire.

- Et depuis combien de temps ? demanda le rouquin.

- Environ trois mois, répondit la future mère.

- Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ? s'écria Ichigo.

- Bah oui ! Et puis il n'y avait que vous qui n'étiez pas au courant. On voulait attendre cette occasion spéciale pour vous le dire, répondit nonchalamment Kaien. Mais on attend toujours votre réponse…

Rukia et Ichigo se regardèrent mutuellement avant de se retourner vers les deux futurs parents devant eux, impatients de connaître leur réponse.

- On accepte, dit fermement le rouquin.

- Merci ! On sait qu'on regrettera pas notre choix ! s'écria le futur papa.

Après être restés discuter quelques moments avec Kaien et Miyako, les jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau et purent profiter de l'ambiance de la fête en toute intimité. Tout le monde mangeait, buvait et dansait. En gros, ils s'amusaient tous comme des petits fous. Ichigo prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et la caressa tendrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait fasciné par son alliance.

- J'ai l'impression que tu préfères plus cet anneau d'or que moi, fit sa femme.

Ichigo sortit brusquement de sa transe et regarda Rukia, qui le regardait en retour. Elle voulait se montrer offensée mais ce fut peine perdue, car son sourire la trahissait. Le rouquin laissa son regard balayer le visage de son épouse et absorber tous les détails de son minois. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne purent plus se quitter. Le rouquin porta la main de sa femme à sa bouche et déposa un doux baiser sur le dos de sa main puis sur son alliance. Il pourrait rester une éternité à fixer ses deux globes indigo sans s'en lasser. Oh, le grand et rude Kurosaki Ichigo était éperdument amoureux de sa femme. C'était une bonne chose mais, pour lui, c'était comme si les cochons avaient décidés de voler.

- Attention, Kurosaki. Tu risques de te noyer, fit une voix nasillarde.

- Renji ! s'écria Rukia brisant leur transe.

Ichigo se redressa sur sa chaise mais ne lâcha pas la main de Rukia. Il regarda le jeune shinigami aux cheveux rouges devant lui avec un sourire taquin.

- Si me noyer équivalait à cela, ça me dérangerait pas de boire la tasse de temps en temps…dit-il avec un regard espiègle.

- Je vois que t'es devenu une âme sensible, rétorqua Renji.

- Pas plus que toi en tout cas, répliqua à son tour le rouquin.

Rukia lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais l'arrogant continua de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Renji regarda le couple pendant quelques instants avant de croiser les bras et afficher un de ses sourires coquins.

- Alors je dois enfin m'avouer vaincu ? dit-il.

- Quoi ? Tu pensais encore avoir une chance, mec ? demanda Ichigo d'un ton plutôt amusé.

- Bien sûr ! Tant que je n'aurais pas vu ces alliances accrochées à vos doigts, j'avais encore espoir, répliqua Renji.

- Pff, t'es trop sûr de toi !

- Pas plus que quoi en tout cas !

Rukia leva ses yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup, en fin de compte.

- Je ne vais quand même pas oublier les formalités, commença-t-il en s'inclinant. Félicitations pour votre mariage, les gars. Et tous mes vœux…

Sa voix trembla légèrement mais cela ne resta pas inaudible aux jeunes mariés. Il s'était baissé si bas qu'ils ne voyaient plus son visage, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes et ils savaient parfaitement pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il resta longtemps baissé, le temps qu'il reprenne ses émotions en mains.

- Merci, Renji, tes vœux sont acceptés, souffla Rukia.

Il se releva et son sourire coquin était déjà de retour en place.

- Nah, Rukia. Si t'en as marre de ce rigolo un jour, je serai toujours disponible pour toi !

Il fit un clin d'œil à la petite brune avant de tourner les talons et laisser deux jeunes mariés abasourdis. Après que ses paroles furent complètement assimilées, Rukia éclata de rire tandis qu'Ichigo fulminait.

- Il a osé dire ça, ce sale type ! grinça le rouquin entre ses dents. Et ça te fait rire ?

La petite brune voulut parler mais elle en fut incapable car ses rires redoublèrent. Son rire était plutôt doux, et non scandaleux comme la plupart des autres femmes, et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il après que les moments de rigolade soient passés.

- Danser ? répéta Rukia un peu surprise.

Ichigo hocha sa tête en montra la salle du doigt. La majorité des personnes étaient en train de danser, la plupart déjà ivres. Pour leur mariage, ils avaient décidé de jouer de la musique moderne, principalement issue du monde des vivants. Et une chanson plutôt entraînante attira son attention, il savait que ce serait un peu difficile pour sa femme de bouger dans ses vêtements, mais il avait vraiment envie de se défouler, et ce avec elle. Elle hésita mais elle accepta, au final. À deux, ils se levèrent et descendirent sur la piste de danse. Les autres, même dans leur état, les laissèrent un passage et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de tous leurs invités.

Après quelques danses et « trinquage » avec les invités, les deux jeunes mariés retournèrent à leurs places pour un peu de repos. Et ce fut à ce moment que le noble Kuchiki Byakuya décida de venir leur donner ses vœux.

- Nii-sama, souffla Rukia, soudain heureuse de voir son frère.

- J'espère que cette fête est à votre goût, dit-il de sa voix monotone mais puissante.

- Oui, bien sûr, elle est magnifique, répondit la petite brune avec enthousiasme.

- J'en suis ravi.

Byakuya laissa son regard perçant tomber sur Ichigo qui se raidit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas peur de lui mais, il ne savait pourquoi, il était soudainement nerveux quand il le regarda. Peut-être était-ce parce que maintenant il était marié à sa sœur. Le chef Kuchiki ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré, mais il était attaché à sa sœur adoptive et il était protecteur de nature, comme Ichigo d'ailleurs. Il était réservé niveau sentiment mais, après l'avoir connu après tant d'années, le rouquin pouvait le comprendre de temps en temps. Et là, son regard voulait clairement dire « Fais attention à elle et à toi, sinon… ». Ichigo n'avait aucune envie de se faire poursuivre par des pétales roses, ces temps-ci.

- Vous êtes enfin mariés, tous les deux, et je vous félicite. Tous mes vœux de bonheur, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Les deux jeunes inclinèrent aussi la tête, ils n'avaient pas le courage de lui répondre. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de parler. Et ils avaient vu juste.

- Vous devriez prendre votre mariage avec la plus grande considération. Se marier, c'est vivre avec une personne en laquelle on a foi et qui vous accorde en retour toute sa confiance.

Dire qu'ils étaient choqués était un euphémisme. Ichigo et Rukia étaient complètement sidérés et abasourdis par les propos de Byakuya. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il avait ce genre de pensées ? Pas eux, en tout cas. Ce qui fut le plus choquant encore, ce fut lorsqu'il leur fit un micro-sourire.

- J'espère que vous serez fiers de votre couple, car je le suis déjà, rajouta-t-il.

Ils restèrent bouche bée mais Rukia reprit vite ses esprits, contrairement à son mari.

- Oh oui, Nii-sama ! Tu peux nous faire confiance ! s'écria-t-elle, son enthousiasme de retour.

Byakuya lança un regard entendu à Ichigo avant de se retirer. Le rouquin s'affala dans son fauteuil et un poids sembla s'élever de sa poitrine.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas vu Byakuya sourire aussi sincèrement ? se demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois sourire, murmura Rukia en songe.

- Ichi-nii !

Une figure se jeta dans les bras du rouquin et il se retrouva sans souffle pendant une seconde.

- Yuzu… ! bredouilla-t-il.

- Rukia-nee !

Et ce fut au tour de la jeune brune d'être plaquée par une Yuzu beaucoup trop enthousiaste à cette heure de la soirée. Ichigo remarqua la présence de Karin devant eux, mais cette dernière resta un peu à l'écart et les regardait avec un air presque timide.

- Allez, Karin. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas faire un câlin à ton grand frère, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Pfff, comme si…marmonna la petite brune en croisant les bras.

Karin regarda son frère du coin de l'œil avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber son orgueil et ne s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ichigo accepta volontiers sa petite sœur et la serra fort. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi affectueux, ni celui de Karin d'ailleurs, mais parfois il savait qu'il devait montrer son affection pour ses proches. Aussitôt, la petite brune se détacha de lui. Yuzu, qui avait enfin décidé de laisser la pauvre Rukia respirer, vint aux côtés de sa sœur et s'accrocha à son bras.

- On est vraiment heureuses pour vous deux ! s'écria-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Ah, merci Yuzu-chan, répondit Rukia.

Au même moment, les parents d'Ichigo décidèrent de faire leur venue. Masaki était aussi parfaite qu'elle l'était avant le début de la fête mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Isshin. Ses joues étaient roses et il semblait dandiner, aucun doute il était ivre. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

- Rukia-chaaaan~ s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant les bras ouverts vers sa nouvelle belle-fille.

Cependant, il ne put atteindre sa destination qu'un poing s'enfonça dans sa face et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Ne pense même pas à t'approcher d'elle avec cette puanteur ! grogna Ichigo.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas serrer ma belle-fille dans me bras ? Je suis ton père, tu n'as rien à craindre mon fiston ! beugla le chef Kurosaki.

- C'est justement pour ça ! rétorqua le rouquin.

Isshin sembla déconfit. Isshin étant Isshin, l'homme le plus dramatique qu'ait connu Ichigo, il imita une flèche transperçant son cœur et tomba en arrière. Mais heureusement que ses filles étaient à sa rescousse pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse inutilement, bien que Karin fut tentée de le laisser se fendre le crâne. Masaki regarda son époux impassiblement, elle était habituée à ses petites comédies, et surtout lorsqu'il était ivre. Elle était ravie que ses filles fussent assez intelligentes pour ne pas prendre leur père comme modèle. Enfin, n'importe quel enfant ne voudrait en aucun cas ressembler à un homme pareil. Elle se tourna vers son fils et sa belle-fille. Son sourire angélique se dessina à nouveau en voyant la scène devant elle. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment : voir son fils assis à côté de sa femme, si heureux tous les deux. Elle s'approcha d'Ichigo pour prendre son visage dans ses mains et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Bien qu'habitué à l'affection de sa mère, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. Faire cela à lui, un homme adulte, et devant sa femme, en plus ! Cependant, il fut un peu soulagé lorsqu'il la vit faire de même avec Rukia.

- Je suis si fière de vous ! dit-elle avec de la fierté clairement imprimée dans sa voix. Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre bonheur futur.

Masaki les regardait tendrement, dans ses yeux se reflétaient toutes les émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas décrire avec des mots. Ichigo et Rukia n'avaient pas besoin qu'elle dise à quel point elle était heureuse, ils le voyaient clairement dans ses yeux. La dame Kurosaki, qui n'avait pas lâché la petite brune, caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Je sais que tu es la femme qui rendra heureux mon fils, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oka-sama…murmura Rukia en retour.

Masaki sourit et l'enlaça.

- Bon, on était venus vous souhaiter bonne nuit. La fête arrive à son apogée, dit-elle en retournant auprès de ses filles et son mari.

Effectivement, la salle était déjà presque vide et les seuls invités présents étaient ceux qui étaient ivres, ceux ne pouvant se lever, ou ceux qui étaient inconscients. La musique jouait toujours cependant. Ichigo savait que sa maison allait accueillir beaucoup d'ivrognes ce soir. Sa famille lui fit un dernier au-revoir et s'en alla.

- Le mariage, c'est du partage, de l'amour et de la confiance ! N'oubliez pas ça, les jeunes ! s'écria Isshin en se faisant traîner vers la sortie.

Ichigo soupira d'exaspération. Son père ne changerait jamais, en plus il parlait comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir. Ils allaient vivre dans la même maison ! Le rouquin se tourna vers sa femme qui le regardait avec anticipation.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main.

Rukia hocha la tête et posa sa main dans la sienne. À deux, ils descendirent de leur piédestal et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du manoir. Amane et Amaya, sorties de nulle part, vinrent aux côtés de leur maîtresse pour l'aider avec son vêtement.

La marche vers les chambres se fit sans un mot échangé, la maison entière était silencieuse, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait perturber le silence et appréciait simplement la présence de l'autre. Enfin, plutôt Ichigo et Rukia. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier couloir qui menait aux chambres, les servantes s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- Allez vous changer, Ichigo-sama. On viendra vous chercher lorsque Rukia-sama sera prête, dit doucement Amane.

- Huh ? On va pas dans ma chambre? demanda le rouquin.

- Oh non ! Ce soir, vous allez dormir dans la chambre nuptiale, répliqua la plus âgée des servantes.

Le sang sembla monter à une vitesse folle à la tête d'Ichigo et de Rukia aussi, d'ailleurs. La chambre nuptiale ! Ils l'avaient complètement oubliée ! Maintenant c'était leur nuit de noces, et ils devaient normalement consommer leur mariage. Les deux servantes profitèrent de l'état de stupeur du rouquin pour traîner Rukia loin de lui. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de son état de son choc et il se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas rapides, plus excité que tout à l'heure.

Rukia était assise sur le futon dans la chambre nuptiale, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son mari. La chambre était légèrement décorée avec quelques coussins en forme de cœur ici et là. Il y avait des bougies qui illuminaient faiblement la salle, qui était plus petite que les autres pièces de la maison. Il y avait deux portes, une qui menait à la salle de bain, et une qui menait à la chambre elle-même. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre. La petite brune tripota nerveusement le bout de sa robe de nuit, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop courte à son goût. C'était une petite nuisette blanche qui arrivait quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était faite avec la plus fine des soies et était donc très transparente. Il y avait un petit lacé au-dessous de ses seins, donnant de l'ampleur à la petite partie de vêtement couvrant sa poitrine. Et par-dessus tout, elle n'avait pas de culotte. Rukia était indignée et complètement gênée. Ses cheveux avaient été débarrassés de leur coiffe et maintenant ils étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle n'avait plus de maquillage. Elle était complètement au naturel.

Ce fut au moment où elle se demandait que pouvait bien faire cet idiot d'Ichigo que la porte s'ouvrit d'un glissement. Rukia se leva hâtivement et se tourna vers son mari qui sembla pétrifié, il était habillé d'un simple short et d'un court kimono. À en juger par ses joues rouges, il n'était pas du tout indifférent à l'image que lui donnait sa femme.

Malgré la faible luminosité, le rouquin pouvait voir toutes les formes de la petite brune à quelques mètres de lui. Sa nuisette ne cachait rien à ses yeux désireux, il pouvait parfaitement voir les pointes roses de ses seins et il pouvait même voir à vue d'œil à quel point ils étaient fermes. Son regard glissa plus bas et absorba toutes les courbes de son corps jusqu'à ses belles jambes fines. Ses yeux arrêtèrent leur balade pour remonter sur son beau visage qui était rouge. Rukia le regardait timidement et semblait mal à l'aise. Et ce fut là qu'il remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Rukia…souffla-t-il en souriant.

- Ichigo…murmura-t-elle en retour, toujours aussi embarrassée.

Le rouquin franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol par la même occasion. La petite brune laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle fut plaquée contre la dure poitrine d'Ichigo. Le choc passé, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et lui retourna le câlin. Le jeune héritier enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa femme et inspira profondément, savourant ainsi son parfum naturel. En un geste brusque, il enroula les jambes de Rukia autour ses hanches et se dirigea vers le futon. La jeune mariée grogna au contact du vêtement du rouquin avec son entre-jambe. Le rouquin se baissa et allongea doucement sa femme sur le doux et grand futon sans la lâcher. La petite brune essaya de son mieux de ne pas penser à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais c'était peine perdue, avec son mari entre ses jambes, c'était impossible. Il ajusta sa position au-dessus d'elle et posa ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps. Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune mariée en dessous de lui et cette dernière fut obligée de faire de même. Le silence tomba à nouveau sur eux, le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était leur douce respiration.

- Ce dernier mois a été extrêmement difficile sans toi…commença le rouquin tout bas. Et maintenant, nous sommes mariés, j'arrive pas à y croire.

- Moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à le réaliser…dit à son tour Rukia.

Ichigo sourit puis il prit la main de Rukia qui s'était posée sur son épaule pour lui déposer un baiser directement sur son alliance. Il avait déjà pris cette habitude et il n'était pas prêt de la perdre. Il posa son front contre le sien et continua à la regarder dans les yeux. Il brisa le contact peu de temps après pour diriger son regard plus bas, plus précisément sur sa bouche. Rukia n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour retrouver les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes. C'était un tendre baiser, pas aussi fervent et langoureux que ceux qu'ils échangeaient d'habitude. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient lentement et se séparaient de temps à autre pour leur permettre de respirer. Ichigo délaissa la bouche de sa femme pour son cou, il mordilla la peau de pêche et traîna de légers baisers.

- Rukia…souffla-t-il en lui refaisant face. Je t'aime…

Toute l'anxiété qu'avait ressentie Rukia pendant ces dernières minutes disparut aussitôt que ces deux syllabes franchirent la bouche du rouquin. Ce n'était pas qu'elle doutait de l'amour de son mari, mais cela lui permit de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce qui allait se passer plus tard. Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rukia et cette dernière prit le visage d'Ichigo dans ses mains et le ramena vers le sien pour un long baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo…dit-elle en le relâchant.

Il sourit à son tour et rapprocha son visage pour un autre long baiser. La jeune mariée serra ses bras fermement autour de son cou et répondit passionnément au baiser. Les moments de tendresse étaient passés, le baiser était devenu féroce et passionné. Les langues avaient fait leur entrée et menaient une fervente bataille entre elles. Des gémissements et des grognements jaillissaient de leurs gorges et les mains commençaient leurs petites explorations. La main d'Ichigo caressait sensuellement la cuisse de Rukia tandis qu'elle enfouit ses mains dans la tignasse du rouquin. Ce dernier stoppa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle mais, aussitôt qu'il le reprit, il s'attaqua à nouveau au cou de sa femme.

Maintenant que sa bouche était libérée, elle n'avait rien pour retenir ses gémissements. Ichigo mordillait, léchait, suçait, tout ce que sa bouche pouvait faire afin de savourer la jeune femme en dessous de lui. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Rukia avaient trouvé leur chemin vers le kimono du rouquin et elle tira légèrement dessus. Il sembla comprendre son message gestuel et se débarrassa de son vêtement sans décoller ses lèvres de sa peau. Les mains de la petite brune se baladèrent joyeusement sur le torse musclé du jeune marié shinigami, elles caressèrent et palpèrent tous les muscles qui s'y trouvaient. Ichigo se délectait de la sensation que provoquaient les douces mains de sa femme sur lui. Cela sembla lui donner plus de ferveur. Quant à lui, il glissait les siennes sensuellement et langoureusement sur la peau douce. Il les remonta lentement vers ses hanches au grand chagrin de Rukia qui devenait impatiente. Il glissa sa nuisette vers le haut dévoilant petit à petit un peu plus de son corps. Elle se releva et facilita la tâche au rouquin en levant ses bras pour qu'il se débarrasse du fin garnement. Il envoya balader plus loin et posa ses yeux affamés sur le corps nu de sa femme. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait pas encore vu mais cela n'empêcha pas à la jeune mariée de rougir. Ses yeux se baladaient sans gène et absorbaient avec plaisir ce que pouvait offrir sa belle épouse. Des parties préférées de son corps, ses seins entraient en troisième position, après ses yeux et sa bouche. Ils étaient petits, mais allaient bien avec elle, fermes et doux en même temps. Surtout, ils s'adaptaient parfaitement à sa main. Il échangea un baiser langoureux avec elle avant de remplacer sa bouche avec un de ses petits monts. Rukia exhala de plaisir et se laissa donner du plaisir par son expert de mari. Ichigo la recoucha sur le futon tout en continuant son exploration buccale, il goûtait aux deux tas, il tournoyait les petits bouts roses avec sa langue, faisant se cambrer et geindre la petite shinigami sous lui.

Il délaissa sa poitrine pour s'intéresser à son estomac et son flanc, il y déposait de doux baisers et léchait son passage vers le bas. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bas-ventre, il releva ses yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle le regardait à son tour. Il y avait de l'incertitude dans son regard, mais il pouvait discerner son approbation à continuer. Ainsi il retourna à la tâche, il passa son nez sur la petite touffe de poils et atterrit sur le territoire le plus sacré d'une femme. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le fixer, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la féminité même d'une femme, et celle de son épouse en plus. Il ferma ses yeux et renifla, l'odeur qui traversa ses narines n'était pas désagréable, juste particulière.

Un peu plus haut, Rukia se retrouvait crispée. C'était compréhensible, avec Ichigo entre ses jambes et son souffle balayant sa partie intime par intermittences. Il ne faisait rien, il était juste là et elle se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Elle sursauta subitement quand elle ressentit la sensation chaude et humide d'une bouche sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la simple pensée qu'Ichigo la touchait _**là**_. Un bruit se situant entre un gémissement et un cri s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque les lèvres du rouquin bougèrent sur sa partie féminine. Elle ferma ses yeux quand il suça la partie la plus sensible de son intimité et laissa de petits gémissements passer ses lèvres. Le jeune marié semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il laissa sa langue experte explorer les fins fonds de sa femme. Rukia se tortillait légèrement et ses gémissements se faisaient plus bruyants. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait pas être comparé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant ! Il était mille fois plus intense, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur ramper sur toutes les parties de son corps, et très précisément entre ses jambes. Elle cria subitement lorsqu'une intrusion se fit à l'intérieur d'elle et elle referma ses jambes automatiquement. Mais heureusement qu'une des mains d'Ichigo supportait sa cuisse, sinon il aurait eu la tête écrasée. Son autre main était occupée à introduire un doigt à l'intérieur de ses étroites crevasses bouillantes. Il l'enfonça puis le retira doucement provoquant un long gémissement de la petite brune, il garda le même rythme pendant quelques minutes avant de l'accélérer. Chaque poussée était suivie d'un gémissement et cela semblait être une musique aux oreilles d'Ichigo. La combinaison des bruits que faisait sa femme et ce qu'il ressentait, avec ses doigts et sa bouche, était suffisante pour l'exciter. Il pouvait sentir son érection faire pression contre son short et, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était une libération, mais pas pour le moment. La peau de pêche de Rukia avait pris une teinte plus rosée et de la transpiration suintait sur son corps. Son mari introduisit un deuxième doigt et elle eut le souffle coupé sur le coup. Il continua avec un rythme rapide et des mots inintelligibles sortirent de sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose, plutôt ardent, monter en elle et son cœur battait plus fort, sa respiration devint saccadée. L'intérieur de son corps semblait se contracter. Ichigo s'arrêta et laissa une Rukia sans souffle.

Il sortit sa tête d'entre ses jambes et la regarda. En la voyant comme ça, rouge, en sueur et sans souffle ; il sourit mais c'était un sourire plutôt malfaisant. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés, assombris par le désir. La petite noble ouvrit les siens, eux aussi assombris, et regarda son époux lécher tout le contenu sur ses doigts, _**elle**_. Il se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui faisant goûter à elle-même. Ils commencèrent une bataille langoureusement et leurs mains recommencèrent leur exploration. Celles d'Ichigo caressaient les cuisses de sa femme et les écartaient tandis que celles de Rukia descendirent le long de son torse pour arriver plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Elles s'attachèrent fermement à son short et le rouquin siffla quand elles effleurèrent sa virilité. Elles défirent la ceinture qui le retenait et le vêtement glissa légèrement sur ses hanches, mais il resta là, empêchant de dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait tant voir. Le rouquin voulant satisfaire sa femme, secoua son bassin et le short continua sa descente puis il utilisa ses pieds pour balancer le fichu vêtement plus loin. Des yeux indigo restèrent fixés sur une impressionnante vue et ils s'écarquillèrent. Il était énorme. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était une femme comblée. Rukia remonta ses yeux sur le visage de son mari et sourit à la vue du rougissement qui montait sur ses joues. Après tout cela, il restait quand même timide. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser qui se voulut rassurant et c'était le « ok » pour Ichigo.

Il se positionna correctement entre ses jambes et échangea un dernier baiser avant de pénétrer en elle. L'entrée était forcée et Rukia sembla toujours serrée. Elle haleta bruyamment lorsque le pénis de son mari entra à l'intérieur d'elle. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une vive douleur, mais elle fut très vite remplacée par autre chose. Elle était juste inconfortable. Ce n'était pas douloureux, comme tout le monde essayait de lui faire comprendre, c'était bizarre, différent. Différent de la sensation que procuraient la langue et les doigts d'Ichigo. Ce dernier exhala bruyamment lorsqu'il arriva au plus profond qu'il pouvait aller. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés lui aussi. Il était un shinigami, un guerrier, un combattant ; il pouvait surmonter cette étape. Il essayait de se rassurer lui-même, mais qui voulait-il tromper ? C'était sa première fois, il n'avait aucune expérience, malgré ses prouesses de tout à l'heure, et il allait tout foirer. À un moment comme celui-ci, c'est l'homme qui était le meneur de tout. Il avait donc une grosse charge sur son dos. Rukia grogna sous lui, exprimant ainsi son inconfort, et il déposa de légers baisers sur son cou, espérant ainsi la détendre. Son pénis sembla moins cintré à l'intérieur et il ressortit doucement pour rentrer à nouveau au même rythme. Le glissement sembla plus facile et attisa une faible sensation pour eux deux. Ichigo continua ses lents va-et-vient, essayant d'être le plus doux possible, car il savait que c'était sa femme qui souffrait le plus.

Heureusement pour eux deux, cet inconfort disparut pour laisser place au plaisir qui sembla ne laisser aucune trace du malaise précédent. Ils s'abandonnèrent à cette sensation qui provoquait tant de choses dans leurs corps. Des grognements, de plaisir cette fois-ci, sortirent de la bouche de Rukia tandis que les mouvements du rouquin devinrent plus rapides, causant ainsi leurs respirations saccadées. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et elle entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules le rapprochant plus d'elle, sa poitrine était totalement aplatie contre son torse. Elle avait besoin de le sentir plus contre elle, en elle, mais elle avait surtout besoin d'un support car elle pouvait s'évanouir simplement par ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle enfouit ses ongles subitement dans la chair de son pauvre mari lorsque ce dernier accéléra à nouveau ses mouvements, et il lui rendit la pareille en mordant son cou. Rukia cria. Ichigo continua ses poussées plus fortes les unes que les autres, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ils étaient au bord du néant. La tête de Rukia retomba contre l'oreiller et des mots inintelligibles s'échappaient de sa bouche, son mari déposait des baisers sur son cou. C'était juste intense, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette union.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps était passé, combien de fois ils avaient changé de position, combien de fois ils avaient crié leurs noms l'un et l'autre lorsque leur fin approcha. Rukia sentit cette pression se former au fond de son estomac, une pression en ébullition qui montait en température. Cette sensation était indescriptible mais elle savait qu'elle envoyait des vagues de frisson dans tout son corps. Elle continuait à s'intensifier en son centre alors qu'Ichigo continuait ses entrées et sorties, sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avait cette impression de finition qui était proche lorsque son corps se raidit subitement. Une vague explosive sembla sortit en elle alors qu'elle était frappée par son orgasme. Elle ne put que hurler et agripper de toutes ses forces son mari. Ichigo fut surpris par les deux étreintes, extérieure et intérieure, et fut amené à son point culminant lui aussi avec un hurlement à lui. Son pénis pulsa et palpita avant de larguer toute son essence masculine à l'intérieur de sa femme. Ils étaient dans le vide pendant ces quelques minutes de pur bonheur. Quand il reprit ses esprits il s'affala presque sur sa femme, mais il essaya de son mieux de ne pas l'écraser avec son énorme poids. Elle ne l'avait pas encore lâché et elle semblait avoir du mal à regagner conscience. Les deux tremblaient encore et essayaient de se remettre rapidement de leur choc. Finalement après quelques minutes, leurs respirations et battements de cœur semblèrent reprendre leur rythme normal. Rukia lâcha le rouquin, qui en profita pour se dégager d'elle et se mettre à ses côtés. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa son bras sur son torse tandis qu'Ichigo entoura le sien autour de ses épaules. Elle remonta son regard vers le sien et ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il la regardait avec intensité. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer en souriant, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Le rouquin effleura les quelques mèches de cheveux qui collaient au front de sa femme du bout de ses doigts et abaissa son visage pour échanger un tendre baiser avec elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse par la suite et ferma les yeux. Ichigo attrapa la couverture non loin et la posa sur leurs corps nus avant de clore ses yeux à son tour pour passer cette première nuit en tant que mari et femme.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Rukia bougea dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit ses yeux par la suite et les cligna. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre et de faibles rayons de soleil traversaient la fente de la petite fenêtre. Il y avait un silence paisible, à part les quelques bruits de petites bestioles et la respiration sereine d'Ichigo. La jeune mariée sourit et referma ses yeux dans l'intention de reprendre sommeil. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Morphée ne voulait plus l'accueillir et elle ne pouvait blâmer que son horloge interne. C'était une lève-tôt de nature. Quelque soit l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée ou quelque soit l'activité la plus épuisante qu'elle ait faite la veille, elle pouvait se réveiller avant même que les coqs ne chantent. Elle releva la tête et observa son mari endormi. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté faisant tomber sur ses yeux fermés quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Ses paupières bordées de longs cils oranges reposaient tranquillement sur ses joues, son nez pointu au milieu de son visage bougeait de temps à autre et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, laissant de l'air passer à chacune de ses respirations.

Rukia sourit tendrement. C'était un visage qu'elle allait voir tout les matins, et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en lasserait pas, même s'il allait changer et vieillir. Voir la personne à qui on tient le plus à son réveil était la meilleure des choses pour bien commencer une journée. Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et posa sa main directement sur son cœur. Cœur qui battait doucement et avec rythme mais, en même temps, il battait avec force et puissance. Le cœur d'un puissant shinigami. La main d'Ichigo, qui était posée sur son estomac, attira son attention. C'était la main qui portait son alliance. Ce simple anneau fait d'or qui symbolisait leur union et porté à leurs annulaires gauches. Rukia n'avait jamais rêvé, comme pour la plupart des jeunes femmes, d'avoir cette bague autour de son doigt et de porter le nom d'un autre homme. L'idée lui était même taboue, en considérant ses origines, mais maintenant elle était mariée. Kurosaki Rukia. Cela s'était passé en un éclair, elle-même n'en revenait toujours pas.

Soudain, Ichigo bougea et l'attrapa dans une embrassade en se tournant sur le côté, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle ressentit certaines choses qui lui firent se rappeler qu'ils étaient nus sous le drap et qui la renvoyèrent à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle en gardait de plutôt bons souvenirs, comparé à ceux qu'elle avait pu entendre, et elle pouvait en conclure que pour les autres filles, leurs premières fois avaient été un échec. Elle s'était donnée à lui et il s'était donné à elle. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un avec l'union la plus intime qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient avoir. Ichigo grogna avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, qu'il referma aussitôt, mais il les ouvrit à nouveau. Ses yeux ambre encore assombris par le sommeil tombèrent directement sur ceux de sa femme. Marron-miel et indigo clashèrent. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et elle, qui souriait déjà, ne put qu'élargir le sien.

- Salut…dit-il, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

- Salut…souffla à son tour Rukia.

Cette fois-ci, il sourit complètement et il resserra sa prise sur elle.

- Bien dormi alors, Kurosaki Rukia ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Rukia sursauta légèrement. Se le dire soi-même et l'entendre dire par d'autres personnes étaient deux choses différentes, elle savait qu'elle allait prendre du temps pour s'y habituer. En plus, son nom roulait si bien sur la langue.

- B-bien dormi…et toi ? fit-elle en rougissant.

- Très bien, répondit le rouquin en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Hum…tu peux le dire encore ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Dire quoi ?

- Euh…

- Kurosaki Rukia ?

Quand il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras, Ichigo le sut. Elle n'était pas la seule à aimer l'entendre, car lui aussi appréciait comment son nom roulait sur sa langue. Et surtout, le prononcer, c'était déclarer qu'elle lui appartenait.

- Kurosaki…Rukia…répéta-t-il en accentuant bien chaque syllabe. Tu es mienne…

Et s'en suivit d'un baiser tendre sur les lèvres.

- Et moi ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

- Toi ? répété Rukia confuse.

- Tu dis quoi pour moi ?

- Euh…

Ichigo haussa les sourcils.

- Kurosaki Ichigo…tu es mien…

Aussitôt la phrase achevée, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Même très tôt le matin, Ichigo était toujours aussi…Ichigo. Impulsif et réagissant comme il le souhaitait, quand il le voulait. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Rukia, qui étaient sortis de leur élastique et la positionna sous lui. Elle-même posa ses mains sur ses épaules et répondit au baiser. Il n'attendit pas long pour insérer sa langue et elle sut où tout cela allait les mener. Le désir montait en eux. Ichigo laissa sa bouche pour explorer son cou en y laissant des baisers brûlants. Il continua sa trainée ardente sur le corps de sa femme en descendant plus bas et cette dernière savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucune intention de le faire.

Après l'avoir fait deux fois d'affilée, les deux jeunes mariés s'étaient rendormis, car il était encore très tôt, et l'activité avait permis à Rukia de reprendre son sommeil. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent à nouveau, ils ne purent encore en profiter car l'heure du petit déjeuner était arrivée. Leur premier bain ensemble fut plutôt maladroit, embarrassant. Ils purent observer leurs corps, mutuellement et complètement. Ce qui était très différent quand on était sous la couette, mais ils étaient satisfaits, bien qu'ils auraient préféré garder secret les quelques tâches de naissances qui se trouvaient à des endroits un peu particuliers. Les moments d'embarras passés, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'accaparer Rukia pour un autre round. Ainsi, leur petit bain dura plus longtemps que prévu. La petite brune était choquée de l'endurance qu'avait son mari pour cette activité, cela ne la contrariait pas, bien au contraire, mais, en si peu de temps, il était devenu une bête. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un homme, et les hommes pour ce genre de choses étaient sans merci, surtout qu'il avait déjà du mal à se contrôler avant le mariage. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir, il se donnait le champ libre. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle pourrait le suivre…

Maintenant qu'ils étaient propres et habillés correctement, ils s'en allèrent vers la salle à manger. Quand ils étaient rentrés dans la salle de bain, ils avaient remarqués que leur bain avait déjà été préparé et que des vêtements propres avaient été mis à leur disposition. Rukia portait un kimono bleu avec des traînées blanches sur tout le tissu accompagné par des fleurs de couleur jaune, le vêtement était fermé par une obi blanche fait de motifs en forme de papillons roses. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à leur style habituel, lâchés. Elle était incapable de faire un chignon net à elle seule et Ichigo ne lui aurait été d'aucun secours. Ce dernier portait un kimono noir avec un hakama de couleur acajou, c'était des vêtements un peu plus formels que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de porter chez lui, mais il n'eut pas le choix, à moins qu'il ne veuille rester nu…Le serviteur debout à côté de la porte les salua et fit glisser la paroi pour eux. Ils firent leur entrée et ils ne furent pas surpris de voir que tout le monde était à table, le repas déjà servi. Les quatre membres Kurosaki relevèrent la tête à leur arrivée et les accueillirent chaleureusement. Rukia rougit, encore peu familière avec eux tous et Ichigo lui-même était un peu déconcerté par sa propre famille. Il s'avança, suivi par sa femme, et s'assit à la droite de son père, qui se trouvait en tête de table, avec son épouse à ses côtés. Isshin regardait le couple avec un large sourire, tout comme Masaki, mais le sien était beaucoup plus tendre. Yuzu était très enthousiaste tandis que Karin était égale à elle-même, un peu indifférente, mais elle avait du mal à empêcher son sourire de se montrer.

- Bienvenue à toi, Rukia-chan ! s'écria le chef de famille. Tu es parmi nous maintenant, sois fière de porter notre nom, comme nous sommes fiers que tu sois une d'entre nous !

Rukia fut vraiment touchée par les paroles du grand Isshin et inclina la tête. Le père se tourna vers son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Et toi, mon fils, prends bien soin d'elle. Une épouse est très précieuse, dit-il sereinement en pressant sa main sur sa clavicule.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, répondit le rouquin en repoussant la main de son père.

Isshin sourit avec contentement, et de la fierté brillait dans ses yeux, mais très vite son sourire devint malicieux.

- Alors comment était votre nuit ? Je parie qu'elle était super. Aaah, dommage que j'étais trop ivre pour assister à la scène. Voir mon fils se fair-

Isshin n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il reçut une tape, assez forte, par nul autre que sa femme adorée.

- Ara, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. La gueule de bois c'est quelque chose…quel exemple donnes-tu à tes enfants, Isshin chéri ? fit-elle en le tapotant sur la tête.

Le capitaine-shinigami se retrouva la tête contre la table et entre les mains, elle résonnait encore. La forte frappe et sa gueule de bois qui n'était pas tout à fait passée en étaient responsables. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres occupants de la tablée étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. Les propos d'Isshin avaient été plus que suggestifs…

- Espèce de pervers, souffla Karin tout bas.

- Je sais que ce sera un peu difficile de t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie, mais j'espère que tu pourras très vite te sentir comme chez toi, Rukia-chan, fit Masaki avec son sourire angélique.

- Merci, Okaa-sama…répondit la jeune mariée.

- Rukia-nee, maintenant que tu seras là tout le temps, on pourra te faire visiter tout le manoir ! Et tu sais, des petits lapins ont fait leur apparition dans le jardin, il faut que tu les voies ! Ils sont trop mignons ! s'exclama Yuzu.

- Ah oui ? répliqua la petite brune très intéressée.

- Oui ! Je crois que ce sont les petits de Bostav !

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

- Kon a fait des bébés? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, enfin je crois…répondit Yuzu.

- Eh bien c'est une nouvelle…Il a enfin décidé de s'intéresser à un de ses pairs…

Le reste du petit déjeuner resta enthousiaste, avec tout le monde qui discutait de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant que Rukia était parmi eux, pour le futur et autre. Isshin avait encore envisagé d'agrandir le manoir pour l'arrivée de ses vingt petits-enfants mais sa suggestion fut refusée d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Le reste de la journée sembla paisible et enthousiaste aussi, Rukia visita le manoir en compagnie de Yuzu, Karin et Ichigo. La jeune mariée et la plus enthousiaste des jumelles se trouvaient à l'avant, tandis que les deux autres se trouvaient à l'arrière. Ils allèrent voir les dits petits lapins et Rukia eut droit à en choisir un, au grand chagrin d'Ichigo et de Kon. Ce dernier nia en bloc le fait qu'il était le père de ces lapereaux, il fut difficile de le croire mais il s'avéra que ce fut le lapin qu'utilisait Kon comme corps qui était allé s'accoupler alors qu'il était séparé du mod soul. Bien qu'en fin de compte, cela revenait au même…

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, le ciel avait prit une teinte orangée et violacée lorsque les deux jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, anciennement celle d'Ichigo. Ils étaient en train de déballer leurs cadeaux. En vérité, la tradition voulait que les mariés reçoivent de l'argent, mais ce mariage fut une exception, surtout qu'Ichigo et Rukia pouvaient très bien s'en passer. Cependant, les cadeaux étaient assez spéciaux, à part quelques vêtements et autres objets dont ils auraient besoin pour le futur, il y en avait beaucoup qu'ils avaient du mal à savoir quoi faire avec. Ils eurent droit à de nombreux sex-toys, des versions différentes du Kâma-Sûtra et des vêtements et des lingeries plus inappropriés les uns que les autres.

- À croire qu'on va faire que ça…avait-dit Rukia, les joues roses.

La découverte de ces cadeaux les avait beaucoup embarrassés. Ils venaient à peine de commencer leur vie sexuelle, tout comme leur vie de couple marié, il était un peu normal qu'ils ne sachent pas où mettre la tête et les pieds. Heureusement, leur embarras s'évapora lorsque les cadeaux pour les futurs enfants firent leur apparition. Il y avait presque tout, ils n'auraient presque rien à acheter lorsque les enfants arriveraient. Des vêtements, des jouets, des pots…il y avait même une énorme peluche de Chappy, mais elle était plus destinée à Rukia qu'aux futurs enfants. Alors que cette dernière était complètement excitée de découvrir tous ces objets les uns après les autres, son mari n'était plus aussi enthousiaste. Ichigo se trouvait encore trop jeune pour avoir des enfants, même s'il avait près de deux siècles, mais il savait que maintenant qu'il était marié, il n'aurait pas trop le choix.

- Ichigo, interpella Rukia.

- Hm ? répondit-il en jouant distraitement avec un hochet.

- Quand…quand voudrais-tu commencer à faire des enfants ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

La main d'Ichigo s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Oh, la question était venue plus tôt que prévu. Il lança un regard incertain à sa femme, qui le regardait avec ses gros yeux avant de le détourner et recommencer à tripoter le jouet mais plus nerveusement.

- Euh…j'sais pas, dans longtemps en tout cas, répondit-il.

- C'est combien de temps « dans longtemps » ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Cent ans, répliqua-t-il radicalement.

- Cent ans ? répéta Rukia, ahurie. C'est trop loin !

- Cent ans, ce n'est rien pour nous les shinigamis. On est quasi immortels, on a tout notre temps pour ça, dit-il en s'approchant de sa femme.

- Oui mais…continua de protester la petite brune alors que son mari encerclait ses bras autour d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses déjà ? On vient à peine de se marier, rétorqua le rouquin en déposant des baisers sur le cou de Rukia.

- C'est parce qu'on est mariés que je m'y intéresse…en plus les vêtements sont trop mignons…

Ichigo leva ses yeux au ciel, il savait qu'il y avait une raison précise derrière toute sa persistance. Parmi tous les vêtements qui leur avaient été offerts, il y en avait qui étaient des costumes d'animaux, en passant du lapin à l'ours. Rukia était carrément tombée amoureuse d'eux, et il comprenait qu'elle voulait des bébés pour le leur faire porter. Il soupira avant de se recoucher sur le lit avec son épouse au-dessus de lui.

- Comme si j'allais laisser mes enfants porter des choses aussi débiles…dit-il.

Rukia s'apprêtait à riposter mais il la fit taire par un long baiser.

- Arrête de penser au futur mais plutôt au présent…enfin plutôt du futur proche, dit-il après l'avoir libérer.

- Futur proche ? répéta-t-elle.

- Ouais…T'es jamais allée à la plage ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas notre lune de miel auprès de la mer ?

- Lune de miel ?

- Ouais, une semaine rien que nous deux.

La jeune mariée réfléchit sur la question. La réponse serait inévitablement oui, passer du temps avec son mari, pendant une semaine et sans être dérangés, ce serait l'idéal pour commencer leur vie de couple.

- C'est d'accord, répondit-elle après un moment de silence.

Ichigo grigna et Rukia sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser.

- Si on allait au grand cerisier ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller là ? demanda son mari.

- J'en ai envie et puis, il m'a beaucoup manqué, répondit la petite femme en se levant.

- Ok, mais à une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Que je te porte sur mon dos.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur voyage périlleux vers le cerisier géant du manoir des Kurosaki. Il était périlleux car, mariés ou non, les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne les quittaient pas. Ils se chamaillèrent, Ichigo menaça de jeter Rukia dans l'étang à plusieurs reprises, elle essaya de l'étrangler à son tour mais ils ne se calmèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le cerisier, à l'exact endroit où ils avaient fait leurs déclarations.

- J'suis surpris que tu nous ais emmené ici, Rukia…fit Ichigo, adossé contre le tronc. Et qu'actuellement tu te souviennes exactement de l'endroit…

- C'était moi qui l'avait trouvé, à la base, et puis je ne pourrais rien oublier de ce jour-là, répliqua la petite brune en le regardant intensément.

Le regard intense de Rukia disait clairement à Ichigo à quoi elle pensait, et il pensait pareil. Ce jour-là était inoubliable. Il hocha la tête lentement et les deux posèrent leur regard sur la lune qui veillait toujours sur toute la Soul Society. Leur vie qui s'annonçait devant eux n'allait pas se dérouler sans obstacle ni changements, la vie n'est jamais facile, mais ils savaient qu'à deux, ils pouvaient tout surmonter. Une vie sans elle, une vie sans lui, ce n'était pas une vie qui méritait d'être vécue. Ils savaient que leur union n'était pas arrangée, aux yeux des autres peut-être, mais à leurs yeux c'était le destin. Ichigo n'était pas du genre à croire en ce genre de choses, mais il devait admettre que tomber amoureux de Kuchiki, maintenant Kurosaki, Rukia était un miracle en lui-même. Rukia pouvait l'admettre aussi, Kurosaki Ichigo était le premier homme dont elle n'était pas amie avec, mais amoureuse.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, es-tu prêt à vivre avec une femme aussi banale que moi ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Ichigo sourit et répondit d'un ton tout aussi joueur.

- J'serai obligé de m'y faire à cette banalité, non ?

Rukia sourit mais garda son regard sur la lune qui semblait ne pas vouloir se laisser cacher par les nuages, ce soir.

- Et toi, Kurosaki Rukia, es-tu prête à vivre avec un homme aussi arrogant que moi ?

- Oh je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour atténuer cette arrogance à toi…

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent et ils tournèrent leurs têtes simultanément avant de les rapprocher puis de capturer leurs lèvres. Cette fois, Ichigo prit soin de garder leur équilibre pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Oh oui, cette vie sans aucun d'eux ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécue…


End file.
